El Instituto Sengoku
by ukellicious
Summary: Una historia ambientada en el prestigioso colegio Sengoku, donde Masamune, Yukimura, Motochika, Motonari, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Magoichi, Kanbei y tantos otros de sus compañeros viven los años más memorables de su adolescencia.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: El Instituto Sengoku**

Corría a tropezones, con la vista borrosa, con el sabor metálico y rojizo escurriéndose dentro de su boca. Sucio y ensangrentado, el adolescente de cabello castaño sollozaba tratando de no perder el equilibrio, tratando de acortar las cuadras que lo separaban de su casa.

Su uniforme escolar estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y tierra. Su portafolios golpeaba contra su pierna. Habría querido dejarlo abandonado, pero tenía sus cosas dentro. Su llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que estuvo frente a la enorme verja que guardaba su hogar.

No era una casa muy grande, pero sí bastante lujosa. Sacó, nervioso, un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo. Abrió la reja y entró, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento. Aferrado a los barrotes negros, se sentía ahogado y devastado.

Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, caminó pesadamente hacia la casa, entrando con cuidado para no ensuciar la puerta o el piso del hall.

–Kojuurou... ¡Kojuurou! –llamó, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Cediendo al peso de su propio cuerpo, el muchacho cayó de rodillas, apoyando los codos en el suelo y derramando agua y sangre sobre los cerámicos pulidos.

Kojuurou salió de la cocina, dejando caer al suelo el vaso que llevaba al momento de ver al muchacho que estaba bajo su cuidado.

–¡Masamune-sama! –exclamó, corriendo para arrodillarse a su lado e inspeccionarlo, aterrado por la sangre que lo cubría–. Qué... ¿Qué pasó...?

Al escuchar esa voz querida y conocida, el chico levantó la cabeza y estiró el brazo, agarrándose de la pierna de su tutor.

–K-Kojuurou... Me... Me atacaron...

El fiel sirviente del joven acarició su espalda con cuidado, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía tanta sangre. Cuando vio que sólo estaba en su rostro, respiró aliviado.

–Y acabó con ellos... ¿No es así?

Masamune apretó los labios, tembloroso. Se descorrió el pelo de la cara con su mano sucia y mostró al hombre el hueco sanguinolento en su rostro.

–Me quitaron... Me quitaron mi ojo... –lloraba.

El hombre sintió que desfallecía. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no estallar en ese instante. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y corrió al amplio patio de la entrada. Ya habría tiempo de encargarse de esos malditos, lo primero era poner a su amo a salvo.

Lo subió al auto con cuidado, sacándose la camisa para que hiciera presión con ella y tratara de cubrir el sangrado.

–Se pondrá bien... –decía con voz temblorosa, lleno de rabia y preocupación.

Las horas en el hospital hasta que atendieron al muchachito y lo intervinieron quirúrgicamente fueron eternas para el hombre de ojos verdes. Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, una pareja nerviosa llegó al pasillo donde el hombre esperaba.

–Yoshihime-sama... Terumune-sama... –exhaló aire aliviado, al ver a los padres del muchacho acercándose.

–Kojuurou –la mujer respiraba agitada–. ¿Qué le pasó a Bontenmaru...?

–Lo atacaron otra vez... –dijo Katakura, mordiéndose el labio–. No... No sé aún los detalles, lo traje aquí antes de que algo mucho peor pudiera pasar –se sentía el odio en sus palabras y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

–¿Otra vez? –preguntó Terumune, frunciendo el ceño–. No puede ser... ¡¿Qué rayos tienen contra mi hijo?

–¿Fue en la escuela? –Yoshihime parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero demostró su férrea firmeza–. Si fue en la escuela, lo cambiaremos de inmediato y denunciaremos a los malditos que lo golpearon, y a la escuela también... ¡Estoy tan harta de esto!

Si bien viajaban mucho y eran lo que podía decirse un poco ausentes, los dos querían profundamente a su hijo.

–No... No pudo ser en la escuela... –contestó un dubitativo Katakura–. Ellos... Ellos... –no sabía como decirlo, mientras amargas lágrimas de furia caían por sus mejillas–. Perdió el ojo derecho...

La pareja abrió mucho los ojos, apagando en el instante toda su euforia. Los labios maquillados de Yoshihime temblaron, mientras raudas lágrimas invadían su rostro.

–Su ojo derecho... –repitió el padre, cayendo sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo.

–Cuando llegó a la casa, estaba cubierto de sangre... Pensé... Pensé que había peleado otra vez, que los había puesto en su lugar otra vez, pero... –se sentó al lado de su patrón y se deslizó en la silla pesadamente–. Me mostró el espacio vacío... Me dijo que se lo quitaron...

La madre tomó una de las manos de Kojuurou con las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.

–Gracias, gracias, Kojuurou... qué sería de mi pobre bebé sin ti...

Las palabras, más que mejorar su ánimo, apagaron más el brillo en Katakura. Esos bastardos lo pagarían.

Una mujer en ambo médico salió de la sala de operaciones.

–¿Ustedes son los padres del joven Date? –preguntó a la pareja, al verla junto al hombre ensangrentado.

–Sí –respondió Terumune, poniéndose de pie–. ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

–Hemos logrado intervenirlo con éxito –le sonrió la doctora–, pero le espera un tiempo de recuperación. Perdió mucha sangre; ¿cómo pasó esto exactamente? Me temo que no lo comprendí del todo...

El hombre encargado del cuidado del pequeño se unió a la plática, pues después de todo era el único que estaba más o menos al tanto, y le explicó todo lo que había pasado antes de llevarlo ahí.

La doctora lo escuchó con atención y, cuando terminó su relato, les aconsejó reportarlo a la policía. Algo de esa gravedad no podía quedar como un simple pleito de adolescentes, el muchacho apenas tenía trece años.

–Pensar que pueden ser tan depravados con un niño... –murmuró la doctora, compungida–. Lamentablemente, quedará disminuido de por vida, pero al menos logró sobrevivir... –miró despacio a las tres personas destrozadas–. Sé que no es consuelo, pero este nivel de brutalidad a menudo termina con peores consecuencias...

Los hombres le agradecieron a la mujer por las atenciones, mientras ella regresaba a sus labores.

–Deben estar cansados por el viaje... –dijo Kojuurou–. Deberían ir a descansar, Terumune-sama... Yo les llamaré si sucede algo.

–Quiero verlo... –murmuró Date, mirando nerviosamente la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

El sirviente suspiró con media sonrisa en el rostro, sería imposible mandarlos a casa.

–Yoshihime, querida, ¿por qué no vas a dormir un poco?

–Dormiré aquí si es necesario... es mi hijo también, Terumune.

–Yoshihime-sama, Kojirou-sama estará preocupado también...

–Está con su niñera –respondió la mujer, retorciéndose las manos–. No quiero traerlo al hospital, es muy pequeño todavía... No quiero que vea así a Masamune.

–Cariño –llamó suavemente el esposo–, regresa a casa, descansa y cuida de Kojirou, no me gustaría que pasara la noche en vela por estar preocupado por su hermano... Te necesita...

Yoshihime dirigió una mirada lastimera a su marido.

–Siempre te las arreglas para que Bontenmaru se quede solo contigo –dijo, ahogando una risa.

El hombre de cabello largo suspiró con tristeza. A veces, su esposa trataba de echarle en cara su preferencia por el primogénito.

Despidiéndose, la cansada mujer se retiró, dejando solos al patriarca y a su sirviente.

Los hombres se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, sin notar el paso del tiempo. El sonido de la puerta del quirófano los sacó de su trance.

Habían logrado estabilizar al pequeño y lo llevaban a una habitación.

Padre y tutor se quedaron en el cuarto de Masamune, observándolo largamente sin decir palabra. Pero el horario de visitas había terminado y la enfermera pidió que uno se retirara, pues sólo una persona podía quedarse con cada enfermo.

–Ve a descansar, Kojuurou –pidió el amo, sin intención de cambiar de opinión–. Es mi deber permanecer al lado de mi hijo.

–Terumune-sama, con el debido respeto, usted llegó hoy mismo de un viaje largo, ha de estar agotado...

–No dejaré su lado...

Respirando pesadamente, no le quedó más alternativa a Kojuurou que obedecer a su señor.

–Como usted disponga. Llámeme si necesita algo, no importa la hora –dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Date Terumune permaneció al lado de su hijo toda la noche, acariciando su cabello, admirando su rostro tranquilo por los sedantes; pero cada vez que hacía un gesto de dolor, sentía cómo el estómago se le contraía. Eso no se quedaría así.

Cerca de medianoche, Masamune entreabrió pesadamente su ojo sano, tratando de entender dónde estaba.

El deseo de Terumune se cumplió, pues lo primero que el niño vio cuando pudo enfocar la mirada fue el agotado pero amoroso rostro de su padre.

Atontado por la anestesia, el chico sólo pudo levantar torpemente el brazo del suero, tratando de alcanzar al hombre mientras su lengua pastosa articulaba un inentendible "Papá".

El aludido tomó la mano a medio camino, asegurándole que estaba a su lado y no se iría de ahí. A pesar de que Date quería mucho a sus dos hijos, tenía un vínculo especial, más profundo, con su primogénito. Masamune era tímido y callado, pero por eso mismo muy perceptivo y tierno.

Pasaron varios días antes de que dieran de alta al muchachito, al que se le dificultaba enormemente caminar; no por el hecho de hacerlo, sino por la acortada vista, que hacía que se sintiera temeroso de no ver algo que pudiera dañarlo.

Terumune había suspendido todos sus compromisos para atender a su hijo. El día que finalmente lo excusaron del hospital, él mismo lo llevó en brazos hasta el coche, y también en brazos lo condujo por la casa hasta el cuarto que compartía con su hermanito.

Kojirou quería mucho a su hermano, pero al ser cuatro años menor se aterraba fácilmente ver su rostro vendado, provocándole muchas bajas al ánimo del adolescente.

Masamune pasó casi un mes entero encerrado en la casa. Cuando lograron hacer que comiera, luego vino el costoso esfuerzo de hacer que saliera de su habitación.

Kojuurou, ya que sus padres habían tenido que regresar a sus trabajos, estuvo a su lado durante aquellos días deprimentes. Lo apoyó a cada momento, lo levantó de cada caída y le dio la seguridad necesaria para salir de su encierro.

Sin embargo, en las largas noches en que el niño dormitaba pesadamente, Terumune y Kojuurou pasaban largas horas en el estudio del patrón, hablando en voz baja en la penumbra.

–Se ha recuperado con rapidez... –decía el sirviente–. Sería bueno que volviera a la escuela pronto, antes de perder el año, y tal vez la convivencia lo anime un poco...

–No lo sé, Migime... –susurró Terumune, mirando por la ventana oscurecida–. Aún no ha querido decirnos cómo pasó, si fue alguien de la escuela... No quiero meterlo ahí para que vuelvan a lastimarlo. No lo soportaré.

–Si él no lo dice, deberemos averiguarlo... Si no le importa, puedo dirigirme a la escuela y hablar con los prefectos...

Date se recostó en su silla, pensativo.

–Sí, sería lo mejor. Si puedes hacerlo, te lo agradeceré enteramente.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre zarandeó a su hijo suavemente para despertarlo.

Aunque todos trataban de ayudar al pequeño tuerto, él sólo se sentía seguro con su padre o la mano derecha de éste, Kojuurou.

–Bontenmaru, hijito, despierta –susurró con dulzura.

–Ma... ¿Madre? –preguntó él, asustado, siendo sacado a la fuerza de alguna pesadilla–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Levántate, bebé. Tienes que desayunar.

–No tengo hambre –dijo el chico, volviendo a hundir la cara en las almohadas.

–Vamos, querido, tienes que comer –insistió la mujer, levantándolo suavemente.

Masamune respiró pesadamente. No era como si comer le fuera a devolver lo que había perdido, pero ya estaba cansado de ser una carga.

–Está bien...

Cuando bajaba la escalera para dirigirse al comedor, alcanzó a ver a su tutor en el hall de entrada, poniéndose su gabardina oscura. Evidentemente, iba a salir.

–¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó, sin siquiera saludar. Era tal su desesperación de saber que se quedaría solo en la casa si sus padres se iban a trabajar y Kojuurou se retiraba, que ni siquiera reparó en el saludo.

El hombre volteó rápidamente ante la voz del pequeño y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

–Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos, no me tomará mucho tiempo.

–¿Volverás? –preguntó de nuevo el niño, con una expresión de angustia.

–Por supuesto que lo haré –aseguró el tutor, caminando hacia él para acomodarle el cabello alborotado por la cama–. Haga caso a su madre mientras no estoy,

Masamune dijo que sí con la cabeza y se quedó de pie en la escalera, observando cómo el hombre se alejaba y salía de la casa. Luego de varios segundos, se restregó el ojito sano y se dirigió al comedor.

La visita al colegio no había servido de mucho. Al parecer, nadie sabía nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera pudieron decirle de algún posible sopechoso, pero al menos algo bueno salió de todo eso. Si decidían que Date Masamune regresara a esa escuela, los prefectos se encargarían de tener un ojo sobre él y no dejarle ir hasta que se presentara Kojuurou o su padre por él.

Como prometiera, Katakura telefoneó a su patrón para comentarle lo que sabía, y luego regresó a la casa.

Les tomaría cerca de un mes más paliar la súbita depresión del primogénito de los Date, pero para ese entonces el semestre estaba terminando y tendría que recomenzarlo luego de las vacaciones.

Aprovechando el tiempo libre y el buen clima, Terumune decidió llevarse a su hijo a pasar unos días en la casa de verano que la familia tenía en la playa. Fue un respiro magnífico para Masamune. Terumune era una de las personas más excepcionales en el mundo y, si de mayor lograba parecerse una milésima parte a él, sería todo un logro.

Yoshihime se sintió grandemente ofendida, no por Masamune en sí, sino porque su marido no dejaba de hacer diferencias entre los niños. Sin embargo, ya conocía las respuestas del hombre, así que no dijo nada y lo dejó hacer.

A su regreso, el rostro del pequeño había cambiado enteramente, podía verse que había recuperado su confianza; aunque no en su totalidad, se le veía decidido a todo, a seguir adelante.

Una de las personas más complacidas con esto era su ojo derecho, que lo recibió como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

En lo que restó de tiempo hasta el nuevo período de clases, trataron de volver a la normalidad, ignorar la nueva desventaja del muchacho para que no se sintiera marginado. Aunque para su madre, siempre amorosa, era casi imposible no consentirlo de más.

–Mamá, ya te dije que puedo arreglarme solo, no necesito que me ates la corbata, estoy ciego de un solo ojo, ¿sabes? –protestaba Masamune, cuando Yoshihime se empeñaba en hacer el nudo de su corbata.

–También se la ato a tu hermano, no tiene nada que ver con eso –regañó ella, con una dulce sonrisa en la cara–. Además, es un día importante y no podré estar ahí... Al menos déjame hacer esto.

Ante la mirada desesperanzada de su primogénito, la mujer respiró resignada.

–Lo siento mucho, Bontenmaru, pero sabes que mi trabajo es importante también... Hay muchos niños allá afuera que no tienen una mamá y un papá que los cuiden, y alguien debe defenderlos...

Masamune asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que, siendo abogada en asuntos infantiles, su madre se absorbía demasiado con su trabajo, pero que era un bien que la sociedad necesitaba mucho.

–No me malinterpretes, mamá –dijo, en voz baja–. Admiro mucho lo que haces.

La mujer le acarició el cabello y besó su frente, alejándose antes de que pudiera protestar.

–Además, alguien irá en mi representación, y sé que esa persona te hará muy feliz...

–Kojuurou siempre va conmigo.

–Yo no hablaba de Kojuurou.

El adolescente levantó la cabeza, siguiéndola con la mirada.

La mujer abrió las cortinas de la habitación de su hijo, haciendo un gesto de grata sorpresa.

–Parece que ya está aquí –dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para llamar al chico–. Mira.

El único ojo del castaño se abrió enormemente, pintándose una gran sonrisa en su cara. Por la ventana podía ver cómo su padre se apresuraba a pagarle al taxista antes de poder entrar a la casa.

–Papá... –susurró, antes de despegarse de la ventana y correr escaleras abajo.

Cuando Terumune colgaba su gabardina en el perchero de la entrada, escuchó los pasos apresurados de su hijo.

–¿Listo para volver a la sociedad, Masamune? –preguntó, girándose para encararlo.

Su hijo se prendió de él, en un abrazo nervioso.

–Sí...

Sintió la mano de Terumune sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su pelo.

–Vamos entonces. No quiero que lleguen tarde. ¡Kojirou! –exclamó, mirando a la cima de la escalera–. Baja ya, hay que ir al colegio.

–¿No tendrás problemas por irte antes? –preguntó Masamune, separándose de su padre cuando oyó las pisadas de su hermano menor.

–Nadie morirá porque trabaje medio día hoy –su padre se encogió de hombros–. Además, la ceremonia de apertura es en una hora, nos dará tiempo para que los lleve a almorzar.

Detrás del hermano menor bajaba la importante abogada, ya lista para otro día de trabajo.

–Terumune, no los lleves al fast food, sabes que no deben comer tanta grasa.

Kojirou corrió a colgarse de uno de los brazos de su padre, sonriente.

–¡Quiero hot cakes!

–¡Nada de dulces! Ya desayunaste –lo retó la madre.

Kojuurou se asomaba por la puerta que daba al comedor.

–Buenos días, Terumune-sama. ¿Necesita que los lleve? –ofreció, haciendo una reverencia.

–Oh, Kojuurou, pensé que te tomarías el día... –dijo el hombre, complacido al notar la presencia de Katakura–. Pero te lo agradecería mucho, así no regresaré solo a casa.

–Bien. Pasaremos primero por el despacho de Yoshihime-sama –informó el hombre de ojos verdes, cuando todos habían abordado el coche.

Una vez hubieron dejado a la madre en su trabajo, Kojirou y Masamune comenzaron el hostigamiento a su padre:

–¡Vamos al fast food! ¡Vamos al fast food!

–Kojuurou... –murmuró él desde el asiento del copiloto–. Ya oíste a los chicos... ¡Fast food para todos!

El sirviente respiró resignado. Eso implicaba que otra vez debía guardar el secreto ante Yoshihime.

Luego de comer, la siguiente parada fue el colegio. Terumune acompañó a sus dos hijos al a la ceremonia, mientras Kojuurou aguardaba fumando pacientemente en el auto.

La bienvenida fue breve, se presentó el director y el consejo estudiantil; al haber sido trasladados a una nueva escuela, sólo por precaución, Masamune y Kojirou no conocían a nadie y sólo se tenían a ellos mismos.

Tras los discursos y aplausos de rigor, el patriarca de los Date se reunió con sus hijos y se despidió de ellos.

–Estaré en casa, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos a mí o a Kojuurou, ¿está bien?

Los dos chicos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, echando un último vistazo a su padre mientras se marchaba.

–Bueno... –dijo el mayor de los hermanos, apretando su maletín–. Tu aula está en el edificio de allá, y la mía en éste –señaló los dos lugares–. 2–A, ése es mi salón. Si pasa algo, puedes buscarme ahí.

El pequeño se aferró a la manga de su hermano, bajando la mirada.

–Me... ¿Me llevarías hasta allá? –pidió en voz muy queda, apenado por sus propios nervios.

Masamune suspiró resignado, con media sonrisa. Lo dijera o no, le gustaba su papel de hermano mayor. Le agradaba que, aun discapacitado, el más pequeño lo buscara cuando tenía miedo.

Tomando de la mano a su hermanito, el adolescente se adentró en el edificio. Encontraron pronto el salón de Kojirou y Masamune se despidió acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

–Pórtate bien y haz muchos amigos.

El menor de los Date le aseguró que lo haría, mientras entraba nervioso al aula. El otro volvió pronto a su torre, pues ya era casi hora del inicio oficial de clases.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tratando de reunir valor.

Al entrar, se encontró con un amplio surtido de alumnos, con contrastes muy extremos.

–Oh, ¿Masamune-kun? Debes ser el estudiante nuevo –dijo la profesora, una mujer de cabello castaño y corto. Llevaba un extraño peinado, pues tenía un flequillo recto y las puntas de su pelo se elevaban, haciendo una extraña forma sobre sus hombros. Estaba vestida de verde y blanco–. Bienvenido, ven a presentarte.

El jovencito entró al aula con timidez, se paró junto a la pizarra y escribió su nombre lentamente, midiendo cada trazo. Lo había practicado docenas de veces, para que su ojo muerto no le estorbara.

–Mi nombre es Date Masamune, gusto en conocerlos –saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

Pudo ver cómo todos lo observaban largamente, con rostros llenos de curiosidad.

–Bueno... a ver dónde hay un lugar para que te sientes.

La profesora inspeccionó toda el aula hasta hallar un par de pupitres vacíos.

–Vaya, una falta apenas el primer día. Bueno, Masamune-kun, puedes sentarte allí junto a la ventana –mientras el chico obedecía, la mujer se presentó también–. Soy Maeda Matsu, la profesora encargada de esta clase. Y ella es Kunoichi Kasuga, es la alumna encargada de la clase. Si yo no estoy, puedes acudir a ella para lo que necesites.

Una muchachita rubia, de largos cabellos lacios, lo saludó con la mano desde la otra punta del aula.

–Gracias –asintió Masamune tímidamente, mientras se sentaba.

Pasó el resto de la clase analizando a sus compañeros, sacado de vez en vez de sus pensamientos por un borrador que pasaba volando contra la cabeza de uno de sus de ellos. Parecía que la maestra tenía algo en contra del muchachito.

–¡Keiji! ¡Es la última vez que te lo voy a decir! ¡Deja de hablar en clase! –exclamaba la mujer, roja de rabia.

El chico sólo le sonreía tranquilamente, prometiendo no volver a hacerlo, aunque reincidía al cabo de pocos minutos.

La campana del receso sonó, salvando literalmente al muchacho de la coleta.

–Bien, salgan... –respiró la profesora, agotada.

Varios compañeros salieron del aula. Masamune, indeciso sobre qué hacer, se quedó sentado en su lugar. La encargada del salón dejó su pupitre y se acercó a él, contorneando su largo cuerpo. Para ser una adolescente, había madurado muy de prisa.

–Bienvenido, Date –lo saludó, con una hermosa sonrisa–. Soy Kasuga... Bueno, ya me presentó la profesora.

–Hola –saludó él, algo cohibido.

–Si necesitas algo, ponerte al día con las tareas, saber a quién le debes pedir cada cosa en el colegio, dudas sobre horarios y demás... yo soy la persona indicada.

–No dudo que todo el mundo te consulta por todo –se metió el castaño de coleta, con una mirada pícara.

–Maeda... Métete en tus asuntos –dijo ella, un tanto alterada pero tratando de mantener la compostura por el chico nuevo–. Te recomendaría que te alejes de éste y su sequito de vagos.

Masamune lo miró con aire ingenuo.

–Maeda Keiji, a tu servicio –el muchacho hizo una elaborada reverencia.

–¡Fuera, Maeda! Es en serio, Date, mantente alejado de este haragán.

–Vamos, sólo me quería presentar al nuevo, es cortesía, Kasuga-chan...

–De hecho –dijo Date de pronto–, ¿por qué no aprovechamos el receso para que me muestres un poco el colegio? –propuso al muchacho.

Kasuga revoleó los ojos.

Keiji aceptó, completamente complacido, llevándolo principalmente por las torres e indicándole los grados y demases; aunque, cuando el más bajo de ellos no lo notaba, lo observaba insistentemente.

Cuando subieron al último piso de su edificio, Masamune retrocedió instintivamente.

–Ehm... ¿No es éste el piso del tercer año?

–Sí, sí, aprovecho el recorrido para pasar a hacer algo... No te molesta, ¿o sí?

–No, pero... ¿no dijo Kunoichi que no debíamos venir aquí?

–Kasuga dice muchas cosas, no la tomes tan en serio... –sonrió el joven–. Además, su novio está en este grado y ella se la pasa buscando excusas para venir acá.

Recorrieron el pasillo a paso rápido. Masamune se pegaba a Maeda lo más que podía, intimidado por las miradas de los alumnos mayores. Era una buena escuela y los estudiantes no eran nada fuera de lo común, pero el hecho de que fuesen del último año lo ponía algo nervioso.

–Aquí estamos... salón 3–D.

Keiji abrió la puerta, entrando como si todo el mundo lo conociera. Y, efectivamente, así era.

–¡Buenas! –exclamó, tironeando de Date para meterlo dentro.

–Qué hay, Keiji-kun.

–Buenas...

–¡Oh, pero si es el vagabundo Maeda! –exclamó una voz rasposa, proveniente de un alumno que estaba sentado al fondo, junto a la ventana.

–¡Oi, Motochika! Qué privilegio poder verte en clases... –se burló Keiji, acercándose al muchacho que lo había llamado.

–Dos horas y no lo han expulsado del aula, es un récord –comentó una fría voz, proveniente de dos asientos adelante, que ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

–¡O-Oye, Nari! –el de pelo blanco se incorporó de su perezosa posición–. No me hagas quedar mal desde el primer día...

–Lo hubieras pensado antes de sentarte tan lejos de mí –reprochaba el estudiante de cabello corto y oscuro, que seguía sin mirarlos.

–Entiéndelo, hombre, no te vio en todas las vacaciones porque te fuiste con nosotros... –decía con ademanes burlones un chico de cabello alborotado, de color castaño muy claro, que tenía unos raros tatuajes verdes en la cara y también se metía en la conversación.

Aquel al que llamaban "Nari" golpeó su pupitre, poniéndose de pie. Cuando se giró hacia ellos, Masamune vio que sus ojos, pardos y rasgados, tenían un destello homicida.

Caminó hasta el rincón del fondo y sujetó con fuerza al de pelo cano por el brazo, llevándoselo consigo fuera del aula.

–¡N-Nari, espera...! –se quejaba el afectado.

Date miraba todo con una expresión de confusión e incredulidad.

El de los tatuajes, que fue el último en unirse a la conversación, fue el primero en notar la presencia del más joven del grupo.

–¿Quién es tu amigo, Maeda?

–Oh, perdón, los presentaré. Date, él es Sarutobi Sasuke. Sasuke, Date Masamune –mientras los chicos se daban la mano, el de coleta señaló una de las puertas del aula–. El vago que me saludó, el de pelo blanco, se llama Chousokabe Motochika. "Chika", para los amigos. Y el estirado de pelo cortito y oscuro que se lo llevó es Mouri Motonari. Es el mejor amigo de Chika desde que tienen... no sé, desde que el mundo es mundo.

–¿Nari? –preguntó Masamune, mirando la ventana de la puerta, donde se veía que Mouri discutía fuertemente con Chousokabe.

–Es mejor que no le digas así –sonrió Sasuke con picardía–. Sólo permite que Chika lo llame así.

–Nari... ¿No es el presidente del consejo estudiantil? Lo vi en la ceremonia de apertura... –razonó el muchacho del parche.

–El mismo... –asintieron los otros dos–. Es buen amigo si logras superar sus... arranques –añadió Sarutobi.

Se volvió a abrir la puerta, entrando primero el joven de cabello cano con una entera cara de fastidio.

–¿Te regañaron? –rió Sasuke, retorciéndose en su asiento.

–Cállate, mono, vino tu amada a salvarme el trasero otra vez...

–¡¿Kasuga-chan? –Sarutobi se levantó de golpe y corrió a la puerta.

–E-Está bien... –fue todo lo que pudo decir Date, al escuchar que sonaba la campana para volver a clases–. Maeda, debemos regresar...

Apenas notando la presencia de Masamune, Chousokabe se inclinó casi tocando su frente con la propia, con una mirada inquisitiva que luego se transformó en toda una sonrisa.

Se hizo el cabello alborotado a un lado, mostrándole una peculiaridad igual a la suya. Date tragó muy duro al ver el pañuelo que ocultaba el ojo izquierdo del muchacho.

–Date Masamune, es nuevo en el colegio. Chousokabe "Chika" Motochika. No lo asustes, Demonio –dijo Keiji, sentándose en uno de los pupitres.

–Vaaaamos, que no se asusta de tan poco. ¿Verdad chico? –retó el llamado "Demonio"–. Oh, cierto, el viejo me pagó lo que me debía, Maeda, iremos a comer con tu tío a la salida. ¿Vienen?

–Ahm, no lo sé, debo llevar a mi hermanito a casa... –murmuró Masamune, alejándose despacio.

–¿Por dónde vives? –cuestionó Keiji–. Si queda de camino, hasta podemos acompañarlos.

Motonari entraba al aula en ese momento.

–Maeda, regresa a tu salón. Ahora.

–Nari, Nari, el chico es como yo –señalaba Motochika, provocando que el más pequeño se ganara una mirada mortal de Motonari.

–¡Maeda, lleva a Date a tu salón, ahora! –exclamó el presidente estudiantil, muy al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras el profesor entraba.

–¡Nos vemos en la entrada! –gritó otra vez el tuerto cano, mientras Keiji y Masamune regresaban al trote a su aula.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, exceptuando que Keiji no cesaba de darle charla a Masamune, ya que se sentaba en el pupitre contiguo, y se ganaba nuevamente el desprecio y la ira de la profesora.

–Keiji, ¡si te tengo que retar una vez más...!

Pero, como siempre, la suerte estaba con el de la coleta y el sonido de la campana lo volvió a salvar.

–Oh, por todos los cielos... Vete ya –suspiró la mujer–. Adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana. No olviden comprar el libro que les indiqué.

Kasuga se acercó al jovencito del parche mientras sus compañeros salían del salón.

–Date, ¿tienes celular?

–Sí –respondió él, buscándolo en su pantalón.

–Bien. Agenda mi número y dame el tuyo –pidió la chica, con una enorme sonrisa. Una vez hecho eso, lo saludó efusivamente y se marchó–. Nos vemos mañana, cuídate. ¡Un placer!

–¡Igualmente! –exclamó Date, agitando la mano.

–Bueno... ¡Váaaaaamonos! –gritó Keiji, empujándolo.

En la puerta de la escuela esperaban Sasuke y Motochika.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó el de coleta, saltando alegremente hacia sus amigos.

–No puedo –lloró el de pelo cano–. Tengo que esperar a Nari.

–Cielos, Chika, te trata peor que tu última novia –se burló Sasuke.

–Oye, no seas así –reprochaba el Demonio–. Sabes que es mi mejor amigo.

Kojirou, por su parte, se mantenía oculto detrás de su hermano mayor.

–¿Y el chiquitín? –preguntó Maeda, mirando al menor de los Date–. ¿No nos lo vas a presentar?

–Oh, sí... Chicos, él es mi hermanito, Kojirou... Ellos son Sasuke, Keiji y Chika.

–Hola –saludó el pequeño, espiando desde atrás de Masamune.

Los tres trataron de poner su mejor cara para el niño, pues si se irían juntos no era bueno que estuviera aterrado.

Transcurrieron unos diez minutos, en los que Kojirou logró sentirse a gusto con los otros estudiantes. Al escuchar pasos en el patio desierto, voltearon hacia el colegio y vieron que el presidente estudiantil llegaba trotando. Al acercarse a Motochika, echó una mirada incómoda al resto del grupo.

–¿Nos vamos, entonces? –preguntó Motochika, guiñándole su único ojo a Motonari.

–Pues... qué remedio –murmuró éste, comenzando a caminar.

Sasuke resopló. Cuando Motochika y Motonari se adelantaron un poco, susurró un "Qué fastidioso".

–¿Hay algún problema con el presidente? –fue la obligada pregunta de Masamune, que llevaba de la mano a Kojirou.

–Le gusta monopolizar a Chika, es todo –rió Keiji.

–¿Son novios? –preguntó inocentemente el más pequeño, haciendo que Date se coloreara hasta las mejillas por la imprudencia de su hermano.

–¡Kojirou!

Sasuke escupió el chicle que estaba masticando y Keiji rompió a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Ay, pero este niño sí que sabe! –exclamaba el de coleta, llorando de risa.

–Pareciera que sí –explicaba Sarutobi, tratando de no estallar en risotadas–. Pero a Motochika no le gustan los hombres, y Nari... Bueno, él sólo es "Nari".

–Los dos han tenido novia, pero se la espantan mutuamente –explicó Maeda–. Como son amigos desde niños... bueno, creo que es normal que tengan celos de alguien más.

Un simple "Ohhh" fue todo lo que exclamó el pequeño que preguntó, mientras su hermano iba silencioso, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza.

Cuando llegaron a una esquina en particular, Mouri se detuvo, echando una mirada nerviosa al resto del grupo.

–Bienvenido al Instituto Sengoku, Date –le dijo, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza–. Soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Mouri Motonari. Si necesitas algo, puedes buscarme en la sala del consejo, en la planta baja de nuestro edificio. Estoy ahí los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes después de las clases.

–Encantado, presidente. Muchas gracias.

–Ah –Motonari se le acercó y sujetó su corbata con un ademán lánguido–. El uniforme de la secundaria no lleva corbata. No la traigas a partir de mañana.

–Así lo haré –asintió el del parche.

–Bueno... –murmuró el de pelo corto, mirando hacia la derecha, a una calle que descendía.

–Chicos, adelántense, los alcanzo luego... –pidió Motochika.

–Pero si fue tu idea la de ir... –Keiji detuvo sus quejas cuando vio la razón del cambio de parecer de su amigo.

–Mañana, prometido –aseguró el Demonio, con un aire algo forzado, mientras se alejaba junto al otro.

–Pero si son los vagos de Sengoku... Qué bonita sorpresa... –escucharon que decía alguien desde la acera contraria.

–Tsk... –escupió Sasuke, parándose delante de Date y Maeda.

Chousokabe y Mouri regresaron al trote, muy contra su voluntad.

–Sarutobi, no hagas nada estúpido... –murmuró el presidente.

–Vamos, sabes que yo nunca busco problemas... ¿No es así, Keian? –los desafió el de pelo castaño y alborotado, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los estudiantes frente a él.

–Sí, los tontos siempre vienen ellos a que uno les pegue... –murmuró Keiji, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Se desaparecen todas las vacaciones luego de mandar al hospital a uno de los nuestros... Creí que debíamos darles una visita –dijo uno de los chicos con uniforme diferente, soltando despectivamente el nombre de los culpables–, Demonio, Maeda...

–Nari... Cuida a los niños –pidió Chousokabe, con una sonrisa ansiosa. Amaba pelear.

–Motochika, no puedo volver a excusarte con el director, sabes lo que me costó lograr que no los expulsaran la última vez... –murmuró el de ojos pardos, sujetando por el brazo a su mejor amigo.

–¿Entonces dejo que nos den una paliza a nosotros y de paso a los nuevos? "Perdón, director, pero deje que apalearan a los Date porque mis amigos ya estaban advertidos" –se quejó el tuerto cano. En momentos así, eran las únicas veces que se ponía contra su mejor amigo.

Mouri apretó los labios, maquinando en su brillante cerebro cómo salir del atolladero sin que hubiese consecuencias. Y se habría inclinado por dejar las cosas como estaban si uno de los estudiantes de Keian no hubiese hecho un comentario "ingenioso".

–Vaya, Demonio, pensé que tus novias no te controlaban...

Los ojos rasgados de Motonari se estrecharon y apretó tanto los dientes que estos crujieron en su boca. No dijo nada, absolutamente nada, pero sus dedos largos dejaron ir la manga de Motochika.

–¡Cuídalos! –gritó Chousokabe, corriendo en contra del sujeto que había molestado a Nari. Lo tacleó con tal fuerza que rodaron juntos unos cuantos metros.

El presidente tomó por las manos a los hermanos Date y retrocedió con ellos hasta esconderse detrás de la esquina.

–Desgraciadamente, yo no tengo la fuerza de Chousokabe, aunque suelo hacer de su cerebro más veces de las que puedo contar.

Pronto Sasuke y Keiji se integraban a la pelea, que era bastante despareja puesto que estaban ellos tres contra seis alumnos de la escuela rival.

Kojirou se apretaba contra Masamune, susurrándole que tenía miedo.

–Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien –trataba de reconfortarlo el mayor.

Podían escuchar claramente el ruido de la pelea. Motonari se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, ansioso. Le preocupaba que alguien importante de la escuela pudiera verlos.

Tan ensimismado estaba en eso, que no noto cómo dos enemigos más se sumaban, llegando por donde el trío se encontraba.

–¿Lo ves, Yahiko? Por eso nunca debes de traer niños y mujeres a una pelea –dijo con sorna uno de ellos, para llamar su atención.

Un veloz golpe en la mandíbula sacudió enteramente el cerebro del presidente, quien cayó de rodillas, tratando de recuperar la lucidez.

Como él mismo había dicho, la parte física era atributo de Motochika, no suyo.

–Qué... –susurró Masamune, poniéndose delante de su hermanito. Kojirou había empezado a llorar, aterrorizado por completo.

Los labios y las rodillas le temblaban, pero trató de mantener la calma. De pronto, nada en esa calle existía. Ni el compañero en el suelo, ni los otros nueve golpeándose al otro lado de la esquina, sólo él, su hermanito y las amenazas.

Si hubiese tenido que explicarlo, no habría sabido qué decir, sólo que al final la boca le dolía y podía probar su propia sangre dentro de ella. Otras partes del cuerpo las sentía totalmente calientes, anunciando quedar con terribles marcas, pero las amenazas ya no estaban.

El pequeño Kojirou, que había arrastrado al mareado Mouri lejos de su hermano, estaba intacto, suspirando feliz de que aquello hubiera terminado.

El muchacho de cabello corto y lacio se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la quijada adolorida, observando a Masamune con los ojos muy abiertos. No recordaba haber visto una voluntad tal en nadie más... Quizás sólo en Motochika.

Pero Masamune tenía técnica, sabía concentrarse de verdad, utilizar sus conocimientos a consciencia. Ésa, ésa era la diferencia entre ese niño y su mejor amigo. El muchacho cano sólo se dejaba absorber, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, como una bestia recién sacada de su jaula.

El presidente estudiantil tragó muy duro, sintiendo un estremecedor escalofrío. Recordando repentinamente a Chousokabe, se dio vuelta y caminó torpemente hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Maeda estaba sentado en el suelo, encorvado sobre sí mismo y respirando pesadamente. Sasuke y Motochika, de pie, se apoyaban el uno en el otro. El más herido era, como siempre, el de cabello blanco.

Los seis estudiantes de Keian yacían en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor unos, completamente inconscientes otros.

–Oi, Chika, te haces más daño tú solo de lo que en realidad hacen ellos –se burlaba el de la coleta, prendiendo un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas.

–Oye, derribé más que tú...

–Si tuvieras un mínimo de nociones de defensa, ¡una pizca! –remarcaba el que estaba sujetando al Demonio–. Sumada a tu ofensiva, podrías con todos, pero eres un idiota...

Motonari sacó su teléfono y se acercó a los otros tres, con las rodillas aún temblándole. Sin decir nada, les tomó fotos a sus compañeros.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sasuke, tratando de alejar al joven.

–Lo archivo... –informó éste, sin cesar en su ataque.

Mientras, el menor de los Date corría hacia su hermano para sacarlo de su trance.

–Bontenmaru, ¿estás bien? –decía con un hilillo de voz, temeroso.

Masamune parpadeó, regresando a la realidad.

–Sí... Eso... Eso creo... ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó a Kojirou, arrodillándose junto a él para mirarlo más de cerca.

–¡Tenía mucho miedo! –exclamó el niño, dejando caer lagrimitas de felicidad y mirándolo con amor, admiración y entera sorpresa–. Pero... pero acabaste con todos ellos, fue tan increíble... Como cuando Kojuurou está en el gimnasio…

–¿Donde estan los niños, Señor Presidente? –preguntó Maeda, para sacarse de encima la cámara del teléfono.

Mouri guardaba el celular mientras le arrebataba el cigarrillo de la boca.

–Para su suerte, Date puede defenderse bastante mejor que unos que yo me sé.

Con curiosidad, los tres chicos golpeados se asomaron por la esquina para ver al maltrecho castaño, que le sonreía con cariño al más pequeño para que dejara de llorar mientras dos sujetos yacían en el suelo, inconscientes.

Motochika abrió el ojo como un plato al ver los tamaños de los dos estudiantes de Keian. Sasuke simplemente quedó sin habla, mientras Keiji balbuceaba:

–Ma... Ma... Masamune...

–Y bueno, creo que ya han jugado demasiado al club de la pelea aquí –los reprendió Mouri, que ya era capaz de pararse derecho–. Vamos. Todo mundo a casa. Motochika, tú vendrás conmigo. Y tú, Maeda, ya que tú trajiste a los Date, será tu responsabilidad que lleguen a su hogar.

–¡Pero si esto merece una celebración! –gritó Chousokabe–. Vamos con Toshiie, ¡Maeda paga!

La mano helada y tiesa de Motonari se prendió a la oreja de Motochika.

–Te dije que tú venías conmigo. Vámonos.

El Demonio se soltó como pudo, pero siguió caminando detrás de él, girándose para gritar:

–¡Los veo mañana! ¡Date! ¡Eres increíble, Dragón!

–¿Dragón? –repitió el muchacho, mirando cómo se alejaba la pareja de amigos.

–Ya qué, si el presidente lo dice, hay que hacerlo –se lamentó Keiji falsamente, empujoneando a Date–. Vamos, macho. Indícame dónde queda tu casa.

Sasuke se fue en dirección contraria, alegando que siempre se metía en problemas por culpa de ellos.

Los hermanos y Keiji caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de los Date. Maeda resopló al verla, impresionado. Mientras Masamune buscaba sus llaves, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y su tutor salió corriendo hacia la reja.

–¡Masamune-sama! Por todas las deidades... ¿Qué le pasó?

Keiji miraba extrañado al hombre de ojos claros, preguntándose si sería el padre de su nuevo amigo.

–Estábamos regresando y unos chicos de otra escuela quisieron buscar pelea con mis nuevos compañeros –respondió el del parche, abriendo la reja. A pesar de los pocos golpes que tenía en la cara, se veía extrañamente animado.

Entonces, Katakura reparó en el joven que los acompañaba. También lucía unos cuantos golpes. Parecía ser un poco más grande que el hijo de su señor, pero emanaba de él un aire amigable.

–Él es Maeda Keiji –informó Masamune, al recordar sus modales–. Estamos en la misma clase.

El de coleta hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

–Keiji, él es mi tutor y mejor amigo, Kojuurou.

–Katakura Kojuurou, es un placer –rectificó propiamente el sirviente–. Su padre está en el estudio, Masamune-sama, ¿su amigo se nos unirá?

–Eh, no, no, yo ya debo irme, mi tía se enojará si llego tarde apenas el primer día de clases... –sonrió tontamente el adolescente–. Bueno, ha pasado todo el día regañándome...

–¿Tu tía?

–Uhm... Has visto a nuestra profesora, ¿no? –preguntó Keiji, con la misma sonrisa tonta.

Date se quedó de piedra.

–Bueno, nos vemos mañana –se despidió el de coleta, comenzando a trotar en la dirección por la que habían llegado.

Kojuurou entendía cada vez menos, pero era ciertamente muy bueno que su amo estuviese de mejor humor.

–Venga, Masamune-sama... le curaré esas heridas.

Mientras lo atendían, el primogénito de los Date contaba a su tutor, con especial emoción, la increíble adrenalina de ese primer día. Y, lejos, en el lujoso departamento de los Mouri, Motonari también se dedicaba a curar las heridas de Chousokabe.

–Creo que hemos encontrado a un rival digno de ti, Motochika...

La madre de Motonari preparaba la comida en la cocina.

–Que lástima que estemos por salir... –el canoso arrugó la nariz cuando le pasó el pañuelo por el labio partido–. Odio el olor de esa cosa.

–Sí... Es nuestro último año en la secundaria... dos semestres más e iremos a preparatoria –murmuró Mouri, dejando el pañuelo sobre la cama y tomando una de las manos de Chousokabe entre las suyas. La piel de los nudillos se había abierto, rodeada de sangre seca.

Mientras embebía en alcohol una toalla ensangrentada, el de cabello oscuro lanzó un suspiro resignado.

–Me gustaría que fueras más cuidadoso.

–No es divertido –masculló Motochika–. Además, te tengo a ti para curarme –inhaló con cara de gusto y agregó–: Y cuando vengo con esta cara, tu madre me prepara estofado.

Mouri frunció el ceño, molesto.

–Quisiera ver la cara de tu padre si te viese llegar así. Creo que apenas ahora me doy cuenta por qué te gusta tanto venir a dormir aquí –protestó con su voz monocorde–. Hasta tienes ropa tuya en mi armario y haces que mi madre lave tu uniforme...

Motonari dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, sintiéndose estúpido por darse cuenta de algo tan evidente luego de diez años de conocer a Motochika.

–Me gusta estar contigo, ¡tonto! –lo regañó Chousokabe, bajándose del banquillo donde estaba–. Vamos a ver si ya está listo, muero de hambre.

–Sí, claro, estar conmigo... ¡Amas venir aquí porque te tratan como un rey! –gritaba Mouri, siguiéndolo a la cocina.

–Será, Motonari, el pobre de Motochika-kun fue de nuevo víctima de esos abusadores –decía la señora de Mouri, levantando una patata hervida del estofado y dándosela al de pelo cano, que abría la boca cual bebé–. Ahí, mi querido, ¿qué tal está?

Tras saborear la prueba del estofado, dijo con entero placer:

–Delicioso, como siempre.

El castaño los miró con un gesto de molesta incredulidad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su madre cocinara específicamente para él?

–Ve a poner la mesa, Motonari. Tu padre y tu hermano deben estar por llegar –ordenó la señora, dedicándose a su invitado como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

La cara del presidente estudiantil no podía desfigurarse más. Tomando a Motochika por la oreja, le puso los platos entre las manos.

–¡Haz algo! –bramó, histérico.

Entre risas y gritos del anfitrión, puso la mesa como se le pedía para degustar la comida que tanto le gustaba.

Los Date también tomaban su cena en aquel momento. Yoshihime casi había colapsado al ver a su hijo con el rostro vendado, pero una buena explicación había subsanado su ataque de nervios.

Terumune, por su parte, estaba orgulloso de su hijo. En su fuero interno, tenía miedo, mucho miedo... pero no podía apagar la llama de Masamune, una vez que ésta se había encendido de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Los dos dragones**

Los meses pasaron raudos para Masamune, que parecía haber encontrado muchas razones para mantenerse de buen ánimo. La escuela no era difícil, los profesores le agradaban y sus compañeros eran de lo mejor. Incluso Kojirou había hecho dos amigos en la primaria, dos niños llamados Ranmaru e Itsuki, que invadían a diario la casa y el cuarto que los hermanos Date compartían.

Sus padres seguían trabajando tanto como siempre y Masamune, ahora apodado "Dragón Tuerto" por sus nuevos amigos, había desarrollado un genuino interés por aprender más de Kojuurou en lo que concernía al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las largas horas que pasaban entrenando, trotando en el parque cercano o simplemente meditando y relajándose les daban muchas oportunidades de hablar profundamente sobre toda clase de cosas. Katakura se volvió enteramente el confidente de Masamune, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

La celebración de año nuevo había pasado, y el primer día del año, la familia Date asistió al festival de la ciudad. Para sorpresa de los padres, varios jovencitos detuvieron a Masamune para saludarlo, presentando incluso a sus familiares. Motochika, como era usual, había arrastrado a sus padres junto a los Mouri y estos charlaban tranquilamente al ser presentados con los Date, cuando los estudiantes de Sengoku se toparon con otro grupito del colegio.

Como ya era costumbre, Keiji se acercó a saludar, llevando a todos los demás. Le encantaba que sus amigos se conocieran entre sí.

Un chico de cabellos castaños, que llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta en la parte baja de la cabeza, se quedó mirando a Masamune por algunos segundos hasta que la chica a su lado, que tenía el pelo largo y suelto, lo codeó y le habló por lo bajo.

–Vengan, vengan, los presentaré –decía Maeda, tomándolos de las manos–. ¡Chicos! Estos son Yukimura y Megohime, de la clase 1–B.

Los dos niños hicieron un movimiento de cabeza.

–Y por aquí... Kasuga-chan, Sasuke, el presidente Nari, Motochika y Masamune.

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –susurró el presidente con una mirada asesina. Era sorprendente cómo no dejaba ir esos detalles.

–Vamos, Nari, que estamos de fiesta –se quejaba Motochika, mientras saludaba a los más pequeños.

Masamune los saludó educadamente, sonriéndole amablemente a Megohime. Aparte de Kasuga y su madre, eran pocas las mujeres con las que convivía.

La chica se sonrojó levemente, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Mientras todos jugaban en los puestos del festival, el joven Yukimura se acercó a Date, observándolo con atención.

–Masamune-dono... –empezó, mirando hacia otro lado–. ¿Eres tú el hijo de Terumune?

El Dragón se giró para verlo, muy interesado de pronto.

–¿Conoces a mi padre?

–Mi... padre lo conoce. Me ha contado mucho de él.

Yukimura buscó a alguien con la mirada; percatándose de que estaba lejos, se atrevió a hablar.

–Mi padre es detective de la policía, y ha estado investigando algunos asuntos turbios de la ciudad. El nombre de Date surgió... –hizo una breve pausa–. No quería decirlo delante de Mego-chan, para no asustarla, pero... creo que sabemos por qué te atacaron...

El muchacho castaño retrocedió instintivamente por la impresión. Acababa de percatarse de que Sanada era el hijo de ese detective que había estado en su casa. El tiempo había transcurrido tan cómodamente que incluso él había olvidado el asunto, o prefería creer que así era.

–¿C-Cómo dices...? –preguntó, para asegurarse de que lo que oía era real.

–Es... Es sólo una teoría de mi papá, querían "enviarle un mensaje" a tu padre... –Yukimura bajó la vista–. Lamento ser yo quien lo diga, pero... creí que debías saberlo... Fue muy injusto lo que te pasó...

Masamune se dio cuenta, en aquel instante, de que no tenía realmente claro a qué se dedicaba su padre.

Ojeó entre la gente, recordando de pronto la constante presencia de su fiel sirviente Kojuurou. Ese día no estaba allí, pero usualmente no pasaba ni un solo minuto alejado de la familia. Su mente comenzó a divagar, Katakura siempre estaba cerca, atento a cualquier ocurrencia del primogénito, pero siempre cuidando de ellos, siempre alerta a cualquier cosa. ¿Era necesario tanto cuidado para cualquier persona?

Por un momento comenzó a sentirse incómodo, incluso tal vez traicionado. Él le confiaba todo al hombre de ojos claros. ¿Por qué era tan poco lo que él sabía de su ojo derecho?

El chico de coleta notó esa incomodidad en su nuevo amigo y se arrodilló en el suelo, pegando la frente al piso.

–Te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón, si me he entrometido en lo que no me incumbe o si te he hecho sentir mal de alguna forma.

Masamune volteó a todos lados, rojo como un tomate, esperando que nadie viera tan grande muestra de disculpa.

–N-No pasa nada, levántate... En serio, no pasa nada...

Un sujeto alto, de barba extraña y cabeza rapada, se acercaba a ellos. Yukimura se puso de pie, limpiando la tierra de su yukata.

–Con que aquí estabas, Yukimura –dijo el tipo, palmeando el hombro del chico con su manaza.

–O-Oyakata-sama... –murmuró el jovencito, parpadeando varias veces.

–¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó el hombre por pura cortesía. Sabía exactamente de quién se trataba, aunque quizás era una buena oportunidad para acercarse.

–Él es Date Masamune. Masamune-dono, mi padre, Takeda Shingen.

El Dragón estiró su brazo delgado, ofreciendo su mano al hombre.

Antes de que el detective pudiera decir algo, Terumune se había acercado al grupo.

–Ahí estabas, Masamune.

Takeda echó una mirada desconfiada al patriarca Date, que fue respondida por éste de la misma manera.

–Detective Takeda, qué gusto encontrarlo aquí.

–Lo mismo digo, Date... De hecho, me gustaría aprovechar esta agradable coincidencia para hablar con usted.

–Masamune, ¿por qué no presentas a Yukimura con tu mamá? Seguro que le va a encantar –dijo Terumune fríamente.

Entendiendo eso como un "déjanos a solas", el tuerto aceptó sin protestar y llevó a su compañero donde su madre y hermano.

–Estoy al tanto del lamentable... accidente de su hijo, cuánto lo siento.

–Sí... Es una desgracia que no hayan encontrado aún a los culpables... –reprochó Date, pues la policía no había hecho nada.

–No nos han dado nada con qué trabajar –contestó el detective, contrariado–. Día a día pasan cosas mucho más cruentas, sin ofender...

Terumune chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa irónica, caminando lentamente para alejarse de las multitudes junto con Takeda.

–Le dije todo lo que sabía, que usted esperara otra cosa no tiene nada que ver...

Observándolo fijamente, Takeda dijo en voz baja:

–Al menos no puede decir que esto lo tomó por sorpresa, Date...

El prestamista apretó la mandíbula antes de responder, mirando con frialdad al detective.

–¿Qué trata de decir? ¿Cree que lo merecía, que era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano?

Todo en Terumune emanaba agresión y poder, aunque no ejercía gran cosa sobre alguien como Takeda.

–Se lo he dicho muchas veces, no tengo nada que ver con lo que se empeña en acusar... Y si está dejando que mi familia sufra por no recibir la respuesta que busca... le aseguro... –paró su amenaza ahí.

–¿Y qué hay de sus conocidos? ¿Gente con la que ha trabajado? Hay muchos que pueden no estar felices con sus relaciones laborales con usted –insistió Takeda, con tono frío, de interrogatorio.

–Cada persona es investigada antes de poder tener una "relación laboral" con nosotros –Terumune estaba cansado de las continuas acusaciones a su empresa y a su persona–. Si es un descontento, definitivamente es porque recibieron una negativa de nuestra parte, pero... ¿No es su trabajo evitar esta clase de represalias?

Miró retador a Shingen, furioso e indignado.

–¿O tendre que, al fin, pedir la protección de alguna familia yakuza?

Shingen retrocedió un paso, indeciso al ver que había hecho enojar de verdad a Terumune.

–No, por supuesto que no –respondió rápidamente–. Simplemente... no tenemos por dónde empezar, ésa es la verdad. Hay alguien a quien tengo en la mira, pero es prácticamente imposible unirlo con usted.

–¿Quién? –preguntó el castaño, arrugando el ceño. En sus propias búsquedas no había podido dar con nada.

–Estoy seguro que lo recuerda... Naoe Kanetsugu... Emprendedor sin dinero que no pudo pagar sus deudas y perdió legalmente todas sus posesiones.

–Oh... –exclamó el de ojos azules, tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía perfectamente bien de quién se trataba, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberlo tomado en cuenta antes. Tantas personas tenía en su lista que sólo se había ido por los peces gordos, olvidando a aquellos que un día habían sido grandes.

–Pero, como le dije, aún no logro unirlo a nada con respecto a su hijo. Quizás si pudiera hablar más con él... –arriesgó el detective calvo, con ojos entrecerrados.

–No quiero arriesgar el avance que ha logrado para salir de la casa sin miedo... –suspiró Date largamente, pensando en los nuevos amigos del muchacho, de quienes había oído gracias a Kojuurou–. Confiar en la gente... Pero si no hay más opción...

–Terumune –llamó Yoshihime, acercándose a ellos al trote.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó su marido, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de su esposa cuando ésta los alcanzó.

–¿Puedo hablarte un momento en privado? –preguntó ella a su vez, mirando de reojo a Takeda.

–Por supuesto... Seguiremos con nuestra plática en otro momento, detective –con un movimiento de cabeza, Terumune se despidió de Takeda y caminó con su mujer.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Yoshihime agarró a su esposo por la manga del yukata y le habló en voz baja.

–No quiero que ese tipo vuelva a rondar nuestra casa. Masamune está aterrorizado con él.

–Lo sé... –suspiró el hombre, viendo a lo lejos a su muchacho, que se carcajeaba a lado de sus amigos–. Tendré que arruinar el día libre de Kojuurou; por más que te desagrade el hombre, acaba de darme una muy buena pista...

–¿Pista sobre qué? –Yoshihime lo miró a los ojos.

–Sobre quién se atrevió a atacar a nuestro hijo... –Date sacó su teléfono para llamar a su sirviente. Si bien era algo que podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, quería estar completamente seguro, necesitaba investigar por su cuenta.

La mujer soltó la manga de su marido y apretó los labios antes de hablar.

–Déjame que te acompañe, en lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

–No, si Takeda tiene razón y él es quien atacó a Masamune, no quiero que algo pueda salir mal y te hieran... –la respuesta era firme, pero amable.

Yoshihime apretó los labios una vez más, sintiéndolos temblorosos, pero luego de unos segundos sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–Está bien.

El primero de año aún no había terminado, pero patrón y criado se hallaban en el coche del segundo, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad a baja velocidad.

En cuanto Katakura había recibido el llamado de su señor, pasó por él y fueron en busca de su presa. Se lo habían jurado en silencio: quien hubiese sido el culpable, lo pagaría muy caro.

Terumune golpeaba el tablero con los dedos. No decía una palabra, pero estaba tan nervioso que había comenzado a transpirar. El estado de Katakura no era mejor, pero por el bien de la "misión" aparentaba mantener la calma.

Avistaron al dichoso hombre saliendo de un bar de mala muerte, pero no lo abordaron al instante; lo siguieron por varios lugares, planeando perfectamente cómo debían proceder, pues aún tenían que asegurarse de que era el culpable.

–Cómo... –balbuceó Date, cuando se detuvieron en una calle oscura. Naoe caminaba despacio por la vereda, totalmente ajeno a ellos dos.

Kojuurou suspiró largamente, con pesadez. Tenía miedo; no de lo que estaba por hacer, eso lo había estado pensando desde el momento en que hirieran a Masamune, haría sufrir al bastardo hasta que deseara estar muerto, pero temía equivocarse de persona y arrastrar a alguien inocente.

–Terumune-sama... Quizá deba dejarme esto a mí, si nos equivocamos... No puedo permitir que su nombre quede manchado.

–Es Masamune de quien hablamos, Migime... es mi hijo. No voy a esconderme.

El sirviente volvió a suspirar y asintió con la cabeza.

–Vamos, entonces...

Para cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que lo seguían, ya era muy tarde. Una de las grandes figuras, cubierta por una larga gabardina, lo había noqueado con un certero golpe en la nuca.

Naoe abría torpemente los ojos cuando se percató de que estaba en un lugar oscuro. Por el eco que hacían sus respiraciones, se percató de que era alguna suerte de galpón.

Una luz blanca y fría se encendió sobre su cabeza, y entonces una figura larga se acercó a él hasta hacerse completamente visible.

–D-Date... –balbuceó el hombre, sacudiendo su corta cabellera castaña.

La sola presencia del hombre era intimidante, sensación acrecentada por su compañero, que se mantenía estático como una amenazante estatua detrás de su patrón.

Con movimientos elegantes, Terumune arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a su "invitado", clavándole la mirada una vez se acomodara en su lugar.

–Naoe-san... Disculpa la rudeza del encuentro, pero simplemente no podía dar contigo... –con una mano, acomodó detrás de su oreja algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara, antes de continuar–. Pero supongo que sabes a qué se debe esta reunión...

–La-La verdad no, Date... creo que ya me habías quitado todo lo que poseía... –acertó a responder el otro, con un tono de gélido temor.

–No fui yo quien te quitó nada, sino el fisco –replicó Terumune, indiferente.

–Por tu causa, en todo caso...

–Tu aceptaste los términos del préstamo –rebatió el Dragón con un tono frustrado, ansioso por saber la verdad–. Estabas al tanto de la procedencia legal si no pagabas...

–¡Como sea! ¿Qué más quieres quitarme ya? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo vivo? –exclamó Kanetsugu, con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos oscuros.

Date lo miró fríamente por un largo minuto antes de contestar. La actitud del hombre lo había hecho dudar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si se equivocaba, iría a prisión.

–Lo sé... Cómo vives, dónde, qué haces... –mentía, pero no debía mostrar inseguridad–. Y por eso mismo, también sé a quién frecuentas... Lo que me lleva al punto de esta reunión.

Kanetsugu tragó muy duro, evidenciando su culpa.

–¿De qué hablas...?

Kojuurou se acercó en ese instante, parándose a un lado de su señor.

–Mi hijo, Naoe-san... –su imperiosa voz se transformó en un rugido, mientras extendía su mano derecha para apresar el cuello del hombre, intentando no asfixiarlo, sólo mantenerlo quieto–. ¿Pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya?

Los ojos de la "víctima" se abrieron desmesuradamente. Comenzó a transpirar a gota gorda cuando vio a Kojuurou, del que no tenía ciertamente buenos recuerdos.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –intentó atajarse una vez más–. ¡Lo juro, no lo sé!

–¿No lo sabes? –repitió Terumune, furioso–. ¡¿No lo sabes?

Lo dejó ir, poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda y regresando al instante para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

–¡Date Masamune! –gritó, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa para elevar el rostro de Kanetsugu a su altura–. ¡Estudiante de Meiji! ¡Tú, pedazo de mierda...! ¡Tú...!

No podía seguir, sólo recordar el estado de su pequeño cuando llegaron al hospital con Katakura le retorció el corazón.

Naoe se mordió el labio herido, comenzando a respirar agitado.

–¡E-Está bien...! Confieso... ¡Lo confieso! ¡Yo inicié esto, pero por todos los cielos, no quería que lastimaran al muchacho!

–¿Lastimarlo? Jeh... –el rostro de Terumune temblaba con una mueca de desesperación, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara–. ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que le hicieron? ¡¿De lo que le hiciste a mi hijo?

–¡N-No le hice nada! ¡Lo juro! –el hombre lloraba abiertamente–. Ni siquiera lo supe hasta que ellos vinieron a contármelo...

–Kojuurou... –llamó Date, apenas girándose para mirarlo.

Al instante, el sirviente levantó un maletín, abriéndolo sobre la mesa para mostrar un montón de utensilios médicos.

–¿Quién? ¿Por qué? –fue todo lo que preguntó el prestamista–. Quiero la verdad, Naoe-san... O pagarás duplicado lo que hiciste a mi hijo. Y te juro que esta vez no sólo me llevaré tus posesiones.

–N-N-No, espera... Espera, por favor... te lo diré todo... pero... no... –Kanetsugu se tragó las lágrimas a la fuerza–. Ya no tengo nada más que perder...

–Habla... –el Dragón soltó al hombre con un gesto despectivo, dejándolo caer en la silla.

Naoe narró entonces sobre aquel día que lo había perdido todo, cómo había ido a beber hasta casi perder la consciencia... pero en su nublado recuerdo de esa noche, se acordaba de haberse quejado al respecto de Date con una banda de muy mal ver, una que también había tenido problemas con el prestamista. Y cómo el líder de la banda le había prometido que haría que Date pagara por todo aquello...

–Un par de semanas después volví a verlos, y entonces el tipo me contó lo que habían hecho... Me aterré pues... nunca quise que hirieran a nadie, menos a un niño...

Los brazos de Terumune temblaban de rabia. Luego de un par de minutos en un silencio sepulcral, se puso de pie, empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Su sirviente caminaba detrás de él.

–Te advierto que, si algo de esto es mentira, regresaré por ti.

–Qué ganaría con mentirte otra vez... –murmuró Kanetsugu, derramado sobre la silla.

De vuelta en el auto, Kojuurou miraba a su señor, que se restregaba la cara, desesperado.

–¿Cree que debamos llamar a alguien? –el criado había escuchado hablar de aquellos hombres, y sabía que se trataba de gente peligrosa.

–No. Nos encargaremos de esto –lo cortó Date, molesto.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Terumune bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

–Lo siento, Migime...

–No se disculpe... Sabe que deseo lo mismo que usted...

El sirviente condujo hasta el bien conocido barrio de aquella pandilla, ganándose la mirada de muchos por ahí cuando el elegante auto se estacionó.

Fue cosa de una hora o quizás menos. Poca gente lo sabía, pero el nombre de "Los Dos Dragones" en el negocio de Terumune se debía justamente a que él y su fiel sirviente eran imparables cuando estaban juntos.

Habían volcado su ira sobre la mayor parte de la pandilla cuando el líder se levantó, sevillana en mano, presto a atacar a Date.

–Terumune-sama... –murmuró el preocupado sirviente mientras noqueaba a un sujeto, mirando el enfrentamiento de su señor, quien empezaba a mostrar el cansancio de las peleas previas. El patriarca de los Date ya no solía entrenar como antaño y aquel pandillero, más joven, comenzaba a sacarle ventaja.

Una mala jugada del muchacho sacó de balance a Terumune, que a duras penas pudo esquivar un corte directo a la garganta.

–¡Terumune-sama! –repitió Katakura, corriendo en auxilio del Dragón.

La sangre brotó y cayó sobre la mano del agresor, pero no era la de Terumune.

La navaja se había hundido en la mandíbula de Katakura, dibujando un largo corte que iba desde el borde de su rostro hasta casi tocar su ojo izquierdo.

–¡Migime! –exclamó Date.

Al confiarse el joven por el corte, Kojuurou vio una oportunidad y, con un golpe de la palma de la mano, rompió la nariz del muchacho, haciéndolo retroceder para luego noquearlo con un codazo directo en la nuca.

–¿Está bien, Terumune-sama? –preguntó, acercándose a su señor.

–Migime... te hirieron...

El patrón temblaba de pies a cabeza. A su alrededor, los maleantes no dejaban de retorcerse en el suelo, pero era la primera vez desde que habían entrado en aquella pocilga que Terumune se permitió sentir miedo.

El sirviente se pasó la mano por la mejilla, haciéndo un gesto de dolor al contacto, para luego ver su palma ensangrentada.

–No es nada... –dijo, con una sonrisa cansada–. Me alegro de que esté bien...

Apoyó su otra mano en el hombro de su señor, tratando de brindarle seguridad.

–Vámonos... –Date comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Terumune-sama... –llamó el sirviente, mientras sacaba las llaves del coche con manos temblorosas–. ¿Le importaría conducir?

Sacó también un pañuelo, apretándolo contra su mejilla para detener el sangrado.

–No... –el Dragón tomó las llaves y entró al lado del conductor.

El viaje fue silencioso. Los dos hombres podían sentir la tensión entre ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Yoshihime los esperaba sentada al lado de la ventana, espiando entre las tablas de la persiana.

Era tarde, los niños dormían y ella los recibía nerviosa, cubriéndose la boca asustada cuando Kojuurou se despegó el pañuelo del rostro.

–¿Qué pasó...?

–Ahora no, cariño... –la cortó Terumune, llevando a su sirviente al estudio–. Hay que limpiar esa herida.

–Te... Te curaré, Kojuurou... –murmuró la mujer.

–No es tan grave... –trató de tranquilizarla el sirviente.

–¡Maldita sea, Migime! –soltó el exasperado Date, obligándolo a sentarse en el sillón y arrodillándose frente a él para sostener su barbilla con la mano, analizando la herida–. Casi te desmayas un par de veces, cállate y déjame curarte.

Con una sonrisa, la mujer de la casa entró al baño del estudio en busca del botiquín, trayendo gasas y alcohol.

Ninguno de los tres escuchó la puerta que se abría en el piso superior, o los pasos descalzos que llegaron hasta el rellano de la escalera y descendieron tímidamente los escalones.

Masamune iba a entrar a preguntar qué pasaba, pues los gritos de su padre lo habían despertado, pero algo en la escena le impidió moverse.

–Vaya tonto que eres –decía Terumune, sosteniendo con cuidado a su sirviente por la barbilla, limpiando lentamente la herida con su otra mano.

–Estaba preocupado por usted... –se quejaba el de ojos verdes, borrando su sonrisa cuando el ardor del alcohol en el corte era demasiado fuerte.

El adolescente retrocedió, golpeándose el talón con un escalón y conteniendo a duras penas una exclamación de dolor. Saltando en un pie, subió la escalera como pudo y se volvió a meter en la cama, con el ojo muy abierto y los labios muy apretados.

El día llegaba a la medianoche y pronto tocaba su fin. Por alguna razón, esa imagen asedió el sueño de Masamune, sintiéndolo como una molestia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos cruzados**

El regreso a clases luego de año nuevo fue tranquilo para todos. Pronto Masamune comenzó a destacar en el club de deporte que había elegido, el kendo, a pesar de su escasa edad. Keiji, que sólo participaba en el club de fútbol por obligación y se quedaba siempre en la banca, se escabullía de su práctica para observar a su amigo.

Maeda era lo que se podría decir un "espíritu libre". No le gustaban las complicaciones de ningún tipo, aunque siempre terminaba envuelto en un montón de peleas gracias a sus amigos.

Siempre tenía una palabra amable para todos y, particularmente, había tomado un gusto por la compañía del Dragón. Intuía de él grandes cosas; por lo que, de una manera u otra, buscaba acercarlo más a su mundo.

Fue así como empezó a organizar salidas con Sasuke y Motochika, incluyendo a Masamune todas las veces que podía. Keiji era muy perceptivo a pesar de su indolencia aparente, y pronto se dio cuenta de que los dos tuertos parecían atraerse magnéticamente.

Aunque sus personalidades tan parecidas parecían chocar la mayor parte del tiempo, pronto se habían vuelto indispensables el uno para el otro.

Otra persona que también pudo notar esto, y no le resultó tan placentero como a Keiji, fue Motonari, quien tomaba una actitud defensiva cuando compartía momentos con ambos tuertos; aunque sabía que no había fuerza humana que pudiera alejar a Motochika de las personas que estimaba.

Una tarde, estaban los cinco comiendo helado en el centro comercial. Mouri había insistido en ir cuando Keiji había ido a invitarlos al salón, y ahí estaba, sentado frente a Date y Chousokabe, mirándolos atentamente mientras tragaba su postre de mala gana, pues no le gustaba el helado.

El albino miraba de reojo a Masamune; quien, sin siquiera voltear o decir nada, acercó las cerezas al borde de su envase. No le gustaban esas frutas pero sabía que su amigo las adoraba; a decir verdad, adoraba todos los dulces.

Con una sonrisa encantada, Chousokabe robó lo que le era ofrecido antes de continuar con su propio postre.

Motonari sintió su cuerpo temblando de ira. Apoyando su envase sobre la mesa con inusitada violencia, se levantó de su asiento, recogió su chaqueta y su portafolios y se alejó del grupo, mordiéndose los labios y dando pasos pesados.

Sasuke rió, burlesco, y negó con la cabeza sabiendo exactamente lo que seguía.

–Ya vengo –dijo Motochika, levantándose rápidamente, dejando todas sus cosas al cuidado de sus amigos para correr tras el presidente.

Masamune no había tratado mucho a Motonari a pesar de frecuentar últimamente a Motochika, así que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

–¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó a Keiji, quien era siempre su referencia por ser al que había conocido primero.

Maeda descansaba el rostro sobre su mano en la mesa, viendo a lo lejos cómo discutían los otros dos, y dejó ir un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

–Nada que te deba preocupar, Nari es algo... sensible, te acostumbrarás pronto.

–¿Dije algo que le molestara? –preguntó nuevamente el Dragón, con tono inocente. Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas.

–Todo ser humano que se acerque a Motochika le molesta... –explicó con desdén. A lo largo del tiempo había aprendido a tratar con él, pero seguía molestándole la posesividad sobre su amigo.

–¿Ah, sí? –observó Date.

–Así es –replicó Sarutobi.

–Vamos, Sasuke, no le eches la sal con Nari sólo porque a ti no te cae bien.

–¿Entonces cómo se lo explico? –bufó el de los tatuajes, cruzándose de brazos–. ¡Es lo mismo siempre! La estamos pasando bien, el señorito se ofende, pelean y Motochika regresa con cara de perro abandonado, deprimido por que "Nari-chan" se fue enojado con él...

Las palabras del chico de tatuajes probaron ser proféticas, porque quince segundos después de que se hiciera un silencio incómodo, Chousokabe regresaba a sentarse con la cara de perro abandonado descrita por Sarutobi.

Las reacciones de los otros tres fueron dispares; Keiji sólo se encogió de hombros con expresión de resignación, Sasuke bufó una vez más, molesto, y Masamune, contrario a lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado, terminado su helado se levantó y corrió tras Motonari.

–¿Qué... está haciendo? –preguntó el atónito Demonio cuando, de un momento a otro, no vio al castaño a su lado, si no dirigiéndose hacia el presidente.

–¡Te dije que este chico era algo especial! –exclamó Maeda, riendo a carcajadas.

–¡Está loco! –fue la anonadada respuesta de Sasuke.

–¡Presidente! –llamó Date, acercándose a su senpai.

Mouri se detuvo y giró con un gesto desinteresado, inspeccionando a Masamune de arriba a abajo antes de responder.

–¿Qué pasa?

El Dragón se agachó en una marcada reverencia, quedándose muy quieto mientras hablaba.

–Lamento mucho si te ofendí de alguna manera, en verdad no era mi intención, así que por favor regresa con nosotros. Intentaré no ser una molestia.

Era consciente de que era el "nuevo" en el grupo de amigos, y planeaba amoldarse a ellos y no exigir lo contrario.

El mayor parpadeó repetidamente, muy sorprendido, quedándose sin palabras por casi un minuto entero. Eso era definitivamente algo que no esperaba que llegara a pasar, nunca.

Podía entender por qué su queridísimo amigo apreciaba tanto a ese muchachito, lo había notado incluso antes que ellos mismos, pero egoístamente había hecho lo mismo de siempre.

–No eres... una molestia... –murmuró, mirando a otro lado. No era el tipo de persona que se retractaba.

Masamune levantó la cabeza y se irguió, observando a Motonari con expresión cándida.

El presidente se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia donde los otros, apenado pero, de alguna manera, feliz.

–Regresemos...

Los tres amigos no consiguieron disimular su sorpresa cuando vieron que Date y Mouri volvían a la mesa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Peor aun, ninguno supo cerrar la boca o los ojos cuando vieron que el Dragón se sentaba en la banca junto a "Nari", dándole charla casi al instante.

Para desgracia del esfuerzo, Mouri era bastante tímido cuando lo tomaban por sorpresa, así que no supo sostener mucho la conversación; sin embargo, Date dio por ganado el intento.

La personalidad del llamado "Dragón" no sólo había atrapado a los tontos de sus amigos, rápidamente también conquistó la atención de otras dos personas, aunque no con la misma intensidad o afán que los de tercero.

Keiji fue nuevamente el artífice de aquel encuentro. El invierno estaba terminando y se estaban organizando las actividades del festival de primavera en el colegio. Maeda, que había estado tratando mucho a los chicos menores porque sus amigos mayores estaban ocupados, había llevado esa tarde a Megohime y a Yukimura a ver la práctica de kendo de la escuela.

No les había dicho nada; quería sorprenderlos. Y vaya que ambos se sorprendieron, al ver que Masamune iba a ser el protagonista de la muestra de esgrima dada su pasmosa capacidad.

La impresión, aunque diferente en ambos muchachos, los llevo al mismo desenlace.

Megohime se puso tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar. El flechazo fue inmediato, Date volteó en el mismo instante en que ella lo miraba y estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio y seguir con lo que hacía sin contratiempos.

Sanada se apretó las rodillas con emoción contenida, sintiendo su pecho llenándose de algo hirviente que moría por salir junto a su corazón, latiendo a mil por sengundo.

Afortunadamente, no fue tan demostrativo como su amiga, así que nadie notó lo que le pasaba.

El ensayo de la muestra salió bastante bien, y cuando Masamune bajó a saludar a sus compañeros, Keiji no perdió tiempo y lo invitó a salir con ellos.

Durante su paseo, Yukimura pudo notar algo que, aunque no favoreció mucho a su recién descubierto sentimiento, le alegró mucho por querida amiga.

No dijo absolutamente nada; sólo dejó que el tiempo pasara y que las cosas siguieran el curso que tuvieran que tomar.

Pasó casi un mes entero. Muy consciente de que Date Masamune y Tamura Megohime se miraban mucho a escondidas, Keiji planeó perfectamente cómo dejarlos a solas muy cerca de la casona de los Date, abandonándolos a su suerte y llevándose a todos los demás cómplices.

No era la primera vez que Megohime estaba en casa de los Date, pero sí la primera vez que entraba al cuarto que compartía el primogénito con su hermanito. Habían llegado a pedirle de favor a Kojuurou que la llevara a casa, pero no habían encontrado a nadie ahí.

Sentados al borde de la cama, hablando de nada en específico, la joven se acercó, sonrojada, para unir sus labios. El tuerto no tardó nada en responder al tímido beso que rápidamente se convirtió en algo profundo.

Abrazó despacio a la chica, tocando suavemente su espalda y tratando de no excederse y asustarla. Le gustaba mucho realmente, pero no quería que ella pensara que pretendía mucho más en, casi, la primera vez que estaban completamente solos.

Ella, podía decirse, realmente estaba enamorada de él. Se dejó atrapar por sus brazos, sintiendo que ése era su lugar, que en ese momento no existía nada más. Se acercó casi hasta el punto de sentarse en las piernas de su anfitrión.

Siendo adolescentes, no pensaban mucho en lo que pasaba. Masamune, en sus deseos de no presionarla a nada, accidentalmente había bajado su mano, apoyándola en la pierna desnuda de la chica. Cuando iba a retirarla, ella lo detuvo poniendo la propia sobre los dedos del joven, haciéndola subir por debajo de la falda hasta su cadera.

El chico se sonrojó visiblemente, separando lentamente sus labios.

–Tamura... –susurró, mirándola con su único ojo.

–Quiero... Quiero que sigas... –pidió ella, esquivando su mirada, fingiendo entera seguridad, cosa con la que realmente no contaba.

El corazón del joven Dragón se aceleró totalmente, regresando sus labios a los de ella. Con esfuerzo, la llevó hasta el centro de la cama, donde ella se acomodó en sus rodillas sobre él. Los besos ahora eran más desesperados mientras ambos repartían caricias torpes. El joven se atrevió a pasar las manos temblorosas por los suaves senos, arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

Vigilando que la puerta estuviese cerrada, Masamune movió las manos por debajo de la camisa del uniforme y pasó el elástico de la falda de Megohime. Ella se sonrojó aún más cuando sintió esos dedos fríos deslizándose por una de sus nalgas.

Con cuidado, el Dragón sacó la mano y obligó a la chica a tenderse de espaldas sobre la cama, llevando la mano de nuevo bajo la pollera y acariciando suavemente su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior.

Un tono carmín adornó todo el rostro blanco de la chica, que apretó los ojos, llena de vergüenza y deleitada por lo increíble del contacto.

–Ma-Masamune-kun... –susurró, sintiéndose totalmente en las nubes, mientras los dedos inexpertos del chico hacían más presión en su ropa húmeda.

–¿Q-Quieres que... –preguntó él, tan avergonzado como ella.

–S-Sí... –admitió Megohime, girando el rostro, no sabía qué ocurría exactamente pero no quería parar.

Sin saber exactamente por qué tampoco, agarró la mano de Masamune y la metió debajo de su ropa interior, cerrando mucho los ojos y apretando los labios cuando sintió esos dedos fríos tocando su piel.

El del parche sintió como si una oleada de calor lo hubiese recorrido enteramente, provocando una fuerte sensación en su entrepierna. La piel de Megohime era suave y tersa, pero estaba tan caliente y húmeda que se sintió intimidado por un instante.

Deslizando los dedos suavemente, fue explorando cada parte de esa tibia cavidad, hasta que dio con el clítoris de la chica y ésta soltó un agudo jadeo.

–A-Ahí... –susurró Megohime, apretando más los ojos.

Tragando duro, Date continuó acariciando esa parte, aplicando más presión de un momento a otro. Sentía que la presión en su propio pantalón lo iba a matar, pero cada una de las expresiones que hacía la chica era tan increíble, cuánto se esforzaba por acallar sus gemidos... que sin duda salían a flote cuando no podía más.

–Grita... –le pidió él, entrecerrando el ojo por sus propias sensaciones–. Estamos solos, nadie te va a escuchar, sólo... yo...

Las manos de Megohime se agarraron de la cobija, retorciéndola con fuerza cuando sentía algo especialmente placentero.

Aún negándose a entregarse enteramente al placer por la vergüenza de lucir tonta, sintió cómo Date subía su blusa con la mano desocupada, sacando de su prisión uno de los rosados pezones. Con entera dulzura lo lamió, arrancándole el primer grito de placer.

–Masa... Masamune-kun... –jadeó Megohime, levantando los brazos y agarrándose de los hombros del muchacho, besándolo de nuevo.

Sus ahogados gemidos fueron en aumento.

–¿Puedes... hacerlo... un poco más rápido...? –pidió, temblando.

El tuerto asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, obedeciendo al instante. La chica movía sus piernas en todas direcciones, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se derretía, concentrando todo en la mano de su amado, en donde pronto estallaría. Torpemente manoteó hasta dar con la muy endurecida entrepierna del Dragón, quien jadeó con el solo contacto.

Perdida en las sensaciones, comenzó a acariciarlo torpemente, delineando su enorme forma entre la tela, cuando los dedos de Masamune obraron una magia extraña y le hicieron perder todo de vista, dejando sus sentidos saturados y su mente en blanco.

El gemido–grito que dejó escapar Megohime fue delicioso para Masamune, cuando entendió que él había puesto aquella expresión perdida y deseosa en la cara de la chica. El cuerpo de ella se sacudió enteramente, dejándola sin aliento por un rato.

–Masamune-kun... –gimió, derramada sobre el colchón.

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la tocaba, que alguien más que no era ella tenía acceso a esa parte tan íntima de sí misma, y le había gustado, había sido increíble... y había sido la persona de la que estaba tan enamorada.

Desesperado, Masamune llevó sus manos a su cinturón, intentando deshacerse de la molesta ropa. Cuando logró abrirlo, unos pasos pesados en la escalera lo hicieron entrar en pánico.

–¡Rayos! Es Kojirou –maldijo, volviendo a abrochar el cinturón–. A-Arréglate...

Mientras le pedía eso, se levantó corriendo para poner el seguro en la puerta y que el menor no viera algo que no debía.

–¡Ya lleguéeeeeeeee! –gritaba el niño, subiendo la escalera a tropezones–. ¡Bon! ¿Estás en casaaaa?

Megohime se levantó de la cama de un salto, alisándose la falda y abotonando torpemente su camisa.

–¿Lista? –preguntó el Dragón, echándole una mirada rápida antes de contestar y abrir la puerta–. ¡E-Estoy aquí!

Cuando el menor llegó al cuarto, encontró a su hermano y a la que consideraba su novia sentados en la cama, ojeando un libro ausentemente.

–Mego-chan –saludó, poniendo una cara totalmente adorable.

–Ko-Kojirou-kun... –saludó ella, sonrojada, totalmente incómoda por la humedad bajo su falda y la vergüenza de que alguien pudiera notar lo que había pasado.

–¿A qué viniste? ¿Te quedas a cenar? ¿Quieres que dibujemos? –preguntó el chiquillo, trepándose a la cama y abrazando a la chica. Masamune, que escondía la mano sucia tras la espalda, se levantó de golpe.

–Vino porque le íbamos a pedir a Kojuurou que la lleve a su casa, voy a preguntarle si puede hacerlo... –dijo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para ir al baño.

Se había limpiado un poco la mano, pero tenía miedo de que su hermanito pudiese sentir el olor, que a su nariz era realmente notable. Lo lamentó por Megohime, que debía estar bien incómoda con toda esa humedad en su ropa, pero no había forma de ayudarla sin quedar en evidencia.

Tras lavarse las manos con premura, bajó la escalera para buscar a su tutor.

–Masamune-sama... –sonrió el hombre desde la puerta, con una pequeña reverencia, para luego continuar recogiendo las cosas que el pequeño dejara tiradas al entrar.

–K-Kojuurou... ¿Podrías llevar a Tamura a su casa? Nos quedamos tonteando hasta tarde y... ella vive lejos...

–Claro... –aceptó el tutor, notando el nerviosismo en su joven amo, pero olvidándolo luego de que Terumune entrase agotado, pidiéndole un té.

Katakura hizo lo que se le pedía y luego se fue para dejar a la jovencita en su casa, notando que estaba algo nerviosa. Pero como no le incumbía, sólo se despidió gentilmente de ella.

Esa noche fue muy intranquila para el joven heredero de los Date. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado esa tarde en esa misma cama nublaban su mente, ahuyentando el sueño con una terrible excitación que invadía su entrepierna, pero en la cama a su lado dormía su hermano pequeño y no podía arriesgarse a "atender" su problema.

Sintiéndose algo cohibido, se levantó y caminó hasta el baño a tientas en la oscuridad.

Cientos de imágenes invadieron la mente adolescente mientras, con su único ojo cerrado, dejaba que su mano aliviara su malestar. Imágenes de la hermosa Megohime, de otras mujeres, de cosas que había visto con los perversos de sus amigos.

Al pensar en aquella ocasión donde Motochika les había llevado material no apto para menores, no pudo evitar detenerse en el rostro sonrojado de Sanada, antes de volver rápidamente a su querida "novia" y llenar su mano del tibio líquido liberador.

–Qué... ¿Qué fue eso...? –se dijo, mirando la mano cubierta de semen, cuando pudo respirar mejor–. Sanada... –susurró, bajando la mano y aflojándose en su asiento sobre el inodoro.

Tras unos minutos de descanso, se levantó y se lavó las manos con cuidado, subiéndose la ropa después de eso. Volviendo a su cama, ya más calmado, se volvió a meter bajo las sábanas y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente.

Hacía tiempo que había notado que Yukimura no era alguien cualquiera, le agradaba e intrigaba mucho la inocente personalidad del muchacho. Disfrutaba enteramente su compañía, a veces incluso más que la de Megohime... Pero, de eso a imaginarlo involuntariamente mientras se tocaba...

–Debo estar muy cansado –se dijo, girándose hasta quedar de costado–. Sí... Eso debe ser.

El nuevo día que lo recibió avanzaba relativamente bien, hasta que llegó la hora del amuerzo. Dejó a la horda de vagos con la que solía estar para ir a saludar a la muchacha; y al instante en que cruzaron la mirada, se apenaron tanto que no pudieron sostenerla por mas de tres segundos.

–Hola... –saludó él, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Megohime estaba roja como una peonía y no lograba levantar la mirada.

–Hola, Masam...

–¡Masamune-dono! –exclamó Yukimura, saliendo de detrás de Megohime–. Buenos días.

La cara alegre del muchachito, completamente genuina y espontánea, sorprendió un poco a Date. Habiendo olvidado el juego que su mente le hiciera, sonrió cálidamente sin notarlo antes de devolver el saludo.

–Sanada... Buenos días.

–Vamos a almorzar con Mego-chan en la cafetería, ¿te nos unes?

–Claro...

Los brillantes ojos de la chica se fijaron en los dos adolescentes, el rostro que el tuerto tenía ese día le hinchó el pecho, llena de nervios y encantada. Jamas había visto una sonrisa como ésa en él.

–¡Oi, Dokuganryu! –exclamaba una voz nasal, desde la escalera que conectaba los pisos–. ¡No vas a huir tan pronto!

–Rayos, Sarutobi... –murmuró Date–. Vamos, vamos –añadió, empujando al otro par para que caminara.

–¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? –preguntó Yukimura, mientras corrían por los pasillos.

–Son las últimas semanas del semestre, está todo dramático porque no sabe si se quedará aquí en el verano y teme no volver a vernos –rió Masamune, echando miradas por encima de su hombro.

Megohime corría junto a ellos, divertida, muy feliz de poder compartir esas cosas con los dos. Desde niña había sido amiga de Yukimura, pero sentía que junto a Date las cosas se volvían mucho más agradables.

–Cierto... Ellos pasan a la preparatoria... –observó el joven Tigre, tropezando un par de veces por avanzar distraído.

Llegaron a la cafetería en tiempo récord, dándoles oportunidad de comprar sin ser aplastados por los más grandes.

Hallando una mesa vacía, los tres comieron rápidamente, hablando de mil cosas y riendo mucho.

El resto del día transcurrió con una calma inusual; y, cuando llegó el momento de ir a casa, Yukimura y Megohime, tras haberse despedido de Masamune, caminaron muy juntos, pues vivían en el mismo barrio.

–Yuki-chan –dijo ella, luego de una breve pausa que siguió a una larga conversación.

–¿Qué pasa? –respondió éste, con una amplia sonrisa.

–Tengo que contarte algo... algo que pasó ayer –respondió la joven Tamura, coloreándose toda.

El muchacho la miró, curioso, ralentizando sus pasos para poder escucharla bien.

–¿Qué pasó? –la alentó a continuar, luego de un largo minuto en silencio.

–Ayer, recuerdas que nos quedamos jugando en el salón y luego todos se fueron... y ya era muy tarde para regresar sola a casa, así que Masamune me dijo que podía pedirle a su sirviente que me llevara.

–Sí... Perdona, te habría acompañado pero mi papá me necesitaba rápido en casa...

–Bueno... Te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho –sonrió Megohime, con una pícara expresión–. Cuando fuimos a su casa, no había nadie... Estuvimos solos un rato muy largo... y nos besamos...

El muchacho se sonrojó por el modo en que lo decía, imaginando sin querer la escena.

–Pe-Pero... Ya se habían besado antes... ¿No? –de pronto se sentía muy incómodo con el tema.

Megohime negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

–Nunca.

–Oh... –exclamó él, tratando de ocultar su molestia con todo eso–. ¿Y qué tal?

–Es un sueño... –la chica parpadeó varias veces, encantada–. Es tan lindo... Jamás lo habría imaginado... y... –se detuvo en una esquina, aunque podían cruzar y nadie pasaba por la callecita–. Nos tocamos...

Yukimura retuvo la respiración por un momento, completamente impactado por la confesión.

–¿C-C-Cómo...? –su rostro completamente rojo miró fijamente a la jovencita–. ¿Quieres decir que... tú y él...?

Agarrándose del hombro de Sanada, Tamura le susurró al oído:

–Él me tocó... ahí –y cerró los ojos tras decirlo, como reviviendo el momento.

El muchacho se alejó al instante, asustado, confundido y totalmente apenado. No sabía cómo tomar aquello, le gustaba enormemente el llamado Dokuganryu y, aunque había decidido no decir nada porque sabía que a su amiga le pasaba lo mismo, no podía simplemente no sentir nada ante aquello. Le dolía y a la vez le intrigaba saber cómo había sido.

–Y... –tragó duro antes de continuar, incapaz de alejar el sonrojo de su cara–. ¿Tú... hiciste algo?

–No pude, su familia llegó –murmuró Megohime, decepcionada.

El hijo de Takeda suspiró aliviado tras escuchar eso. Sabía que sería cuestion de tiempo para que algo pasara entre ellos si ya había pasado "eso", y aunque era un pensar egoísta, le alegraba que no hubieran llegado a más.

–Para ser sincera, no sé realmente qué habría hecho si hubiésemos tenido tiempo –admitió la chica, cuando llegaban a la puerta de su casa–. Nunca he visto un... uno de esos, en acción –rió nerviosa tras decir eso.

–¡Me-Mego-chan! –gritó Yukimura, volviendo a sonrojarse enteramente–. Es... lo normal... Nunca has estado con nadie...

Mientras buscaba sus llaves en su maletín, la muchacha lo miró cálidamente.

–Gracias por escucharme, Yuki-chan –dijo, con una sonrisa–. Eres el mejor, ¿sabes?

El muchacho sólo sonrió afectado.

–Debo volver a casa, mañana vengo por ti para irnos a clase, ¿vale? –se sentía culpable por deprimirse por la felicidad de su mejor amiga, por sentir celos.

–Sí, te espero –se despidió Megohime, subiendo los escalones que conducían a la puertita de madera que guardaba su jardín. Se detuvo y regresó a la vereda, abrazando a Yukimura y dándole un delicioso beso en la mejilla–. Ve con cuidado.

–Claro... –aceptó él, siguiendo su camino a casa.

Las cuatro cuadras que separaban la casa de Megohime de la suya fueron tan largas y desoladoras que Yukimura deseó nunca haberse enterado de eso.

El día siguiente llegó muy lento y no mejoró en nada el ánimo del muchacho. Trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía, pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y el tuerto hizo acto de presencia, sintió que el mundo se iba sobre sus hombros.

Quizás no era muy notable, pero para la muchacha que lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo no pasaba desapercibido, aunque no lograba dar con la razón. Cada vez que Masamune le hablaba directamente a él, bajaba la vista con pesar antes de contestar.

Megohime se levantó de la mesa, acusando tener que ir al baño, y entonces Masamune enfrentó a Yukimura.

–Sanada... –lo llamó, haciendo que separara la vista de la bandeja de comida.

–¿Sí? –preguntó él, exaltado, como sacado de un trance.

–¿Hice algo que te molestara? –preguntó a su vez Masamune, no muy seguro de por qué le pesaba tanto pensar que Yukimura pudiese haberse enojado con él.

–¿Qué? No, no... para nada... –respondió el jovencito con una sonrisa torpe, dándose cuenta de que, en su angustia, se había portado como un tonto.

–¿Qué te pasa entonces?

–No es nada, sólo... No me he sentido bien hoy... –mintió, con la mirada baja.

–Oh... –hizo el Dragón, dejando sus palillos sobre la mesa–. Quieres... ¿Quieres hacer algo después de la escuela?

Megohime entraba a la cafetería en ese momento. Masamune se puso nervioso y habló en voz baja y atropellada.

–Quédate por aquí cuando terminen las prácticas, te llevaré a un lugar genial...

Dicho eso, levantó su bandeja y la tiró en el basurero.

–¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó Tamura, parpadeando inocentemente.

–Tengo que adelantar unas tareas, olvidé hacerlo en casa... Los veo luego.

Yukimura lo vio alejarse rápidamente, sorprendido y emocionado por la sola idea.

El colegio era grande y, contando con tanto caudal de alumnos, los clubes deportivos y extracurriculares proliferaban alegremente entre los estudiantes. El enorme edificio que oficiaba de gimnasio para varias de las disciplinas, entre las que se contaban kendo, karate y judo, albergaba a los que se atrevían a hacerse nombre en las complejas artes marciales japonesas.

Sanada estaba saliendo del club de karate, donde había destacado rápidamente desde su primer año y ganado el apodo de "Tigre" pues era bravo como el animal, cuando pasó frente a la puerta abierta del club de kendo. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto una práctica real, así que se quedó, muy callado y silencioso, observando todo lo que pasaba.

El profesor, que era bastante más grande que el alumno con el que se medía, hacía lentos movimientos, describiendo un círculo en torno al espacio que lo separaba del estudiante. Como ambos tenían puestas las clásicas máscaras del deporte, Yukimura no pudo saber de quiénes se trataba, pero observó su duelo con gran interés.

Luego de un par de estocadas sin éxito, el estudiante se quedó muy quieto. La tensión se podía sentir a su alrededor, como si fuese algo tangible; y, dando un veloz salto hacia adelante, el bokutou pasó silbando entre el hombro y la cabeza del maestro, rozando la máscara.

Los demás estudiantes, arrodillados en estricta línea junto a la pared, aplaudieron impresionados mientras el alumno se quitaba la máscara. Varias gotas de sudor perlaban el rostro de Masamune, que bajó el bokutou y se dio la mano amistosamente con el profesor.

–Excelente, Masamune-kun. Cada duelo es aun mejor que el anterior –lo felicitó el hombre.

El joven de coleta inhaló emocionado al notar de quién se trataba. Era tan diferente a su ser normal, la expresión de deleite por la pelea, acompañada de la estricta admiración a su mentor y su determinación, encendieron una chispa en el pecho del muchacho. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso de estar enamorado de él.

Con unas cuantas palabras más, el instructor de kendo dio por finalizada la practica del día, alejándose hacia un grupo de alumnos para aconsejarles algo para el daño en los brazos.

Masamune se pasaba la mano por la frente transpirada cuando se percató de que Yukimura estaba en la puerta.

–¡Sanada! –llamó, corriendo hasta la entrada. Se veía realmente guapo con su ropa de entrenamiento. Los enormes hakama en azul oscuro lo hacían lucir mucho más alto de lo que era.

–Masamune-dono... –saludó Yukimura, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, comenzando a soltar palabras llenas de emoción–. Eso... ¡Eso fue increíble! Por un momento, sin siquiera saber quiénes eran... El duelo me robó el aliento... Eres increíble...

–Oye, oye, no es para tanto, aún soy un novato... –sonrió Date, sonrojándose apenas–. Si me esperas que me ducho y me cambio, estaré listo en un parpadeo.

–¿Eh? –dijo el otro, confundido, aún perdido en la emoción–. ¡Ah! Claro... No te preocupes, si quieres te espero en la cafetería... Tengo algo de sed.

–De acuerdo, iré para allá entonces –respondió el Dragón, recogiendo su bolso deportivo, que descansaba junto a los demás en un rincón.

La media hora que Masamune tardó en arreglarse fue eterna para Yukimura, que estaba sentado en una mesa, encorvado sobre sí mismo en el comedor desierto.

–¡Listo! –anunció Date, trotando hasta estar al lado de su asiento. Su pelo húmedo caía en delgados hilos y olía muy bien.

El muchacho de la coleta lo admiró por varios segundos antes de reaccionar. Luego de levantarse, se castigó mentalmente; si era el novio de su amiga, tendría que aprender a controlar esos deslices.

–Y... ¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó, cuando el otro le indicó que lo siguiera.

–A un lugar que me mostró Chika... Me gusta mucho...

Saliendo de la escuela, Masamune buscó un autobús que los pudiera acercar y, luego de unos veinte minutos de marcha, el transporte los dejó en una parada bastante alejada de la ciudad. Date comenzó a caminar, internándose en el bosquecito a un costado de la ruta, y mirando a Sanada por encima de su hombro.

–No es la gran cosa, pero... quería que lo vieras –le dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras lo invitaba a caminar con la mirada.

Los brillantes ojos del joven miraron con detenimiento todo lo que había a su alrededor, mientras seguía al otro tímidamente.

Llegando al final de la arboleda, una parcela de pasto se extendía, abriéndose en un impresionante despeñadero que dejaba ver la hermosa ciudad situada en la planicie, y la playa más allá. Masamune caminó hasta las barandas metálicas que coronaban el borde y se apoyó en una de ellas, respirando a sus anchas mientras observaba el atardecer.

–¿No es genial? –preguntó, con su único ojo fijo en el sol rojo en el occidente.

–Arrebatador... –admitió en un susurro el Tigre, parándose a un lado del tuerto.

Extendió las manos para apoyarlas en la baranda, rozando sin querer la fría mano del otro.

–Cuando puedo, vengo aquí a pensar, me relaja mucho –comentó Masamune, sintiendo algo muy cálido en su pecho.

–Puedo... ¿Puedo volver a venir? –preguntó tímidamente el Tigre, de alguna manera sintiéndose un intruso en aquel lugar.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó el Dragón, con una mueca de sincera alegría–. A decir verdad... eres el primero al que se lo enseño.

Esas palabras alegraron mucho a Sanada. No buscaba una esperanza con Masamune, pero lo apreciaba enormemente y le hacía muy feliz poder compartir con él; más tratándose de algo, al parecer, secreto.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, el tuerto le ofreció su mano. Yukimura lo miró, confundido, y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida con un ademán inseguro.

Masamune tironeó de esa mano y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza. No tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, y algo en su interior le decía que Yukimura no era de los que se burlaban de esas cosas.

–Te conozco poco, pero... ya siento que puedo confiar en ti –le dijo al oído.

El cuerpo de Sanada tembló ligeramente por el contacto, mientras un escalofrío seguido de una cálida sensación se acomodaban en su pecho. No estaba seguro sobre cómo reaccionar, pero respondió al abrazo con cariño, inhalando el aroma del Dragón para almacenarlo en sus recuerdos más queridos.

–Gracias... –respondió en voz baja.

Separándose levemente, Masamune lo miró con una expresión llena de alegría.

–Seamos amigos, Tigre –le dijo, soltándolo despacio.

Esas simples palabras estrujaron el corazón del muchacho.

–Por supuesto –aceptó Yukimura, con dolor y alegría. No era alguien egoísta, prefería poder compartir su amistad con él y con Megohime a tener que perder a alguno de los dos por sus sentimientos.

La felicidad de Yukimura se vio opacada por el recuerdo de su amiga, habiéndole confesado aquel momento tan íntimo, provocando que rompiera el cálido abrazo con movimientos nerviosos.

–Perdóname, Masamune-dono... pero no merezco la confianza que depositas en mí...

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el tuerto, arrugando el ceño.

–Yo... Yo... –Yukimura no sabía exactamente qué decir. Masticó su labio por el interior repetidas veces, pensando. "¿Tengo celos de tu noviazgo con mi amiga?". No, era demasiado tonto.

Sin darle más vueltas, dejó que la desesperación se apoderara de su cuerpo y cortó la mínima distacia que los separaba para besar los labios de Masamune.

Abriendo su único ojo, muy sorprendido, el atacado se agarró del barandal para no caer por el impulso del beso. Cuando Sanada se separó, con el rostro completamente rojo y lleno de pánico, no supo qué decir. Luego de un par de segundos en silencio, Yukimura se echó a correr en dirección contraria.

El joven Dragón se quedó donde estaba, con el ojo muy abierto y el corazón acelerado, respirando agitado. Decenas de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero no supo a cuál hacerle caso. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, aquella interrogante de Sanada apareciendo en su cabeza en momentos poco oportunos pronto comenzó a tener respuesta.

Sin embargo, la lógica ganó en aquel instante y le indicó que corriera tras el muchachito, pues él lo había llevado hasta allá y probablemente no sabría cómo regresar a su casa.

Lo encontró en la vereda, caminando pegado al camino que esperaba lo llevara de vuelta a la carretera para tomar el autobús, aunque era la segunda vez que pasaba por la marca de unas iniciales en el mismo árbol.

–Es por el otro lado... –escuchó que le decían a pocos metros, y detuvo su andar.

–Gra-Gracias...

Caminaron en silencio, separados por algunos pasos. El Dragón guiaba la marcha al frente, no muy seguro sobre cómo enfrentar lo que había pasado.

El autobús estaba lleno de gente, por lo que le fue imposible decir nada al respecto, pero cuando llegaron de nuevo a la ciudad, enfrentó la acción del joven Tigre antes de que emprendiera la graciosa huida una vez más.

–Sanada...

–Lo... Lo lamento, en serio... –dijo el aludido, con apretadas reverencias–. Sé que eres novio de Mego-chan y... No volverá a pasar, lo lamento mucho...

–¿Novio de Mego-chan? –preguntó Masamune, frunciendo el ceño–. No, Sanada, te equivocas... Tamura y yo no somos novios –aclaró, inclinándose levemente para poder mirar al de coleta.

El muchacho lo miró, confundido.

–Pero... –bajó la mirada, no consideraba que le incumbiera lo que estaba por decir–. Me contó... lo que pasó el otro día...

Lejos de ofenderse porque la chica se lo había contado, Masamune intentó entender que las mujeres gustaban mucho de hablar y que Yukimura era el mejor amigo de Megohime.

–Me gusta, no voy a mentirte, y sí pasó eso que te dijo, pero... no sé si realmente llegue a pasar algo más entre nosotros, aún es muy pronto para decirlo...

–Ella... te quiere, mucho –añadió Sanada, sintiendo culpa por sus propios sentimientos–. Será mejor que regrese... Oyakata-sama debe estar preocupado...

–No, espera, Sanada... –el Dragón lo tomó por el brazo suavemente–. No te vayas...

Aquellas palabras, seguidas del contacto, provocaron que el Tigre respirara entrecortado, sonrojándose al instante.

–Es mi mejor amiga... –dijo, con la vista baja–. Siento que la traiciono, aunque yo no elegí esto...

–¿Esto?

–Creo... que estoy enamorado de ti...

La mano pálida de Masamune soltó despacio el brazo de Yukimura, mientras inhalaba aire por la boca.

–Tú... No... –negó con la cabeza, sorprendido–. ¿Por qué...?

–Desde el momento en que te conocí... Sentí que no eras como cualquiera, fue... Fue como si algo me traspasara, provocando que me sintiera lleno de vida mientras te escuchaba... –Yukimura rió tristemente, apretando los puños–. Debes pensar que es estúpido lo que digo...

Antes de que Masamune dijera algo más, agregó:

–Poco después, Mego-chan me confesó que le gustabas... Y decidí callar esto, pensé que sería más fácil –trató de volver a reír–. Sabiendo que a ti te interesaba ella y eso...

–Pero... Sanada... –la voz grave de Date sonaba confundida–. Es cierto que Tamura me gusta, pero no sé si quiero que sea mi novia, no lo he pensado.

–No se trata de eso, Masamune-dono... Es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana pequeña... Mi labor es ver que ella sea feliz, y esto que siento... no corresponde.

–¿Por qué no corresponde? Tú eres tú y ella es ella –replicó el tuerto, confundido.

–Por que es egoísta querer lo mismo que ella... –contestó el Tigre, un tanto frustrado–. Masamune-dono... Tengo que irme, por favor, no le cuentes nada de esto... no quiero que se ponga triste por mi culpa...

Yukimura se había dado vuelta para marcharse. Masamune, desesperado por encontrar una forma de lograr que no se alejara, sólo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

–¡Sanada...! Yo... he estado pensando... en ti...

El muchacho se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos, sorprendido, para luego poner un inocente gesto de confusión.

–¿En... mí?

No sabía por qué se empeñaba tanto en retener consigo al Tigre, sólo sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

–Sí... Bueno, es complicado de explicar...

La temblorosa voz de Date fue interrumpida por unos gritos que se acercaban.

–¡Dooooooookuganryu!

Los dos muchachos voltearon completamente sorprendidos, temerosos de haber podido ser escuchados, ambos poniendo expresiones diferentes al notar de quiénes se trataba, el más joven de divertida sorpresa y el otro de completo fastidio.

–No puede ser...

Dos famosos delincuentes de tercer año corrían hacia ellos, agitados, como si regresaran de una persecusión.

–¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? –preguntó el Dragón, completamente frustrado por su aparición.

–Este idiota me dijo que lo acompañara a una cita, para no dejar sola a la amiga de su "chica"... –explicaba Motochika, agarrándose el pecho–. La niña me besó y por ahí estaba el hermano de Nana...

–Parece que a los muchachos de preparatoria no les gusta que le pongan el cuerno a sus hermanas... –añadió tranquilamente Sasuke.

–Oye... que no es mi novia...

–Pero ustedes ya casi entran a preparatoria –dijo Masamune, con tono malicioso–. No es nada que no puedan manejar...

–Bueno... Al parecer, su grupo entero festejaba que el fin de cursos está cerca –rió el de los tatuajes, rascándose la nariz–. Tuvimos que retirarnos decorosamente.

–Oi... Las dejamos pagando la cuenta... –observó de pronto el tuerto de cabello claro.

–Sí, claro, decorosamente... Encima que les hicieron pagar a las chicas –empezó el Dragón.

–Anda, no es para tanto... –murmuró Sarutobi.

–Será mejor que yo me vaya –dijo Yukimura, viendo un hueco para escapar de Masamune.

–Espera, Sanada... –llamó uno de los recién llegados–. Yo voy para tus rumbos, te acompaño.

Masamune arrugó el ceño, molesto por aquello, pero la mano de Motochika rodeando sus hombros no le dio oportunidad de decir nada al respecto.

–Eso nos deja solos a nosotros... Vamos por helado –propuso el tuerto amante de los dulces.

–Chika... Hoy no –murmuró Masamune, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

–¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? –preguntó el senpai, fingiendo tristeza exageradamente–. Hace días que te escondes de nosotros...

Respirando fuerte, resignado, Masamune dejó de resistirse y comenzó a caminar.

–Tengo un problema, Chika...

–Cuéntaselo a tu aniki...

Masamune se mantuvo en silencio mientras devoraban dos potes de helado de dimensiones considerables. Cuando iba por la mitad del suyo, se atrevió a hablar.

–Ya conoces a Tamura y a Sanada, sabes que son amigos desde niños.

–Sí, sí... La niña que está tras de ti y aquel con quien se fue Sasuke... –dijo el de cabellos claros, poniendo una expresión de entera felicidad mientras comía las nueces.

–Les gusto. A los dos.

Motochika dejó de masticar para luego molestarlo con miradas pícaras y mil comentarios estúpidos al respecto.

–¡Ah! Sabía que no debía contarte a ti... –espetó, furioso, el Dragón.

–Es broma, hombre... –se defendió el Demonio, volviendo a su actitud normal–. Ya en serio... ¿Cuál es el problema? Eres guapo.

–Chika...

–No aguantas nada... Pero, en serio, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿A ti te gusta alguno de los dos?

–Ése es el problema –se lamentó el muchacho–. No lo sé.

Chousokabe se quedó pensando, mientras veía como se derretía el helado en su cuchara.

–Trátalos por separado... Ve lo que te llama de cada uno, quizás ni siquiera te atrae ninguno de los dos y sólo estás confundido por lo que _ellos_ sienten por ti...

–No, ya... ya pensaba en ambos antes de saber nada, bueno, quiero decir... –Masamune se enredó, golpeando el fondo del pote con la cuchara–. ¡Rayos! Por qué esto es tan complicado...

Hizo una pausa para respirar y ordenar sus ideas.

–Me gusta Tamura, me parece bonita, y... nos besamos y... le hice tener un... ya sabes...

–¿Te acostaste con ella? –preguntó Motochika, sin darle mucha importancia mientras seguía devorando su dulce.

–Casi... La toqué hasta que... tú sabes... terminó...

–Mmh... Y con Sanada... ¿ha pasado algo?

–Me... besó... –respondió Masamune en voz baja, avergonzado, aunque no muy seguro de si por el hecho en sí o por confesar que otro hombre lo besara.

–Un beso no significa nada –dijo Motochika, dando vuelta su envase y haciendo un gesto de decepción al notar que ya estaba vacío.

–Eso lo dices porque eres un fácil –se quejó Masamune, cruzándose de brazos.

El Demonio lo miró por un par de segundos, ofendido, antes de echarle una ojeada al lugar y asegurarse de que no había nadie poniéndoles atención. Cuando notó que estaban prácticamente solos, sostuvo la nuca del castaño, uniendo sus labios con los suyos rápidamente por varios segundos, incluso entreabriendo la boca para probar su labio inferior.

Se separó, bostezando, y lo miró sin cambiar de expresión.

–¿Significó algo?

Masamune abrió tanto el ojo, se puso tan rojo y apretó tanto los labios que Chousokabe se puso a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Idiota! –exclamó el Dragón, dándole un furioso puñetazo que lo hizo caer de la banca.

Levantándose con dificultad, Motochika trató de ahogar sus risas y se sentó de nuevo.

–Sólo era un ejemplo... –dijo, sobándose la mejilla–. Piensa con la cabeza fría y dime... ¿Qué valió más para ti... lo que hiciste con ella o el beso que te dio él?

–Júrame que no te vas a reír y que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Mouri –murmuró Date, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Sabes que no le contaría nada tuyo a Nari, por más amigo mío que sea... –explicó el Demonio–. Prometo no reírme... demasiado.

–Sanada... algo se movió en mi pecho cuando me besó... y yo... ya había estado pensando en él...

La mirada de Masamune era tan inocente y atribulada que Motochika halló difícil tomarse el asunto con gracia, enterneciéndose con la imagen.

–Entonces, ahí está tu respuesta –añadió, con una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

–Pero... ¿No es esto como muy... raro, Chika?

–Dragón... Estar con una mujer es increíble, pero si no sientes ese "algo", no tiene la mínima importancia... ¿No crees? –el Demonio se vio reflejado en sus propias palabras, pues se paseaba de cama en cama sin sentir ese "algo".

–A ti... ¿te ha pasado? –preguntó Masamune tímidamente.

–Nunca... –admitió Chousokabe, un tanto triste.

–Ya veo, tú sí eres "macho" de los originales –murmuró Date, reclinándose hacia atrás.

–Me gustaría alguna vez... –murmuró el de pelo blanco, pero se detuvo al instante. Se suponía que él estaba ayudando a su amigo, no al revés.

–Chika, tengo que preguntarte algo y espero que no lo tomes a mal –empezó el Dragón, mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo con Mouri? Digo, se conocen hace tanto, y él... la verdad es que las chicas dicen que es guapo, y supongo que tienen razón.

–Nunca... Puedo decir que es guapo, de un modo muy femenino... Pero no, nunca me ha pasado algo con él... –contestó el Demonio tranquilamente, pensando con fuerza para evocar cualquier cosa, aunque no encontró nada remarcable.

–Entiendo –susurró Masamune.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, se levantó despacio.

–¿Te enojas si me voy a casa?

–No, está bien... –respondió Motochika suavemente–. Dragón... No le menciones a nadie lo del... beso...

–Como si lo fuera a...

–Eres el primer hombre al que beso... –lo interrumpió el tuerto cano, poniéndose también de pie y echando a caminar en dirección contraria.

Masamune caminaba furioso, con un adorable color carmín en sus mejillas. Maldecía al estúpido Demonio por haberlo besado de ese modo; pero, superado eso, agradecía que lo hubiera escuchado, ciertamente le había ayudado a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Lo difícil ahora sería decidir qué hacer.

El último día de clases transcurrió tranquilamente, pero el grupo se reunió para despedirlo en el café maid más famoso de la ciudad, el "Saint Francis", y luego se pasaron como siempre por el salón de videojuegos.

Al momento de despedirse, Motonari se fue, como siempre, con Motochika; Sasuke y Keiji se fueron por su lado, a seguir comiendo en el restaurante del tío de Maeda; y entonces Masamune, Megohime y Yukimura quedaron solos.

Los dos chicos de primero estaban completamente ignorantes de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Dragón.

Siendo que vivían muy cerca, el Dragón los acompañó. Después de avanzar un par de cuadras entre risas y comentarios de sus compañeros, Date sintió la tímida mano de la muchacha acariciando sus fríos dedos para luego agarrarse de uno de ellos.

Sanada, que iba al otro lado del tuerto, sonrió para sus adentros. Debía acostumbrarse a esas escenas.

Tragando muy duro, Masamune siguió avanzando sin soltar esa mano.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa de Megohime, se aclaró la garganta con dificultad y dijo:

–Sanada, ¿podrías por favor... dejarnos a solas?

–Ah... Claro... Hasta pronto, y que pases bien las vacaciones, Masamune-dono –respondió él débilmente, antes de echarse a correr.

–Yuki-chan... –murmuró Megohime, mirándolo.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica. Al detenerse en la puerta, sin soltar su mano, ella miró a su compañero con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

–Tamura... –llamó el Dragón, mirándola fijamente–. Esto... Yo... Tengo que decirte algo.

–Dime... –lo alentó ella, manteniendo la cálida expresión.

–Lo que pasó ese día en mi casa... fue lindo, fue... nuevo –susurró Masamune con dificultad–. Me gustas y todo, eres de verdad bonita y me agradas mucho... Pero... no estoy seguro de querer realmente que seamos novios.

–Oh... –la expresión de la muchacha pasó de la sorpresa a una mueca de tristeza. Dejó ir la mano de Masamune con cuidado y, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, respondió–: L-Lo entiendo...

–Tamura, no es por ti, tú... eres en verdad preciosa, sólo... no sé si eres la persona adecuada para mí –añadió Date, pensando que la había herido–. Y no porque tú tengas algo malo, sino porque... yo soy muy extraño, soy complicado.

Megohime se acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios y le volvió a sonreír.

–No te preocupes tanto... Sí lo entiendo –suspiró largamente, tratando de ahuyentar la tristeza que la embargaba–. Es una lástima, a mí realmente me gustas mucho... Bueno, espero que puedas a encontrar a alguien especial para ti.

Tras algunos segundos en silencio, el Dragón dijo con voz suave:

–¿Podemos... seguir siendo amigos...?

–Me ofendería que quisieras lo contrario... –respondió ella con tranquilidad–. Saldré de vacaciones con la familia de Yuki-chan mañana temprano... Cuando regrese, me gustaría que pudiéramos salir juntos... ¿Te parece?

–Por supuesto –sonrió Masamune, dispuesto a todo para complacerla.

–Bien... será mejor que entre a casa antes de que se preocupen por mí... –aunque trataba de mostrarse lo más relajada posible, Megohime sentía un terrible deseo de abrazarlo y pedirle que se quedara.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el joven tuerto la sujetó de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí y se quedó un largo rato abrazándola, estrechándola cálidamente.

Sintió las manos de la muchacha respondiendo al abrazo y un ligero temblor proveniente de su pecho, que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Incapaz de decir nada más, Masamune fue soltándola despacio, mirándola con expresión amistosa. Ella intentaba sonreírle, con la nariz y mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

–Gracias por todo, Masamune-kun... –dijo en un susurro, antes de darle la espalda y perderse en su hogar.

Date vio cómo se cerraba la puerta de la casa y entonces dio media vuelta para volver a su propio hogar. Se sentía mal, se sentía miserable y ruin, pero eso era mejor que hacerle creer algo que luego no podría darle... ¿Cierto?

Pateó una piedra, algo frustrado, y continuó su camino, esperando poder encontrar algo en qué distraerse en las vacaciones.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Un demonio desolado**

Al tercer día despues del inicio de vacaciones, muchos de sus amigos habían salido fuera de la ciudad, entre ellos Motonari, Yukimura y Megohime. Los jóvenes recién graduados de secundaria, ya seguros de dónde seguirían estudiando, decidieron pasar el verano atormentando a su nuevo amigo, el Dragón.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke y Motochika visitaban la casa de los Date, pero siendo los vagos sin censura que eran, no sentían ni los más mínimos nervios. Maeda, en cambio, que ya había estado ahí en varias ocasiones y conocía al sirviente de la familia, iba un tanto... inseguro.

Jugueteando en la reja de la entrada, llamaron a través del comunicador buscando a Masamune. Poco tiempo después, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto, de presencia fuerte y una gran cicatriz en el rostro.

–Buenas tardes –saludó el sujeto, mirándolos de reojo.

Al instante sus alertas se encendieron al ver a esos delincuentes, reviviendo recuerdos que prefería dar por perdidos; pero cuando su vista se posó en un rostro familiar, a quien identificó como compañero de su señor por su asiduidad en la casa, decidió darles el beneficio de la duda.

Los dos muchachos que lucían más grandes lo miraron perplejos por varios segundos antes de devolver el saludo.

–Ho-Hola... –dijo Sasuke–. Buscamos a Masamune...

El hombre los miró de arriba abajo por un instante, sacando un llavero y buscando la llave de la reja.

–Adelante –los invitó a entrar, abriendo la puerta de metal.

Keiji y Motochika lo saludaron tímidamente mientras lo pasaban de largo.

En el interior los recibió un hogar cálido, el hermano menor de Masamune los saludó animadamente antes de regresar su atención a su invitado. El hijo del director estaba a su lado, jugando.

–¡¿Ranmaru-kun? –gritó Sasuke en un susurro, mientras los demás lo empujaban.

El Dragón estaba en su cuarto, jugando con su consola mientras respondía, a ratos, un chat en su portátil.

–Hey, chicos –saludó, pausando el juego y poniendo su mensajero en "ausente"–. ¿Cómo va?

–¡Oi, Dragón! No es tiempo de pasársela echado –regañó burlonamente el otro tuerto. Luego de que Kojuurou se retirara tras mostrarles el camino a la habitación de "Masamune-sama", comentó en voz baja–: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu familia era yakuza?

–¿Qué? –preguntó el de pelo castaño, confundido–. ¿Yakuza? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Bueno, tu sirviente sí que parece un hombre de la mafia –dijo Sasuke–. ¿Y tu papá no trabaja en los créditos "Los Dos Dragones"?

–Es prestamista, sí, pero no tenemos nada que ver con la mafia –respondió el joven amo, con una ceja en alto.

–Se cubre bien, su señora es abogada... –añadió Keiji, codeando a Motochika.

–¡Pero si mi mamá es abogada infantil! –exclamó Masamune, dándole un empujón al jocoso Maeda.

Sarutobi se carcajeó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

–Bueno, como sea... Mientras no nos ataquen por salir con el hijo de un yakuza, todo estará bien.

–Ustedes... –empezó el dueño del cuarto, saltándosele una vena por la impaciencia.

–Ya, ya... dejemos sus asuntos mafiosos de lado –interrumpió Motochika–. Íbamos al cine. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

–Claro, ¿qué quieren ver?

–Está la remake de esa película de hace veinte años... la del cyborg que venía del futuro apocalíptico –dijo Sasuke.

–¿La uno o la dos? –preguntó Masamune, mientras se ponía un chaleco.

–La uno... –indicó Maeda, asomándose al portátil para ver la hora–. Y ya vamos tarde...

–Ya, ya. Kojuurou nos llevará en un santiamén.

–Iremos en el auto de un yakuza... –comentó entre risas el de los tatuajes en la cara, mientras salían del cuarto.

–Sarutobi, si sigues con eso, te voy a tirar por la baranda de la escalera. Y el piso del hall es bien duro –amenazó el Dragón, levantando un puño.

Los otros tres se carcajearon mientras bajaban, bromeando sobre cualquier cosa.

Katakura, que llevaba bocadillos a los dos niños, volteó a verlos, curioso.

–¿Saldrá, Masamune-sama?

–Vamos al cine... ¿Nos podrías llevar?

–Por supuesto –aceptó Kojuurou, dejando las cosas y pidiéndole al menor de los Date que no dejara la casa en su ausencia–. ¿Quiénes son sus invitados? –preguntó al fin, mientras salían de la mansión, no habiendo podido deshacerse de la ansiedad al no conocer a esos "delincuentes".

–Son mis compañeros de la escuela, te los presentaré. ¡Oi, vagos! –llamó el tuerto con un gesto de la mano a los otros tres que habían seguido camino hacia la reja.

Los tres voltearon curiosos y regresaron sobre sus pasos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el de cabello cano.

–Vengan, aún no los presento. Él es Chousokabe Motochika, el "Demonio del Oeste". Sarutobi Sasuke, el shinobi de la escuela. Y a Maeda Keiji ya lo conoces bien, el Vagabundo –Masamune los fue señalando–. Él es mi tutor y mejor amigo, Katakura Kojuurou.

Los tres le sonrieron un tanto confundidos e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

–Mucho gusto –pronunciaron casi al mismo tiempo.

–El gusto es mío –saludó a su vez Kojuurou, retomando el camino hacia su coche, que estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa–. Suban, por favor.

En el camino, el chofer les echaba el ojo a través del retrovisor de momento a momento. Iban bromeando mientras su señor, girado en el asiento a su lado, también se metía en los juegos. Le agradó que fueran tan fraternales y, aun siendo más grandes que Masamune, lo acogieran con tanta confianza. Le pareció curioso el hecho de que uno de ellos también fuera tuerto, aunque se guardó los comentarios por cortesía; ya podría preguntarle al joven Date en otra ocasión.

Pasaron el día en el cine y luego en el salón de videojuegos, tonteando hasta que fue hora de volver a casa.

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron reuniéndose, un día en la casa de uno, otro día en la de otro, a veces en la playa, luego en los antros de la ciudad, endureciendo su amistad y también sus carácteres.

Kojuurou notaba que su amo se iba haciendo más distante conforme los días pasaban. Quizás contar con confidentes de su edad estaba operando el cambio en todo adolescente, el del descreímiento de su familia y la búsqueda de apoyo en otros lugares; lo tenía muy bien asumido, pero no dejaba de dolerle. Terumune también lo notó, pero como no dejó de trabajar ese verano, al igual que Yoshihime, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer mucho. Y cuando se percataron de la ausencia de su hijo mayor, ya era demasiado tarde.

Sucedió que, en una de las vueltas de esas vacaciones, Motochika conoció por pura casualidad a un jovencito de otra escuela, del Instituto Ansei, colegio rival del Sengoku como tantos otros. Ansei quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, pero sus alumnos solían pasearse por los lugares en común de los vagos, causando más de un disturbio con sus "inocentes" enfrentamientos de pandillas. Inocentes, porque no reportaban daños demasiado severos a la ciudad ni a los que peleaban, que parecía que lo hacían más por deporte que por verdadera enemistad.

Este jovencito, que se llamaba Miyamoto Musashi, era un completo misterio para todos los que conocían su existencia. Sólo se sabía que se autoproclamaba "el más fuerte" y que, al menos a la fecha, nadie había logrado vencerlo.

Aparecía como una sombra, llevaba a cabo sus combates y luego desaparecía. Nadie sabía si tenía una familia, una casa, una almohada o alguien que le lavara la ropa.

Fue en una de esas tardes calurosas, luego de que Musashi diera una buena tunda a Motochika frente a sus amigos, que otro estudiante de Sengoku se puso bajo la mirada del grupito. Era un chico de cabellos negros y cortos y ojos profundos y oscuros, que todos conocían en la escuela como "el novato más fuerte". Estaba en los clubes de judo, fútbol, shogi, ajedrez, atletismo y lucha, tenía excelentes calificaciones y no faltaba un solo día al colegio, a pesar de sus muchas ocupaciones.

Aunque eran vacaciones, Musashi siempre vestía el uniforme de Ansei, para que nadie olvidara de dónde era; y de eso se aprovechó este muchachito, para increparlo.

–Estudiante de Ansei –lo llamó–, ya que has ofendido el orgullo de mi escuela, quiero pelear contigo para lavar esa ofrenda.

Aunque el jovencito desgarbado no había hecho un daño visible al tuerto que enfrentara, éste último había sido derribado infinidad de veces sin ser capaz de encajar un solo golpe, aumentando la vergüenza de su derrota.

–¿Y quién serías tú? –preguntó Musashi, llevando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, donde brillaba una bandana blanca encima de su pelo sucio, atado en una coleta.

–Tokugawa Ieyasu, estudiante de prime... segundo año.

–¡Tokugawa! –exclamó Sasuke, que sabía el nombre de todos los estudiantes del colegio y sus respectivas ocupaciones. No en vano era el "ninja" de Sengoku–. E-E-El novato de la súper fuerza...

Maeda se apoyó en el hombro del de cabellos canos, susurrándole, burlón:

–Un niño de segundo viene a limpiar tu vergüenza...

–Tch... No podrá con él... –se defendió Motochika, ofendido, pero mirando la escena, interesado.

Musashi se paró de forma perezosa, mirando a Ieyasu con escaso interés.

–Será interesante apalear a dos miembros de la misma escuela en el mismo día... No suelo tener estas oportunidades –rió a viva voz, estirando la mano y haciendo un gesto con ella–. ¡Ven cuando quieras!

Dando varios pasos cautelosos, Ieyasu se lanzó contra él, repartiendo una serie de elegantes golpes que, si no daban en el blanco, era porque Musashi era escurridizo como un pez y mucho más veloz que él, dado su cuerpo más delgado y su estatura inferior.

Con todo, Tokugawa logró pescar a ese pez, entregándose de lleno en un intercambio de golpes donde los dos dieron y recibieron a gusto.

Lejos de sentirse opacado por el muchacho de cabello oscuro, Motochika veía esa pelea completamente perdido, en éxtasis. Cada movimiento del que se hacía llamar Ieyasu era impecable y poderoso.

No pudieron ver el desenlace de la pelea, pues las luces de una patrulla les anunció el momento de la retirada.

Atrapado entre los brazos de Tokugawa, que ejecutaban sobre su cuerpo una poderosa llave, Miyamoto se escurrió entre ellos con la gracia de una anguila y se trepó a una medianera, gritando:

–¡Aún no me has vencido, tooooooooonto! –y luego se dejó caer del otro lado.

Ieyasu, sorprendido y desconcertado por las sirenas de la policía, vio su mano atrapada por la de Masamune, que lo arrastró para correr detrás de sus amigos.

–¡Vamos, chico! ¡Hay que huir!

Sólo pararon al perderse en un centro comercial, mezclándose entre la gente, luchando por recuperar el aliento entre risas.

–¡Qué buena escapada! Hace mucho no nos pegábamos una así –rió Keiji, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camiseta.

–Llegaron muy rápido esta vez... –murmuró Sarutobi, mientras se sentaba en el borde de un cantero–. Parece que, desde que se nos unió el yakuza, nos tienen más vigilados...

–¡Oye! –exclamó Masamune–. Eso no fue culpa mía...

Motochika regresaba al trote, con varias botellas de energizante entre los brazos. Las repartió entre sus amigos y se sentó a beber junto a ellos.

–¡Qué pedazo! –dijo, mirando a Ieyasu–. ¿De dónde has salido, que no te teníamos fichado?

–Recien pasé a segundo año... –murmuró el aludido, apenado, con actitud completamente contraria a la llena de seguridad que había presentado en la batalla. Luego continuó, dirigiéndose a Date, pues lo reconocía de vista–. Estoy en el salón de Megohime...

–Ohh... Con la mujer del Dragón... –dijo Maeda en tono pícaro.

–¿Qué es esto, es el verano de molestar a Masamune? –se quejó el tuerto de cabellos oscuros, dándole un codazo a Keiji.

–Pues te acabas de ganar un pase a nuestro selecto grupo, amigo –le sonrió Motochika–. Chousokabe Motochika, Sarutobi Sasuke, Maeda Keiji y Date Masamune, a tu servicio.

El muchacho parpadeó repetidas veces, un tanto sorprendido. Luego les sonrió animadamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–Tokugawa Ieyasu. ¡Un placer!

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, jugueteando en el centro comercial, molestando a los clientes y coqueteando con las señoritas. Sin Motonari, que era quien normalmente registraba esos días, tomando fotos de todo con su móvil, Motochika tomó una sola donde los jóvenes se amontonaban en una mesa, bebiendo gaseosa y molestando a Sarutobi con las marcas de su cara.

Pronto el cuarteto se había transformado en quinteto. Ieyasu se unía a ellos todas las veces que podía, pero les resultaba extraño sólo verlo en competencias de fuerza que organizaban los clubes locales o en sus salidas diurnas. Nunca los invitaba a su casa y pocas veces iba a la de algunos de ellos.

Una tarde, Motochika descubrió accidentalmente la razón. Había salido al centro a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba antes de verse con sus compañeros y se había topado con su kouhai, que estaba acompañado por un muchachito que él nunca había visto. Notando la tensión en el aire, se presentó amistosamente, pero el amigo de Ieyasu lo miró con la peor expresión que pudo poner en su cara flaca.

Decidió no insistir en molestarlos, pues de alguna manera le recordaba a Nari cuando estaba "sensible"; y sinceramente era algo que no le emocionaba mucho, menos en una persona que no conocía.

–S-Senpai, él es mi mejor amigo, Ishida Mitsunari.

–Hola –respondió Mitsunari, con tono y cara de perros.

–Mucho gusto... –murmuró entre dientes el más alto, levantando una ceja interrogante ante aquella actitud–. Ieyasu, mañana iremos con el tío de Maeda, a comer... ¿Vas con nosotros?

La mirada dorada de Mitsunari se clavó en Ieyasu. No se había movido un centímetro, sólo había hecho que sus ojos giraran hacia su amigo de forma amenazante. Cuando Ieyasu suspiró, resignado, Mitsunari se revolvió el pelo plateado con ambas manos y se alejó de ellos, buscando consuelo en una vidriera.

–Creo que no le agrado a tu amigo... –dijo el tuerto en voz baja, viendo cómo se retiraba Ishida–. Entonces... ¿Vienes con nosotros?

–Lo siento, le prometí a Mitsunari que iríamos a la playa. Él no sale mucho y mi padre mañana no trabaja, así que íbamos a llevarlo con nosotros.

–Será otro día entonces... –Motochika levantó los hombros, despreocupado, aunque de alguna manera le decepcionó la negativa.

–¡Chousokabe-kun! –gritó una voz femenina.

–Diablos... Me tengo que ir... Nos veremos después, Ieyasu –dijo el tuerto, alejándose en dirección contraria a la bella muchacha que se acercaba.

El moreno vio, curioso, cómo la chica le daba rápido alcance y el otro fingía demencia.

–Oh, Nana... Qué bonita sorpresa...

–¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? Te he buscado desde que empezó el verano... Chousokabe-kun malo...

Ieyasu regresó con Mitsunari. Viendo la cara de odio que tenía éste, supo que le iba a costar mucho ponerlo de buen humor otra vez.

–Mira, Nana, me llama mi mamá, debo irme –se excusó Motochika, sacando el celular que no dejaba de sonar.

–¡Eso me dijiste la última vez! ¡Y no era tu mamá, era otra de tus chicas! –la joven hizo un puchero–. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

El Demonio le sonrió, divertido, caminando de espaldas para no dejar de verla mientras agitaba la mano, despidiéndose.

–Bueno... –contesto al teléfono entre risas.

–Motochika –la voz de su padre lo sorprendió, pues la llamada provenía del celular de la madre–. ¿Dónde estás?

–En el centro comercial... –informó el muchacho, deteniéndose de golpe con un semblante serio, alarmado por el tono de voz de su padre.

–¿Qué tan rápido puedes venir a casa? Tu madre se siente mal y tengo que regresar a la clínica...

–Si tomo un taxi, en unos quince minutos... –respondió, caminando hacia la salida y olvidando al instante que se vería con sus amigos.

–Está bien... Te espero.

El Demonio colgó y guardó el teléfono, preocupado. Salió a la calle en busca de un taxi y regresó a su hogar como una flecha.

Recorrió el camino hasta su casa con una fría sensación en el pecho. Sabía que su madre tenía salud frágil, pero en los últimos años había estado bien.

Justo como dijera a su papá, llegó en quince minutos, arrojando sus cosas en el sillón de la sala para entrar al cuarto que compartían sus padres, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Mamá... –saludó en tono cantarín–. ¿Dónde está Kunichika?

Siendo pequeño, había visto a su madre en crisis un par de veces y eso le aterraba. Su padre le había dicho que era en parte por el estrés; así que, a lo largo de los años, Motochika se había obligado a sí mismo a no preocupar nunca a la mujer, siempre mostrándole una enorme sonrisa por más terrible que se sintiera por dentro.

–Mi bebé –susurró la mujer, estirando su mano para que su hijo la tomara. Su pelo cano, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, brillaba débilmente igual que el de Motochika. Tenía los ojos en un profundo azul, también idénticos a los del muchacho. Si bien era un calco de su padre, Motochika tenía el pelo y los ojos de su madre.

El tuerto agarró rápidamente esa mano entre las suyas, besándola con suavidad y notando un color más palido de lo normal.

–Papá se tuvo que ir al hospital, tenía gente esperándolo –dijo la madre, cerrando los ojos, adolorida.

–¿Ya tomaste tu medicamento? –preguntó el hijo suavemente, ocultando magistralmente su preocupación–. Sabes... Hace días hablé con Nari y me dijo que encontró algo genial para ti...

–¿Sí? Sachi-san me había dicho que se irían de vacaciones a Makau.

–Sí... Pero como no encontró nada "adecuado" para tu cumpleaños –dijo el muchacho, recordando las palabras exactas del castaño–, me llamó a medianoche para decirme que lo tenía...

–Vaya, qué lindo de su parte –sonrió la mujer, apretando débilmente las manos que apresaban la suya.

–¿Quieres que te prepare algo? –ofreció el muchacho tranquilamente, sentándose al borde de la cama–. Puedo traer la consola y vemos alguna película que te guste...

–No, está bien, queridito. Sólo quiero descansar un poco.

La voz quebradiza de su madre achicó el corazón de Motochika, que se quedó obedientemente a su lado, quietecito y silencioso.

Conforme pasaban los días, el estado de la señora empeoraba y había tenido que ser admitida en el hospital, donde su marido no se separaba ni un minuto de ella.

Preocupado por su madre, Motochika dejó de reunirse con sus amigos y se la pasaba de su casa al hospital, deprimido y cansado.

Tres semanas antes del comienzo de las clases, los Mouri volvieron a la ciudad, pues habían adelantado su regreso al enterarse de la delicada salud de la mujer. Motochika estaba solo, de pie en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su mamá, apoyado contra una pared y con la vista perdida en el techo.

–¡Motochika...! –exclamó una voz conocida, mientras corría hacia él.

El aludido volteó a verlo con una expresión ausente. Su rostro cansado y lleno de ojeras estrujó el corazón del recién llegado.

–Nari... –saludó Chousokabe, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa lastimera.

El presidente respiraba agitado, sujetándose el pecho.

–¿C-Cómo está Shouhou-san...?

–Metástasis... –murmuró Motochika, bajando la mirada–. Tiene cáncer... y le ha hecho metástasis en los huesos... –sintió que su labio inferior temblaba sin control–. Por eso se quebraba tan fácilmente en el último tiempo, a pesar de sufrir caídas sin importancia... Por eso... sufre tanto...

Los ojos pardos de Motonari se abrieron muchísimo al escuchar eso.

–Daría mi otro ojo, todo lo que tengo, por evitarle ese dolor...

Mouri se cubrió la boca con las manos.

–Kunichika dice que todo estará bien... –el joven de cabellos plateados no pudo retener más el llanto, estando con la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir vulnerable, fuerte y débil a la vez–. Está... demasiado avanzado...

Motonari reaccionó rápidamente y atrapó a su derrumbado amigo en un abrazo cálido y fuerte, tratando de contenerlo.

–Aquí estoy, Motochika... aquí estoy...

–Escuché... Escuché sin querer a Azai-sensei hace un par de días... No le dan más de una semana... –aunque sonaba relativamente tranquilo, no dejaba de derramar amargas lágrimas mientras se aferraba al delgado cuerpo de Mouri, sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

El de cabello castaño no sabía qué decir, así que sólo siguió sosteniendo al enorme Demonio.

Por la noche, aunque Motochika le pidió repetidas veces que se fuera a descansar, Motonari se empecinó en permanecer a su lado; hasta que, al amanecer del día siguiente, llegó lo inevitable.

Chousokabe Kunichika salía de la terapia intensiva, con una expresión devastada en el rostro, casi sin fuerzas para tenerse de pie. Los dos adolescentes se levantaron de un salto de sus asientos, acercándose al hombre.

–¿Qué suc... –empezó Motonari, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

Motochika miraba a su padre con su enrojecido ojo azul, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido sin necesidad de palabras.

–¿Sufrió mucho? –preguntó en un susurro, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

Chousokabe padre sólo asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

–Hasta el último minuto... Ni siquiera pude... aliviar su dolor...

El tuerto empuñó las manos. Se sentía completamente vacío, inútil y, sumado a todo eso, traicionado. Él jamás había sabido nada, hasta el último momento.

–Motochika... –susurró el de ojos pardos, tratando de tomarlo suavemente por el hombro, pero el Demonio sucumbió a las lágrimas y a la ira, agarrando a su padre por el cuello del ambo médico.

–¿Y por eso nunca tuve derecho a saberlo? ¡¿Por eso me lo ocultaste toda mi vida? –gritaba, desesperado, destrozado por el dolor.

–¡Motochika! –exclamó Motonari, tratando de separarlos.

Kunichika extendió una mano, indicándole a Mouri que lo dejara. Si así podía aligerar su dolor, él lo aceptaría.

–¡Pudieron decírmelo! Mamá... Mamá siempre buscaba excusas para sus malestares... –masculló el adolescente mientras las piernas se le doblaban, apoyando el rostro en su progenitor, aún aferrado a su indumentaria médica–. Pude ayudar en algo... ¿Por qué...?

–Ella no quería que sufrieras –le dijo su padre, muy serio, aunque los ojos brillosos estaban a punto de llorar también–. No quiso que nadie más cargara con eso...

–¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! –gritó el hijo, furibundo, empujando con fuerza al doctor–. ¡¿Qué planeabas decirme en el funeral? "Oh, Motochika, lo siento tanto... ¡El duende del bosque llegó y se llevó a tu madre!"

–¡Motochika, por favor! –exclamó el presidente estudiantil, agarrando a su amigo por la cintura–. Cálmate, por favor...

–¡Eres...! –Chousokabe hijo se detuvo, dejándose arrastrar por el castaño–. Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarte...

Recogió su chaqueta de uno de los asientos y caminó hacia la salida.

Motonari miró al joven que se alejaba y al hombre de ojos enrojecidos, no sabiendo bien qué hacer.

–Ocúpate de que no haga algo estúpido... –susurró Kunichika, dándole la espalda–. No soportaré pasar por esto dos veces...

Apretando los labios, Motonari corrió tras Motochika, alcanzándolo en la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del hospital.

–Motochika, espera, por favor...

–Vámonos –ordenó éste, sin detenerse pero sin deseos de quedarse solo–. No quiero estar aquí.

El otro dijo que sí con la cabeza, tratando de seguirle el paso.

Caminaron por horas. Para Motonari ya era doloroso seguir avanzando, cargando con el silencio de su amigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo.

Estaba bien alto el sol del mediodía cuando se permitió detenerse por un instante para recuperar el aliento. Habían dado vueltas por toda calle existente de la ciudad, y ahora se encontraban en las afueras.

–¿Puedes... quedarte conmigo? –preguntó Motochika, rompiendo al fin su silencio autoimpuesto–. No quiero estar en casa... No quiero ver a nadie... Tengo un poco de dinero, podemos parar en algún hotel...

Los ojos pardos parpadearon varias veces. En todas esas horas había tenido ganas de llorar muchas veces, pues estimaba mucho a la señora y también le dolía, le dolía horriblemente, pero Motochika... Tenía miedo de que hiciera algo loco o arriesgado, lo conocía bien, enfurecido y destrozado era capaz de cualquier cosa.

–Motochika, ¿estás seguro...?

El más alto lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en la cueva que le proporcionaba el hueco entre el cuello y hombro del castaño.

–Motochika... –susurró Motonari, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. No sabía qué más hacer, no sabía qué decir. Pocas, poquísimas veces había visto así a su amigo.

–Estoy cansado, Nari... –susurró contra su cuello.

–Vamos, iremos al centro y buscaré dinero, tengo mi tarjeta del cajero aquí –dijo Mouri, en voz baja, tratando de soltarse para que pudieran caminar.

Habiendo dado un par de pasos, sintió la mano de Chousokabe aferrándose a la suya. Se dio vuelta despacio, mirándolo con ojos entristecidos.

–Gracias... –susurró Chousokabe, empezando a caminar también, sin soltar la frágil mano del otro.

Unas risotadas provenientes de la parada de autobús los hicieron voltear.

–¡Vaya! Ya andas presumiendo tu última conquista, ¿eh, Demonio? –exclamó uno de los tres sujetos, fumando su cigarrillo.

–Genkei... –murmuró Motonari, mirándolos fijamente.

El tuerto tironeó de la mano del castaño, indicándole que siguiera caminando.

–Luego nos la prestas un ratito, hay que probar cosas nuevas, ¿no? –decía otro, que hundía los labios en una lata de cerveza.

Eso fue todo. Mouri sólo sintió que el calor que envolvía su mano se alejaba rápidamente.

El Demonio lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la lata, aplastándola contra la cara del sujeto y provocándole varios cortes en la boca.

–Por todos los... ¡Motochika, deja eso! –exclamaba Motonari, pero el Demonio derribó a los tres estudiantes de Genkei en un santiamén y se sentó a esperar el bus en la parada como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Pronto pasó un transporte que los dejó en el centro. Mouri sacó dinero de su cuenta y buscaron un hotel barato donde parar. Mientras Motochika se recostaba pesadamente en una de las camas de la habitación, su amigo bajó a la calle con la excusa de traerle algo de comer, pero aprovechó para hacer algunas llamadas. Primero habló con su madre, para comunicarle la noticia, pedirle que no se preocupara por él y que atendiera a Kunichika; y a éste, para decirle que él estaría cuidando de su hijo.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, encontró a su amigo durmiendo, abrazado a una almohada. Lejos de mostrar una expresión de descanso, presentaba muecas de profundo sufrimiento, moviéndose entre sueños.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy duros para el castaño. Su amigo actuaba como un zombie, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, comía sólo por que Motonari le daba prácticamente en la boca y se negaba a dejar el cuarto de hotel.

–Motochika –le habló el de ojos pardos, sintiendo muy pequeño el corazón–. Tienes que volver a tu casa...

–Aún no... –susurró el otro.

Esa tarde, cuando Kunichika quiso comunicarse al teléfono de su hijo y éste se percató de quién se trataba, lanzó el aparato por la ventana, viendo sin expresión alguna cómo se destrozaba contra el suelo de la calle.

–¡Motochika! –exclamó Motonari, agarrándolo por el brazo y haciendo que lo mirara–. No puedes seguir así... tienes que volver... Tu padre te espera para... para enterrarla... No le causes más dolor... –lo miraba fijamente, con su rostro cansado–. No te lo causes más a ti tampoco...

–Sólo hoy... Te prometo que es... el último día... –aseguró el Demonio, derrumbándose sobre la cama y empezando a llorar una vez más, la última por ese motivo.

Motonari se acercó para acariciar su espalda y se vio atrapado entre los brazos de su amigo.

–No te vayas tú también... –susurró Motochika, entre sollozos–. No me dejes solo...

–No me iré a ninguna parte... –la voz del castaño era piadosa, casi inaudible–. Aquí estoy...

Fue un día largo, demasiado, donde, ya sin más lágrimas que derramar, Chousokabe se aferraba a su amigo, temblando como una hoja.

Cuando al fin se quedó dormido, el castaño llamó a Chousokabe padre para informale que llegarían por la mañana, y éste se encargó de terminar los preparativos del funeral.

Recién bañados y con vestimenta negra, se presentaron en la ceremonia. Padre e hijo no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el evento.

Tras despedir a la buena mujer, que tenía muchos amigos y era muy estimada por sus vecinos, Motonari, que estaba con su familia, se separó de ésta para dirigirse hacia su amigo. Como Motochika no lo miraba, se sintió algo cohibido y le habló al padre.

–Kunichika-san, quisiera pedirte permiso para llevarme a Motochika a mi casa por unos días, hasta que empiecen las clases.

El hombre miró a su hijo, que sólo le había dirigido una mirada vacía ante la petición, para devolver su ojo al frente.

–Está bien, Motonari-kun... Cuida bien de él...

El de cabellos claros se alejó, sintiendo que la sola voz de su padre taladraba su cabeza, trayendo el dolor de vuelta.

–Está muy dolido todavía, será mejor que se calme antes de volver contigo... –susurró Motonari, tomando entre sus manos una de las del hombre.

–Creo que me culpa... –replicó el padre, viendo cómo se iba su hijo.

Incapaz de responder a eso, Motonari simplemente hizo una elaborada reverencia y volvió con su madre.

–Mamá, me voy para casa con Motochika, traten de acompañar a Kunichika-san...

Después de aquellos días de desahogo, para el tuerto era fácil volver a fingir una sonrisa. Aceptó el abrazo de la madre de Motonari y se despidió de ellos, antes de seguir a su joven amigo.

El camino al departamento de los Mouri fue silencioso, como habían sido todos esos días. Motonari preparó su cama al llegar.

–Duerme si quieres... Haré algo de comer.

–Te ayudo –dijo Motochika, esforzándose por sepultar todo lo sucedido–. Ya has hecho mucho estos días.

–No, descansa, estás... estás agotado –sonrió Motonari, con una cara que daba a entender que el agotado era él.

–Acuéstate... Me serviré agua y me acostaré también...

El de cabello castaño se cambió de ropa, quedándose con una camiseta y unos pantalones gastados.

–¿Seguro que no quieres comer?

–No tengo hambre... –aseguró Chousokabe, con una sonrisa.

Cuando el canoso volvió a la habitación, Motonari estaba sacando el colchón que tenía bajo la cama.

El Demonio le ayudó a armar la cama provisional. Cuando Motonari iba acostarse en la suya propia, las manos del otro lo detuvieron, abrazándolo.

–Quédate conmigo un rato...

–¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? –preguntó Motonari, en un susurro–. ¿Como cuando éramos niños?

–Si no te molesta...

–Cómo me va a molestar... –sollozó el de ojos pardos, doblándose y dejando caer amargas lágrimas.

Motochika se abrazó a él hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Cuando despertó porque escuchó que la familia había llegado, dejó el lado de su amigo para acostarse en el colchón del suelo.

Al pasar de los días, todos notaban que el Demonio volvía a ser el mismo; pero no Motonari, que veía la mirada de su amigo completamente apagada.

–Motochika... –le dijo una noche, la anterior al regreso a la escuela–. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

–¿Podrías... decirles a los chicos lo que pasó? –pidió el aludido, con cierta tranquilidad–. Desaparecí sin decir nada y probablemente me regañen por eso... No quiero hablar de lo que pasó...

–Pero... ¿No vas a ir a la escuela?

–Por supuesto... Sólo... no quiero tener que contarles y que me den sus condolencias... Que me miren con lástima... –su tono de voz se apagaba conforme terminaba–. Como lo hacían todos en el funeral...

Motonari dijo que sí con la cabeza, restregándose los ojos.

–Siguen pasando los días y yo también la extraño... –murmuró, tragándose las lágrimas–. Todavía... no puedo entender ni aceptar que no volveré a verla...

–Dímelo a mí... –dijo el otro, dándole la espalda.

–Lo siento –murmuró el de cabello oscuro–. Yo no he podido llorarla aún...

–Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Nari... Sin ti, habría saltado por la ventana del hotel...

Mouri subió las piernas a la cama y las dobló contra su cuerpo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y lloriqueando con amargura.

Escuchando los sollozos del de ojos pardos, Motochika se levantó y le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

–¿Recuerdas... que cuando ella descubrió que le temías a la oscuridad... instaló una linterna en mi cuarto con forma de sol?

Motonari rió entre sollozos, evocando aquellos tiempos.

–Y te castigó por reírte de mí...

Se abrazó a Motochika, escondiendo la cara en su hombro.

–Cielos... Mujer más buena no he conocido en este mundo...

–Al menos ya no sufrirá... –susurró el hijo, con media sonrisa.

Pasaron parte de la noche evocando hermosos recuerdos, hasta que el cansancio los venció.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El comienzo del amor**

Para Takeda era muy natural manejar a esos dos niños y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que estuvieran juntos; por lo que, al llegar a la habitación tradicional reservada en el Monte Fuji, les dio la entera libertad de andar a sus anchas.

Durante la primera semana, Yukimura notó triste a su amiga, pero ésta siempre lo esquivaba cambiando el tema con cualquier cosa.

Serían más de dos meses juntos, así que el joven Tigre decidió arreglar el asunto antes de que pasaran más tiempo distanciados.

–Mego-chan –llamó una mañana, cuando su padre se había ido a caminar por la ciudad a los pies de la inmensa montaña y los había dejado solos, desayunando en el hotel.

–¿Sí? –respondió ella, distraída, revisando el menú.

–¿Estás enojada conmigo por algo? –preguntó el muchacho de la coleta, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos. El comedor del hotel estaba desierto, sólo los mozos iban y venían.

–¿Qué? –Megohime bajó el pedazo de papel, realmente confundida–. No, no... ¿Por qué dices eso, Yuki-chan?

–Quizás no tenías tantas ganas de venir con nosotros, o hice algo que te molestara, tal vez querías quedarte en la ciudad... –dijo Yukimura, enredándose con sus propias palabras–. Te ves tan triste...

Ella le sonrió tristemente, realmente era imposible esconderle algo a su mejor amigo.

–Yuki-chan... No es tu culpa para nada y sí tenía muchos deseos de venir, es sólo que... –suspiró, no sabiendo cómo decirlo.

Lo había meditado mucho durante los últimos días, no quería admitirlo pero ella realmente era demasiado diferente a Masamune. Quizá lo único que los había unido al principio era la inevitable atracción física; pero, siendo su primer amor, no era tan fácil dejarlo de lado.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

–El último día que vimos a Masamune... –Tamura volvió a suspirar, tomando valor para seguir–. Estuvimos hablando y... bueno, parece que las cosas no funcionaron...

Sanada parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, y luego cambió su expresión por una de tristeza.

–No te preocupes, Yuki-chan... Estoy bien, es sólo que... –extendió los brazos a lo largo de la mesa, apoyando el mentón en ésta–. Es taaaaaan guapo...

El chico rió en voz baja, algo avergonzado.

–Supongo...

Los tiernos ojos de la muchacha miraron largamente a su amigo.

–Yuki-chan... –llamó suavemente–. Quizás son cosas mías, ya sabes... Intuición femenina, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, pero... siempre he querido preguntarte algo... ¿Te gustan... los niños?

Sanada abrió los ojos y la boca como platos, comenzando a temblar, totalmente noqueado.

–Fue una pregunta tonta –dijo ella rápidamente, tomando las manos de su amigo, temerosa de haberlo ofendido–. Perdóname... No quería molestarte ni nada así...

–N-N-N-No, Mego-chan, tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras... Pero... no sé realmente qué contestarte... –admitió el de coleta, avergonzado.

Megohime le sonrió con cariño y besó suavemente sus manos.

–Quiero que sepas... que sea como sea, yo estaré para ti.

Uno de los mozos llegó a preguntarles si querían ordenar algo. Tras anotar dos sustanciosos desayunos, el hombre se retiró y Sanada dijo, coloreándose como un tomate:

–Tengo algo que... confesarte, entonces.

Megohime lo miró expectante, apretando sus manos para alentarlo.

–Yo... A mí también me gusta Masamune-dono...

La muchacha abrió ampliamente sus oscuros ojos, quedándose sin palabras por varios segundos. Sanada pensó que quizá se molestaría o entristecería por aquello, pero su reacción estuvo muy lejos de todo lo que podría haber esperado.

–¡Kya! –gritó, emocionada, llevándose las manos a la cara, completamente sonrojada–. Son tan guapos los dos... Estando juntos deberán verse taaaaan lindos.

–¿Me-Mego-chan...? –balbuceó Yukimura, confundido.

Con entera determinación en la mirada, la muchacha agarró de nuevo las manos de su amigo.

–Debes confesarle tus sentimientos... No hay que ser un genio para notar que no le eres indiferente a Masamune...

Haciendo gestos en medio de una gran ensoñación, continuó:

–Yo, Tamura Megohime... no me rendiré hasta ver que mi querido Yuki-chan está con la persona que le gusta...

–Esto... Ahm... Mego... Él ya lo sabe –susurró el muchacho, mientras el mozo regresaba y dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesa.

–Y... ¿Él... qué piensa de ello? –pregunto ella, bajando la voz. No esperaba esa respuesta y de algún modo la había entristecido, pero eso no cambiaba su decisión, apoyaría de todas maneras a su amigo.

–No lo sé, en verdad –respondió Yukimura, revolviendo su jugo de naranja–. Me dijo que había pensado en mí, pero justo en ese momento llegaron los chicos y... ya no pudimos hablar.

–No te rindas, Yuki-chan... –dijo Megohime, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Poco despues regresó el mesero con el desayuno lleno de dulces para los muchachos.

De alguna forma u otra, ese súbito sincerarse de ambos mejoró hasta lo imposible las vacaciones y fortaleció de una manera hermosa su amistad.

Para cuando regresaron a la ciudad, renovados y felices, el triste ambiente en el grupo de amigos ensombreció la alegría de los dos. La madre de Chousokabe había fallecido y éste se había distanciado de todos; excepto, obviamente, de su fiel Motonari.

Fue un difícil inicio para los que se habían ido a la preparatoria; pero conforme pasaban las semanas, todo volvía a la normalidad... o casi todo. El cambio del Masamune del que se despidieron al Masamune que los recibió era demasiado extremo.

Si bien seguía siendo el mismo muchacho increíble, ahora se mezclaba enteramente entre los problemáticos de la escuela, como si siempre hubiera sido uno de ellos.

Y, sumado al creciente grupo, ahora un compañero de Yukimura estaba entre ellos. Ieyasu se convertía en una constante presencia. Fue entonces, también, cuando el jovencito de la coleta se dio cuenta de que existía Mitsunari. Había pasado un año entero en la misma clase con él y nunca se había percatado de su presencia.

Poco a poco, Sanada se fue alejando del grupo principal, intimidado por la fuerte presencia de Ieyasu y la nueva rudeza de su interés romántico.

Masamune seguía tratándose con Yukimura y Megohime, seguían saliendo juntos al cine, a comer o a vaguear, pero su actitud de "chico malo" se fue haciendo insoportable para los otros dos. Fue ése un tiempo de amargos malestares para Yukimura, pues le resultaba descorazonador ver así a la persona dulce y buena de la que se había enamorado, pero pronto encontró en el agradable Sasuke un buen confidente y un cariñoso amigo.

No sabía cómo, pero el chico de los tatuajes se había empezado a acercar a él en el mismo minuto en que se había alejado de los demás.

A Masamune, estando al tanto del "interés" de Sarutobi en el alumno de segundo año, le molestaba la creciente amistad del chico de los tatuajes y Yukimura, pues el más grande se mostraba tan devoto que hasta parecía que estaba completamente enamorado del más pequeño.

No obstante, el shinobi seguía intentando dar con Kasuga, a la que más de una vez habían sorprendido, roja como una amapola, en la puerta de la sala de profesores, charlando con el elegante maestro de literatura.

Para mediados de ese año escolar, la amistad de Date y Chousokabe se estrechó de maneras inimaginables. Para el mundo eran un par de machos sin sentimientos, por lo que nadie podría imaginar que eran mutuos confidentes, que confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro; incluso sin necesidad de cruzar palabras entre ellos, como por puro instinto, aumentando su reputación de animales... aunque el de cabellos canos siempre estaría bajo la mano de Motonari, como una fiel mascota.

Una tarde, luego de los clubes, Masamune acababa de cambiarse cuando se topó con Sasuke al salir a la puerta del colegio.

–Buenas, Dragón –saludó el de pelo claro, con un gesto de la mano.

–Sarutobi... ¿Qué haces por aquí todavía?

Hacía frío y faltaba poco para las vacaciones de invierno.

–Espero a Sanada-danna, se supone que le ayudaré a hacer algunas cosas con Takeda –explicó el otro, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta cuando una corriente de aire le hizo temblar–. Cómo odio el frío..

–Oh... –murmuró Date–. Oye, tengo algo que preguntarte con respecto a tu "danna".

El de preparatoria lo miró, curioso.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? –cuestionó el Dragón–. Están las veinticuatro horas del día pegados...

–¿Qué quiero de él? –repitió Sasuke, con un gesto confundido, no sabiendo si tomarlo como una broma o una ofensa–. Pues... somos amigos... ¿Qué podría querer de él...?

Miró largamente al tuerto y luego esbozó media sonrisa.

–No me digas... Estás... ¿Estás celoso?

–¿P-Por qué debería estarlo? –replicó Masamune, disimulando su sorpresa–. Acabas de decir que sólo son amigos.

Estrechando la mirada, el astuto Sasuke quiso sacar más de aquello.

–Y si hubiera dicho que quiero algo más... Entonces... ¿Estarías celoso?

–¿Te afectaría en algo que así fuese? –rebatió el hábil tuerto, torciendo las palabras para poner la situación a su favor.

–Para nada... Deberías saber ya que me gusta la competencia –respondió el senpai, con media sonrisa.

Ciertamente jamás, ¡jamás!, pensaría de ese modo en Yukimura, pero era una persona con un humor un tanto retorcido y nunca se echaría atras en ningún reto.

–¡S-Sarutobi! –exclamó Masamune, comenzando a sonrojarse–. Más te vale que me des una respuesta concisa...

El rubio le golpeó la punta de la nariz suavemente con los dedos, sonriéndole comprensivo.

–Lo aprecio mucho como amigo, es todo... –vieron al distraído muchacho a lo lejos, que se despedía de sus compañeros del club para luego correr a las duchas–. ¿Te gusta mucho?

El modo en que Date abrió su único ojo y apretó los labios, coloreando su rostro pálido, le dio a Sasuke una docena más de motivos para reír a carcajadas.

–No te preocupes por mí –dijo entre risas, tratando de contener su deseo de revolcarse en el suelo por lo divertido de la situación–. No es mi tipo.

Echándole una última mirada furiosa y avergonzada, el del parche se alejó de él, trotando calle abajo.

Sasuke siguió su camino al punto de reunión cuando pudo calmar sus risas, encendiendo un cigarrillo para esperar a su amigo.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó Yukimura, unos quince minutos después, corriendo a la entrada. Su carita se transformaba en una expresión de vívida felicidad cuando lo veía.

–Danna... –devolvió el saludo el otro, levantándose de su lugar–. Vaya... con esa cara, entiendo por qué se enojó el Dragón...

–¿Qué..?

–Nada, nada... ¿Qué haremos con el viejo Takeda?

–Oyakata-sama no está hoy, tenía que hacer doble turno en la comisaría –respondió Yukimura, mientras salían de la escuela–. ¿Por qué mencionaste a Masamune-dono? ¿Pasó algo?

–Me lo encontré hace un rato y me preguntó por ti, es todo.

–Oh... Entiendo –asintió el de coleta–. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

–Nada en particular... ¿Quieres ir a mi casa o a los videojuegos? –el rubio miró de reojo a su amigo y una idea cruzó su cabeza–. Creo que Ryu-niisan me dijo que andaría por ahí...

Tal como dijera, Masamune se encontraba en los videojuegos con Maeda. Bebían gaseosa solos, fastidiados, pues Motochika los había abandonado al primer llamado del presidente estudiantil.

Sasuke corrió para sentarse a un lado de Maeda y dejarle a Yukimura la única opción de sentarse al lado de Date.

–Ho-Hola –saludó Masamune, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Hola... –respondió Sanada, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Tal vez el tuerto había cambiado mucho durante los últimos meses, pero él seguía viendo algo casi "mágico" en su interior.

Maeda miró curioso la escena, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Sasuke:

–Oi, Maeda... ¿No me dijiste que Toshiie-san quería que le ayudaras esta tarde?

El aludido lo miró confundido, pues no tenía idea de qué demonios hablaba el otro; mas, cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Sarutobi señaló con la vista a los otros dos, agarró el hilo de la situación y quiso jugar al cupido junto a su amigo.

–¡Sí, sí...! Venga, ayúdame y le sacamos la cena...

–¿Te vas? –preguntó Date al Vagabundo, algo incómodo por el hecho de tener que quedarse solo con el otro sin previo aviso.

–Sí... Perdona, lo había olvidado.

–Oi, Dragón... ¿Podrías llevar a Sanada-danna a casa? Iba a hacerlo yo, pero... Keiji me necesita –Sarutobi levantó una ceja en un gesto cómplice, provocando que el Dragón se sonrojara enteramente pues sabía a qué iba con todo eso.

–Cla-Claro. Yo me encargo.

–No hace falta, Masamune-dono... –dijo contrariado el de coleta, sintiéndose desplazado de toda la plática–. No quiero que dejes tus cosas por culpa de un descuido de Sasuke.

–No, no, está bien –se atajó Date, cuando se quedaron solos–. Me agrada estar contigo.

Un súbito color rosa atacó las mejillas de Yukimura tras escuchar eso.

–Gracias...

El Dragón pidió un par más de gaseosas y luego miró fijamente a su compañero, apoyando el codo en la mesa y sosteniendo la cabeza con la mano.

–Sanada... –dijo, luego de un largo rato.

–Dime –respondió el muchacho, tomando la bebida entre sus manos alegremente, tras superar los nervios y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

–Tú... ¿Tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí?

Sanada se puso completamente rojo, tratando de no escupir lo que había bebido por la sorpresa. Tragó muy duro y bajó los ojos, respondiendo casi en un susurro:

–S-Sí... Me... Me sorprendió mucho el cambio en tu... forma de ser, pero... –levantó su brillante mirada para encontrarse con el único ojo del Dragón y aseguró, sin ningún temor–: Aún siento lo mismo por ti... por la persona que eres.

En la penumbra de ese rincón en el que estaban, Masamune levantó la cabeza, estiró su brazo y acarició despacio la mejilla de Yukimura, acercándose hasta que sus labios tocaron los de su kouhai.

Era la primera vez que se besaban en serio. Ni siquiera aquel torpe beso en el mirador contaba al lado de la intensidad que podía percibirse en los labios inexpertos de ambos; Yukimura sentía que todo dentro suyo se derretía, que una cálida sensación lo llenaba por completo.

Los labios fríos de Masamune dejaron pasar su lengua helada. Sanada separó sus labios nerviosos para darle acceso y, dejando que el instinto lo guiara, respondió a aquel beso arrebatador.

Duraron así casi diez minutos, olvidados del mundo y de todo lo que los rodeaba.

Cuando al fin volvieron a la tierra, se miraron largamente a los ojos, sin necesidad de palabras que arruinaran el momento, como si todo lo que tuvieran que decir se hubiera transmitido en aquel momento íntimo.

–Me gustas, Sanada –susurró el Dragón, alejándose despacio, dejando su mano quieta sobre la mesa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Como única respuesta, el Tigre le sonrió cálidamente y posó tímidamente su mano sobre la del otro.

–Quiero conocerte –continuó la voz grave de Date, hablando tan bajo que a Yukimura le costaba escucharlo–. Quiero saber todo de ti...

–A mí también... me gustaría saber más de ti, del verdadero Masamune... –dijo el muchacho.

Y así se quedaron, hablando a media voz, preguntándose y respondiéndose cosas triviales y cosas profundas, hasta que fue muy tarde y hubo que regresar a casa.

A diferencia de toda relación adolescente, eran pocas las veces que se besaban. Era tan inmensa su necesidad y gusto por la mutua compañía, que cualquier otra cosa sobraba. Los meses transcurrieron tranquilamente para ellos, sin la necesidad de buscar nada en nadie más.

La navidad que compartieron quedó grabada, en la memoria de ambos, como la más dulce de todas las que habían pasado en sus vidas.

Se celebraba el segundo año nuevo desde que Masamune entrase a Sengoku, y el joven Dragón no podía recordar otro momento en su vida en que hubiese sido más feliz.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Un sol que siente miedo**

Un sábado de invierno, temprano como ya se había hecho costumbre, Motochika fue a casa de los Date para recoger a Masamune e ir en busca del desayuno, frituras y películas. Habían vuelto un ritual sabatino el juntarse los más posibles en casa de alguno de los muchachos y ver películas hasta el anochecer.

Masamune se habría negado en otra época, pues la mañana del sábado era dedicada religiosamente a la práctica del kendo junto con su devoto sirviente, pero ahora que le importaban muy poco las reglas y los viejos hábitos, había acabado por abandonar del todo los entrenamientos. Seguía cultivándose y prosperando en el colegio; pero la distancia que inconscientemente estaba poniendo entre Katakura y él mismo era algo que regresaría contra él cuando menos lo esperase.

Sin embargo, no podía interesarle menos en aquel entonces. Dormía poco y refunfuñaba cuando Chousokabe llegaba a buscarlo, pero con el correr de la mañana iba recuperando su humor usual.

Ese día, el clima era frío y las nubes anunciaban una tormenta próxima, pero los ánimos no mermaron en lo más mínimo mientras los muchachos esperaban a que les sirvieran su desayuno en una pequeña cafetería del centro.

–Entonces... ¿Qué veremos hoy? –preguntó Motochika, mientras llevaban a la mesa una enorme malteada de fresa para él.

–Tengo ganas de ver esa americana, la del último samurai. Me dijeron que cometieron un montón de errores –se carcajeó el de cabello oscuro, mientras revolvía el azúcar en su café.

–¿Desde cuándo te gusta el café? –el canoso lo miró con aire de incredulidad.

–Desde que dijiste que no podía beberlo.

En respuesta, el más alto soltó una carcajada.

–Pero tómalo como hombre, llevas cinco cucharadas de azúcar... La próxima, pide azúcar con café.

–Y me lo dice la nena que no deja de tomar malteadas –farfulló Date, llevándose la taza a los labios y bebiendo con tanto asco pero con expresión tan estoica, que el Demonio halló difícil no ponerse a reír como loco.

La mesera, acostumbrada a la presencia de los adolescentes, sólo sonreía mientras pedía permiso para poner los platos. Esa semana tocaban hot-cakes con fruta silvestre y mucha, mucha, miel. Los tuertos se habían autoimpuesto la misión de probar cada cosa en el menú.

–Bueno, entonces cine samurai de baja calidad para hoy... Sé de varios títulos que podemos encontrar en el local de videos.

–A no ser que quieras ver algo de calidad... pero ya sé que tus cosas de calidad implican tentáculos y demás... –añadió el Dragón.

El mayor abrió los ojos ampliamente mientras la mesera se sonrojaba completamente, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

–¡S-Se refiere a piratas! ¡Películas del mar! –trató de defenderse el muchacho, mientras la joven se iba con una imagen mental completamente contraria a eso.

Masamune rió por lo bajo, como dándole a entender que era su venganza por haberle dicho que no era lo suficientemente hombre.

Luego de eso, comieron en paz, haciendo comentarios mordaces de momento a momento.

–Está empezando a llover... –comentó Motochika–. ¿Crees que dure todo el día?

El Dragón miraba distraídamente por la ventana, masticando sin ganas un pedazo de hot-cake, cuando pudo distinguir una capucha amarilla corriendo bajo la llovizna.

–Pues acaba de llegar el sol, así que... –bromeó, sentándose más derecho.

Motochika lo miró, confundido; pero cuando vio a su preciado kouhai, empapado, entrando al restaurante, no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Oh, Ieyasu!

–¡Senpai! Qué gusto verlos –dijo el muchacho, sacudiéndose el agua de la ropa.

–¿Qué andas haciendo en la calle tan temprano? –cuestionó Chousokabe, haciendo su silla y comida a un lado para hacer espacio para el recién llegado–. ¿Quieres algo? Hoy paga Date.

–What? –exclamó el otro del parche.

–No es necesario, Chousokabe-senpai –rió Tokugawa, sentándose a su lado–. Tenía que hacer unos mandados para mi padre.

–Oh, qué muchacho tan confiable... –murmuró el de pelo claro, ensoñado, burlándose del más pequeño.

–No seas así, senpai –Ieyasu lo miró con sus ojos grandes y límpidos–. ¿Qué están comiendo?

–Hmm, el número tres del menú.. Hot-cakes a la algo –respondió Motochika, algo confundido pues no sabía qué había pedido, solo recordaba que era la tercera línea de opciones. Cortó un pedazo y, antes de notar lo que hacía, lo levantó para dárselo en la boca–. Toma, prueba.

Ieyasu se coloreó levemente, dudando sobre si moverse o no. Masamune pateó a Motochika por debajo de la mesa, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño.

Recapacitando luego del golpe, el Demonio aclaró su garganta y se comió lo que había en su tenedor, para luego empujar su plato frente a Ieyasu.

–Está muy bueno...

–Gra-Gracias... –susurró el de ojos oscuros–. Pero no tengo hambre.

El Dragón echó una mirada a sus dos amigos, pero no dijo nada. Hacía poco que había notado que su compañero tuerto se estaba comportando más idiota de lo usual, pero no sabía a qué se debía... O, mejor dicho, le parecía imposible.

–Como sea... Hoy iríamos a casa de Maeda a ver películas, pero con este clima se me van las ganas... –murmuró Motochika, recuperando su plato y comiendo a grandes bocados para borrar el momento anterior.

–Keiji vive muy cerca de mi casa –dijo Ieyasu, superado su sonrojo.

–Oye, Takechiyo, ¿por qué nunca nos dejas ir a tu casa? Ni que fuéramos peste –rió Date.

El muchacho bajó la vista, algo contrariado.

–Perdón... Mi padre es... –respiró hondo, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas–. No le agrada mucho que lleve gente.

Bajo la mirada de los dos tuertos, se hundió más en su asiento, sintiéndose miserable.

–Lo siento...

–H-Hey, no hablaba en serio, no te pongas así –Masamune palmeó el hombro de su kouhai.

–No te preocupes, el papá de Date es un yakuza y el mío nunca está, bienvenido al club... –se rió el más alto, bebiéndose de golpe lo que quedaba en su vaso–. Con esta lluvia no podemos hacer nada... Demos la vuelta por la plaza, quizás ligamos algo –miró a Masamune y sonrió–. Bueno, a ti te pegan, pero Ieyasu y yo somos libres pajarillos.

–¡C-Chika...! –exclamó Masamune, poniéndose rojo como una amapola, pues sólo a Chousokabe le había contado lo de Sanada.

–¿Tienes novia, senpai? –preguntó inocentemente Tokugawa.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Motochika arrimó su silla a la del chico y le pasó el brazo por encima.

–Masamune, aquí, está casado con el kendo, es un aburrido que no tiene ojos para las personas reales.

El Dragón sacó un puñado de billetes de su bolsillo y los aplastó sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie mientras lo hacía.

–Vamos...

Y se alejó de la mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos y completamente enfurruñado.

–Aww, ¡Date! –gritó el agresor de pelo cano, corriendo hacia él y saltando sobre su espalda para colgársele, haciendo que el otro casi cayera al suelo y agarrara sus piernas con esfuerzo.

–¡Maldita sea, Chika, pesas lo mismo que una vaca!

Ieyasu, muy divertido, los siguió a donde fueran, pues con la lluvia tenía excusa para llegar tarde siendo que ya había terminado sus mandados.

–¿Adónde van? –preguntó, cuando ya llevaban algunos minutos correteando bajo los letreros de algunos negocios, que les servían de paraguas.

–Ni idea –respondió Date, totalmente ausente de todo.

Recorriendo al trote uno de los parques de la ciudad, se refugiaron en un bonito gazebo. La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, y pronto los ensordeció con su repiquetear.

–Bien, supongo que éste es el final del camino... –observó el Demonio, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta y ofreciéndole a los otros dos–. Me gustaría ir a la playa... Si Kunichika no estuviera aquí, robaría el auto para llevarlos a un lugar donde las tormentas se ven increíbles.

Ieyasu negó con la cabeza el ofrecimiento. Masamune no dijo nada por un largo rato, el único ojo perdido en un charco que se había formado en medio del camino de gravilla del parque.

Sus compañeros estaban a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando el Dragón rompió súbitamente el silencio.

–Yo... estoy saliendo con Sanada, sabes, Takechiyo –dijo a Ieyasu, aunque sin mirarlo.

El otro tuerto encendió un cigarrillo y se dedicó a observar cómo caía la lluvia, mientras que el aludido parpadeaba, sorprendido, con los labios ligeramente separados.

–Saliendo... ¿Saliendo? –repitió torpemente–. P-Perdón... Te refieres a que tú y él... son... ¿novios? –susurró la última parte, temeroso de equivocarse.

–Todavía no somos "novios–novios", aún... nos estamos conociendo –murmuró el Dragón, coloreándose más y más conforme hablaba–. Pero estoy bastante seguro de lo que siento...

El muchacho lo miró mientras respondía, cambiando gradualmente su expresión de sorpresa por una cálida y genuina sonrisa.

–Tú vas con él en su clase... Cuídalo, ¿quieres? –pidió Date, en una risa, avergonzado.

–¡Por supuesto! –aceptó el muchacho, aún con aquella sonrisa, volteando un tanto nervioso hacia su otro amigo–. ¿Y tú, senpai? ¿Tienes no... pareja?

–Éste sólo ama los tentáculos –bromeó Date, tratando de alejar su vergüenza.

–Oye... –farfulló el agredido, furioso, abrazándose a su cuello para tallar su cráneo con los nudillos–. Calla, que eres tú el que se emocionó con la última que llevé...

–Si le llamas "emoción" al hecho de que casi vomito... entonces sí, me emocioné.

–No es lo que se notó... –se burló otra vez el tuerto cano, tomando un pedazo de tela del pantalón de Masamune para tironear de la entrepierna, ganándose un puñetazo directo a la cara.

Ieyasu sólo rió sinceramente, tratando de separar a los dos tuertos. Cuando dejaron de golpearse, Masamune se inclinó hacia el kouhai y apoyó su hombro contra el de Tokugawa, quedándose muy quieto de repente.

–Si te lo conté... es porque realmente confío en ti –susurró.

Ieyasu inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, conteniendo un suspiro enorme, invadido por una sensación muy familiar y agradable. Sólo con una persona se había sentido así antes, y ahora esos dos muchachos le ofrecían lo mismo. Era simplemente fantástico.

–Gracias... –murmuró, levantando un brazo para apoyarlo en el hombro de su senpai, a modo de abrazo.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sólo mirando cómo la lluvia caía sobre el pasto, sobre el cemento. Pronto las gotas se hicieron menos frecuentes, hasta que se detuvieron del todo y las nubes comenzaron a abrirse, trayendo un débil sol sobre la tierra.

–Te dije que había venido el sol –dijo el Dragón al Demonio, separándose suavemente del abrazo de Tokugawa.

Motochika sonrió al aire, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, molesto con una idea que su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle.

–Vamos al Inu, a ver si el Vabagundo está ahí –dijo de pronto, levantándose.

–Yo tengo que ir a casa ya, gracias por dejarme estar con ustedes este rato –despidiéndose con una reverencia, el de chaleco amarillo se alejó al trote del gazebo.

–A... diós –la palabra quedó a medias mientras el más pequeño de los tres se perdía entre la gente que salía de sus refugios. Masamune notó cierta decepción en su amigo, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. El Demonio era el ser más mujeriego que conocía sobre la faz de la tierra, quizás estaba imaginando cosas.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar por los senderos de gravilla mojada.

–Chika –llamó Masamune, luego de un rato, cuando ya habían salido del parque.

–¿Hmm?

–Takechiy...

–¡Masamune-donooooo!

Luego de sus prácticas de karate, el energético Tigre venía corriendo desde la esquina contraria, arrastrando tras de sí al pobre Sasuke, que no podía seguirle el paso.

Los tuertos los saludaron animadamente, no pudiendo detener las burlas al pobre Sarutobi, que estaba sin aire.

–Ya estás viejo –señaló el de pelo claro.

Sasuke se tomó un momento antes de golpear a Chousokabe y saludar al otro tuerto.

–Keiji me llamó preguntando por ustedes dos, ¿sigue en pie lo de las películas?

Sanada sabía que a Date no le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto en público, así que hizo lo posible por no tirársele encima mientras los otros dos hablaban.

–Te extrañé mucho –le dijo en voz baja, acercándose un poco hacia su novio.

–También yo –susurró Masamune, llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Yukimura, acariciándolo suavemente.

Los otros muchachos vieron de reojo lo que pasaba, pero no le dieron importancia. Aunque fueran a la misma escuela, era raro que el Tigre y el Dragón pudieran verse muy seguido.

–Bueno, si él no se ha echado atrás, sigue en pie.

Masamune había rodeado los hombros de Yukimura con su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí luego de darle un beso arrebatador que había dejado KO al Tigre, y miró a Motochika con expresión amenazante.

–Más te vale que no sea nada perturbador –exigió al de pelo blanco, abrazando a Sanada con aire protector.

–Nada que el niño no pueda manejar –se carcajeó el Demonio, empezando a caminar hacia la tienda de videos–. Samurai de bajo presupuesto, ¿no?

–Escoge lo que quieras, siempre que sea mínimamente soportable –respondió Date, sin darle mucha importancia a su amigo, perdido en hacerle mimos a Yukimura mientras caminaban.

Aunque Masamune atesoraba por separado a su novio y a sus amigos, Motochika le había insistido para que lo invitara, ofreciéndoselo como una oportunidad para que pudieran verse más tiempo.

Ya en casa de Maeda, todos se tiraban entre cojines en la alfombra, mientras el Dragón se recostaba con la cabeza en las piernas de Sanada, recibiendo tiernas caricias por el resto de la tarde.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde entonces.

El agua empapaba los tobillos de Motonari, mientras sus pies delgados se hundían en la arena movediza de la orilla.

La brisa marina, que invadía la playa con su leve aroma salitre, agitaba los oscuros cabellos, los pantalones arremangados y la holgada camiseta. Ya habían vuelto a clases y el frío, si bien más intenso en la playa que en la ciudad, se hacía notar con especial crudeza.

–Motochika...

El de cabello cano se había metido en el mar hasta la cintura, disfrutando del empuje de las olas.

–¿Mmh? –murmuró, sin volverse a verlo. Era demasiado magnífico para él estar ahí.

–Es como si el océano te reclamara... y no tuvieses problema en admitir que te posee...

–Soy demasiado diminuto como para ser reclamado por algo tan increíble... –dijo al fin el otro, girándose hacia el castaño–. Cuando estoy aquí... me gustaría dejarme llevar... Desaparecer entre las olas...

Su compañero se abrazaba a sí mismo. Podía ver que se le había erizado la piel.

–Siempre has estado conmigo, has aguantado todas mis idioteces... Si desapareciera en el mar... ¿Me buscarías? –Motochika hablaba ensoñado, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

–Qué clase de pregunta es ésa... –murmuró Motonari, frotando sus manos en sus entumecidos brazos.

Tras unos segundos, miró hacia un costado.

–Separaría las aguas para buscarte...

Chousokabe le dedicó una sonrisa extraña y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, hundiéndose rápidamente y desapareciendo de la vista del castaño.

Éste abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo que su alma se iba a sus pies. Apretando los labios, corrió mar adentro, tratando de divisar a su amigo.

Cuando el agua llegaba a su pecho, la desesperación comenzó a atacarlo, pero unos brazos enredándose en su cintura lo tranquilizaron, aunque era una sensación desoladora. Chousokabe se agarró de él, aspirando enormes bocanadas de aire cuando al fin salió a la superficie.

–¡Eres un idiota, Motochika! –gritaba frustrado el castaño.

–Viniste por mí... –susurró el joven cano, escondiendo el rostro en el húmedo cabello de su amigo.

Mouri respiraba agitado. La temperatura del agua estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se enfriara.

–Claro que... vendría por ti... grandísimo idiota...

El Demonio tenía días actuando de un modo extraño. Lo buscaba más de lo normal, confundido, molesto, aferrándose a no sentirse solo, pero no le daba razones.

Motonari no alcanzaba a comprender por qué se portaba así. Siendo que él siempre había sabido lo que quería, y que ese algo no había cambiado, le resultaba difícil terminar de entender que otros no supieran lo que querían, incluso teniéndolo frente a sus narices.

El trato de Motochika se había vuelto mucho más cariñoso que antes. Si bien se guardaba de comportarse así sólo cuando estaban a solas, la confianza que se tenían eliminaba, al menos en apariencia, las posibles interpretaciones alternativas de ese comportamiento.

Ese día le había pedido a Motonari que lo acompañara a la playa. Era un viaje de casi dos horas, pero había aceptado.

Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de las cosas que era capaz de hacer por Chousokabe, cosas que creía que se debían a su amistad, a que el joven tuerto era por seguro el único amigo de verdad que había tenido en su vida. Mas, subyacentemente, otro sentimiento había aflorado, uno que no alcanzaba a tener una forma definida y asible para Motonari, pero que producía extrañas respuestas de su parte a diferentes hechos y estímulos.

Por ejemplo, los celos devastadores que lo atacaban cuando lo veía con otras personas. Siempre había sido celoso de las amistades de Chousokabe, temeroso de que pudiera cambiarlo por otra persona, pero no al punto de fastidiarse por cosas tan triviales como que el de pelo cano se sentara dos pupitres más atrás, o que escogiera a otro compañero para los equipos de la clase de deportes.

O la marcada incomodidad que sentía cuando no podía estar a solas con él, aunque más no fuera para hablar o beber un refresco en el receso de la escuela. Motochika siempre, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, y Motonari detestaba no poder tener privacidad. Detestaba que los demás escuchasen su voz, detestaba no poder decir en voz alta las cosas que sólo quería decirle a Motochika.

Y luego estaban las peleas... Esas odiosas peleas. Detestaba con todo su ser ver el rostro golpeado de su amigo, la sangre escurriéndose sobre su camisa, las heridas que tardaban semanas en sanar. Y, a la vez, le producía satisfacción saber que había muy pocas personas, o quizás ninguna, que pudiesen superar en fuerza bruta al Demonio.

A veces se detestaba a sí mismo por la diferencia entre ellos. Ver el rostro de su amigo lleno de emoción y ansias cuando veía pelear al Dragón, o que últimamente se la pasara hablando de las competiciones de Ieyasu… sabía que era un adicto a la adrenalina, sobre todo a quedarse sin un gramo de energía después de una gran pelea, pero no podía evitar odiar no entrar en ese mundo.

Mientras Motochika lo sacaba del agua, cargándolo en su espalda, Motonari dejó escapar algunas lágrimas sobre el hombro de su amigo.

¿Por qué le había dado el Creador un cerebro tan inteligente que de nada le servía para descender al nivel cuasi "primitivo" de aquella persona a la que adoraba?

¿Por qué le había dado un cuerpo tan débil, que sólo era una carga para Motochika?

–¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás –pensaba, apretando los labios temblorosos–, por qué no tengo fuerza?

Al contrario de todos los pensamientos de Motonari, Chousokabe lo veía como su mayor apoyo, la única persona a la que recurría cuando se sentía indefenso. Físicamente no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, pero podía llegar a ser tan frágil emocionalmente… siempre poniendo una sonrisa para sus amigos, pero sólo Mouri podía ver a través de ella. Sabía cuándo fingía, sabía cuándo estaba sumido en la desesperación.

Aunque jamás lo había mencionado, el mayor temor del Demonio era quedarse solo, perder ese vínculo tan profundo que lo unía a su mejor amigo.

Y últimamente estaba tan presente ese miedo… Todas las cosas que habían estado pasando por su cabeza, tener esa necesidad tan grande de aquella otra persona lo confundía enormemente, iba en contra de todo lo que él era.

–¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? –preguntó ausentemente mientras cargaba a Motonari hasta el auto en que habían llegado.

Escuchó cómo éste último respiraba fuerte por la nariz junto a su oído, tratando de tragarse lo que parecían lágrimas.

–¿Estás bien? –intentó girar el rostro lo más que pudo hacia el lado donde el otro apoyaba su mentón.

–Motochika... –dijo Mouri, no muy convencido sobre si debía hablar, pero sintiéndose a la vez desesperado por una respuesta–. Tú... ¿Me cambiarías por alguien más? Quiero decir, si llegase alguna persona más interesante que yo, o más inteligente, o que te agradara más... No puedo decir que si fuese más fuerte que yo, porque cualquiera es más fuerte que yo... pero... Si hubiese alguien mejor que yo en todos los sentidos... ¿Me cambiarías por esa persona?

–No seas tonto, eres mi mejor amigo... –respondió Motochika, sin dudarlo un segundo–. Incluso si me casara y tuviera quince hijos, tú seguirías siendo una de las personas más importantes en mi vida...

Los brazos de Motonari se apretaron más sobre el pecho del canoso, mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía devastado con aquella respuesta.

–Bájame... por favor.

Chousokabe lo bajó lentamente, sintiendo un terrible frío en la espalda cuando pasó una corriente de aire.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad.

–Puedes... –empezó Mouri, sin mirarlo–. ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Motochika lo miró, confundido, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia. Lo atrajo hasta apresarlo contra su pecho, sintiendo como temblaba por la fría brisa del atardecer.

–Deberíamos volver o ambos enfermaremos...

–Tú eres... mi único amigo –susurró Motonari.

–Los demás también son tus amigos, sólo no los dejas acercarse mucho... Aunque yo siempre seré el mejor –comenzó a reír bobamente después de lo último.

El de ojos pardos se separó despacio, decidiendo que era mejor callar antes que decir algo que estropeara las cosas entre ellos.

–Kunichika salió de viaje y no me quiero quedar solo... ¿Quieres venir? Te invitaré a cenar.

–Sí, claro, por supuesto –asintió Motonari–. No te preocupes por la comida.

De regreso, pasaron a comprar algo caliente para la cena.

–¿Te sientes solo sin los chicos? –preguntó Mouri, mirando sus manos entrelazadas delante de su regazo–. Sin Maeda, Date...

–Me hacen falta... Sí –afirmó, Chousokabe, pagando la cuenta e invitándolo a que se fueran. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al auto de nuevo–. No me siento solo si no están... Pero si tú te fueras...

–Si el mar te llevara, se llevaría una parte de mí. No dejes que te arrastre...

Chousokabe se detuvo junto al coche, sintiendo que aquella conversación se estaba yendo por un lugar peligroso.

Le costaba discernir si Motonari hablaba de su amistad, o de algo más profundo. Se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo estúpido mientras subía al auto; ¿desde cuándo tenía dudas así?

Camino a su casa, se cruzaron con Ieyasu y Mitsunari, que caminaban cargando las compras. Mouri pudo notar un extraño brillo en la mirada de su amigo, que bajó la velocidad para ir a la par de los que caminaban.

–Mis lindos kouhai –llamó en tono cantarín.

Mitsunari tomó una actitud defensiva, pero Ieyasu se detuvo del todo.

–Qué tal, senpai... presidente –saludó el de cabello negro, con un movimiento de cabeza.

–¿Adónde van? –preguntó Motochika, con una cálida sonrisa.

–Llevamos las compras a casa.

–¿Quieren que los lleve?

–No hace falta –lo cortó el siempre silencioso Mitsunari–. No queremos ser una molestia.

Aunque se esforzaba por no ser grosero, Tokugawa podía ver perfectamente a través de su amigo.

–Será en otra ocasión, senpai...

Motonari podía ver en los ojos ambarinos de Ishida el mismo sentimiento que él guardaba para cosas como ésas.

"Aléjate de él."

–Ieyasu... –volvió a llamar el muchacho cano, cuando los muchachos retomaban su camino.

–¿Sí?

Chousokabe se quedó en shock. Tanto había estado pensando en él, que ahora que lo veía lo llamaba inconscientemente. No tenía nada que decirle, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había llamado en voz alta.

–No... No es nada, nos vemos el lunes.

Tokugawa parpadeó un par de veces y luego lo saludó con la mano.

Cuando el auto tomaba más velocidad, Motochika se percató de que su compañero temblaba, pero lo atribuyó al agua fría y al clima que descendía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Chousokabe, el anfitrión le facilitó una toalla a su amigo.

–Te prepararé el baño, ¿quieres que te preste ropa?

–Sí, está bien –murmuró Motonari–. Gracias.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de cualquier cosa, cenaron, vieron televisión y se fueron a la cama. Como ya era costumbre, Motochika le dejó su cama y se acostó sobre la alfombra, cubriéndose con un montón de sábanas de la cama de su padre.

–¿Quieres dormir en tu cama? Yo iré al suelo, no importa –ofreció el de pelo castaño.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes... –Motochika quería hablar con él, decirle lo que le pasaba con Tokugawa, que le aconsejara y le dijera que quizás estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero… ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Había estado con mujeres y por supuesto que le gustaban, Mouri sabía de su larga lista. ¿Cómo decir de pronto "Creo que soy gay"?

El de ojos pardos tenía el brazo doblado debajo de la cabeza y lo miraba con tranquilidad, casi sin expresión. Aumentado a su frustración, el tuerto se sacó su pañuelo–parche para tallarse el párpado.

–Odio el frío... Me provoca comezón en las cicatrices.

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –ofreció Motonari, sonrojándose hasta la frente y arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo dicho–. Ya... Ya sabes, como cuando éramos niños... –añadió, tratando de arreglar el asunto.

Contrario a lo que imaginó el castaño, su amigo respondió de la forma más simple.

–No te dejaré dormir, sabes que me muevo mucho.

–Haré el esfuerzo –sentenció Mouri, con aire petulante.

El par comenzó a reír tranquilamente mientras el dueño de la cama subía a ella, metiéndose entre las cobijas.

–No recuerdo la última vez que dormí con alguien...

–Oh, yo sí –dijo el otro, moviéndose para que Chousokabe pudiese acomodarse–. Creo que se llamaba Yuka... Sí, Yuka-chan. Preciosa niña de Chougen, me acuerdo que te corrieron casi por dos kilómetros los muchachos de dicho colegio.

Motochika se puso completamente rojo al recordar aquella anécdota. Los habían atrapado a medio vestir en la enfermería de dicha escuela, luego de lo que Chousokabe llamaba "un combate entre sábanas".

–Tengo que admitir que, de no ser por la observación de "alguien", ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta de que estabas ahí, pero tenía que vengarme por lo de Masako... –comentó Mouri, mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado.

–¡Fue un accidente! ¿Cómo iba a saber que el sujeto era su hermano y querría asesinarte?

–¡No tenías que quitarme mi novia por eso! –reclamó Motonari–. Meh, qué más da... Toda la vida ha sido de hacerte romper con tus novias y tú de hacerme romper con las mías... Creo que nunca llegaré a casarme si sigo siendo amigo tuyo.

–Oye... Si me dices que alguien es importante para ti, no me meteré... –dijo seriamente el Demonio, girándose sobre su costado para quedar de frente al castaño.

–Nadie me importaría lo suficiente como para hacerte a un lado –susurró Motonari, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Motonari... –susurró el Demonio, mordiéndose el labio, nervioso–. Alguna... ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

El aludido apretó los párpados y los volvió a abrir, poniendo en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa e ingenuidad.

Enamorarse... Sí. Era eso... eso que no había podido entender hasta ahora.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pero algo en su cabeza sobre–pensadora le decía que no escucharía lo que esperaba.

–Sí... –respondió al fin, sin querer precisar si en pasado o en presente.

–¿Cómo lo sabes...?

–Por lo que la otra persona te causa... Quieres estar con ella, compartir todo lo que te hace feliz, te imaginas viviendo con ella... besándola...

Su voz se iba apagando hacia el final.

–Hay... Hay alguien... No puedo decirte que estoy enamorado... Jamás lo he estado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él... el... el gusto que me provoca... –Motochika quería evitar a toda costa decir que se trataba de un hombre–. No sé qué me pasa...

–¿La conozco? –preguntó el de pelo oscuro.

–Sí... Conoces a esa persona... –el Demonio suspiró, triste. ¿Lo juzgaría si se enterara? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse si realmente no estaba seguro de lo que sentía?

Motonari comprendió al instante por qué se empeñaba en hablar de una "persona" y no de una "mujer". No en vano era el mejor estudiante del colegio.

–¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes contármelo, sabes que podrías decirme que se trata de una vaca y yo seguiría pensando igual de ti.

Chousokabe reparó en ese momento en que el rostro de Mouri, así iluminado por la luz tenue de su mesita de noche, tenía unas líneas muy femeninas, muy bonitas. Siempre había sido más delicado que él, pero era la primera vez que se percataba de ello con tanta intensidad.

–Quiero... Quiero saber exactamente eso, cuál es el problema... Sabes que me gustan las mujeres... –explicó, extendiendo una mano para alejar los cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de su amigo–. Pero cuando lo veo... Cuando lo escucho...

La expectativa estaba jugando con el pecho de Mouri a un nivel que ya no podía tolerar.

–¿Quién es? Quizás sabiéndolo pueda decirte algo más útil –ofreció, deseando prolongar ese calor en su mejilla.

Motochika respiró, cerrando su único ojo. Decir quién era era lo que peor le ponía, no sólo era un estudiante de secundaria, dos años menor que él y un hombre, si no que era su amigo... Alguien que probablemente confiaba en él.

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano, como si con eso se pudiese esconder del mundo, y susurró muy despacio:

–Ieyasu...

Si no hubiese tenido la mano sobre el ojo, habría visto la transformación operada en la cara de Motonari. Todo el color se drenó de ella, dejando una palidez que daba miedo. Había abierto los ojos, sin mover otro músculo del rostro, sin siquiera levantar las cejas, sin despegar los labios.

El corazón del castaño latía tan de prisa que parecía se le iba a salir del cuerpo. Se puso tan tieso y frío que estuvo a punto de abandonar la cama, por la pura desesperación.

Mas, afortunadamente, era un ser en extremo racional, por lo que ató cabos rápidamente y trató de calmarse, sin lograrlo.

–¿Nari? –preguntó Chousokabe, bajando la mano con lentitud.

El más pequeño de los dos pareció salir de un trance, pues parpadeó varias veces.

–V-Vaya, realmente no sé qué decirte con respecto a él. No lo conozco c-casi nada...

Motochika se giró sobre su estómago, para apoyar la cabeza entre los brazos.

–Está bien... De todos modos, gracias por escucharme...

Mouri respiraba agitado, mirando hacia abajo.

–¿Crees que... realmente soy gay? –preguntó Motochika de la nada, exponiendo su mayor duda de la semana.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron ampliamente otra vez. Sentía las manos frías, como si toda su sangre se hubiese ido de sus extremidades.

–No lo sé... Creo que no importa lo que uno sea mientras esté feliz.

Se movió despacio hasta darle la espalda, temblando fuertemente.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, quizás una hora o incluso más; pero el castaño suponía que ya se habría dormido su amigo, cuando sintió que una de sus tan conocidas manos lo rodeaba. Pensó que se habría movido en sueños hasta terminar así, pero el abrazo se hizo poderoso, pegando su espalda contra el estómago del Demonio.

–No te vayas de mi lado... –rogó éste suavemente. Algo le decía que estaba sobre la cuerda floja, que, aunque no lo dijera, quizás su confesión había provocado que lo rechazara–. Me quedaría perdido en el mar sin ti, nadie podría encontrarme...

–Sabes que eso no pasará... –murmuró Motonari, sin moverse.

–Quería escucharlo... –Chousokabe no aflojó el abrazo aunque su amigo respondiera como deseaba. Dejó que el calor en su cuerpo lo ayudara a dormir, alejando todas sus dudas por una noche.

De alguna forma, el de ojos pardos logró adormecerse también. La tibia sensación del musculoso cuerpo de Motochika apretándolo contra sí le daba seguridad, de alguna forma lo devolvía a cuando eran niños y Motonari tenía miedo de todo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Nuevo amigo**

Febrero estaba terminando y despacio, muy despacio, el frío iba cediendo de a poco y los ánimos en la escuela empezaban a aflorar con la pronta llegada de la primavera.

Masamune y Yukimura, si bien no podían verse tanto como querían debido a sus tareas y deportes, hacían todo lo posible por disfrutar de los pocos momentos en que podían estar juntos, ya fueran ellos dos solos o con alguno de sus amigos, y no peleaban casi nunca. A veces discutían por alguna cosa sin importancia, pero Sanada era una persona que se amoldaba fácil a otros y Date cedía más de lo que hubiese permitido en otra situación, simplemente por complacer a su novio. Había, por supuesto, cosas en el otro que a ambos no les gustaban, pero estaban tan perdidos en su ilusión de amor que ninguno de los dos profirió queja alguna durante aquel tiempo.

Megohime, que de a poco se había ido alejando del grupo de amigos, ahora trabajaba medio tiempo en la cafetería Saint Francis, hogar de las maids más monas, y regularmente recibía la visita de sus compañeros, que le daban cuantiosas propinas a "la mesera más bonita".

En el colegio, día a día se potenciaba la competencia entre el "presidente-san" y el "vicepresidente-kun", como habían apodado a Mouri y a Amago Haruhisa, el segundo al mando del consejo estudiantil y rival de Motonari casi desde los ocho años, desde que estaban en primaria. No importaba cuánto se esforzara Haruhisa, muchacho de complexión mediana, cabellos oscuros y lacios peinados hacia atrás y ojos penetrantes, jamás conseguía ser el primero. Era arisco y tenaz, y tenía pocos amigos; pero se llevaba especialmente mal con Mouri, un poco porque nunca conseguía desplazarlo y otro poco porque no le gustaba la personalidad de su compañero. Y era mutuo. No obstante, se sentaban el uno junto al otro, practicaban con igual desinterés el mismo deporte (carrera) y coincidían para estudiar en la biblioteca muchas más veces de las que hubieran deseado.

En el consejo también estaba presente Hauri Tsuruhime, una niña muy bonita de la clase B, la misma a la que asistían Yukimura, Ieyasu, Mitsunari y Megohime. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño, ojos oscuros pero profundos, y era tan delicada y agradable que todo el mundo la adoraba. Como era muy tímida, pasaba largas horas en el despacho de Ichi-sensei, una de las psicopedagogas de la escuela, quien la animaba a ser un poco más extrovertida. Por sugerencia de la psicóloga, Tsuruhime se había unido al consejo, pidiendo permiso a su admirado Mouri (a la chica le fascinaba la capacidad de liderazgo de su senpai); y éste, al ver que no tenía muchas habilidades "cognitivas", la había designado como encargada de pedir permisos, entregar reportes y comunicar decisiones del consejo a la planta de maestros. Había resultado ideal para la labor, pues todos los profesores adoraban a Tsuruhime y comúnmente nadie le negaba nada.

Hauri practicaba arquería en el colegio, actividad que la había llevado a conocer a la temible Saika Magoichi, una de las alumnas de cursos superiores. Magoichi estaba en primer año de preparatoria e iba en el salón A, donde tenía a su compinche, un muchacho muy alto y musculoso de voz grave, Kuroda Kanbei.

Aunque Saika era hija de una familia adinerada, normalmente no lo mostraba. La mayoría de las veces, la gente creía que era una rebelde por su porte y su forma de hablar. Era seria e imponente, de risa difícil y enojo silencioso, pero buena amiga para quienes lograban acercarse a ella. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, ondulado y pelirrojo, muy claro, y ojos rojos, firmes. Poseía un cuerpo escultural, mérito de las horas que entregaba al ejercicio físico, y practicaba arquería porque no le dejaban llevar un arma al colegio. Le fascinaba el tiro y solía practicar en un polígono de las afueras de la ciudad; a pesar de su corta edad, siempre supervisada por su padre, sabía manejar pistolas, rifles, escopetas y otras tantas armas de fuego como había podido aprender.

Contrariamente a lo que podría haber parecido en un inicio, Saika hizo buenas migas con Hauri; le gustaba la inocencia de la chica, le divertía su candidez y la espontaneidad de sus actos. Tsuruhime estaba loca por Magoichi, la admiraba aun más que a Mouri y deseaba ser como ella si algún día podía crecer y "tener ese busto poderoso, y esas piernas largas, ¡y esas súper caderas!", como solía soñar la muchachita.

Kuroda Kanbei, por su parte, estaba en el equipo de judo del colegio y se perfilaba para ser uno de los mejores del instituto, sino de toda la ciudad. Tenía una fuerza que parecía traída de otro planeta, era casi imposible derribarlo y solía ganar todos los encuentros organizados por Utsunomiya-sensei, un joven profesor de educación física obsesionado con el karate que regularmente recibía regaños de Honganji-sensei, su superior, por armar tanto jaleo en clases. Kanbei tenía el pelo oscuro y ondulado, siempre sujeto en una coleta baja y siempre con unos mechones cayendo encima de sus ojos marrones. Una incipiente barba oscurecía los lados de su rostro, aunque nunca le crecía más allá de unos pocos milímetros. Era muy callado, estudiante de notas promedio y poca participación en clase. No había hecho muchos amigos desde que había ingresado al colegio, pero eso no le molestaba particularmente.

Había entrado al instituto en el primer año de secundaria, junto con Saika, y se habían sentado juntos desde el primer día, dando paso a una amistad curiosa pero duradera. Kuroda era algo rudo para expresarse y normalmente la gente se ofendía con lo que decía, pero la pelirroja había logrado descifrar su habla y había decidido quedarse a su lado. Había algo en Kanbei que le gustaba, que le daba seguridad a pesar de las aparentemente pocas luces de su compañero; y él había pagado con igual equidad aquella atención, volviéndose su confidente. Juntos espantaban a los curiosos y la pasaban bien por su cuenta.

En el transcurrir de ese tercer año de secundaria, Masamune se había percatado de la existencia de Kobayakawa Hideaki, uno de sus compañeros de clase. El chico era pequeño y regordete, con cabello negro y lacio, largo y atado en una diminuta coleta baja. Tenía ojos color café y mejillas rechonchas, y se la pasaba estornudando durante las horas de escuela. Por boca de Kasuga se había enterado de que Kobayakawa tenía salud delicada y se enfermaba mucho, y que por ello había tenido que pasar casi todo el segundo año hospitalizado y aprendiendo con un profesor que Oda-sensei le había enviado, porque no quería que perdiera el año en el instituto. Hideaki era un muy buen estudiante y su familia era amiga de la de Oda, y además de eso era el secretario del consejo estudiantil.

Como era de esperarse, Motonari abusaba de la debilidad de Hideaki tanto como podía. Si bien sólo sabía ser bueno con Motochika, el presidente se las arreglaba para tratar a los demás con cierta amabilidad indiferente, pero sobre el pobre Hideaki, a quien todos llamaban "Kingo", volcaba todas sus frustraciones. Kobayakawa no se resistía y se dejaba hacer, y se había convertido en el protegido de Akechi-sensei, el enfermero del colegio, que solía atenderlo cuando alguno de los muchachos más grandes se propasaba con él.

Ahora bien, Masamune apenas había intercambiado el saludo con Hideaki, y siempre de mala gana. Le irritaba su actitud esquiva y temerosa, y se sentía desafiado cuando, en clase, Kobayakawa levantaba la mano antes que él para contestar. Por eso, cuando empezaron los trabajos de investigación en el segundo semestre, Date se molestó especialmente cuando Uesugi-sensei, el profesor encargado de la clase, lo puso en el grupo con Kobayakawa.

Todos estaban discutiendo sus proyectos en voz alta, por lo que el Dragón aprovechó para acercarse al escritorio del profesor y plantearle su disconformidad.

–¿Hay algún problema con Hideaki-kun? –preguntó el hombre de ojos claros y pelo negro, mirando atentamente a su alumno.

–No lo conozco nada –farfulló Date–. Faltó casi todo el año pasado, así que no tengo idea de cómo trabaja.

–Hideaki-kun es uno de los mejores estudiantes del instituto, incluso cuando estuvo hospitalizado logró mantener sus buenas notas –observó Kenshin–. Creo que su compañía te beneficiará más de lo que imaginas.

Comprendiendo que no tenía derecho a réplica, pues Uesugi había bajado la vista hacia su cuaderno, Masamune resopló y se dio media vuelta, regresando a su pupitre.

Hideaki lo miraba con expresión de temor, pero cuando Masamune se sentó detrás suyo escuchó la fría voz del tuerto:

–Te voy a hacer la vida imposible si me estorbas. Got that?

Y no le dirigió la palabra hasta el final del día.

Cuando sonó la campana de la salida, Hideaki estaba reuniendo nerviosamente sus cosas y echando miradas sobre su hombro hacia Masamune, quien sólo perdía la vista por la ventana.

Ya listo, Kobayakawa se paró muy firme y tomó aire repetidas veces antes de poder pronunciar una palabra.

–¿D-Dónde te gustaría... que trabajemos?

Date lo miró con expresión de fastidio. Descruzó los brazos y comenzó a recoger sus útiles.

–Hay que ir a la biblioteca primero –fue toda su respuesta, mientras se ponía de pie y se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

El muchachito asintió rápidamente y caminó tras él. Los rumores respecto al Dragón lo intimidaban bastante, sumado a las muchas veces que lo había visto pasando el tiempo con delincuentes de grados mayores.

De camino a la biblioteca, Kobayakawa quería hablarle a Date, quería decir algo para dejar de sentirse con miedo, pero nada salió de su garganta hasta que llegaron a destino. Totalmente desinteresado del tema, el Dragón dejó que su compañero se encargara de pedir los libros necesarios, sorprendiéndose con disimulo de la absoluta claridad con la que Hideaki hablaba al bibliotecario.

Se repartieron los libros entre los dos y, tras haber guardado el material, Masamune echó a caminar hacia la salida.

–Vivo... cerca... –avisó Hideaki, no encontrando otras palabras para ofrecer su casa; pero cuando Masamune se giró para mirarlo, puso rápido las manos frente a sí mismo, haciendo movimientos torpes–. P-Pero no me importaría trabajar... en tu casa.

Aquella súbita muestra de cobardía sacó de sus casillas a Date, que sólo por molestar decidió que iban a ir a su casa.

–Pues vamos a la mía entonces. Mi sirviente te llevará a casa si se hace tarde.

–C-Claro...

Caminaron en silencio por varias cuadras hasta que en una esquina, por estar mirando al suelo, Hideaki no notó a la persona que daba vuelta ahí mismo y chocaba contra él, cayendo completamente sobre su trasero y provocando que Masamune soltara un sonido de risa contenida.

–¡Kingo...! –exclamó una voz conocida, que reprimió un "idiota" sólo porque Date estaba presente.

–M-Mouri-senpai... –murmuró Hideaki, poniéndose de pie con trabajo.

–¡Mira por donde vas!

–L-Lo lamento, Mouri-senpai... –dijo el más pequeño, con la vista clavada en el suelo y ayudándose de sus manos para poder levantarse. Trató de recoger algunas de las cosas que Motonari dejara caer, pero su intento se vio bloqueado por la voz molesta de éste.

–¡Deja, deja! Lo vas a ensuciar todo... Por todos los cielos –se quejaba el presidente, agachándose para levantar las piezas de una maqueta–. ¿Que no puedes hacer nada bien?

A Masamune no le gustó ese tono, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Motonari terminó de juntar sus cosas, el Dragón sólo agarró fuertemente del brazo a Hideaki y lo obligó a caminar tras él, sin darle oportunidad al presidente de decir nada más. Éste frunció el ceño, fastidiado, pero siguió camino sin pronunciar palabra.

El rostro de absoluta tristeza del muchacho sólo se vio opacado por la confusión por la repentina agresión de su compañero, quien lo dejó ir cuando perdieron de vista al presidente.

–L-Lo lamento... –se volvió a disculpar Hideaki, por costumbre y temiendo haber molestado a Masamune.

Echándole una mirada indescifrable, Masamune lo guió hacia su casa en completo silencio, sólo dirigiéndose a él cuando llegaron y lo presentó con su tutor.

–Kojuurou, él es Kobayakawa Hideaki, es uno de mis compañeros. Vamos a estar haciendo un reporte, así que si nos puedes llevar algo de comer más tarde...

Katakura le echó un ojo al niño que hacía una marcada reverencia ante él. Se notaba a leguas su nerviosismo y miedo.

–Por supuesto... La cena estará lista a las siete, ¿desea comer en su habitación o pasarán al comedor?

–Ya veremos, de acuerdo a cuánto trabajo haya. Vamos, Kobayakawa –indicó a su compañero, con un gesto ausente–. Oh, y Kojuurou, mantén a Kojirou lejos de la habitación, no quiero que moleste.

El sirviente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

–Sus padres estarán fuera hasta tarde y él fue invitado a casa de los Oda, en un momento lo llevaré, así que no habrá nadie que interrumpa su trabajo, Masamune-sama –Katakura hizo una reverencia hacia su amo y se retiró.

Masamune sólo chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a subir la escalera de mármol.

La casa de los Date fue para Kobayakawa como entrar a un mundo completamente diferente. Todo era tan clásico y correcto, a medias occidental y a medias oriental, al punto que, al entrar al cuarto del joven, pensó que encontraría un futón en medio de la habitación. Aunque, en verdad, el lugar fue todo lo contrario: dos camas individuales, un televisor con una consola en la pared contraria, un ordenador en el escritorio que separaba las camas y diversos adornos aquí y allá.

–Siéntate donde quieras –invitó el Dragón fríamente, mientras apoyaba la mochila sobre la cama y empezaba a sacar los libros.

–Deberíamos comenzar revisando las fuentes... luego tipear el... tra... ba... jo... –tartamudeó Kingo.

Date lo miró con molestia.

–Hombre, si te fastidia algo, dilo, el trabajo se hace de a dos.

–N-No, estoy bien... –Kobayakawa se sentó muy quietecito en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a sacar el material–. Es raro... S-Sólo he visitado la casa de... Mouri-senpai –para la última parte, la voz del muchacho era sólo un murmullo.

El Dragón le echó una mirada entre curiosa y molesta.

–Vamos, yo revisaré la primera parte del reporte, tú ve con la segunda.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde los muchachos, trabajando en silencio, interrumpidos por uno que otro comentario mordaz del anfitrión y el invitado disculpándose por cosas que no había hecho; hasta que a las siete en punto Katakura llamó a su puerta, anunciando que la cena estaba lista y preguntando dónde querrían tomarla.

Para ese momento, Hideaki estaba sentado en la computadora, tipeando rápidamente. Masamune se puso de pie y lo llamó de forma ruda. Kojuurou frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada en el momento.

Cuando los adolescentes estaban comiendo, Hideaki no pudo evitar preguntarle a Kojuurou, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, en dónde compraban los vegetales.

–Oh... La mayoría los cosecho yo –respondió el sirviente, con una sonrisa, feliz de que el niño lo notara.

El Dragón echó una mirada hacia su tutor, visiblemente confundido.

–Katakura-dono, están fantásticos –comentó Kingo, saboreando con gusto cada bocado–. Nunca había comido algo tan delicioso. Y me gusta mucho comer.

Aún con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Katakura hizo un movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento.

–Muchas gracias, puedo preparar algo para usted cuando quiera.

–Se nota que te gusta –observó Masamune, con tono siseante, y sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su propio cuerpo atlético.

El invitado calló cualquier otro comentario para mirar a su plato y ralentizar la velocidad con la que comía, a lo que Kojuurou lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su señor; pero esperaría a estar a solas para decir algo al respecto.

–Me honra que le gustara. Siéntase libre de pedir cuanto quiera, mi cocina es muy sana.

Cuando la infortunada cena terminó, regresaron al cuarto de Masamune y prosiguieron con el reporte. Sólo faltaban algunas cosas cuando Hideaki se percató de que eran casi las diez de la noche.

–Kojuurou te llevará a tu casa, iré a avisarle –murmuró el Dragón, feliz ya de poder quedarse solo. Bajando la escalera se encontró con su tutor y le pidió el favor.

El hombre aceptó de inmediato, notando que también era hora de recoger al joven Kojirou. Pero antes de que su señor pudiese regresar a su cuarto, lo detuvo suavemente al tomarlo por el brazo.

–Masamune-sama, el haber nacido bendecido con ciertos dones no le da el derecho de caminar sobre los demás –comentó en voz muy baja, con un semblante serio–. Por primera vez, he de decir que me avergüenza su comportamiento...

Masamune parpadeó varias veces con su ojo sano, con una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que fue casi hasta cándida.

–Me decepcionaría mucho saber que se ha convertido en ese tipo de persona... –dijo el sirviente mientras dejaba ir su brazo, suavizando la expresión en su rostro y cambiándola por una de afecto–. Llame a su amigo, prepararé el auto.

El Dragón se quedó muy quieto mientras Katakura se alejaba. Sintió un frío intenso bajando por su columna, alojándose en su estómago y en su pecho. Tratando de recuperar la calma, regresó a su habitación y pidió a Kobayakawa, en un tono mucho más amable que antes, que recogiera sus cosas.

Su compañero le sonrió y se retiró fugazmente del cuarto, no sin antes avisar que tendría lista su parte para la mañana siguiente.

El tuerto se recostó en su cama. Escuchó que se cerraban las puertas del jardín y rodó hasta quedar completamente desparramado sobre el colchón, boca abajo.

Tras un largo rato se levantó, se cambió de ropa, se cepilló los dientes y se metió en la cama. No quería que nadie lo encontrara despierto. Se sentía avergonzado y culpable, pues la mirada que Kojuurou le había echado le había helado todos los músculos.

Tal como prometiera, Kingo llevó el reporte completo la mañana siguiente, y la actitud del Dragón lo sorprendió sobremanera. Estaba mucho más calmado y amable que el día anterior, y no lo molestó en toda la mañana.

El tuerto fue, de a poco, descifrando la personalidad del chico. Aunque su cobardía y timidez le crisparan los nervios, era una persona de carácter noble y muy amable, por lo que lo molestaban fácilmente. Y aunque era algo de todos los días, no pudo evitar notar que una persona en especial se encargaba de derrumbarlo con toda clase de maltratos, a los que Hideaki no se atrevía a contestar.

Si bien a Masamune no le interesaba mucho lo que pasara dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil, un día presenció involuntariamente una escena que no le permitió mantenerse al margen.

Tenían un importante examen y él había sido uno de los primeros en entregar; Kasuga, que aún seguía enfrascada en la lucha contra las ecuaciones, le había pedido de favor que fuera a la sala a buscarle unos papeles que necesitaba, pues la reunión del consejo estaba a punto de terminar y luego cerrarían el salón, siéndole imposible entrar. Kingo había finalizado primero el examen, como siempre, y había corrido escaleras abajo para presentarse a la reunión.

Masamune estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz nerviosa de Motonari.

–¡En verdad, Kingo! ¿Es que tienes que hacerlo todo mal? ¿O me lo haces adrede sólo a mí?

–¡L-Lo siento, Mouri-senpai! –respondió una voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar–. Yo... no... Te juro...

–No se cómo sigues siendo parte del consejo... –el tono de Mouri se transformaba en puñaladas frías y crueles–. Eres un inútil, quizá engañas a todos con tu carita gorda e inocente, pero sigues siendo un bueno para nada.

El único ojo del Dragón llameó y sus manos frías comenzaron a sudar, nerviosas.

–Es suficiente –se dijo, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse–. Hey, bitch, necesito unos papeles que Kunoichi se dejó aquí. ¿Me los puedes dar así se los alcanzo? –dijo a Mouri, con toda su irreverencia.

Con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, Kobayakawa se despidió y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a los dos castaños en un ambiente muy tenso.

–Debes tocar antes de entrar, Date... –reprendió el molesto senpai, recogiendo los papeles de Kasuga y pasando por alto el "bitch" de la jerga del Dragón.

–Fue un poco difícil contenerme cuando te escuché sacando toda esa mierda –replicó el tuerto, arrebatándole los papeles de la mano con fiereza–. Que no te vuelva a escuchar maltratando a Kobayakawa, got it?

–Hmph, ¿y un _bully_ viene a decirme cómo portarme? –resopló perspicaz el mayor, apoyándose en una mesa.

–Al menos yo me aguanto las consecuencias de molestar a otros, no como tú, que te escondes tras Chousokabe –dijo Masamune, con tono agresivo–. ¿O te crees que durarías cinco minutos si él no estuviera en el medio?

–¡Yo no...!

–¿A cuántas personas crees que hemos apaleado por tu bocota? –interrumpió el tuerto, furioso–. No me agradas, y si no me meto contigo es porque el Demonio te tiene afecto... Pero no creas que siempre será así, mi paciencia tiene límites.

Antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más, remató:

–Anda, ve y díselo, no me voy a retractar, soy un hombre de palabra.

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que el kouhai se retiró para entregar los papeles a su compañera. Quizá tendría problemas con uno de sus mejores amigos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más.

Motonari empalideció por completo y tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para sostenerse. Respirando agitadamente, sus ojos rasgados se entrecerraron con un destello de ira; pero no diría nada a Motochika, era un ser orgulloso y no se rebajaría.

Antes de poder dejar la escuela, Masamune fue detenido en el portón, donde Kingo le dio las gracias del mejor modo que pudo. Le seguía desesperando tremendamente, pero de algún modo le agradaba el muchacho, por lo que decidió no darle importancia y empezó a caminar a paso muy lento.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer? Mis padres no están y Kojuurou siempre prepara demasiada comida para cenar.

–N-No... –murmuró Hideaki, poniéndose todo rojo por la vergüenza.

–Vamos entonces... –tratando de evitar sacarse de quicio, Date ignoró esa cara y siguió caminando en silencio.

A medida que transcurría la tarde, el Dragón fue aprendiendo lentamente a tenerle paciencia a Kingo. La mirada de aprobación que le dedicó Kojuurou fue recompensa suficiente.

Con todos sus deberes, amigos y novio, las visitas eran cortas pero constantes, y pronto una agradable amistad floreció entre los dos muchachos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: El beso de la discordia**

La primavera se hacía más y más calurosa y todos parecían explotar como las flores. Para celebrar el fin de las clases, Keiji y Sasuke habían montado una fiesta enorme en una casa preciosa de las afueras, cedida por uno de los compañeros de preparatoria. Había gente de todos los cursos; y Keiji, por supuesto, había arrastrado a todos sus amigos de secundaria, que eran aproximadamente el ochenta por ciento de los grados inferiores. Ya fuera porque su tío era el dueño del Inu, uno de los restaurantes más populares entre los estudiantes, o por su propio magnetismo personal, el joven Maeda vivía siempre rodeado de gente y se aseguraba de que todos la pasaran de maravillas a su lado.

Aquella noche había convocado, entre tantos otros, a Masamune, Yukimura, Megohime, Tsuruhime, Ieyasu, Kasuga y al siempre tímido Hideaki, a quien había empezado a tomar más en cuenta luego de aquel asunto con Masamune. Había querido invitar a Mitsunari, pero el jovencito de pelo blanco se había negado, diciendo que tenía otras cosas por hacer. Ieyasu había podido asistir porque Maeda en persona le había pedido permiso a su papá, y le había asegurado que lo iban a cuidar muy bien.

De los grados superiores, entre la enorme cantidad de gente se podía ver a "Sayaka" (como llamaba Motochika a Magoichi), Kanbei, Motonari, el Demonio, el mismo Sasuke y Haruhisa, además de un joven rubio, llamado Sorin, y otro pelirrojo, Kotarou, que iban en el salón C del primer año de preparatoria. No solían tratarse mucho con los otros, pero habían llegado con sus compañeros de salón, que eran amigos de Sasuke, y procuraron divertirse.

Pasada la medianoche, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y sería recordada más tarde como una de las mejores del instituto. Keiji iba y venía por toda la casa, repartiendo alcohol (que nunca había cesado de fluir) y viendo que todos la estuvieran pasando bien. Sasuke, cuando se cansó de recibir las negativas de la preciosa Kasuga, quien se refugió en un rincón con Tsuruhime y Megohime, vigilaba que nadie se pasara mucho de copas y destrozara la casa.

Desperdigados sobre los sillones de la sala, habían organizado un concurso de aguante. Para sorpresa de casi todo el mundo, el joven Fuuma Kotarou se ofreció como voluntario. Tenía el pelo rojo y brillante, encrespado y con un flequillo que le cubría los ojos. Era alto y delgado, una pequeña masa de músculos que iba a karate con Sanada y Sarutobi, pero era tan tímido y vergonzoso que ya era bastante extraño verlo hablando con alguien más. Amago Haruhisa, que odiaba perder en cualquier cosa, se sumó al desafío, sentándose a su lado y comenzando a beber estoicamente.

Como para darles ánimos, el resto se sentó a su alrededor, bebiendo en menor medida pero alentándolos con su mejor gana. Tsuruhime salió pronto de su escondite, pues para nadie era un secreto que estaba enamorada de Kotarou (quizás sólo para Kotarou mismo), y comenzó a echarle porras con una energía desacostumbrada.

Varios estudiantes de secundaria empezaron a retirarse para ese momento, entre ellos Masamune, Yukimura y Hideaki, ya que dormirían los tres en la casa del último. De pasada dejarían a Megohime en su casa, pues la niña tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, así que ellos cuatro se despidieron y se fueron.

Kasuga, acusando que se estaba aburriendo ya de los intentos de Sasuke, también se retiró.

Las horas de la madrugada transcurrían velozmente y el alcohol seguía circulando, aunque nadie sabía de dónde salía.

–Necesito aire... –dijo de pronto Motochika. Había estado bebiendo a la par de los que competían, aunque no estuviera en la contienda; pero ya estaba mareado y no quería llegar al grado de vomitar. Motonari, que era quien normalmente le cuidaba sus borracheras, se había ido a pasear por el lugar hacía rato.

–Oye, Tokugawa, acompaña a ese inútil al jardín, no quiero que vomite en la alfombra... –refunfuñó Sasuke.

El jovencito de camisa amarillo pálido era el que menos había bebido, y el único que podía caminar sin tambalearse en esos momentos.

–Si alguien nos llega a pescar dándole alcohol a los niños de la secundaria, estamos todos fritos –comentó Kuroda, que luchaba por quitarse las esposas que le había puesto Saika. Estaba borracha como una cuba e insistía en que Kanbei debía ser su esclavo sexual.

Fuuma, sentado al lado de Sasuke, sólo bebía un vaso tras otro, de lo que fuera que le sirvieran. No parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, pero no lo sabrían hasta que se moviera. Amago había cedido luego de beberse casi toda su tercera botella de tequila y descansaba, bebiendo a ratos, sentado en el suelo junto al sillón.

Tokugawa aceptó, haciendo de apoyo para el Demonio. Algo había en el tuerto que le provocaba sonrojarse sin sentido alguno, aunque no lograba ubicar bien qué era. Como si temiera quedar en ridículo frente a él, aunque disfrutaba enormemente su compañía.

Mientras caminaban por el pasto húmedo, Ieyasu sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Trató de no mirar a Motochika a la cara, pues se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

–Aquí está bien –dijo el mayor de los dos, estirándose e inhalando todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran contener–. No debí beber todo eso...

–¿Por qué bebes, senpai? –preguntó Ieyasu, tembloroso–. Quiero decir... ¿Tanto te gusta emborracharte?

–Me gusta llegar a ese estado donde apenas comienzas a sentir el alcohol por tus venas... Como en una nube... Poco antes de embriagarte, aunque es difícil controlarte una vez llegando ahí –Chousokabe se carcajeó nerviosamente. Era extraño estar tan cerca y a solas con el objeto de su inestabilidad mental. Había llegado a la teoría de que era puro morbo, de que una vez besándolo se lo sacaría del sistema, pero llevar el plan a la práctica no era exactamente sencillo–. Y bueno, también disfruto mucho de beber con mis amigos.

Motonari había dado vuelta a la galería que daba al jardín y sentía tanto frío que empezaba a maldecir no haber llevado chaqueta.

–Ya veo... –susurró Tokugawa, alejando sus manos de Chousokabe.

El muchacho de cabello negro se apoyó en la barda, esperando hasta que su senpai le dijera que quería volver, tratando de alejar de su mente cosas que de todos modos no terminaba de entender.

–Ieyasu... –escuchó.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, girando el rostro instintivamente hacia la voz que le hablaba, se encontró cara a cara con Motochika, con su ojo destellante y enrojecido, con su nariz larga, con sus labios gruesos.

Éste lo acorraló contra la barda con sus brazos, inclinándose lentamente para estar a la altura del más joven.

–Sen... pai... –alcanzó a decir el adolescente, antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los del tuerto.

Cada vez que el senpai se separaba un poco para tomar aire, Tokugawa seguía instintivamente la boca que lo abandonaba, buscando recuperar el contacto. Las manos de Motochika recorrían todo el torso de Ieyasu, atrayéndolo hacia sí, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

No supieron cuántos minutos pasaron así, pero tampoco supieron que los ojos pardos de Motonari registraban cada segundo de aquel beso largo y apasionado. Apretó tanto la mano donde tenía su celular, que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

Al sentir las frías manos del tuerto tocando su estómago bajo la camisa, Ieyasu entró en pánico.

–A-Alto... –pidió, intentando separarse, pero Motochika lo apresaba más contra sí mismo.

El más joven tenía la boca inundada por el sabor a alcohol de quien lo besaba. Sabía que lo que pudiera pasar sería obra de la ebriedad y le dolía, le dolía pensar que sólo sería objeto de un momento.

–Alto... Por favor... –sollozó, apretando con fuerza los brazos posesivos del Demonio.

Mouri sintió que estaba punto de gritar, por lo que abandonó la galería a toda prisa y se metió de nuevo en la casa. Si se hubiese quedado un poco más, habría visto cómo el pequeño Ieyasu rompía al fin el abrazo a la fuerza, respirando agitado y con el ceño fruncido en una dolorosa expresión.

Un joven rubio, de cabello corto y brillante, siguió con la mirada a Motonari, que se dirigía a la puerta de calle.

–Espera, Mouri-kun... –lo llamó, corriendo detrás de él.

El castaño se detuvo, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

–O-Ootomo...

–¿Te vas ya a casa? –preguntó el rubio, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con Motonari a la calle.

–Estoy algo cansado, y mañana hay junta del consejo estudiantil.

–Déjame llevarte. Bebiste mucho –ofreció Sorin, con una amable sonrisa.

–No, no he bebido tanto... –murmuró Mouri, recordando de golpe que Motochika le había pedido expresamente que se fueran juntos, a sabiendas de cómo se iba a poner de borracho–. Pero sí, será mejor que alguien me lleve –aceptó, sin mirar a Sorin.

Éste lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, con ojos interesados.

–Bueno, vamos entonces. Mi coche está por allá.

Chousokabe miraba el rostro de su kouhai, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se amontonaban en ellos. Se sintió miserable.

Tokugawa ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a esa fiesta. Sin saber bien qué hacer, dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa, para atravesarla a paso rápido y salir a la calle, casi tropezando con Sorin y Motonari.

Mouri echó una mirada rápida al jovencito, cuyos ojos estaban llorosos y su nariz enrojecida.

–Ese niño no es de la preparatoria... –observó el rubio, mientras caminaban por la vereda hasta llegar a un auto negro con detalles en dorado.

–No... Es de los amigos de Maeda –informó el presidente, pues todos los chicos de secundaria habían llegado con él.

–Con más razón... Maeda-kun aún sigue en secundaria. Qué chico más irresponsable.

El castaño sólo se encogió de hombros, subiendo al coche.

Una vez que hubieron partido, Motochika regresó a la sala, donde Saika había logrado con éxito domar a Kanbei y lo besaba apasionadamente, los dos tirados sobre el sillón.

–Esto se está saliendo de control –reía Sasuke, pues las botellas se acumulaban a los lados del asiento de Kotarou y éste no daba señales de dejar de beber.

Chousokabe se sentó junto a Sarutobi, muy serio. La cara de miedo y dolor de Tokugawa lo había dejado frío, se sentía asquerosamente culpable y miserable, incluso había provocado que el chico se fuera.

–¿Qué pasa, Chika? –preguntó el otro, preocupándose de repente.

–Pasa que soy un idiota –dijo el aludido, todavía borracho, pero sin deseos de pensar más. Tomó una de las botellas restantes y comenzó a beber de ella directamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–Oye, oye, basta –Sasuke le quitó la botella–. Mejor te vas a casa. Estabas a punto de vomitar, ¿recuerdas?

–N-No puedo llegar así –admitió Motochika, bastante mareado–. ¿Dónde está Nari? Dijo... Dijo que me llevaría...

La pequeña Tsuruhime, que no dejaba de alentar a Fuuma, pareció interesada por la pregunta.

–Se fue a la calle con Ootomo-senpai –dijo al Demonio, recordando haberlos visto juntos.

–¡Ah! No se puede haber ido... –gritó éste, levantándose de golpe. Le costó mucho trabajo no volver a caer al suelo.

–Ah, vamos, no puedes seguir pasando la resaca en su casa –le reprochó Sasuke–. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer y enfrentar la cruda y a tu padre a la vez?

–No es eso, es que no puedo llegar a mi casa... Creo que caeré en alguna esquina antes de lograrlo.

–Llámalo –sugirió Tsuruhime.

El canoso tomó la sugerencia; pero, tras cinco intentos sin respuesta, se rindió.

–Parece que está ocupado... –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Sasuke, llévame contigo...

–¡Pero si vivo para el lado contrario! –exclamó el de ojos claros–. Ugh, te odio cuando te embriagas, eres un fastidio.

–¡Tú no estás muy lejos! –lo criticó Saika, desde su puesto en el sofá–. Dejen de gritar, nos están arruinando el romance.

–¡Consíganse un cuarto! –les gritó Haruhisa, cuya bandana blanca le cubría los ojos, totalmente borracho–. Subiendo la escalera hay muchos.

No se les veía intención de querer cambiar de posición, por lo que Chousokabe optó por robar la idea y quedarse en un cuarto. Ya por la mañana podría huir.

Despertó de su sopor alcohólico exactamente a las doce del mediodía, cuando su celular sonaba insistentemente.

Alrededor, todo era quietud. La casa se había ido vaciando conforme el amanecer se aproximaba y la fiesta iba terminando. Otros estudiantes dormían en el suelo o en otros sillones, pero había poca gente en la casa; y en la planta baja sólo quedaba Sasuke, enrollado como un gato a un lado de un sillón, cubierto por una "sábana" de diarios, junto a Kanbei y Saika, que habían cedido al alcohol y se habían dormido abrazados en el sofá por el que tanto habían rodado.

Sintiendo la boca pastosa y el ojo pegoteado, Motochika pasó torpemente el dedo por la pantalla y conectó la llamada.

–Diga... –respondió con mucha dificultad.

–¿Motochika-kun? Buenos días... ¿Sigue Motonari contigo?

–Sa-Sachi-okaasama... –murmuró el tuerto, al darse cuenta de que era la madre de Motonari–. Ehm... Esto... ¿Nari?

–Ya pasa del mediodía y aún no ha vuelto a casa –añadió la señora. Sonaba preocupada–. Usualmente regresa antes del amanecer cuando sale, pero ni siquiera me ha llamado.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Chousokabe sin darse cuenta. De pronto se sentía muy preocupado, estaba totalmente ebrio cuando había salido en su busca, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que no pasaban de las cuatro cuando le dijeron que se había ido.

–Sí, bueno, sé que puede cuidarse solo, pero siempre me siento más tranquila si está contigo... ¿No sabes a dónde puede haber ido? –insistió la mujer.

Motochika se talló el ojo, tratando de despertar bien. Una asquerosa resaca lo atacaba y le iniciaba un punzante dolor de cabeza.

–No... –se detuvo, recordando escenas de la noche anterior–. Creo... Creo que alguien lo llevaría... Quizás pararon en su casa y se quedó ahí...

–Será... –Sachi detuvo sus palabras, mientras que al fondo se oía una llave girando en una cerradura–. Oh, espera, Motochika-kun... aquí está... ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, jovencito?

–Tengo reunión del consejo... ¿Podemos dejarlo para más tarde? –respondió el adolescente, yendo al baño para ducharse. Había sido una noche larga y no se sentía listo para enfrentar a nadie.

Chousokabe oyó los murmullos en el teléfono y acabó de despertarse a la fuerza.

–Voy para allá, Sachi-okaasama... –dijo a la mujer, cortando y sin darle posibilidad de responder.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, el desgarbado Demonio tocaba el timbre del departamento. La madre de Mouri lo hizo pasar.

–Se está vistiendo... Le he preguntado mil veces ya dónde estuvo y no me lo quiere decir. Ve, a ver si le puedes sacar algo...

El tuerto llamó a la puerta, pero no esperó una respuesta y la abrió despacio.

–Hey...

Motonari se miraba al espejo, con el peine en la mano. Giró apenas el rostro para mirar a Motochika, pero pronto devolvió los ojos al espejo. Se pasaba la mano libre por el cuello.

–¿Adónde te fuiste? Pensé que regresaríamos juntos... –preguntó el muchacho cano, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. No era tan raro que el castaño no le contestara el saludo.

Se fijó en unas marcas violáceas que adornaban la garganta de Mouri.

–A ningún lado en particular –respondió éste fríamente.

Chousokabe se acercó hasta quedar detrás de él y rozó una parte del cuello de su amigo con el dedo índice.

–Si te ibas a ir con una chica, pudiste decírmelo al menos... Te estuve buscando.

Mouri apretó los labios y, con un ademán violento, alejó la mano de Motochika.

–A ti qué más te da –murmuró, comenzando a peinarse nerviosamente–. Estabas bien entretenido cuando me fui.

–Oye, llegamos juntos y nos iríamos juntos, debiste decirme que te irías con alguien más, no te tomaba ni dos minutos –contestó Motochika, molesto y contrariado por la actitud de Motonari–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

El de pelo oscuro respiraba fuerte, tratando de morderse la lengua. No podía recriminarle lo que hubiese hecho o no con Ieyasu, después de todo... ellos no eran nada.

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras recogía su ropa interior y se la ponía. Tenía las muñecas lastimadas, como si lo hubiesen atado, y sus glúteos estaban enrojecidos.

–¡Dime algo, cielos! –exclamó el Demonio, mirando el suelo. Había bajado la mirada cuando el otro dejara caer la toalla para vestirse.

–Yo no te cuestiono lo que haces con otras personas –respondió Motonari, girando despacio hacia su amigo mientras se ponía la camiseta–. No veo por qué deba rendirte cuentas de lo que yo haga por mi parte...

–No me importa si te fuiste para acostarte con alguien, pero al menos pudiste decirme algo, no dejarme buscándote como un idiota.

El de ojos pardos sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, de decirle que al que tomaban por idiota era a él mismo, pero era demasiado rígido y calculador como para ceder de ese modo a los impulsos, por lo que permaneció en silencio otra vez.

Motochika no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Si se había ido por estar con alguna chica o algo así, no tendría por qué enojarse, pero ahí estaba, por alguna razón, furioso con el Demonio.

Llevaba más de diez años al lado de Motonari y sabía que, cuando callaba, era cuando más enojado estaba.

–No te entiendo... Si te fuiste para estar con alguien, está bien, no te pido explicaciones ni nada así... Sólo quiero saber… ¿Por qué demonios estás tan enojado? ¿Qué te hice yo?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, escasamente sorprendido.

–¿De qué serviría que te lo diga? No dejarías de hacer nada.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Motonari, por todos los cielos, somos amigos... Se supone que si algo te molesta, me lo digas –la actitud fría de su amigo lo volvía loco. Si estaba enojado preferiría que le gritara, que se lo dijera, que pelearan como muchachos normales, lo que fuera… nunca había aprendido a lidiar con esa tranquilidad.

El otro apoyó las manos en el lavabo, con la vista baja.

–Vete, Motochika.

–O-Oye... –llamó éste, acercándose para tomarlo del brazo–. Si te hice algo...

–¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar contigo ahora! –gritó Motonari, girando violentamente el rostro hacia el de pelo cano con una expresión rabiosa.

Motochika apretó los puños, mirándolo totalmente confundido y furioso.

–Tsk... Como quieras –salió azotando la puerta tras de sí. Realmente no quería dejar las cosas así, pero era una persona que se alteraba fácilmente y no quería hacer alguna idiotez.

Sachi lo alcanzó en la puerta.

–¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo?

Había estado ocupada con la lavadora de ropa, así que no había escuchado nada.

–No... –contestó él, tratando de ocultar su enojo–. Sachi-okaasama, tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos veremos en otra ocasión...

–Oh... Está bien –dijo la señora, confundida. Al ver incómodo al muchacho, lo tomó por el brazo y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla–. Perdona que siempre te pida cosas así.

–No te preocupes... –dijo Motochika con una sonrisa, y se retiró.

El resto del día transcurrió en una tensa calma para el de cabello cano. Sólo por testarudez, se plantó en la puerta del colegio para esperar a que salieran los miembros del consejo; pero, cuando la reunión terminó y Motonari salió, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Pasó la puerta de la escuela y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

Motochika lo habría seguido; pero un tonto pensamiento orgulloso se lo evitó, maldiciendo ese momento de estupidez durante todo el verano.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: El "Tigrecito"**

Con el fin de las clases y el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, el detective Takeda Shingen planeó, como casi todos los años, su descanso en algún lugar apartado de aquella ciudad que tanto lo estresaba. Policía condecorado con varios logros en su haber, el hombre había participado activamente en la unidad que se ocupaba de los delitos de índole sexual y todos aquellos relacionados con menores de edad, pero había terminado por pedir un traslado. Esos casos eran emocionalmente muy fuertes y él ya se iba poniendo viejo. Además, ahora era padre y ya no podía faltar tanto de su hogar.

Yukimura era adoptado y lo sabía, y convivía perfectamente bien con aquel hecho. Takeda se lo había dicho desde que apenas había tenido uso de razón, pues lo había acogido siendo poco más que un bebé y siempre le había recalcado que no importaba que no compartieran sangre; él siempre tendría el amor incondicional y el apoyo de su padre, y el jovencito no lo olvidaba.

Por eso, cuando Yukimura se sinceró con él respecto a sus sentimientos por su compañero, Shingen lo aceptó con toda la calma del mundo y le aseguró que seguía teniendo todo su cariño. Si bien Masamune había ido algunas veces al departamento del detective, éste rara vez estaba en casa y nunca había cruzado más palabras con él que aquella vez en que Takeda investigaba el ataque que el Dragón había sufrido. Al haber estado tantos años en la sección de víctimas especiales, los otros detectives le habían pedido asesoramiento para tratar el asunto, aunque Takeda había acabado por acaparar el caso.

El hombre, de ojos oscuros y profundos, voz grave, barba y bigote, llevaba la cabeza siempre rapada y vestía de manera muy formal. Siempre de traje, corbata y gabardina, Sarutobi a veces bromeaba y decía que sólo le faltaba el sombrero para ser igual a esos detectives de las películas antiguas.

A Takeda le agradaba Sasuke, lo había mirado de arriba abajo la primera vez que el adolescente había ido a su casa y lo había aprobado de inmediato, pues Yukimura parecía muy feliz al compartir con el de los tatuajes. Los ojos de Sasuke, tan oscuros como los suyos propios, le habían parecido a Takeda hondos pozos de recuerdos, como si el muchacho fuese mucho mayor de lo que su apariencia denotaba. El "Tigre", como lo llamaban sus compañeros policías, a veces tenía la sensanción de que había conocido a algunas personas desde hacía muchas vidas atrás; y ése era el caso con el shinobi de Sengoku. Al hombre le parecía que conocía a aquel muchacho desgarbado desde siempre, y sabía que podía confiar en él.

A Sasuke, por su parte, no podía parecerle mejor la fortuna que le había caído en suerte al acercarse a Yukimura. Cuando el muchachito se había alejado de todos, Sarutobi había empezado a aparecerse en su camino. Los dos practicaban karate en la escuela, pero nunca habían hablado más allá de lo trivial; estando en un grupo grande era difícil tener un mayor contacto personal y el de los tatuajes lo había entendido pronto, por lo que, ni lerdo ni perezoso, colmó a Sanada de atenciones e invitaciones toda vez que podía y estaba solo. Yukimura sólo se veía seguido con Megohime y la actitud de Sasuke lo intrigaba, pues lo creía tan rudo como a sus amigos, pero pronto había descubierto que era tranquilo y afectuoso. Al senpai no le gustaban las peleas y se escabullía de ellas todas las veces que podía, aunque eso era un poco difícil cuando Motochika estaba implicado. El tuerto gustaba de armar jaleo y siempre necesitaba refuerzos.

No le había tomado nada al de los tatuajes adorar por completo al pequeño Tigre. Yukimura era genuino y espontáneo, la mentira se le daba muy mal y disfrutaba con cosas sencillas, lo que facilitaba mucho las cosas. A veces daba muestras de ingenuidad extrema, por lo que Sarutobi se puso de deber personal el sacarlo de sus dudas y facilitarle el camino lo más que pudiera; pues, siendo tan inocente, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien acabaría por hacerle daño y abrirle los ojos al mundo de una forma muy dolorosa. Takeda vio esa intención y no puso peros. Al contrario, alimentaba lo más que podía esa amistad y se mostraba absolutamente permisivo con Sasuke, que visitaba su casa cuando quería y como quería.

Sasuke vivía solo y se las rebuscaba por su cuenta para conseguir dinero. Su relación con sus padres era muy mala y aquello había desencadenado en que se fuera de su casa, por lo que cuidaba de sí mismo desde hacía un par de años. Había tenido que aprender solo a hacerlo todo, pero según él, le había venido bien. Su familia tenía un buen pasar económico y podría haber tenido todo lo que hubiese querido si hubiese sido capaz de soportar su pésimo trato con sus padres; pero como no podía, había resuelto nunca jamás pedirles un centavo y salir adelante por sí mismo.

Todo eso se lo había contado a Takeda, casi medio año después de conocerlo, un día que se había quedado a dormir y luego de que el "danna", como llamaba a Yukimura, cediera ante el cansancio; y el detective no lo dijo, pero comenzó a pensar en Sarutobi como en otro hijo más desde ese momento. Le mandaba cosas con Yukimura y le regalaba de todo lo que se le ocurría: el almuerzo para la escuela, ropa nueva, libros, películas... pero jamás dinero. Shingen sabía que la generosidad no pasaba por los billetes sino por las acciones, y Sasuke disfrutaba ciertamente de todo lo que el hombre quisiera darle. De vez en cuando el detective se aparecía en el apartamentito donde el joven vivía y le llevaba parte de las compras de comida que hacía todos los meses, pues sabía que Sasuke era capaz de pasar días sin comer si no conseguía dinero y que moriría de hambre antes que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, o peor, a sus padres.

Cuando el detective lo invitó a ir con ellos de vacaciones, pues Megohime, que desde que había conseguido el trabajo y aprendido el dulce gusto de la libertad ganada por sí misma ya no podía tomarse el verano para holgazanear, Sarutobi accedió de inmediato. Sus veranos con su familia habían sido todo menos placenteros y aquellos años que pasara por su cuenta nunca había ido a ningún lado, más que nada por falta de dinero. Shingen propuso varios destinos a votación y fueron Sasuke y Yukimura los encargados de elegir el lugar de veraneo; y decidieron ir a Kioto. El lugar era precioso y Sarutobi nunca había estado ahí. Yukimura sí, pues Shingen lo había llevado cuando era pequeño, pero no recordaba nada.

Los tres emprendieron el viaje entonces. Takeda no quería saber nada de conducir su coche, así que había decidido viajar en tren, y resultó ser una experiencia de lo más interesante. Acostumbrado a los modos de Megohime, quien había sido desde siempre su invitada, el Tigre se divirtió descubriendo los hábitos de Sasuke. El adolescente hacía todo lo posible por no ser una molestia y agradecer apropiadamente las atenciones que se tenían con él.

–Sasuke –llamó Shingen, captando la atención del muchacho que se entretenía en contemplar el paisaje en su ventanilla–, ¿nunca habías viajado en tren?

–Sí... Pero era muy pequeño como para recordarlo o poder disfrutarlo... –respondió el muchacho, perdido en la naturaleza exterior.

Yukimura lo miró, interesado.

–Nunca me has contado de tu familia, Sasuke –le dijo, parpadeando con sus ojos grandes–. ¿Podré conocerla algún día?

Sasuke arrancó la mirada de la ventana, abriendo la boca para responder, aunque no dijo nada al principio. Miró al detective con expresión suplicante, pidiéndole en silencio que no dijera nada al respecto. Sabía que su amigo se entristecería y buscaría darle más atenciones que las que en verdad necesitaba.

–Supongo...

–Sasuke es nuestra familia ahora –intervino Takeda–. ¿Necesitas más, Yukimura? –le sonrió al niño.

Sarutobi agradeció con una sonrisa y abrazó por sobre los hombros al pequeño Tigre, tironeando de él para que se acercara a la ventana y hacerle ver un punto en específico.

–Mira, ya se alcanza a ver la ciudad.

–¡Whoa! –exclamó el de la coleta–. ¡Mira cuántos edificios antiguos!

La estadía en la ciudad fue muy divertida y agradable. Hicieron recorridos históricos y gastronómicos, pero por motivos de trabajo el detective debía regresar una semana antes de que terminaran las vacaciones. El último día, Takeda decidió llevarlos a una tradicional casita de té, lugar que había visitado desde que él mismo era un niño.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar, perdieron de vista a su invitado, quien minutos después regresaba con una sonrisa pícara y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, alentándolos para seguir pues decía que Yukimura tenía cara de hambre.

El muchachito no había parado de abrir la boca con cada lugar que habían visitado, pero la casa de té lo emocionó especialmente y Sasuke se percató, entre carcajadas, del porqué de dejarla para el final. Junto a un juego de té muy tradicional, las encargadas del lugar les llevaron largas bandejas llenas de dango de todas clases y sabores, lo que tenía a Sanada completamente fascinado.

Comieron hasta hartarse y luego volvieron al hotel para prepararse para el regreso.

Mientras Yukimura se bañaba, Sasuke doblaba la ropa del detective y la guardaba prolijamente en una de las valijas. Takeda lo miraba hacer, con expresión afectuosa en sus ojos oscuros.

–¿Te divertiste, Sasuke? –le preguntó, sin moverse.

El adolescente lo miró con una expresión cálida y feliz.

–Sí, muchas gracias, Oyakata-sama. Había olvidado lo que era una familia de verdad.

Takeda sonrió.

–Ya lo sabes, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, cuando sea...

–No hace falta nada más, esto... Es mucho más de lo que podría pedir. Gracias.

Yukimura salía del baño, completamente empapado y envuelto en una toalla oscura, derramando agua por todos lados.

–¡Listo, Oyakata-sama! –dijo a su padre.

–Perfecto –replicó el hombre–. Termina de arreglar tus cosas, Yukimura, nos vamos en dos horas.

El detective se metió al baño y Sasuke lanzó una exhalación resignada al ver cómo el muchacho chorreaba agua.

–Danna –le dijo, acercándose con otra toalla en la mano, poniéndola en su cabeza y secando el pelo de Yukimura con movimientos firmes–, te vas a enfermar.

El más pequeño sólo rió, divertido, dejando al otro completar aquella tarea.

–Gracias por venir con nosotros, Sasuke, las cosas son más divertidas cuando estás cerca.

Los ojos oscuros de Sarutobi se llenaron de lágrimas repentinas y sus labios se agitaron apenas, apenitas; pero Yukimura no pudo verlo, porque el joven lo había atrapado en un abrazo cálido, estrechándolo fuertemente contra sí.

–No digas esas cosas, danna, me haces poner como un tonto –murmuró, con voz temblorosa.

Sanada levantó las manos para acariciar los brazos que lo rodeaban.

–Eres mi amigo, debes dejarme agradecerte las cosas.

El senpai se quedó muy quieto, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Despacio lo fue logrando, así que dejó ir a su amiguito y luego se volvió hacia su mochila, buscando algo dentro de ella.

–Soy yo quien debería agradecerles por lo buenos que son conmigo –murmuró, dándole la espalda–. Pero soy un tonto, y no puedo hacer mucho –volteó hacia Yukimura y extendió el brazo. Tenía un paquetito alargado en la mano–. Danna, para ti. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Sanada parpadeó, sorprendido, y miró curioso la envoltura color madera. Quitándose la toalla de la cabeza para poder verlo mejor, tomó el paquete entre sus manos y miró a Sasuke.

–¿Puedo abrirlo?

–Por supuesto, ¿qué preguntas me haces? –rió Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

Con una enorme sonrisa, comparable a la de un niño pequeño en su cumpleaños, el Tigre abrió el paquetito, de donde sacó una larga cinta de color rojo brillante.

Los ojitos de Yukimura se abrieron enormemente mientras levantaba la cinta y se la ataba en la cabeza.

–Justo como... ¡como...! –balbuceó–. ¡Igual que el guerrero del tigre de Dinastía de Guerreros! –exclamó, lanzando un grito de batalla–. ¡Hooaaaaaaa!

Cuando el detective salía del baño, no pudo contener una carcajada al ver a su hijo corriendo detrás del otro muchacho, dando gritos y clamando ser un guerrero combatiente de toda injusticia en el mundo.

–Supongo que esto significa que ya están listos...

–E-Eso intento... –rió Sasuke, sujetando a Yukimura por el cuello sin fuerza alguna.

Pronto todo estuvo arreglado y los tres partieron hacia la estación de trenes. Para alivio de Shingen y Sasuke, Yukimura se durmió apenas luego de media hora, visiblemente agotado por tanta excitación. El detective aprovechó el momento para hablarle al otro chico en voz baja.

–Sasuke...

–¿Sí, Oyakata-sama?

El hombre respiró hondo por un instante.

–¿Quisieras mudarte con nosotros?

El muchacho dejó caer la quijada en franca sorpresa. Pudo haber dicho que sí sin pensarlo ni un instante, pero también temía convertirse en una carga y causarles problemas por su propio estilo de vida, al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

–Yo...

–¿Sí?

–Ustedes han sido tan amables conmigo... –empezó Sarutobi, clavando la mirada en el suelo con una expresión que variaba entre triste y feliz–. Yo no quiero pagarle con ingratitud, pero... Me gustaría pensarlo... Yo... no quiero ser un problema para ustedes...

–No lo serías –respondió Takeda, con voz afectuosa–. Pero si realmente no lo deseas, está bien, respeto tu decisión.

–No es eso –se apresuró a decir el muchacho, haciendo énfasis al mover sus manos frente a él con ademanes negativos–. Es que estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo, a hacer las cosas sin consultar a nadie... Tengo problemas en la escuela muy seguido... No quiero... –conforme avanzaba, su voz se convertía casi en un murmullo inaudible–. Que se arrepienta y ya no me quiera cerca del danna...

Shingen apoyó el codo en la ventanilla, descansando la cabeza sobre la mano y mirando a Sarutobi fijamente.

–Si no me hubieses parecido buena compañía para Yukimura, créeme... te habrías dado cuenta.

Sarutobi, por más compuesto y adulto que quisiera parecer frente aquella persona, no pudo contener las lágrimas que se amontonaron en sus ojos junto a una torpe sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza para decir que sí.

–Sí, quiero... –dijo con voz temblorosa, ahogado por el gusto y el cariño que sentía de parte de aquellas personas.

–No quiero que vengas sólo por complacerme –le sonrió el hombre.

–No... Yo realmente quiero ser parte de esto... –más animado, Sasuke limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y rió bajito.

–Muy bien... –aceptó Shingen, complacido. Y no dijo nada más por un rato largo.

Poco después, Sasuke también cayó rendido, cediendo al sueño por el resto del viaje.

Llegaron bastante tarde, en la madrugada, por lo que Takeda prácticamente obligó a Sarutobi a quedarse a dormir con ellos, arguyendo que no podía dejar marchar a su hijo a una hora tan intempestiva. Al día siguiente, como debía regresar a su trabajo, dejó encargados a los chicos de traer de la casa del shinobi todo aquello que el muchacho considerara que podía necesitar o querer en su nuevo hogar. Yukimura se había transformado al recibir la noticia, y cumplió con la tarea con la mejor de las dedicaciones.

Como no tenía más que una cama en su habitación, el joven Tigre dio vuelta todo el cuarto para reorganizar sus cosas y disponer de un buen lugar en el suelo para poner el futón de Sasuke.

La mudanza fue rápida y sin contratiempos. Muchas de las cosas que ya no quería las iba a regalar, pero los tíos de Keiji ofrecieron comprarle lo que ya no necesitaría, como la cocina y el microondas, y así ayudarle con un poco de dinero.

Unos días después de su regreso, ya estaba instalado en el departamento de Takeda; que no era muy espacioso, pero eso no era lo importante.

Tras arreglar ese asunto, lo primero que había querido hacer Yukimura era ver a Masamune, pero Sasuke lo convenció de esperar un poco. Si lo abrumaban, el Dragón podía reaccionar de alguna forma inesperada.

Por otro lado, Date había pasado las vacaciones como siempre, reuniéndose con sus amigos a beber, a jugar videojuegos; en fin, a vaguear por ahí. Como Sasuke se había ido, a Chousokabe sólo le quedaban Masamune y Keiji, y lo pasaba bien con ellos, pero la falta de Motonari se hacía cada vez más notoria.

Masamune había intentado serle de ayuda. Se había quedado en su casa cuanto había podido y lo había invitado a la suya más de una vez.

Una noche calurosa, los dos se habían sentado en el patio de la casona de los Date, bebiendo lentamente el té helado que les había preparado Yoshihime y mirando las estrellas que alcanzaban a despegarse de las luces de la ciudad.

Tras un largo suspiro, el Demonio rompió el cómodo silencio que, contrario a lo que pareciera, los rodeaba muy seguido.

–Dragón...

–¿Mmh? –respondió éste, cerrando el ojo.

–Recuerdas... –empezó el de pelo claro, rascándose la cabeza, no muy seguro de qué era lo que quería decir–. Uhm, ¿recuerdas la vez que me dijiste lo de Sanada? Que hablamos de sentir un "algo"...

–Sí –respondió Masamune, abriendo el ojo y mirando a su amigo–. ¿Qué hay con eso?

–Creo... –con otro suspiro, Motochika se rascó bajo el parche, frustrado–. Soy un idiota, Masamune...

Date se sentó derecho, observándolo con expresión preocupada.

–¿Qué pasa, Chika? –preguntó, contrariado.

–Eso que dijiste que te provocaba Sanada ese día... Creo que lo siento... pero lo arruiné todo –confesó Motochika, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano–. Ahora él tampoco me habla...

–¿Cómo que "él"? –cuestionó Masamune, frunciendo el ceño. De pronto recordó las caras que ponía Motochika cuando alguien hablaba de Ieyasu, su insistencia para sumarlo a todo lo que hiciera el grupo y las reiteradas negativas del más pequeño, toda vez que había intentado invitarlo a salir con ellos durante el verano; y entendió.

Bajó la cabeza hasta tocarse las clavículas con el mentón y rió en voz baja, incrédulo.

–No me digas que... ¿Takechiyo...?

Chousokabe afirmó con la cabeza antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda y girarse luego sobre su estómago, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

–El día de la fiesta, yo... lo besé...

El castaño lanzó una carcajada larga y sonora.

–Con razón ya no quiere venir con nosotros a ningún lado... Lo asustaste.

El Demonio se encogió aún más entre sus brazos.

–Si hubieras visto su cara... Lo obligué... Estaba casi llorando... por mi culpa...

–Bueh... No es como si nunca te hubieran rechazado –comentó el Dragón, imitándolo y tendiéndose boca abajo a su lado–. Hablaré con él, y...

–¡No! –lo interrumpió su amigo, saliendo de su escondite para encararlo–. No hace falta... No quiero que me perdone sólo para estar bien contigo o los demás... Déjame hacerlo yo... –tomó aire largamente y apoyó la cara sobre sus manos, mirando a su amigo–. Realmente me gusta...

–No lo decía por eso... Pero bueno... Como quieras –farfulló el otro, ofendido, y apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos.

–No sé cómo lo hiciste... Tengo... no sé, miedo... Es como si todo hubiese desaparecido de repente, se supone que somos amigos y yo... no puedo evitar pensar en él así... –Chousokabe hizo varios sonidos frustrados y continuó–. El otro día salí con una muchacha muy bonita y llegamos... pues a eso... Pero aun así, no, no pude, no quise...

–Sólo dile lo que sientes y discúlpate por haber sido idiota... –replicó Masamune–. El que te disculpe o no ya queda en él.

–Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... –dijo Motochika, inconforme, pero decidió que era suficiente de ese tema–. Como sea... ¿Cómo te va con el tigrecito? Escuché que ya regresó de sus vacaciones.

–Aún no me ha llamado, aunque le envié algunos mensajes. Quizás está ocupado...

Masamune no lo dijo, pero le molestaba que Sanada no le respondiera. A veces el muchachito le exigía una atención desacostumbrada y no devolvía lo mismo.

–Mhh... Ya veo... –el de cabello claro lo inspeccionó largamente y se atrevió a decir otra cosa que había pasado por su mente, pero que no había dicho antes porque no lo consideraba de su incumbencia–. Masamune... ¿No crees que... no sé... van muy rápido?

–¿Hmm? ¿Sanada y yo? –inquirió Date–. Si ni siquiera...

Se detuvo, rojo como un tomate.

Motochika no pudo contener la risa.

–No me refiero a eso, idiota.

–¿Y a qué, entonces? –preguntó Date, dándole un codazo.

–No lo sé, es como si de repente el hada del amor los hubiese llenado de sus polvos mágicos, de la noche a la mañana... –el Demonio dio un golpecillo con los dedos en la nariz del Dragón y se levantó–. Como sea... Tengo hambre, vamos a asaltar tu nevera...

Masamune se incorporó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Motochika con expresión de molestia y confusión.

–Y bueno, ¿a ti qué? ¿Porque a ti no te va bien, los demás tenemos que ser un fracaso romántico también?

La voz del Dragón salió fría e hiriente aunque él no había querido sonar así, pero no podía dejar de ponerse a la defensiva cada vez que alguien cuestionaba algo relacionado con Yukimura.

El albino lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a contestar y enfrentarlo, pero quizás tenía razón y él no tenía derecho a decir nada. Sin embargo, eso era demasiado.

–Perdón, no quería compararte con mis relaciones de mierda...

Recogió su vaso vacío y se dirigió a la cocina para dejarlo en el fregadero. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Luego de Motonari, Masamune era su mejor amigo y estaba peleando con él por una mera estupidez, pero era como si Date se convirtiera en otra persona completamente diferente cuando se trataba del Tigre.

El castaño lo había seguido hasta allá y se había quedado en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

–Anda, si te fastidia esto, dilo.

–¿Esto? –respondió el más alto, cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta bloqueada–. Tu relación no me importa, me fastidia que te pongas todo nena cuando dicen algo de Sanada.

–Jeh –masculló Masamune. Quería decírselo, gritarle a la cara que odiaba a Mouri y que no soportaba cuando llamaba a Motochika, cuando lo alejaba de ellos, pero aquellas palabras se atoraron en su garganta y no pudieron salir. Mantuvo su expresión de enojo y no se movió de la puerta.

El canoso se paró frente a él con toda su altura expuesta por pura inercia, como acto reflejo para intimidar a sus contrincantes. Date no titubeó, él también estaba acostumbrado a pelearse con gente mucho más imponente y, la verdad fuera dicha, no le tenía miedo a Chousokabe.

–Si alguien te importara tanto como Sanada a mí, apuesto a que también te pondrías "nena" cuando alguien lo cuestionase –se atrevió a decir, luego de casi medio minuto en silencio.

–¿Cuestionarlo? Ni siquiera soportas que su nombre sea pronunciado por otros... Es enfermizo... ¡Apenas lo conoces! –la mueca de Motochika era de incredulidad y un tanto de decepción. No quería pelear con él pero era como si ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de contenerse, eran como fuego y pólvora–. Hay gente que me importa así o más y no por eso me peleo con el resto de mis amigos...

El Dragón sintió que un frío intenso le corría por el estómago.

–¡Ah, no! ¿Y Mouri? ¡Dime una sola vez en que no hayas hecho o dicho nada por él! –estalló al fin, exponiendo su mayor rabia y descruzando los brazos en un ademán violento.

–¡Es diferente! ¡Sólo me meto cuando empiezan a pasarse! Lo sabes perfectamente –el Demonio temblaba por puro enojo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, cuando muchas veces él mismo se había reído de las burlas que hacían de su amigo?–. ¡Y es sólo para detenerlos! Pero tú... ¿No que casi golpeas a Keiji el otro día por hacerte una puta broma sobre el sexo?

Masamune apretó los labios, con el ceño fruncido en una descreída expresión de furia total.

–Vale, la he regado, pero de todas formas... No veo qué pueda estar mal con que quiera defenderlo, o con cuánto y cómo lo quiera, ¿o sí? –dijo al fin, tratando de respirar con calma.

El de pelo claro llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

–No dije que estuviera mal, sólo te pregunté si no creías que era demasiado... –estaba incómodo y dolido hasta cierto punto–. Pero yo qué sé de eso, ¿no?

Miró al único ojo de su amigo y parpadeó pesadamente.

–Me voy a casa...

El dueño de casa no se movió de la puerta, sólo lo miró obstinadamente.

Sin respuesta alguna, Motochika lo pasó de largo y subió al cuarto para recoger su mochila y su teléfono. Mientras se ponía los zapatos, sentado en la puerta, pensó: "Genial, primero Ieyasu, luego Nari y ahora Date, eres un genio, Motochika".

Masamune no se movió de su lugar, sólo se abrazó a sí mismo mientras bajaba la cabeza, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable y estúpido. Pero era orgulloso y no quería ceder.

Escuchó la voz de Kojuurou cuestionando a su amigo sobre por qué se iba, sobre todo siendo tan tarde, y ofreciéndole llevarlo a casa; pero el otro se negó de la manera más amable que pudo.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días para que Date se dignara a levantar el teléfono y marcar el número de su amigo; días que Motochika pasó encerrado en su cuarto, jugando videojuegos, porque Maeda había estado trabajando diligentemente con su tío. Al escuchar el teléfono de la casa, el canoso respondió sin siquiera mirar el identificador.

–Residencia Chousokabe, ¿diga?

–Hola, Chika. Soy yo.

–¿Masa...mune? –el muchacho pausó su juego, sorprendido y con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, pero trató de sonar lo más natural posible–. H-Hola...

Como era de esperarse, falló totalmente.

–Ehm... Mañana... tengo que ir al parque... a buscar a... –empezó el Dragón, sin saber cómo decirlo. Sanada había sido la causa de su pelea y no quería volver a mencionarlo, pero extrañaba al Demonio y le hacía falta su compañía.

–Jooo, pícaro, ¿me invitas a su reencuentro? –si bien habían peleado por eso, el Demonio simplemente quería a su amigo de vuelta, pero había temido llamar y que el otro siguiera enojado–. Si no hago mal tercio, te veo mañana... ¿A qué hora?

–Te espero al mediodía en el fast food.

–Vale, te veo ahí.

Luego de colgar, el Demonio se acostó con una enorme sonrisa, feliz y nervioso. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien cuando se vieran.

Al mediodía siguiente, tal como prometiera, Date esperaba sentado en una mesa próxima a la ventana.

–¡Hey! –saludó Motochika, acercándose con media sonrisa en el rostro–. Vaya, qué guapo estás hoy... –dijo en broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–Gracias –respondió tranquilamente el otro, mientras Chousokabe se sentaba–. Pídete algo, aún no he comido.

–¿En serio? –Motochika ordenó alegremente una malteada de chocolate y regresó su atención al Dragón–. Ya desayuné, pero me encantan estas cosas.

Masamune ordenó una hamburguesa doble y una porción grande de papas fritas. Estaba nervioso y eso hacía que le diera más hambre.

Motochika miró a su amigo por unos segundos y respiró tranquilamente.

–Oye... El otro día... Perdona... Dije cosas que no debía...

–No –lo interrumpió Masamune–. Yo dije cosas que no debía. Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Lamento haber sido tan idiota.

–Somos un par de idiotas... –se rió el mayor de los dos, y se estiró sobre la mesa para despeinar el cabello de su kouhai–. Todo está bien.

–Chika...

La voz de Masamune era un susurro dolido.

–Está bien, Dragón... –aseguró el Demonio, poniendo su mano sobre la del otro por unos segundos–. No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí.

Date bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

Les llevaron sus pedidos y los muchachos retomaron su ánimo normal, felices de poder volver a estar juntos.

Tras acabar la comida, los dos salieron camino al parque. Era una tarde tibia de domingo y el Dragón no había dormido mucho, pero iba al encuentro de su "Tigrecito" y eso era suficiente para que olvidara todo el cansancio. Habían sido casi dos meses enteros sin verse.

Desde el otro lado del concurrido parque se podía divisar a Sanada, que caminaba con expresión de alegría junto a Sasuke. Por su expresión, se podía adivinar que la energía de Yukimura lo había agotado.

–Oh, Sasuke... Perfecto, no quería quedarme solo en casa... –comentó Motochika a su amigo, mientras se detenían bajo la sombra de un árbol a esperar a los otros.

–¿Y Mouri? –preguntó tímidamente el de pelo oscuro.

–No quiere verme. Creí que lo mejor era dejar que se calmara y volviera a hablarme, pero no he tenido ni una palabra suya desde que terminaron las clases.

–Mmh, entiendo –murmuró Masamune, sintiendo algo parecido a la culpa. Además del reclamo que le había hecho a Motochika, todavía tenía muy presente lo que le había dicho al presidente aquel día y no sabía si éste se lo había mencionado al Demonio. Sin embargo, la pronta llegada de Sanada y Sarutobi aplazó afortunadamente cualquier otro intento de charla sobre el tema.

Yukimura se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo la cara contra su hombro. Masamune le acarició la espalda con movimientos suaves, sonriendo débil pero sinceramente, como cada vez que se encontraban.

El Demonio no dejó pasar esa sonrisa pero se quedó callado, esperando que la pareja decidiera qué hacer.

–Entonces... –interrumpió Sasuke, luego de casi un minuto entero en el que los tórtolos no daban señales de querer hacer otra cosa más que abrazarse.

–S-Sorry, guys –murmuró Date, sacado de su ensoñación–. Vamos a caminar un poco. ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?

–No quiero regresar a mi casa –se quejó el tuerto más alto–, ni hacer mal tercio, así que... ¿Vamos con Keiji, Sasuke?

–Pero... –antes de poder dar cualquier negativa, el brazo del Demonio rodeó su cuello y lo hizo caminar a la rastra.

–Sabía que te encantaría la idea... Nos vemos luego, tórtolos.

–No tienen que irse –se atrevió a decir Sanada, mirándolos desde la prisión de los brazos de Date.

–No le cortes el romance al Dragón, danna... –se burló Sasuke, notando que su amigo realmente no quería quedarse con los novios.

–Psht, si nos han acompañado muchas veces, ahora te vas a poner exigente –le reclamó Masamune al canoso.

–Vamos, Dragón, entiéndenos –Chousokabe puso su mejor sonrisa para negarse–. Se ponen a comer pan frente a nosotros los pobres...

Date hizo un puchero enojado; pero la culpa por la pelea volvió a atacarlo, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–Alright –murmuró al fin–. Nos vemos luego.

Soltó a Yukimura, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad.

El tuerto de pelo cano suspiró y dejó ir a Sasuke, a quien aún tenía atrapado por el cuello, antes de volver al sendero de gravilla del parque.

–Vamos a la fuente de sodas, me da pereza ir al Inu.

–¿Eh? Pero si... –empezó el de los tatuajes–. Ugh, quién te entiende a ti.

El tuerto se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar con semblante serio, rompiendo el silencio luego de que recorrieran varios metros.

–Sasuke... Uhm... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero sólo entre nosotros...

–¿Qué? –murmuró el shinobi, rascándose la nariz con actitud despreocupada.

–Sé que eres buen amigo del Tigre... Así que no lo tomes a mal, no es por ofender, pero... ¿Tú qué opinas de esos dos? Como pareja, quiero decir... –el Demonio no sabía bien cómo exponer aquello; pero, siendo Masamune tan importante para él, se sentía un poco preocupado.

–¿Como pareja? Son un asco, de lo dulces que son –respondió Sarutobi, casi sin pensarlo, y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara–. Realmente empalagan. Pero me alegro mucho por Sanada-danna, es un buen chico y sus intenciones no son malas.

–Hmmm... –fue la respuesta poco complacida del otro–. Ya veo...

–¿Te parece que está mal que estén juntos? –fue la obligada pregunta de Sasuke.

–No me parece "mal"... –meditó Motochika–. Pero me parece muy falso, sin ofender... Es como si de la noche a la mañana ya se amaran con locura y pasión eterna...

Sasuke se detuvo en la esquina del parque, frente a la senda peatonal, y se quedó muy quieto, pensativo, aunque el semáforo les indicaba que podían cruzar.

–Ahora que lo dices, realmente no sé cómo empezó eso –admitió, sacando un cigarrillo–. Quiero decir... luego del verano donde tu mamá... bueno, eso, yo me empecé a juntar más con el danna, y una de las primeras cosas que me contó fue lo que le pasaba con el Dokuganryu.

Chousokabe observó a la gente que recorría la senda y cómo el semáforo cambiaba otra vez de color. Sin hacer ningún intento por cruzar al otro lado, le arrebató el cigarrillo de los labios a su amigo y dio una larga calada.

–Masamune nunca mencionó nada hasta... Bueno, hasta que pasó "algo"... –aspiró hondo una vez más y devolvió el tabaco–. Hasta parece que le gusta sólo porque el Tigre se le declaró.

El de ojos oscuros sostuvo el cigarrillo entre los dedos por un instante, luego se lo llevó a los labios.

–Eso que dices es muy fuerte, sabes...

–Eh... Quizás no debí hablarlo contigo... El niño es tu amigo... –siendo la cuarta vez que el semáforo les daba paso, Motochika agarró a su amigo por la muñeca y lo hizo correr para llegar a la otra acera.

–Ryuu-niisan es tu amigo también, y estás arriesgando esas conclusiones acerca de sus sentimientos...

–No soy un experto en la materia, pero me parece que es demasiado "mágico" para ser real...

Sonrió a su amigo, señalándole que estaban cerca de la fuente de sodas, y agregó en un murmullo:

–Si resulta que la magia se acaba, vamos a terminar dividiéndonos todos... No quiero que lo lastime.

–¿Eso crees...? –preguntó Sarutobi, con voz grave–. Tú y yo somos amigos desde mucho antes de conocerlos...

–Sabes cómo es esto, nosotros podremos seguir igual pero todo lo demas se irá a la mierda... –se quejó Motochika, pateando una piedrita–. Tratando de evitar esto y aquello, bleh... Por eso odio los noviazgos.

–No se puede evitar... Lo que pase entre ellos ya no nos toca decidirlo a nosotros –le recordó el de pelo castaño, mientras entraban al negocio–. Además, el Dokuganryu es un niño grande, él sabe cuidarse solo.

El Demonio esbozó media sonrisa, clavando la mirada en sus manos una vez que tomaron asiento.

–No es así... Masamune es mucho más frágil de lo que crees, pero jamás se lo enseñaría al mundo, odia sentirse vulnerable.

–¿Mmh? ¿El Dragón, vulnerable? –cuestionó Sasuke, ojeando el menú de bebidas.

–Supongo que no lo entenderías... –el tuerto dejó escapar una sonrisa triste, apoyando el mentón sobre la mano para mirar a la gente que pasaba por delante del ventanal de la tienda.

–Explícamelo entonces.

Cuando Chousokabe levantó la mirada, se encontró con una cara muy seria en su compañero. Se sintió cohibido hasta cierto punto, tan acostumbrado a ver una sonrisa alegre y vivaz en ese rostro.

–Bueno, esto... no es tan fácil como parece... –replicó, bajando la mirada, llevando la mano que sostenía su mentón a acariciar el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

–¿Te refieres a ser tuerto?

A Sasuke no le gustaban los rodeos al momento de hablar.

–Sí, a ser diferente... No tienes idea de lo asquerosamente deprimente que es que la gente te mire con lástima, sentirte frágil, presa de todos... –la voz grave del Demonio estaba llena de frustración–. No sé bajo qué circunstancias le pasó a él, pero... Le da mucho miedo mostrarse débil, como si supiera que en cualquier momento le harán daño otra vez.

El de pelo castaño bajó la cartilla del menú.

–¿Crees que Sanada-danna lo va a lastimar?

–No lo sé... Creo que pasó muy rápido, y... No sé realmente, sólo no quiero que le hagan daño –Chousokabe suspiró largamente y se rascó la nuca, tratando de relajarse–. Tú conoces mejor que yo a Sanada, si me dices que no pasa nada, entonces no pasa nada.

Sarutobi frunció los labios, dubitativo.

–Ahora me dejas preocupado a mí también, idiota –dijo, luego de unos segundos.

–Perdón... No te quería aguar el día, es sólo que... No sé.

La mesera llegó a tomarles el pedido, y una vez que los volvió a dejar a solas, continuó:

–Olvídalo, haz de cuenta que no dije nada... No tengo derecho a opinar al respecto, no es mi relación.

–No, entiendo por qué piensas así. Nosotros dos somos los únicos que lo sabemos –replicó Sasuke–, y aunque no nos corresponda entrometernos... somos los únicos que podemos cuidar de ellos.

–Sólo nos queda ver qué pasa... –comentó el tuerto, respirando hondo y extendiéndose sobre la mesa para apoyar la cara contra la madera–. Ojalá todo vaya bien.

La mesera dejó dos vasos enormes de batidos de fruta y el shinobi, tomando el suyo, miró largamente a Motochika.

–¿Por qué no han querido hablar de eso con nadie más? Por lo que sé del danna, fue petición del Dokuganryu.

Motochika guardó silencio por unos momentos, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo, pues podría ser malinterpretado como algo que no era.

–Tú sabes que, sin nuestra reputación, nos comerían vivos... –empezó, con una expresión suave, mirando a Sarutobi–. Que los demás se enteren que eres maricón no es exactamente una opción, al menos no ahora... ¡No es que se avergüence de estar con él! –se apresuró a añadir, cuando el otro no daba respuesta.

El de los tatuajes lo miró largamente por un instante y luego exhaló aire, resignado.

–Iba a decir algo, pero mejor me callo.

–Dilo, hombre... Haces que piense que soy un idiota y que estoy arruinando las cosas.

–¿Te está pasando a ti también? –preguntó Sarutobi, en voz baja.

–¡¿Q-Qué? –inquirió Motochika, exaltado, poniéndose completamente rojo y retrocediendo hasta chocar contra el respaldo de su asiento–. Claro que no... ¿De dónde sacas eso?

–Calma, calma –rió Sasuke–. Si te preocupa que te juzgue, pues no, yo no juzgo a nadie, amor es amor, no importa la cara. Pero es que sonaste muy preocupado al decirlo, como si temieras que alguien fuese a verte mal por ello.

–Claro que no... –replicó Chousokabe, tratando de relajarse–. Sabes que yo estoy hecho para amar a las mujeres –haciendo énfasis en eso, sonrió y le señaló con la mirada a un par de jovencitas que bebían café en la barra–. Hermosas y curvilíneas mujeres... –repitió, ensoñado, admirando la figura de las chicas o, como lo diría Mouri, pensando cómo meterse bajo esas faldas.

–Hmm... Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿qué te preocupa?

Sasuke miró distraído por la ventana.

–Si el Dragón lo quiso así, pues por algo será. No sé si tenga tanto miedo de eso.

–No es que me preocupe... –el Demonio se veía un tanto confundido, y lo estaba, aún inseguro por sus sentimientos por Ieyasu y preguntándose si debía contárselo al shinobi–. Aunque, bueno, Masamune no ha mencionado nada de eso... Es sólo... algo que imaginé, algo que yo pensaría si estuviera en su lugar.

–Tsk, y dices que no estás conflictuado por nada. Puedes contármelo si quieres, sabes que no voy a decir nada –siguió presionando el shinobi, agitando su vaso, donde sonaban los hielos.

El Demonio se inclinó, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mesa y respondiendo en voz muy baja:

–Es facil para ti, sólo tienes ojos para Kasuga...

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente, mirando el suelo entre sus pies.

–Sí... Pero ella no está interesada.

El tuerto levantó la vista para mirarlo, sin moverse de su lugar.

–Bueno, pero aun así... Te interesa ella, no estás en... –Motochika estuvo a punto de decir "mi lugar", pero no estaba listo para admitir eso–. El lugar de Date...

–Supongo que no –respondió el de pelo oscuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

–No sé, quizás sólo estoy exagerando... –suspiró el cano.

Sasuke terminó su bebida y perdió la vista en algún lugar, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

–Como sea... Veamos qué pasa después... –Chousokabe se rascó la nariz despreocupadamente y dio una palmada a su amigo, estirándose sobre la mesa–. Vamos a algún lado, no tengo nada que hacer... Yo pago...

–¿Quieres ir al salón de videojuegos? –propuso el shinobi, sin muchas ganas.

–Cualquier lado está bien... –aceptó el Demonio, poniéndose de pie y dejando el dinero de las dos bebidas sobre la mesa.

Mientras los dos amigos mayores se perdían en el centro, Date y Sanada paseaban despacio, tomados de la mano, hablando a media voz.

Masamune sabía que no podía ir a sus lugares de siempre con Yukimura; un poco porque el chico no era de esos ambientes y otro poco porque no quería que lo vieran con él. No porque le diera miedo o vergüenza: todo lo contrario, estaba orgulloso de esa relación. Simplemente no le hacía gracia el hecho de que sus conocidos se enteraran de lo que le pasaba, porque no estaba listo para admitirlo todavía.

Peor aun, si alguno de los matones con los que solía pelearse lo descubría, sería el hazmerreír de la ciudad. El Dragón era bravo y había ganado una reputación por sí mismo; de no haber sido así, los delincuentes de otros colegios se habrían aprovechado de él sin demora. Por ello, cuando aparecía alguien conocido o se sentía inquieto por las miradas a su alrededor, Masamune solía soltar despacio la mano de Yukimura hasta avanzar unos metros y luego tomarla de nuevo.

Al principio le costó trabajo a Sanada asociar las razones de por qué pasaba de compartir todo su calor con él a, de pronto, estar al menos a dos pies de distancia. Cuando se percató de ello no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, pero no dijo nada. Sólo continuó a su lado, sonriendo y disfrutando del poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos.

Ese día no parecía ser relevante ese temor, por lo que el Dragón no lo soltó en ningún momento.

–¿Hay algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir? –preguntó amablemente el muchacho de ojos oscuros, apretando la mano de su querido novio.

–¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Escuché que están proyectando algo bueno...

Sanada miró hacia un costado, parpadeando suavemente.

–Me gustaría que habláramos un poco. No es lo mismo tenerte al lado que sólo mandarte mensajes.

Masamune le sonrió dulcemente y aceptó haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, guiándolo entre los arboles hacia una zona más discreta del parque donde se sentaron apoyándose contra un árbol, abrazándose cálidamente.

–¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –inició Masamune, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo–. Me hiciste mucha falta...

–Muy bien, es genial viajar con Sasuke, es muy divertido –respondió el Tigre, con una amplia sonrisa–. A Oyakata-sama le gustó tanto que lo invitó a vivir con nosotros.

El tuerto arrugó el entrecejo por la noticia.

–¿Vivir con ustedes?

–Sí, Oyakata-sama se preocupa mucho por él... Al menos así nos podremos asegurar de que no le falte nada...

Date sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero... ¿vivir juntos?

–Ya veo... Sarutobi no nos había mencionado nada...

–Me dijo que sí, que le había dicho a Chousokabe-dono y a los otros chicos con los que ustedes se reúnen –Sanada lo miró con expresión de no entender–. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –preguntó inocentemente.

–No, no es nada... Chika y yo... –Date recordó los días que estuvieron peleados y suspiró, sabiendo la razón por la que no se había enterado–. No vi a los chicos esta última semana, sólo me sorprendió –sonrió para su noviecito y agregó, más animado–: Quizás un día podamos viajar juntos.

–¡Sería genial! Me encantaría que conocieras a Oyakata-sama... Quiero decir, conocerlo más, a él le agradas mucho –sonrió Yukimura, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla–. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

–Quizá después podamos –asintió Masamune, y lo detuvo para besar sus labios rápidamente–. Mmh, nada en especial... Salí con los chicos por aquí y por allá... Más que nada la pasamos molestando a Tokugawa –terminó sonriendo al recordar sus aventuras con el otro par.

–Ieyasu-dono me agrada mucho, qué bueno que sean tan amigos –fue la apagada respuesta, aunque Yukimura se esforzó por sonar contento.

El brazo del Dragón rodeó los hombros de su pareja y lo atrajo hacia sí para hacer que se apoyara contra su pecho, con una media sonrisa.

–Sí, pero... me hiciste mucha falta...

Sanada se coloreó todo, quedándose muy quieto.

Tras darle al Tigre un beso suave en la sien, los dos se quedaron mirando los alrededores cómodamente, siéndolo imposible a Masamune alejar de su cabeza la pelea con su amigo. ¿Realmente estaba mal todo eso?

La dicha que sentía cada vez que se encontraba con Sanada, cómo se perdía cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, el hecho de que el de la coleta parecía enteramente feliz de poder estar a su lado... Todo eso no podía ser incorrecto.

Inspiró largamente. Luego de un rato en el que no vio a nadie alrededor, tomó la barbilla del Tigre para hacerlo voltear y lo besó. Fue un beso lento y profundo, donde imprimía todo lo que sentía por él. Por ahora no importaba nada más. Si estaba mal o no, era un riesgo que tomaría y aceptaría el castigo si se equivocaba.

Sanada se deshizo con ese beso, todo su cuerpo se aflojó y tuvo que agarrarse de la solapa del chaleco de Date para no derramarse.

–Ma-Masamune-dono... –susurró, cuando sus labios se separaron apenas.

–¿Sí? –respondió éste, aún con su único ojo cerrado, pegando sus frentes para seguir sintiendo su aliento.

–Te amo...

El ojo azul se abrió de golpe, completamente sorprendido y confundido por la declaración. No había esperado escuchar algo así tan pronto. "Tan pronto", se repitió en la cabeza; no quería darle la razón a ese pensamiento desleal. Por respuesta, sostuvo las mejillas de Yukimura y lo volvió a besar, de un modo más salvaje, enredando luego sus dedos en el largo cabello.

Yukimura sintió un choque eléctrico recorriendo su columna, todo su cuerpo se llenó de un calor casi desconocido. Se agarró de los hombros de Masamune y lo estrechó contra sí, apretando los brazos contra la nuca de su novio.

A medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba, se sentía cada vez más desesperado. Quería... No sabía qué quería, o no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

Pronto los dos se quedaban sin aire, aquello se estaba volviendo algo muy alejado de sus caricias usuales. Ese beso fue completamente lujurioso; y cuando quisieron percatarse de ello, Sanada había quedado recostado en el pasto, con el intenso Dragón flotando encima suyo.

El corazón de Masamune latía desesperado, pero al ver al otro yaciendo con expresión dócil sus dudas lo invadieron de nuevo y decidió detenerse antes de hacer alguna tontería.

–V-Vamos... a comer algo... –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

–S-Sí... –aceptó Yukimura, tratando de borrar el sonrojo de su cara.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. Sanada se estaba limpiando el pasto de la ropa cuando lo llamó tímidamente:

–Masamune-dono...

–¿Sí? –respondió el acelerado aludido, tratando de evitar el contacto visual e ignorar el calor que se arremolinaba queriendo invadir su entrepierna.

El de coleta rió torpemente.

–Lo sien... Lo siento... Me dejé llevar... –dijo a media voz.

–No... No te disculpes... Yo... –Masamune tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar–. Me gustó mucho...

Yukimura se volvió a poner rojo como un tomate, pero no dijo nada. Sonrió más para sí mismo y caminó a la par de su novio, sintiendo un millón de mariposas en su estómago.

Conforme avanzaban y el nerviosismo desaparecía, Date retomaba el control de su cuerpo y trataba de volver a la normalidad.

–¿Quieres una hamburguesa?

–Claro.

Cuando estaban esperando para cruzar la calle, Yukimura dijo por lo bajo:

–De verdad te quiero...

El tuerto lo miró con una sonrisa sincera.

–Gracias... Me hace realmente feliz...

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos y luego fue hora de irse a casa. El colegio empezaba de nuevo al día siguiente y había que prepararse.

–Di a Sarutobi que cuide bien de ti... –pidió el Dragón, con una sonrisa, antes de besarlo una última vez. El regreso a clases significaba que lo vería muy poco.

Sanada dijo que sí con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

De regreso en casa, arropado por la oscuridad de su habitación y aprovechando que su hermanito no estaba, el Dragón dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, pensando qué habría pasado si no se hubiera detenido, cerrando los ojos y pensando que su mano era la de Sanada, recorriendo sus abdominales hasta alcanzar el interior de sus pantalones.

La gloriosa descarga sobre una camisa sucia lo dejó completamente agotado. Se dejó llevar a los brazos del sueño y se arropó hasta quedar profunda y felizmente dormido.

¿Cómo sería estar con Sanada? En su verano de rebeldía se había acostado con un par de desconocidas, pero nunca había experimentado otra clase de sexo más que el heterosexual. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría una vez que llegara el momento.

De todas formas, habría cosas más urgentes en qué pensar durante aquel ciclo lectivo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Reconciliación**

La noche anterior al inicio de las clases, Motochika intentó llamar una vez más a Motonari, pero el celular sonó y sonó sin obtener respuesta. Habría llamado a su casa, pero se sintió inseguro así que sólo esperó a que las cosas volvieran mínimamente a la normalidad cuando comenzara la escuela.

Chousokabe no podía simplemente darse el lujo de olvidarse de Mouri. El muchacho castaño era una parte de su vida, su consciencia y su cerebro. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era su presencia.

Durante el verano se había cruzado un par de veces con Ieyasu, quien le evadía la mirada con una expresión de tristeza que lo mortificaba. Prácticamente había abusado de él... En sus delirios de borrachera pensaba que el muchacho le correspondía el beso, pero su expresión desoladora cuando lo alejó a la fuerza le hacía pensar que quizás lo había obligado desde un principio; y, muy lejos de que el morbo por estar con el chico desapareciera, se convertía en una necesidad.

Llegó al fin el nuevo semestre, y el paso de año. Motochika ingresaba ahora al segundo año de la preparatoria, mientras que sus amigos Keiji y Masamune entraban al primer año.

–Al fin podremos vernos más seguido –festejaba Maeda, colgado de los hombros de los otros dos.

Aunque se reunía con ellos y compartía bastante su algarabía, Date había cambiado paulatinamente desde que lo habían conocido. No quedaba en él ningún rastro de la amable sonrisa inicial; y, si bien seguía tratándose con confianza con sus primeros amigos, se había vuelto silencioso y taciturno.

El Dragón se había convertido en todo un delincuente, como el director los solía llamar, al igual que sus amigos. Por cubrir cada una de sus debilidades, se había hecho agresivo y explosivo. Sólo ese círculo con el que iniciara podía conocerlo más allá, sólo con ellos se permitía ser quien era, aunque le era imposible cambiar su actitud retadora.

En la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo ciclo lectivo, los tres amigos estaban sentados al fondo del auditorio, con los uniformes abiertos y los pies sobre las sillas al frente de ellos. Houjou-sensei, el profesor de historia y nuevo encargado de la clase de Date y Maeda, llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

–Siéntense derechos –mandó, con voz imperiosa.

El Dragón le lanzó su bien conocida mirada desafiante, aunque hizo como se le decía. Keiji sólo bajó los pies, permaneciendo perezoso sobre el asiento.

–Es un nuevo año, una nueva etapa, si creen que los bandidos pueden ser geniales o ir sobre las reglas de este sistema, están equivocados –farfullaba el viejo.

El director Oda finalizaba su discurso, como todos los años. A pesar de que había algunos adolescentes muy bravos en la escuela, nadie osaba contrariarlo; y aunque era bastante accesible y justo, el solo hecho de mirarlo a los ojos conmovía el alma de cualquiera.

–Cederé la palabra ahora a Mouri Motonari-kun, nuestro "eterno" presidente del consejo estudiantil –bromeó el hombre, de cabello negro sujeto por una coleta y largos bigotes excéntricos–. Es por el servicio prestado al colegio y su entera y devota dedicación al mismo, que Motonari-kun sigue ostentando el puesto que le corresponde.

–Muchas gracias, Oda-sensei –dijo el de pelo castaño, parándose en el podio–. Compañeros alumnos, comenzamos un nuevo año escolar y espero de todos ustedes el mismo compromiso y afecto hacia el colegio. Cuidando las instalaciones, asistiendo a clase y comportándose como es debido, hacemos grande al Instituto Sengoku.

Motochika apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro de Sasuke, que estaba sentado frente a él, suspirando con fastidio cuando su "amigo" había tomado la palabra.

–¿Sigue sin hablarte? –preguntó Sarutobi, mirando al castaño altanero en el podio.

–Ni una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje o un correo en todo el verano –respondió Chousokabe en voz baja–. Ni ha respondido ninguno de los que le envié yo. Me quitó del facespace y me bloqueó en el mensajero.

–Joooo... Debió ser grave lo que le hiciste.

–Si tan sólo supiera qué demonios hice, para poder disculparme o...

Iba a decir "Mandarlo al diablo", pero aquello no tenía sentido. Era su maldito mejor amigo.

–Me llamó Sachi-okaasama, dos veces. Se fueron de vacaciones a Tailandia, me llamó cuando iban a partir y cuando regresaron.

–Mhhh... –reflexionó el de los tatuajes, pero no pudo llegar a nada.

–Al menos ya tenemos a Maeda y Date aquí... Seguro las cosas se animarán más...

–Eso dicho –concluía Mouri, mirando despacio a toda la audiencia–, les deseo a todos un excelente año y les recuerdo que la sala del consejo está abierta para todas sus necesidades académicas.

Oda retomó el micrófono para permitir que los alumnos volvieran a sus clases.

–Esfuércense y que sea un gran año.

Los muchachos se levantaron, pero antes de volver a su aula fueron a molestar a los recién ingresados, Sasuke perdiéndose en busca de su amada Kasuga.

–Mis pequeños kouhai... Estoy tan orgulloso –se burlaba Motochika, limpiándose una lágrima inexistente.

–Bah, tú no eres un senpai muy diligente que digamos –replicó Masamune, cruzándose de brazos.

El orgulloso presidente salía del auditorio, seguido por el pequeño séquito que componía el consejo. Los amigos vieron, con sorpresa, que Kunoichi Kasuga era ahora miembro oficial del claustro estudiantil, y que se detenía en la pizarra de anuncios a colgar varios avisos.

El Demonio soltó otro suspiro indeseado.

–Vaya... A ver si Sasuke no decide meterse al consejo por esto... –dijo en broma, para ahuyentar sus molestias.

De camino al salón, Chousokabe vio que Mouri se detenía a hablar con alguien en la puerta del salón del grupo C. Al pasar por detrás de su amigo, pudo ver que se trataba de un joven delgado y alto, con cabello rubio y brillante, que tenía en la cara una expresión entre aburrida y altanera.

Lo conocía de vista pero jamás había cruzado palabra alguna con él. Le fastidiaba demasiado su actitud de muchachito rico.

En el aula se acomodó donde siempre, la parte de atrás, pegado a la ventana.

Mouri entró al último, supervisando que no faltara nadie del grupo, y se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Chousokabe, frente a la pizarra y al lado de la puerta.

–Esto es el colmo –pensó Motochika.

A la hora del almuerzo, Motonari desapareció tan rápido que parecía que nunca había estado allí. Maldiciendo mentalmente, el de pelo claro se reunió con Date y Maeda, como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

Pasaron así los días. Motonari no le dirigía la palabra si no era nada estrictamente relacionado con el colegio; el resto del tiempo, lo ignoraba de una manera ominosa.

Ir a la escuela se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento para Motochika. Por un lado estaba su mejor amigo, que lo había mandado al demonio sin ninguna explicación, y por el otro estaba Tokugawa, quien aun teniendo razones poderosas no lo ignoraba, pero evitaba a toda costa quedarse solo con él y esquivaba su mirada.

La culpa lo atormentaba por ambos lados, y lo peor era que no conocía el motivo de la primera disputa.

Se cumplió el primer mes de clases. Chousokabe ya estaba francamente deprimido por su situación y sus amigos no conseguían levantarle el ánimo. Molesto con todo aquello, Sasuke decidió hablar con el presidente.

–Mouri –lo llamó, de pie junto a su pupitre.

–¿Sí? –preguntó éste, quitándose los auriculares. Era el primer receso del día y se había quedado en su lugar, escuchando música.

–¿Qué te hizo Chika? –preguntó Sasuke sin ningún rodeo–. Eran los mejores amigos, ¿qué pudo ser tan grave para que lo mandaras al diablo?

La cara de Mouri se transformó, pasando de una solícita tranquilidad a una muda furia.

–No voy a hablar eso contigo –espetó, girándose hacia el frente en su asiento y volviendo a ponerse los auriculares.

Sarutobi lo miró largamente y luego suspiró, realmente no entendía cómo Chousokabe podía soportar cada uno de las actitudes de ese muchacho. Al final, regresó sin respuesta.

Pasó una semana más. Mouri se presentó a la reunión rutinaria del consejo después de clases y recibió una noticia nada grata: por sus excelentes notas y consejo de algunos maestros, Tokugawa Ieyasu pasaba a formar parte del claustro como tesorero.

–Tokugawa... –murmuró, mirando la planilla y luego al niño.

–¡Se lo ruego, presidente! –exclamó Ieyasu, haciendo una exagerada reverencia–. Trabajaré duro, así que por favor cuide de mí.

–Claro –masculló el de pelo castaño, sin moverse.

No podía despreciarlo o sacar su enojo contra él; después de todo, no era su culpa. Recordó haberlo visto a punto de llorar el día que había estado con Chousokabe y le entró curiosidad por saber qué había pasado, envuelta con cierto gusto porque las cosas no les hubiesen salido bien.

En ese momento había pensado que quizás Tokugawa estaba ebrio, pero la expresión en su rostro no era la de una persona que podía perder la consciencia en cualquier momento.

Dejando eso a un lado, pues ya tendría tiempo de indagar en ese asunto, dio por terminada la reunión y despachó a sus compañeros.

Iba saliendo, atravesando la reja de la entrada, cuando una mano firme lo tomó por el brazo. Escuchó, muy cerca, la voz de Motochika.

–Tenemos que hablar.

Sin moverse, Motonari despegó apenas los labios.

–No sé qué es lo que tenemos que hablar.

–Nari... Por favor, si quieres mandarme al demonio y que te deje en paz, al menos dame una explicación... –sonaba triste y un tanto suplicante.

El aludido movió la cabeza lentamente, observando a Motochika con ojos precavidos y, quizás, un poco tristes también.

–Todo el maldito verano sin un mensaje, o una llamada... Llegamos a la escuela y te sientas en la otra punta del salón... ¿Qué te hice? Quiero saberlo, así sabré si puedo pedirte perdón o ya hacerme a un lado...

–Suéltame, por favor –pidió Mouri, con el tono más amable que fue capaz.

El Demonio dudó de hacerlo por un momento, pero era tonto que lo retuviera a la fuerza. Dejó ir su brazo suavemente, sin retirar la vista de los ojos marrones de su querido amigo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó éste, tratando de mantenerse calmado.

–Quiero que me digas qué te hice... Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo que ni siquiera quieres dirigirme la palabra –repitió el de cabellos canos con seriedad.

Motonari cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño repentinamente. Respiró hondo y se quedó muy quieto antes de volver a abrirlos.

–Esa noche, en la fiesta... –empezó, mirando el suelo, sus propios pies–. Ieyasu...

Se mordió los labios.

–Yo los vi.

El tuerto abrió ampliamente su único ojo, aumentando su miseria infinitamente. No supo cómo tomar esas palabras. Su mejor amigo lo evitaba porque... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le daba la espalda por ser... gay, bisexual o lo que fuera?

–Al principio no entendí por qué me había dolido tanto, pero luego... hice una estupidez –admitió Motonari, jugando nerviosamente con uno de los botones de la chaqueta de su uniforme–. Hice una estupidez que sigo lamentando, y me di cuenta de por qué me había devastado verte con... con ese niño.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Motochika, nervioso. Estaba pisando terreno suave y le daba miedo hundirse.

Mouri ladeó la cabeza, nervioso y angustiado.

–Yo... –empezó, no sabiendo cómo decirlo–. Te quiero...

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, sintiendo en nariz esa molesta picazón que anunciaba las lágrimas.

–Yo también te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo... –contestó Chousokabe, no comprendiendo a la primera lo que había querido decir su amigo.

–No, grandísimo tonto... Estoy...

Tragó muy duro, pero al fin pudo levantar la vista y mirar a los ojos a Motochika.

–Estoy enamorado de ti...

Chousokabe se quedó mirándolo, en shock. Esas palabras habían provocado una sensación extraña que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como sacudiéndolo para ponerlo en otro lugar.

–Yo... Yo no sabía... –no tenía idea de qué decir, de cómo tomar la noticia.

–Sé que no. Yo tampoco lo sabía –murmuró el de pelo castaño.

–De haberlo sabido antes... –el Demonio pensó en todas las veces que le había contado de estar con una u otra chica, de cuando le confesó pensar estar enamorado de... de aquel con el que lo había visto.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello.

–Perdóname... De haberlo sabido, yo nunca... –se sentía miserable, le hacía daño a su amigo sin siquiera saberlo–. No te habría dicho todo lo que te dije...

Mouri negó con la cabeza, sin intentar separarse.

–No lo sabías, yo tampoco lo supe hasta ahora... y de saberlo antes tampoco te lo habría dicho, no cuando estabas tan confundido.

Levantó despacio los brazos, aferrándose a la espalda de Chousokabe.

–No lo tomes como que tienes que hacer algo... No quiero estorbarte, porque... sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí –dijo, apretándose más contra el altísimo tuerto–. No sientas que me tienes que corresponder, porque no es lo que espero. Hice mal en tratarte así todo este tiempo, y te pido perdón.

Sintió el cuerpo de Chousokabe vibrando con una risa, aunque más que eso parecía un sollozo.

–Idiota, soy yo quien se está disculpando... –susurró suavemente. Era verdad que no le correspondía, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Quizá era egoísta de su parte querer mantenerlo cerca aun sabiendo lo que sentía el castaño, pero así era él.

–No he hecho más que pensar en ti todo este tiempo, pero... soy demasiado orgulloso, ya... ya sabes.

–Eres un tonto... Me haces falta, Nari... –Motochika se separó suavemente del delicado cuerpo de su amigo–. Yo... No puedo corresponderte... Pero no quiero que te alejes, evitaré decir idioteces, no te molestaré con mis estúpidas dudas existenciales... Por favor, no te vayas de mi lado...

Era la segunda vez que se lo pedía con tanta necesidad y comenzó a reírse tristemente de sí mismo.

–Mírame, soy un bastardo egoísta... Pero... me sentí tan vacío sin ti, Motonari...

El de pelo castaño apretó los labios y se volvió a aferrar al ancho torso de su amigo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

–No me digas así... –pidió, en voz baja–. Todos me llaman "Motonari", no lo hagas tú...

Chousokabe acarició los brazos de su amigo y lo volvió a abrazar.

–¿Significa que me perdonas? –preguntó con un suspiro aliviado–. ¿Y qué dejarás de ignorarme como si fuera otro árbol en el parque, Nari?

El presidente se demoró algunos segundos, pero finalmente lo dijo con su voz profunda.

–Sí...

–Trataré de no hablar de cosas que te molesten... –agregó Motochika en un susurro–. Pero sabes que soy un idiota... Si lo hago, dime algo, golpéame o lo que sea...

–No quiero –susurró Motonari, separándose lentamente–. No quiero que dejes de ser tú, por eso me agradas, por eso... eres mi amigo, porque eres tú mismo.

Chousokabe asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Vamos... Te invitaré a comer algo...

Mientras caminaban en dirección al distrito comercial, Mouri respiró fuerte por la nariz, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando quería evitar el llanto.

–Hice algo muy, muy estúpido, Motochika.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el otro, mirándolo de reojo, para evitar chocar con la gente.

–Tú sabes que, aunque tuve un par de novias, nunca hice nada con ninguna.

–Sí... –afirmó el tuerto, pensando que sus sospechas de que se había ido con una chica eran ciertas.

–Estuve con alguien, la madrugada de la fiesta –confesó al fin el de ojos pardos. Chousokabe recordó las marcas en su cuello y en sus manos, pero las del trasero no tenían explicación... al menos no una muy tradicional.

–Te fuiste con una chica ruda, picarón... –bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero volvió a la seriedad, preocupado porque su amigo se arrepentía–. Fue... ¿Fue tan mala la experiencia?

–No fue mala, quiero decir... No tengo parámetros para comparar si la pasé mal o bien, pero no me disgustó –admitió Motonari, deteniéndose en una esquina para esperar que el semáforo cambiara de color–. Sólo... Él no era la persona indicada.

Motochika parpadeó repetidas veces con eso. ¿Él? Bueno, eso explicaba las marcas y su repentina marcha con el mentado Ootomo Sorin.

–Ya... Ya veo... –siempre había sentido ciertos celos de que Nari tuviera novias, pero saber que había estado en la cama con alguna, y más que eso, con un hombre, le molestó de alguna manera.

–Bueno... No sería tan problemático si hubiese sido sólo eso, pero...

–¿Pero? –repitió el otro, frunciendo el seño.

–No ha dejado de preguntarme cuándo nos podemos ver de nuevo, y yo no quiero verlo –resopló Mouri, cruzando la calle con lentitud–. Tiene nuestra edad, pero sabe bastante más que nosotros en la mayoría de las cosas... Bueno, ha vivido solo desde la secundaria, es obvio que lo aprendió todo por su cuenta.

Estaban llegando a la cafetería Saint Francis.

–Le dije... Le dije que era mi primera vez, que estaba algo bebido, y... ¿sabes cuál fue su brillante táctica para hacerme sentir cómodo? –el de ojos pardos se detuvo al lado de la puerta de la cafetería y miró a Motochika a la cara.

El de pelo blanco negó despacio con la cabeza.

–Me ató... Me ató a su cama –Mouri se estremeció de sólo recordarlo–. Creo que es la experiencia más horrible que he vivido.

El tuerto abrió amplio su ojo y apretó los puños, deteniendo por el hombro a su amigo antes de que entrara al café. Motonari podía ver claramente que estaba enojado.

–¿Te obligó? –preguntó, sintiendo una creciente ira hacia el sujeto.

El castaño desvió la mirada, tragando saliva.

–Técnicamente no, o sea, yo pude haberme resistido, pero creo que me afectó el alcohol...

–Ese hijo de puta... –maldijo el Demonio–. Si se aprovechó de que estuvieras ebrio para hacerlo, lo golpearé hasta que nadie pueda distinguir quién diablos es...

–¡E-Espera, Motochika! –Mouri abrió mucho los ojos–. No tienes que hacer nada, déjalo así, no... no importa. Yo hice la idiotez y pronto la olvidaré, además... ya le dije que no quiero nada.

–Claro... –observó Chousokabe sarcásticamente–. Por eso aparece a veces en la puerta de nuestro salón, buscándote.

El presidente se coloreó todo, tomado por sorpresa. No creía que le estuviera poniendo tanta atención, principalmente cuando lo evitaba.

–Si lo... Si tú lo querías hacer, supongo que no hay problema, pero... –si antes despreciaba al niño bonito ése, ahora sentía que lo odiaba–. Quiero que me digas si el sujeto te obligó o te hizo daño... Me encargaré de que lo pague... Y de que te deje en paz.

–Motochika, él no me obligó, yo estaba consciente y lúcido, pero sabes que beber me... deshinibe –dijo lo último en voz más baja, recordando fiestas pasadas donde se había atrevido a hacer cosas que le daban vergüenza o pavor por el simple coraje del alcohol–. Me podría haber negado, no lo hice, sólo... estaba algo tomado... y muy enojado...

Lo último hizo que Motochika bajara la mirada, soltando su hombro para permitir que entrara al lugar.

–Entiendo... –susurró, molesto consigo mismo, mientras se sentaban en una mesa al lado de la ventana–. Yo... No haré nada... Sólo pídele que te deje en paz...

Había algo que lo molestaba en todo eso. Creía tener el derecho de moler a palos a Sorin, pero él mismo había obligado al otro chico. No exactamente a tener relaciones, pero aun así había sido obligado.

–Ya se lo he dicho, pero sigue insistiendo, es un latoso –protestó Motonari, ya de mejor humor–. Y para que te quedes tranquilo... No me lastimó, de hecho... fue muy cuidadoso con todo, demasiado gentil.

Motochika se sonrojó un poco, tratando de no imaginar la escena.

Tomó su mano derecha con la propia y le habló para cambiar el tema, esa plática le incomodaba a diferentes niveles.

–Gracias por volver, Nari.

El rostro del presidente se puso tan rojo que parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

–Motochika, yo... esto... no sé cómo decírtelo –dijo al fin, cuando pudo bajar los colores en su rostro.

–Sólo dilo –lo retó el tuerto, dejando su mano cuando la mesera se acercó a ofrecerles el menú.

Motonari esperó a que la chica se fuera y nuevamente se coloreó como una peonía.

–Este verano he... he estado haciendo algunos experimentos.

–¿Experimentos? ¿De qué tipo?

–Llamé a una de las chicas con las que salí antes... Estuvimos conversando un poco, le propuse que me ayudara y accedió –explicó Mouri pacientemente, como si estuviese exponiendo una clase de química–. Ella ya tuvo relaciones, por lo que tenía más conocimiento que yo. Lo intentamos y... como que no se pudo.

–Entonces... ¿Es definitivo que no te gustan las mujeres? –preguntó el otro tranquilamente, realmente interesado en lo que su amigo le explicaba.

–Lo intenté con una chica una noche que salí en Tailandia, ella estaba algo bebida y definitivamente no nos entendíamos cuando hablábamos, ni siquiera en inglés –el castaño rió por lo bajo, algo avergonzado–. Pero estaba ahí, quitándose la ropa, y... no pude, no me generó nada, me sentí tan indiferente hacia ella que me asustó, ni siquiera me dio repulsión o asco, esto... es tan raro...

Se rascó un brazo, con actitud entre pensativa y triste.

–Estoy evaluando que quizás se deba a otros factores, a cuestiones emocionales que no pude resolver hasta que te dije la verdad... pero sí... creo que es definitivo.

–Has... ¿Has intentado estar... con otro hombre? –preguntó Motochika, apenado. Normalmente era él quien acudía al otro con sus dudas y problemas.

Mouri se rascó el otro brazo, desviando la mirada.

–No...

Muy en el fondo, a Chousokabe le dio gusto escuchar esa respuesta. Le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

–Me da gusto que me lo cuentes... Y sabes que te apoyaré como sea... –se detuvo y lo miró, juguetón–. Aunque ahora tendré que cuidarte como si fueras mi hermana y patearle el trasero a quien se meta contigo.

El de ojos pardos se encogió sobre sí mismo, avergonzado. Iba a decir algo, pero la moza regresaba a tomar los pedidos.

–Café –dijo de pronto–. Bien negro. Sin azúcar.

–Yo quiero una malteada –pidió Motochika, dirigiendo una sonrisa coqueta a la mesera.

–Motochika...

–¿Hmm? –éste volvió su atención, feliz de comer dulce de nuevo, se había privado de ese placer por su reciente depresión.

–No quiero que sientas que me debes nada, no tienes que cuidarme sólo por lo que siento, yo... estaré bien por mi cuenta –dijo Motonari, intentando no sonar grosero.

–No te cuido por lo que sientes por mí... Te cuidaré como siempre lo he hecho, por la razón que siempre lo he hecho... Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida... –decía, mientras les llevaban su orden–. Ahora bebe y deja de quejarte.

Mouri lanzó un "Hmph" despectivo mientras levantaba su taza de café.

–Sarutobi me enfrentó antes de salir, me dijo que no entendía cómo o por qué me soportabas, que era un insensible inaguantable y aburrido –dijo en voz muy clara, hundiendo el labio superior en el café.

Motochika parpadeó, sorprendido y divertido con eso. Sasuke era el menos conflictivo del grupo, le parecía de lo más extraña su reacción.

–Estuvo levantándome el ánimo cuando me deprimí porque no me hablabas.

–¿No estará enamorado de ti también, y por eso se pone celoso? –observó el presidente, bajando la taza con un ademán distraído–. Después de todo, tú jamás estás solo, siempre con un séquito detrás... Las personas que nos fascinamos contigo nos ponemos celosas, sabes...

El Demonio se mordió el labio, no se acostumbraba a que Mouri hablara tan abiertamente de eso.

–Sasuke es mi amigo... Y si no lo fuera, él ama a Kasuga –se defendió, escondiéndose tras el enorme vaso de espumosa malteada.

Motonari parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

–Disculpa si dije algo que te molestara.

–No es eso... Pero aparte de... ti... Bueno, no hay nadie más interesado en mí.

El castaño se tragó rápidamente su café y lo miró, divertido.

–Vaya, no hay competencia. Entonces sólo me resta conquistarte.

Motochika se sonrojó por completo y se giró hacia la ventana.

–Idiota... –susurró, sin estar enojado. Aunque no había nadie que quisiera estar con él, él... Suspiró pensando que ahora sólo le restaba disculparse con Ieyasu. No pretendía conquistarlo, pero tampoco quería que estuviera huyendo de él toda la vida. Quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, y tener a Nari de vuelta sólo era la mitad de esa meta.

Tras acabar las bebidas y despedirse de Mouri, Chousokabe se quedó un rato en la parada del autobús, pensando si regresar a su casa; pero otra cosa pasó por su mente y regresó al centro del distrito, en busca de un lugar en particular.

De pie frente al bar, recordó haber visto a aquel sujeto allí varias veces. Sin siquiera pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, entró al local.

Malandrines de todas las calañas, chicas rebeldes y un puñado de ebrios se juntaban en ese bar, donde el elegante Sorin parecía no encajar... Al menos hasta que uno lo veía jugando al billar. Era todo un experto.

Al ver a Motochika aproximándose a su mesa, Sorin se hizo el distraído y golpeó mal, adrede, las bolas restantes de la mesa.

–Vaya, algo me ha perturbado –dijo a su oponente en el juego, aunque más bien se hablaba a sí mismo, con su tonito altanero.

El Demonio se paró frente a él, mirándolo sin intentar disimular su desprecio en lo más mínimo.

–Necesito hablar contigo, Ootomo.

El rubio tomó la tiza que estaba en el borde de la mesa y la frotó sobre la punta del taco.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó, no interesado en lo más mínimo, mientras ejecutaba un tiro magistral que lo declaraba ganador de esa partida–. Uh, gané otra vez.

–Mouri –fue la simple y directa respuesta.

–Oh, nuestro querido presidente –Sorin dejó el taco apoyado con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa y tomó su chaqueta, caminando hacia la puerta.

El de cabellos canos caminó detrás de él, haciendo un gesto de entero desagrado cuando mencionó la palabra "querido".

Una vez estando fuera, en una zona no tan concurrida, Chousokabe lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros de distancia de sí mismo.

–Aléjate de él... Es una advertencia, la próxima vez no habrá palabras.

–Oh... –susurró Ootomo, con una sonrisa indescifrable–. Veo que ya te enteraste. ¿Podrías por favor soltarme, Chousokabe-kun?

Motochika lo miró por varios segundos antes de dejarlo ir despectivamente.

–Ahora... analicemos con un poco de lógica y raciocinio esta petición tuya –dijo el rubio, acomodándose la ropa–. ¿Eres tú la pareja del presidente?

–Soy su amigo –se apresuró a decir el otro con molestia–. Y sé que quiere que lo dejes en paz.

El semblante de Sorin cambió levemente, pero se veía la decepción en él.

–Oh... –esta vez no sonó altanero sino desilusionado–. ¿Él dijo eso?

–Alto y claro.

El delgado rubio dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Encogiéndose de hombros, dio media vuelta para regresar al bar.

Chousokabe sólo vio cómo se retiraba, suponiendo que había aceptado la amable petición que le hiciera. Rió con su propia actitud y caminó de regreso a la parada, para volver a su casa.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: El ojo derecho del dragón**

Era sábado y el Dragón parecía haber despertado de muy buen humor. Terumune y Yoshihime dormían y Kojirou se había ido a la casa de uno de sus amigos. Katakura estaba en la casa, como todas las mañanas, preparando la comida de la familia, limpiando un poco y dejando todo listo para el día.

Aunque tenía su propia casa en las afueras, Kojuurou estaba prácticamente todo el día en la mansión Date. El padre de Kojuurou había trabajado en su juventud con el padre de Terumune; y aunque los hijos se habían conocido tarde, tenían un vínculo prácticamente igual o más fuerte que el de sus progenitores. Kojuurou conocía a Terumune desde que tenían dieciocho años e incluso desde esos días había accedido, por pura y libre voluntad, a ser la mano derecha de su señor.

Había estado con su patrón cuando éste se había casado, y también cuando habían nacido Masamune y Kojirou. Yoshihime había trabajado desde muy joven, por lo que Kojuurou le ayudaba en la casa tanto como podía: limpiaba, se ocupaba de la lavandería, cocinaba y cuidaba de sus hijos. En su época había entrenado con Terumune, pasando luego a Masamune cuando el patriarca de los Date había dejado la esgrima para dedicarse cien por ciento a su trabajo. Al igual que Terumune, Kojuurou prefería a Masamune por sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero sabía que no podía hacer esas diferencias con los niños y se dedicaba también, aunque en menor manera, al pequeño Kojirou.

Además de todo eso, era el chofer oficial de la familia y pasaba casi la totalidad de su tiempo con ellos. Los niños no lo sabían, pero Katakura era también su guardaespaldas; el negocio de Terumune le había granjeado una larga lista de gente "indeseable" y el Ojo Derecho estaba siempre allí, atento a todo, cuidando de esas cuatro personas con su propia vida si era necesario.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Terumune para que se tomara un descanso, Katakura insistía en trabajar incluso los domingos. Había llegado a tener un afecto indescriptible por los Date y a veces se quedaba hasta muy tarde con ellos, pues la soledad de su hogar lo llenaba de melancolía y tristeza. Habían llegado a ser una verdadera familia para él.

–Kojuurou... ¿Por qué no te has casado? Eres una buena persona y conozco a un par de mujeres que mueren por ti... –con eso inició el día el joven amo, interrogando a su sirviente mientras éste le preparaba el desayuno.

–No tengo tiempo para eso, Masamune-sama... No podría dedicarme enteramente a una esposa, sería injusto para ella.

–Pero... tampoco he visto que te interese alguien... –observó el chico, girando en su asiento con expresión aburrida–. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente no hay nadie?

–Hay alguien, sí...

El tuerto se acomodó mejor, muy interesando, mirando fijamente a la espalda del hombre que por tantos años había estado a su lado.

–¿Quién? Dime, Kojuurou, andaaaaaaa.

–Eso es un secreto, Masamune-sama –contestó Katakura, con una sonrisa burlona, divertido por las ocurrencias del joven Date.

Mientras Masamune tomaba el desayuno, Katakura limpiaba la cocina y pensaba, con una sonrisa triste, en todo lo que implicaba la pregunta que el adolescente le había hecho.

Luego de casi una hora, Chousokabe y Kobayakawa llegaron juntos buscando a Masamune, aunque ni siquiera lo habían planeado. A decir verdad, era poco y nada lo que Motochika hablaba con Hideaki, y era mejor así. Kingo todavía le tenía un poco de miedo al Demonio y le huía al trato más cercano.

–Buenos días –saludó Kojuurou, mientras les abría la puerta de rejas de la entrada. Eran casi las once de la mañana y el sol brillaba pálidamente, pues el otoño estaba empezando y hacía algo de frío.

–Buenas –saludó Motochika, con su actitud de siempre–. ¿Está en casa el Dragón?

–Así es. Buenos días, Kobayakawa.

–Bu-Buenos días, Kojuurou-san –murmuró Hideaki, mientras ingresaban a la casa–. S-Si Date va a salir, entonces me voy...

–Qué hay –saludaba a su vez Masamune, que bajaba por la escalera, al ver entrar a sus compañeros.

–Lo de siempre –informó Chousokabe, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos e inspeccionando el hall.

–¿Qué pasó, Kobayakawa? –preguntó el joven amo al más pequeño.

–I-Iba a... Pero si vas a... Será en otra ocasión... –Hideaki tropezaba con sus palabras.

–Kobayakawa –intervino Kojuurou–, si no tiene otras ocupaciones, podría acompañarme a mi casa. Tengo una parcela de hortalizas listas para cosechar y sé que esas cosas le interesan. ¿Le gustaría venir?

Masamune miró a su tutor con expresión de inocente sorpresa. Acababa de percatarse de que nunca había estado en la casa del hombre de ojos verdes.

Los ojitos oscuros de Hideaki se llenaron de brillo.

–¿En verdad? ¡Sería un honor, Kojuurou-san!

–Bien, entonces. Sólo deme unos minutos, necesito dejar algo listo antes de salir –sonrió el criado–. Masamune-sama, ¿necesita que lo lleve a algún sitio?

–N-No, ve –respondió el Dragón, confundido.

Con una tranquila reverencia, Katakura se retiró a la cocina para terminar sus labores y luego el Dragón, desde la ventana de su habitación, vio salir el coche por la puerta de rejas. Disimulando su malestar lo más que pudo, fingió una sonrisa para su "hermano de parche" y lo acompañó a donde el Demonio quisiera ir, sin fuerzas para protestar o imponerse.

Ver a Hideaki en casa de los Date se hizo una constante. Estuviese Masamune o no, Katakura había dedicado un par de horas de su trabajo durante las últimas semanas para instruir al muchacho en la cocina, desde la elección de los ingredientes hasta cómo obtener el mejor sabor de ellos.

Más de una vez el primogénito de los Date se había asomado a la cocina, intrigado acerca de lo que hacían allí, y desarrollando un sentimiento que tardó bastante en comprender.

Una noche, habiendo invitado a Motochika a dormir y mientras los dos ayudaban a Kojirou con una maqueta para la escuela, el Dragón se animó a sacar su temor cuando su hermanito bajó a la planta inferior.

–Chika... –susurró, doblando una pieza de papel.

–¿Hmm? –contestó el otro, completamente concentrado en pintar caritas en los hombrecitos de plastilina.

–¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu padre no te quiere? Digo... más allá de tus diferencias con él... ¿Alguna vez sentiste como que había dejado de quererte?

El muchacho lo pensó en silencio por varios segundos, distraído en lo que hacía al responder:

–Sí... Pero era porque no entendía lo que pasaba... –Chousokabe respiró hondamente antes de continuar, aún no le resultaba tan sencillo aceptar la partida de su mamá–. Cuando mi madre empezó a ponerse un poco más delicada, como yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, sólo que la escasa atención que tenía de él desaparecía por completo para dársela a ella... Me sentía como un intruso.

–Pero lo hizo por ella... Quiero decir, debe haber dolido mucho en el momento, pero no fue porque realmente no te quisiera –replicó Masamune, tomando una tijera y comenzando a cortar con cuidado unas formas en cartulina.

–Sí, eso mismo pensé cuando... cuando se fue –Motochika suspiró y bajó la última figura–. ¿Estás teniendo problemas con él? No me da la impresión de que "no te quiera".

–No es mi padre –murmuró el Dragón.

–¿Kojuurou? –el Demonio estaba al tanto de que el hombre era su nana, incluso como un segundo padre. Se recostó en el suelo, mirando a su amigo con expresión de curiosidad.

–Hoy no está, se fue al mercado regional con Kobayakawa –comentó el dueño de casa, colocando las figurillas de plastilina en la maqueta–. Hace casi un mes que el chico viene a que le enseñe a cocinar, y lo ha llevado a su casa a cosechar verduras y todo eso.

–Pero... ¿Te trata diferente, o algo? -preguntó el de pelo cano. Hurgó en una bolsa de papas fritas antes de hablar de nuevo–. Quizá sólo está emocionado porque el chiquillo está interesado en lo que hace. Hace tiempo que dejaste tus clases con él, ¿no?

Date dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó más derecho, tragando saliva y parpadeando tontamente.

–Sí, pero... –intentó defenderse, aunque no se le ocurrió nada.

Motochika sonrió, mirándolo con su único ojo.

–Estás celoso –declaró, divertido–. Estás celoso de que ya no te da toda su atención a ti...

El castaño se sonrojó todo y frunció los labios.

–¡N-No es eso...!

–Claro que es eso. Antes tenías toda su atención y ahora el bicho te la está quitando –Motochika rió hasta que Masamune le tiró una almohada en la cara–. Pero es normal, hombre, no nos gusta que nos quiten lo que consideramos nuestro...

–Es mi culpa... ¿verdad? –preguntó el Dragón, sintiéndose muy entristecido de pronto.

–¿Q-Qué? No, no... No es tu culpa... –el invitado se sintió culpable por haber dicho algo que no debía–. Es algo normal... Los viejos nos tratan de dar lo mejor y mantenerse cerca, pero bueno, nosotros crecemos... Te apuesto a que si vas con él, todo va a ser normal...

–No sé, Chika, me he estado portando como un idiota –farfulló Masamune, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

–Te digo que es normal, es casi como tu viejo... –dijo Chousokabe. Se levantó para dejar la maqueta en la cama del hermano menor y dejarle todo a la mano, para que cuando regresara sólo tuviera que poner las cosas en su lugar. Hecho eso, se acostó al lado de su amigo–. Si crees que es algo más que sólo el hecho de que "estás creciendo", ¿por qué no hablas con él? Dijiste que el sujeto siempre te ha sabido escuchar.

–Es... Es difícil, sabes, siempre he vivido a la altura de sus expectativas, y ahora...

El Dragón se detuvo, apretando los labios.

Su amigo lo miró detenidamente, casi por un minuto, antes de volver a hablar.

–Sigues siendo un buen muchacho... Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe... Habla con él, Dragón, quizás sólo sea que nunca había habido alguien que tuviera su atención también...

Date giró sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

–La primera vez que vino Kobayakawa... No te lo conté porque me daba vergüenza, me sentí como el idiota más grande del universo... Pero la primera vez que vino a casa, no lo traté muy bien, y Kojuurou...

Se mordió los labios con sólo recordarlo. La humillación de ese momento aún estaba fresca en su orgullo herido.

–Me llamó aparte y me dijo que dejara de hacer eso, que era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía decepcionado por mi forma de actuar, y que esperaba que no me hubiese convertido en "esa" clase de persona.

–¿Por eso te hiciste su amigo? –a Motochika le parecía un poco extraño que diera tanta importancia a esa situación cuando, con su propio padre, Masamune no era así. De todas formas, realmente no podía decir algo al respecto, pues él no sabía lo que era tener a alguien como Katakura–. Es un niño, Date... Quizás sintió lástima y... Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiésemos visto antes con los maestros... Ánimo.

–Kobayakawa me cae bien, nunca estaría con alguien más por lástima u obligación, todavía no necesito tanto la aprobación ajena –replicó el de parche oscuro, ofendido–. Es sólo... No sé... Nadie entiende lo que Kojuurou es para mí, él no es como un padre, es mucho más... Él me enseñó mucho de lo que sé, me sacó del pozo cuando perdí mi ojo, si no hubiese sido por él, yo... –hizo una pausa amarga–. Él es mi mejor amigo.

–Entiendo... Quizá no es lo mismo porque somos de la misma edad, pero supongo que Nari es eso para mí... –el Demonio sonrió y se arrastró sobre la cama para abrazar a su amigo y luego despeinar su cabello–. Habla con él, estoy seguro de que las cosas no van mal, sólo que tú sientes culpa... Además... si es quien dices que es, buscará cómo solucionarlo.

Masamune respiró fuerte por la nariz, inseguro.

La risita de Kojirou interrumpió su charla, pues regresaba al trote con las cosas que le faltaban.

El Dragón decidió que enfrentaría a su tutor; pero el día que reunió el valor para hacerlo, el hombre no se presentó.

Ese día coincidió con el cumpleaños de su progenitor. La ausencia de Katakura entristeció de alguna manera a Terumune, pues le pareció de lo más extraño que su sirviente no quisiera compartir la comida familiar que llevarían a cabo.

Si Masamune estaba nervioso, la presencia de sus parientes lo puso aun más paranoico. El único con el que se llevaba allí era su primo Shigezane, sobrino de su padre, y también su tío materno, Yoshiaki.

Los Mogami eran una familia de clase media y sus dos hijos, Yoshiaki y Yoshihime, eran muy trabajadores. Mientras que Yoshihime era abogada, Yoshiaki tenía una casita de té, Kitsune, con la que le iba muy bien. Era un hombre alto, muy delgado y de gustos a medias elegantes y a medias estrafalarios. Tenía el cabello negro, muy largo y lacio, ondeando sobre su espalda en una delgada coleta. Larga nariz muy ancha, ojos oscuros y escrutadores, bigote y barba pintuagudos y una voz chillona y nasal.

No era exactamente el predilecto entre los Date, que eran todos de mucho dinero y narices muy paradas, pero Yoshiaki había perdido a su mujer y a sus hijas en un accidente y estaba solo, por lo que nadie dudaba en recibirlo.

La comida transcurrió rápido, con charlas amenas y chistes de naturaleza extraña. El humor de esas personas parecía de otro mundo. El pequeño Dragón trató de limpiar su mente de presiones pasando el rato con sus primos, cosa que funcionó cuando los muchachos le contaron sobre su viaje en el extranjero.

Conforme llegó la noche, la mayoría se retiró a sus hogares, siendo Yoshiaki el último; y antes de irse, regaló al cumpleañero un set de té de porcelana muy fina, con diseños de dragones sobre las tacitas, recordándole anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes y Terumune se la pasaba metiéndose en problemas con su fiel compañero, Katakura.

Preguntó por éste, pues no recordaba un solo día en que Kojuurou hubiese faltado en el hogar cuando él los visitaba, pero la cara de incomodidad y tristeza que puso Terumune le hizo desistir con el tema e ir por cosas más triviales. Cuando el reloj dio las once, decidió retirarse. Dando un abrazo a los residentes, se despidió y se fue.

–¿No te ha llamado? –preguntó Yoshihime a su marido, mientras lavaban los platos sucios.

–No... –le sonrió él, tratando de encubrir su decepción mientras secaba el último plato–. No te preocupes, seguro tenía algo importante que hacer, sabes cómo es él...

El hombre dio un beso a su esposa y acarició su rostro.

–Ve a dormir, yo terminaré de recoger las cosas... Mañana temprano tienes trabajo.

–Deberías ir tú, tú eres el homenajeado –sonrió la mujer–. ¡Masamune! ¡Kojirou! ¡Terminen de limpiar la sala y a la cama!

Terumune rió y la besó una vez más. Dejó que sus hijos terminaran la limpieza pero no acompañó a su esposa a la cama; se quedó sentado en el pórtico, admirando el cielo nocturno y bebiendo un sake que su sirviente le había regalado algunos meses atrás.

Pareció que con eso lo estaba llamando, porque las luces del coche de Katakura iluminaron el frente de la casa y el auto se detuvo en el sendero de entrada. Kojuurou bajaba, apresurado, buscando la llave de la reja entre el manojo que era su llavero.

El prestamista lo miró luchar con las llaves, divertido, y su ánimo mejoró con sólo saber que el hombre estaba llegando. Quería regañarlo por su ausencia en un principio, pero cuando su sirviente logró entrar y estacionar el coche dentro, presentándose luego frente a él, el "enojo" desapareció.

–Buenas noches, Kojuurou... –saludó con media sonrisa, señalando a su lado para invitarlo a tomar asiento y compartir la bebida con él.

–Terumune-sama... –el de la cicatriz hizo una profunda reverencia–. Lamento no haber podido estar presente el día de hoy.

–No te disculpes, estás aquí ahora...

Habiendo terminado su tarea, Kojirou se fue a la cama; pero al escuchar la reja abriéndose, Masamune no pudo retirarse, ansioso por hablar con Kojuurou, y corrió hacia la puerta para verlo. Mas al encontrarlo ocupado con su padre, por alguna razón, se quedó espiándolos.

Kojuurou sacaba una enorme caja del maletero del coche, envuelta en una tela morada.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Terumune-sama...

El hombre se levantó para recibir el regalo, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

–No tenías que...

–Usted ha hecho más por mí de lo que podría imaginar. Es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi gratitud... Terumune-sama merece mucho más que esto –dijo el sirviente, con voz afectuosa, mientras entraba a la casa para ir hasta el dojo.

Masamune los siguió despacio, escondiéndose detrás de las puertas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Date acarició la tela que cubría la caja.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó, impaciente, tirando de las cintas que mantenían la tela en su lugar.

–Ya es suyo –sonrió Katakura, con sus ojos verdes llenos de afecto.

Los ojos oscuros de Terumune se abrieron ampliamente, sorprendidos, al leer grabado sobre la caja de madera el nombre de un artesano japonés.

–No puede ser... –murmuró, con una sonrisa como la de un niño en Navidad. Sin poder creerlo, abrió la caja y contuvo el aliento, analizando la perfecta pieza en su interior–. ¿Cómo...?

–La encargué hace casi un año... –susurró Kojuurou. Había temido no tener el regalo a tiempo.

Sacando la espada cubierta por una funda brillante azul oscuro, Terumune dejó ir su aliento con una mueca de placer. Analizó cada detalle de la vaina y desenfundó con un rápido movimiento, denotando su experiencia con espadas, y la agitó un par de veces, encantado.

–Kojuurou, esto es... Creí que ese hombre se había retirado... ¿Cómo lo convenciste para trabajar en ella?

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, enfundó de nuevo y sorpredió a su sirviente, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Gracias, Kojuurou...

Katakura se quedó muy quieto, respondiendo despacio a aquella muestra de cariño.

–El forjador no lo dudó cuando le dije para quién era esta espada...

–A veces olvido lo bien que me conoces... –murmuró Terumune, aferrándose a su mejor amigo.

Masamune, que seguía escondido viéndolo todo, sintió muy seca la boca y muy pesado el pecho. Respiraba agitado. Tratando de que no lo escucharan, retrocedió despacio sobre sus pasos e intentó alejarse de allí sin ser visto.

Subiendo las escaleras, sólo pudo escuchar a su padre hablando más animado, tratando de convencer a Katakura para que lo enfrentara y así poder estrenar la espada. Luego de las reiteradas negativas de su sirviente, el patriarca de los Date se rindió y buscó un lugar en la sala para poner en exhibición la exquisita espada, orgulloso de ella.

Casi una semana después del cumpleaños de su padre, Masamune se atrevió a intentar hablar con Kojuurou una vez más. "Valor", se dijo, mientras entraba a la cocina. El hombre estaba preparando pescado frito, el favorito de los niños Date.

–Buenas tardes, Masamune-sama –saludó alegremente el hombre–. La comida tardará un poco más. ¿Desea que le sirva un poco de fruta mientras espera?

–No, sólo... sólo quería hablar contigo de algo –respondió el muchacho, bajando la vista.

Su tutor lo miró, curioso, y sonrió para animarlo.

–Oh, muy bien... ¿De qué desea hablar?

–Es sobre Kobayakawa –empezó Date, sin saber por qué le era tan difícil–. Lo que me dijiste ese día... Tenías razón, me comporté de mala forma.

–Usted es un buen muchacho, me alegra que lo entendiera –la sonrisa del sirviente se ensanchó en una mucho más dulce.

Masamune se quedó quieto por varios segundos mientras Katakura le daba la espalda nuevamente. Tras mucho luchar con el nudo en su garganta, volvió a hablar en voz más baja.

–Supongo... Supongo que entiendo por qué te agrada el niño más que yo.

Kojuurou detuvo todas sus acciones al escuchar eso. Se tomó un par de segundos y dejó el cuchillo a un lado para lavarse las manos antes de encarar al muchacho y pararse frente a él.

–No sé de dónde sacó esa idea, pero no es verdad... –dijo suavemente, acariciando el castaño cabello despeinado–. Usted, Masamune-sama, es lo más importante que hay en mi vida... Me agrada Kobayakawa, es un muchacho atento y solitario, no pude evitar tenderle una mano... Pero eso no significa que me agrade más, es imposible...

El adolescente apretaba los labios, que temblaban sin control. Era evidente que estaba conteniendo el llanto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo miró a su tutor con expresión adolorida.

–Perdone si le causé esa impresión... Jamás fue mi intención hacerle sentir que no me importaba –aquella carita llena de dolor destrozaba por dentro a Katakura. Inspiró largamente y se acercó más, inclinándose para envolver al muchacho en un abrazo suave.

–Nunca te irás... ¿verdad? –susurró Masamune, sin moverse, sin siquiera responder al abrazo–. Aunque... te cases y encuentres al amor de tu vida... No me dejarás solo, ¿verdad?

–Yo voy a estar a su lado siempre –aseguró Kojuurou, separándose apenas para poder ver su cara y acariciar su mejilla–. Hasta el día que usted no me necesite más y sea feliz. Sólo entonces me iré.

Los brazos delgados del primogénito de los Date se aferraron a la ancha espalda de Katakura y su rostro se escondió contra el pecho del hombre.

–¿Y si nunca lo soy? ¿Te quedarías también?

Kojuurou trató de reír, aunque aquella pregunta lo preocupó e hirió de cierta manera.

–Ya se lo dije, yo estaré a su lado hasta el día en que usted no me quiera más aquí.

Masamune se separó despacio.

–Yo nunca te pediría que te fueras, pero... entendería si ya no quisieras estar aquí porque hubiese alguien que te importara más.

El hombre lo soltó y lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

–Ya se lo dije, para mí no hay nada más importante que servir a su familia... –extendió la mano para hacerle levantar el mentón y mirarlo a los ojos–. Tampoco existe algo que quiera más que estar en este lugar, tiene mi palabra. Yo, Katakura Kojuurou, estaré a su lado siempre.

El ojo azul del Dragón bajó hasta posarse en el suelo nuevamente.

–¿Y no hay nadie a quien ames más allá de todo...? –preguntó despacio.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al de la cicatriz, que contuvo el aliento por un momento, descomponiendo su sonrisa en una mueca dolorosa que, por suerte, el otro no pudo ver.

Separó los labios varias veces, buscando cómo responder, pero no encontraba las palabras.

–Hay alguien, sí...

Los labios de Masamune temblaron y fue mucho más evidente que antes.

–Pero hay cosas que no pueden ser... Y aunque fuera de otro modo, aun así jamás lo abandonaría...

–¿Quién podría rechazarte a ti? –preguntó el Dragón, con una sonrisa triste–. Nadie podría decirte que no.

–No se trata de eso... Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser, hay más motivos que el rechazo...

Kojuurou respiró pesadamente y le dio la espalda para regresar a la comida.

–El amor no es más grande que el deber... Y ceder a ese sentimiento sería incorrecto... No podría...

Masamune apretó los labios una vez más.

–¿De quién se trata? –preguntó, con voz hueca.

–Eso no importa... Por favor, no me haga decírselo... No está bien.

Con movimientos lentos, terminó de preparar el pescado para ponerlo a cocinar, su sufrimiento marcado en su cara.

–Es algo que jamás podrá ser.

El joven amo dio un paso inseguro hacia atrás.

–Lo lamento. No te preguntaré nada más.

Miró el suelo por un instante y luego se dio vuelta, saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando se supo solo, Katakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su fuerza desaparecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había mantenido bajo cerrojo ese secreto?

Levantó la cabeza hacia la ventana y vio que Masamune salía corriendo por la reja de la entrada, perdiéndose detrás de los muros que guardaban el patio delantero.

Tras mucho debatir consigo mismo, Katakura apagó la estufa y salió en busca de su amo, encontrándolo sentado en una banca del parque cercano. La lluvia arreciaba sobre la espalda del joven empapado. Kojuurou se acercó silenciosamente y lo cubrió con el paraguas.

–Volvamos a casa, se va a enfermar...

Date se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía la cara contra los brazos, tratando de ahogar un llanto ruidoso.

Al no obtener respuesta, el hombre se arrodilló frente a él, dándole la espalda. Puso el paraguas a un lado, dejando que la lluvia lo mojara, y giró el rostro para ver a su amo por sobre su hombro.

–Vamos, lo llevaré como cuando era pequeño... –ofreció, con una sonrisa.

Masamune levantó la vista, con una expresión de dolor y confusión que conmovió el corazón de Katakura.

–Masamune-sama... –llamó éste, girando sobre sus rodillas, llenándose de barro para poder mirarlo a la cara. Limpió las lágrimas que caían de su unico ojo, mezcladas con la lluvia, y trató de sonreírle–. Bontenmaru-sama... Discúlpeme si lo herí de algún modo... Es lo último que querría, por favor... no se castigue por mi culpa.

Ese nombre... Nadie lo había llamado "Bontenmaru" desde que era muy pequeño, quizás ni siquiera sus padres recordaban que solían referirse así a él cuando era un niño. Kojuurou era el único que siempre lo sabía todo y lo recordaba todo... Percatarse de ello hizo que el Dragón volviese a esconder la cara, llorando nuevamente, sin poder saber qué estaba sintiendo.

Katakura apoyó la frente contra la de su señor, todavía acariciando su rostro. No lograba comprender lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que era su culpa y eso apretaba aun más el nudo en su estómago, doliéndole infinitamente verlo de esa manera.

Al fin el adolescente aflojó los brazos, aun con la cabeza gacha, y se agarró despacio de los hombros de su tutor.

–Volvamos a casa... –murmuró Kojuurou, girándose una vez más para ayudarle a treparse a su espalda. Le dio el paraguas para que los cubriera a ambos y desanduvo el camino de regreso a su hogar.

El viento era fuerte, pero Katakura era un hombre sólido.

–Después de que tome un baño le prepararé algo caliente. ¿Qué le gustaría?

–¿Puedes prepararme té de lychee? –preguntó el muchacho en voz baja.

–Por supuesto...

La escena le recordó a muchos años antes, cuando el pequeño se aferraba a su espalda luego de un mal día.

De vuelta en casa, Masamune ya había salido de la tina y se había quedado de pie sobre la alfombrilla del baño, envuelto en su toalla oscura. Su pelo húmedo goteaba sobre sus hombros y cubría su ojo sano también.

Se quedó inmóvil casi por ocho, diez minutos, hasta que su sirviente entró en su cuarto.

–¿Masamune-sama? –llamó Kojuurou al no verlo en la habitación, pensando que quizá seguía en la bañera–. Dejaré el té sobre la cómoda... ¿Desea algo más?

No tuvo respuesta. Aquello comenzaba a intrigarle y a dolerle.

Dejó la bebida caliente en su lugar y se acercó para llamar a la puerta del baño.

–¿Masamune-sama?

–¿Sí? –respondió el muchacho ahogadamente desde adentro.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Kojuurou, un poco más aliviado luego de recibir al fin una respuesta.

El joven amo había ido hasta la puerta y la había abierto con lentitud. Miró a Kojuurou con una expresión que no se decidía a ser vacía o dolorida, sin saber bien qué responder.

Muy lentamente, el mayor de los dos peinó con los dedos el cabello del muchacho, para descubrir su rostro marcado y triste. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa cicatriz.

–Yo...

Date se sintió más desnudo por no tener el cabello sobre su herida que por no llevar puesta ropa alguna. Alejó la cabeza instintivamente, temeroso, y vio que el rostro de su tutor se transformaba en una mueca de dolor. Jamás había reaccionado de esa forma ante el contacto con Katakura.

–Lo lamento... –la voz de su sirviente era apenas un murmullo triste–. Estaré abajo si necesita algo más.

Hizo una reverencia y salio del cuarto.

El muchacho apagó la luz del baño y fue a su habitación lentamente, arrastrando los pies mojados. Se vistió despacio y se secó el pelo con ademanes ausentes. Tomó con cuidado la taza de té y se bebió el contenido con igual lentitud.

Se sentía de tantas formas diferentes que no lograba reaccionar coherentemente. Kojuurou estaba ahí, como siempre había estado, demostrándole toda su lealtad y su infinito afecto, pero él se sentía vacío y traicionado.

"Mi padre", pensaba, sintiendo oprimido el corazón. "¿Por qué?".

Logró hacer acopio de sus pocas fuerzas y bajó la escalera para dejar la taza en la cocina y la toalla en el cuarto de lavado. Se encontró cara a cara con su tutor en la puerta de la cocina.

Recordando la muestra de rechazo de hacía un rato, el más alto no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

–G-Gracias por el té –murmuró Masamune, entregándole la taza con un ademán tímido.

–No es nada... ¿Desea que le prepare algo más? Aún no ha cenado –le preguntó Katakura con delicadeza.

–No, gracias. No tengo hambre –respondió el amo, desviando la mirada.

El otro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se quedó mirándolo largamente, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

–Serviré la cena para sus padres. ¿Desea acompañarlos o irá a la cama temprano?

–Creo que me iré a dormir –murmuró Masamune, dándole la espalda. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, le volvió a hablar en voz muy baja–. Siento lo de hoy. Hasta mañana.

–No se preocupe, descanse bien.

Kojuurou regresó a la cocina y miró el pescado que aún no había cocinado. Sintió un sinfín de lágrimas brotar de sus ojos mientras guardaba la comida en el refrigerador y vigilaba la cena de sus señores. En su silencio estoico, el buen hombre sentía el corazón pesado y la amargura había llenado por completo su pecho. ¿Qué podía haber hecho para dañar a su amo al punto de que éste no quisiera que lo tocara?

Terumune y Yoshihime, que habían ido a pasear con Kojirou, llegaron poco después, y Katakura tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas a la fuerza.

Escondido en la soledad de su habitación y en la oscuridad de sus frazadas, Masamune lloraba, lloraba tratando de ahogar sus sollozos y de silenciar su dolor. La sola idea de perder a Kojuurou lo aterraba y lo desesperaba, pero perder contra su propio padre, contra quien no tenía ni una mísera oportunidad... Para el Dragón, Terumune era el modelo del hombre que él quería ser. Su padre era el mejor en todo, y Masamune se esforzaba constantemente por sentirse aunque fuese apenitas más cerca de lo que el patriarca de los Date representaba. Pero... ¿Cómo iba a ganar, cómo iba a retener a Kojuurou para sí, si era su padre con quien se medía?

Masamune sentía esos celos, esa posesividad por Katakura simplemente porque era la persona que le había dado la vida otra vez. Porque había estado allí cuando nadie más había estado, había secado sus lágrimas tantas veces que ya no podía recordar cuántas habían sido. Era la mano que nunca dudaría de sostenerlo, la única que jamás lo soltaría. Quitarle su presencia, su contención, era para el primogénito de los Date un centenar de disparos al pecho, justo en el lugar del corazón. Se había alejado un poco de él en aquel tiempo, pero Kojuurou seguía siendo su consciencia y el único refugio que en verdad le daba cobijo.

Cuando había perdido su ojo, le había prometido a Kojuurou que jamás volvería a llorar. Se había quedado solo con él en su habitación oscurecida, alejado de todos los demás, protegido por esos brazos que contenían el universo entre sí, y le había jurado a su Ojo Derecho que ésa iba a ser la última vez que iba a llorar.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte... Seré fuerte. Más fuerte que cualquiera. Por eso... No te atrevas a irte. Quédate a mi lado."_

Y de nuevo estaba llorando. Habían pasado casi dos años desde ese día fatídico y había vuelto a llorar. No había nadie que pudiera comprender la cantidad, la dimensión de todo lo que cargaba sobre sus hombros débiles, que se habían hecho fuertes casi por obligación. No había nadie con quien pudiera compartir, al menos de palabra, el enorme peso que oprimía su alma. Nada en su nueva vida había logrado paliar esa desazón, ese terrible peso de existir, de respirar cada día. Masamune era un ser depresivo que se derrumbaba y abatía a cada momento, pero que había aprendido muy bien a no mostrarlo, y nadie había logrado ver a través de la máscara que se ponía para no sentir de otros la lástima que tanto despreciaba.

Nadie... excepto Kojuurou.

El cansancio fue ganando terreno y pronto el joven amo se durmió, con la almohada empapada de lágrimas y el corazón lleno de tristes sentimientos.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: El cuervo**

Remontándose al primer año de preparatoria de Sasuke, era casi increíble que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Y, sin embargo, las horas y los días y los meses habían volado hasta dejar al shinobi del Instituto Sengoku en una situación de lo más inesperada para él.

El atardecer estaba cayendo ese día y el colegio se iba vaciando despacio conforme los clubes terminaban sus actividades.

Sasuke estaba tomando su bolso, antes de salir del gimnasio de karate, cuando se percató de una mochila que se había caído al suelo. La levantó despacio, buscando al dueño con la mirada, pero unas manos delgadas se la quitaron, aunque no con rudeza. El de cabello castaño levantó la vista, sorprendido, sólo para encontrarse con uno de sus compañeros.

Kotarou no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas delante del cuerpo. Su pelo rojo y brillante caía sobre su cara y se le pegaba a la piel, transpirado.

El muchacho hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto mínimo que apenas podía definirse como tal.

Sarutobi se quedó muy quieto, pensando, súbitamente sonrojado cuando su compañero se retiró. Salió del gimnasio con la misma idea en la cabeza, que no se fue ni siquiera cuando se acostó a dormir esa noche, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

–Fuuma... –dijo para sí, sin poder creer lo que su mente imaginaba.

Los días que siguieron, notó pequeños detalles que antes había pasado por alto. El muchacho era estoico, callado, amable; pero su rostro nunca mostraba alguna reacción... excepto cuando interactuaba con él.

–¿Será...? –pensaba Sasuke, sentado en su pupitre a la hora del almuerzo, masticando sin ganas su comida y divagando acerca de ese misterioso pelirrojo.

Desde hacía tiempo se había descubierto siguiéndolo con la mirada, le agradaba su compañía aunque el otro no hablase mucho y era un karateka envidiable, él mismo y Sanada-danna podrían haber aprendido mucho de Kotarou. Pero aun sospechando que algunos de sus amigos se iban por el mismo "camino", Sarutobi se había obligado a sí mismo a sujetar la lengua. No le importaba estar interesado en otro hombre, pero temía que los demás no comprendieran la libertad de sus sentimientos.

Nadie lo notó, pero poco a poco comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él, empeñado a desentrañar el misterio que pintaba el solitario Kotarou. Se había percatado de que en los almuerzos se perdía, sentándose en la rama de algún árbol, mirando a los pájaros mientras comía. Era veloz, era fuerte, era...

–¿Sarutobi?

El susurro que era aquella voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Habían tenido que quedarse a limpiar luego de la práctica y eran los últimos en la escuela, por lo que decidieron recorrer juntos el trayecto que seguían a diario antes de que sus caminos se separaran hacia sus respectivos hogares.

El cielo tormentoso, con relámpagos surcando el cielo, no daba pie a una conversación.

–¿Sí? –respondió el de ojos oscuros, sorprendido de haberlo escuchado al fin. Nunca había imaginado que esa voz sonaría así.

Fuuma le dedicó una de sus ínfimas sonrisas.

–Nada... Sólo... te ves distraído, más de lo normal.

Sasuke iba a responder, aunque no pudo articular ni una palabra. Parecía que se había quedado sin voz.

De pronto, un trueno poderoso y sonoro retumbó a lo lejos, y una lluvia espesa y fuerte cayó sobre los estudiantes.

Temiendo por sus pertenencias, ambos echaron a correr hasta alcanzar un pequeño pórtico donde resguardarse. Aunque fue inútil, pues ambos estabam empapados y chorreando agua, sentados en el escalón de la entrada de un edificio, mirando cómo la lluvía seguía cayendo copiosamente y los truenos estremecían los cielos.

El castaño suspiró aliviado al notar que su celular había sobrevivido, mientras que el otro parecía mirar el manto de nubes con una expresión de entera paz. El primero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podía ver a través de los espesos mechones rojos que siempre estaban cubriendo su cara.

–Fuuma... –llamó, aunque se arrepintió al instante en que lo hizo.

Aún con gotas de lluvia escurriendo por su rostro, el pelirrojo giró apenas para mirarlo, murmurando un sordo "¿Mh?" como respuesta.

Las manos de Sasuke, grandes y llenas de pequeñas cicatrices y arañazos, tomaron con cuidado el rostro de Kotarou, acercándose a él y tironeando suavemente de la cabeza del pelirrojo, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de sí mismo. Los labios de Sarutobi ardían, eran delgados y estaban lastimados, pero nada lo detuvo en aquel instante. Besó a Fuuma de una forma en la que fue imposible ignorar todo lo que sentía, pues la revolución de su interior se escapaba a oleadas por sus labios.

Apenas lo sintió, el entero cuerpo de Kotarou se tensó, pero todo el sentimiento impreso en aquel contacto lo fue desarmando, convirtiéndolo en arcilla que se derretía en los labios del otro. Respondió lo mejor que pudo, compartiendo con él todo lo que había escondido en su silencioso mundo.

Despacio, muy despacio, el de pelo castaño fue deslizando las manos hacia abajo a través de la ropa húmeda, encontrando la espalda de Kotarou y abrazándolo con suavidad, acercándolo más hacia sí. El beso se hizo más profundo, mordía despacio el labio inferior de su compañero, introducía su lengua tibia, todo sin abrir los ojos ni una sola vez. Temía mirar al pelirrojo y encontrarse con una negativa.

Ya fuera por el frio o por lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo de Fuuma temblaba, pero eso no le impidió levantar sus manos y aferrarlas a los hombros del otro. Si no era su primer beso, su mente le hizo pensar que sí, no recordaba haberse sentido nunca de esa manera. Era como si Sarutobi pudiera hablar con él sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Por más que Sasuke lo deseara, no podía permanecer de ese modo por siempre, por lo que muy lentamente fue separandose de él, abriendo los ojos despacio para encontrarse con los labios húmedos y brillantes de Fuuma, sus mejillas rosáceas y... Quería ver más, quería ver lo que escondía siempre aquel cabello.

Tenía los ojos perdidos en aquel rostro. Levantó las manos y las apoyó suavemente sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo, empujando hacia arriba y deslizando el cabello húmedo hasta que dejó al descubierto los ojos de Fuuma.

La mirada oscura se encontró con los ojos verdes y límpidos, de párpados caídos y expresión de docilidad. Una ahogada exhalación se escapó de los labios de Sasuke, que no pudo contener el impulso de volver a besar a aquella criatura tan fascinante.

Continuaron una y otra vez, sin notar siquiera cuando la lluvia se detuvo. Sólo hasta que pudieron escuchar pisadas pesadas sobre la tierra fue que rompieron aquel mágico contacto. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Kotarou tomó su mochila e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida antes de salir corriendo, como un animalito asustado, pero con una clara y evidente sonrisa en el rostro, dándole un brillo extra a aquellos ojos tan extrañamente claros.

Sasuke se quedó sentado donde estaba, sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado justo ahí, frente a él, entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco, Kotarou se convirtió en una constante en la vida de Sarutobi; tanto, que el shinobi del instituto dio por sentado que así sería siempre. Fuuma siempre tenía palabras sólo para él, sonreía sólo para él y, por más tiempo que pasara, lo recibía sin problemas, abrazándolo cálidamente.

Pasaban horas juntos en el parque, en algúna cafetería o bar, sentados en los escalones de los edificios públicos; fuera de noche o de día, siempre había algún momento de hermosa quietud para compartir. Se dieron cuenta de que a los dos les encantaban los cuervos, de que sus besos los llenaban por completo, de que, para el otro, los dos eran las criaturas más hermosas.

No hablaban de nada, o hablaban muy poco. Kotarou casi nunca conversaba con nadie, a excepción de Houjou-sensei. El muchacho era el favorito del viejo, que siempre que se lo encontraba en los pasillos del colegio le daba una palmadita en el hombro y comenzaba a parlotear. Y Sasuke, que se acomodaba fácil a los hábitos de los demás, jamás cuestionó aquellos silencios.

Un año entero pasó para esta extraña relación. No habían dicho palabra alguna que los uniera de algún modo, pero se había formado un vínculo único, algo que quizá sólo ellos podían entender... o eso era lo que a Kotarou le gustaba pensar.

Siendo un pacto sin palabras, el mismo día que se besaron por primera vez, un año después, el pelirrojo esperó a Sasuke en el lugar donde siempre se reunían. Esperó y esperó, las horas pasaron dolorosamente lentas, hasta que el atardecer comenzó a oscurecer el parque.

Las luces apenas comenzaban a encenderse cuando lo vio aparecer, desde uno de los caminos de gravilla, caminando junto a sus amigos.

Fuuma sonrió para sus adentros con tristeza. Siempre era así y siempre sería así, él sólo era un secreto en la vida del shinobi. Se puso de pie y suspiró, cubriendo aquellos pensamientos con su expresión normal, aquella inmóvil y carente de sentimiento de siempre.

El grupo pasó cerca de Kotarou y Sasuke, sorprendido al verlo, se detuvo.

–Fuuma, ¿qué...?

Kotarou tomó una de sus manos antes de que los otros notaran siquiera que el shinobi se había detenido y puso una cajita negra en su mano, dándole la espalda antes de que pudiera decir algo y desapareciendo por otro de los caminos del parque.

El de pelo oscuro se quedó muy quieto, mirando cómo se marchaba. Giró los ojos hacia el pequeño objeto que sostenía. Era una cajita pequeña, cubierta por plumas oscuras, como de cuervo.

Sonrió, divertido, recordando lo que significaban para ambos esas aves y la abrió con cuidado, caminando despacio detrás de sus amigos. No entendía el porqué del regalo pero dentro de la caja había una muy bien trabajada figura de plata colgando de una cadena, un cuervo en pleno vuelo que descansaba sobre un pedazo de terciopelo negro.

La guardó en su bolsillo y dio alcance a sus amigos sin encontrar razón para ello, pues ni siquiera en su cumpleaños había recibido algo de parte del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo trabajado del presente, Kotarou lo ignoró, si así podía decirse, durante los siguientes días.

Encontraba cosas en qué ocuparse o desaparecía de su vista cuando se distraía. Durante dos semanas, su voz no alcanzo los oídos de Sarutobi ni los de nadie más. Incluso se apartó de las únicas otras personas con las que convivía.

Cuando Sasuke al fin notó que algo iba mal, decidió enfrentarlo; pero no de una forma agresiva, sólo acercarse a él y averiguar lo que pasaba, iniciando la conversación al pararse a su lado mientras guardaba sus cosas luego de karate.

–Gracias por el regalo... No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo –no lo usaba, pero siempre lo llevaba consigo en su bolsillo.

Fuuma respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, o lo que se podía ver de él. Sarutobi tragó duro por un momento, no sabiendo bien qué decir ante aquella actitud esquiva.

–Quieres... ¿Quieres ir a beber algo cuando salgamos?

Parecía que el karma le cobraba alguna jugarreta al shinobi. Cualquier palabra que fuera a decir el pelirrojo se vio apagada por la voz de Sanada, que llamaba a su amigo.

–Te están esperando –fue todo lo que dijo Kotarou y tomó su mochila, perdiéndose entre los otros estudiantes que salían de sus respectivos clubes.

–E... ¡Espera! –exclamó Sarutobi, confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Esa tarde la paso con Yukimura, más por obligación que por ganas, pues una tormenta los dejó atrapados en una pequeña fuente de sodas no lejos de su hogar.

–Vaya... No había llovido así desde... –Sasuke se quedó meditando por un momento y acabó su frase con una sonrisa–. El año pasado... Seguro estará así el resto de la semana.

–¿Sasuke?

Al voltear, Sarutobi se encontró con los ojos grandes de Yukimura. No esperaba verlo de esa manera, por lo que retrocedió en su propio asiento.

–¿D-Danna? –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó el de coleta, interesado.

–No, sólo... Recordaba algo... –murmuró entre exhalaciones, tratando de volver a su "yo" normal–. La lluvia está parando, apresurémonos antes de que se largue otra vez.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Yukimura dijo, en voz baja:

–Ya han pasado casi dos años desde que... –y se interrumpió, totalmente rojo y avergonzado.

El otro le despeinó el cabello, divertido.

–Así que por eso me preguntaste por un regalo para Ryu-niisan...

Sanada dijo que sí con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

–¿Ya tienes algo en mente? Yo no soy bueno con estas cosas.

–No sé qué podría gustarle, no quiero darle algo que le desagrade.

–No creo que le desagrade nada que le des –se burló el más grande–. Quizás deberías darle algo más personal, que vea que es de tu parte... –hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta encontrar la figura de metal y se mordió el labio.

Sanada ignoró aquella expresión y siguió caminando, pensativo.

–Creo que la funda de una de sus espadas se quebró –recordó, parpadeando–. Estábamos en el dojo de su casa y me estaba mostrando los movimientos, y la funda hizo un ruido extraño cuando envainó la espada.

–Eso estaría bien, a él le gustan esas cosas y le será útil... –replicó Sasuke. Así que se trataba de eso. Era verdad, ya había pasado un año desde que habían comenzado aquello.

–¡Eres un genio, Sasuke! –exclamó Yukimura, con un rostro lleno de felicidad.

El muchacho sólo le sonrió y siguió caminando. ¿Por qué Kotarou no le había dicho nada? A él le era muy difícil recordar esas cosas.

Sin embargo, todo intento de conversar con Fuuma se volvió imposible. Si antes lo evitaba, ahora directamente no podía seguirle el rastro. "Joder", pensaba Sarutobi, "si hasta parece que el ninja es él y no yo".

Fuuma no la estaba pasando muy bien tampoco; había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que había hablado con Sasuke. Cuando sentía que cedía a sus sentimientos y quería volver a él, la constante presencia de los amigos de Sarutobi le recordaba por qué se había alejado en un principio.

A lo largo de ese tiempo encontró alivio frecuentando al consejero. No necesariamente hablaba con él, a veces sólo iba y se sentaba en su oficina para verlo trabajar. Matsunaga Hisahide-sensei era una persona de lo más extraña a sus ojos, pero su modo de pensar y hablar le agradaba, representaba algo que de alguna manera le atraía.

Sasuke estaba nervioso y no lograba concentrarse en sus otras tareas. Siempre había podido disimular sus sentimientos, pero el silencio del pelirrojo le pesaba y le era imposible tranquilizarse. A cada momento pensaba y pensaba qué podía haber salido mal, y cómo podía hacer para que Kotarou lo perdonara, fuera cual fuera el caso.

Esa tarde, como muchas otras, Fuuma entró en la oficina de Matsunaga y se recostó en el sillón mientras el hombre atendía a una llamada. Era un sujeto que estaba cerca de los cincuenta años, de barba y cabello oscuros, con algunos mechones canos cruzando sus sienes. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una extraña coleta. Sus ojos color miel, penetrantes y escrutadores, miraban a Fuuma atentamente. Cuando terminó su conversación, sonrió para el joven pelirrojo, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, y le habló con tranquilidad.

–Por más que disfrute de tu compañía, ¿no crees que ya te escondiste lo suficiente?

El estudiante se sentó debidamente y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de desviarla hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

–Es importante tener tiempo para procesar lo que uno siente, pero también es importante enfrentar las cosas.

El chico sólo movió la cabeza para dejarle saber que había escuchado, provocándole una risita al psicólogo, quien se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para acariciar su cabello.

–Vamos, tengo que atender a una... reunión con el director... –Matsunaga sonrió maliciosamente y caminó hacia la puerta–. Y tú tienes que atender a tus actividades en el club, no te puedo hacer un comprobante de que estuviste conmigo si yo no estoy aquí.

Kotarou asintió ausentemente y se puso de pie, recogiendo su mochila y saliendo detrás del hombre.

Durante todo ese mes, las ausencias de Kotarou no afectaron su desempeño extracurricular porque Matsunaga le expedía algún documento diciendo que necesitaba tratarlo; pero ahora su escudo se ausentaba y él tenía que ver de frente a Sarutobi.

Utsunomiya-sensei lo regañó apenas cruzó la puerta del gimnasio.

–¡Kotarou-kun! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó el joven, mientras se ataba su cinta blanca en la cabeza–. Vamos, vamos, a calentar. Tienes que recuperar todo el tiempo que has perdido.

El pelirrojo asintió y le mostro varios certificados con las firmas de Matsunaga-sensei y Oda-sensei antes de dejar sus cosas y correr a prepararse.

Durante toda la práctica pudo evitar a Sasuke gracias a que debía "ponerse al día". Sin embargo, un rato antes de que terminara el entrenamiento, el profesor se acercó a él una vez más.

–Esto es algo que les expliqué la semana pasada y obviamente te lo perdiste –lo reprendió, tomándole los brazos con fuerza y modificando su posición–. A ver... ¡Sasuke-kun! Ven acá. Explícale a Kotarou-kun cómo debe hacerlo.

El muchacho pelirrojo apretó la quijada y sostuvo el aliento por un segundo, pero no tenía excusa alguna para escaparse de eso, así que haría lo mejor que pudiera para terminar con todo aquello y poder irse a casa tranquilamente.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se acercó.

–Los hombros, tienen que estar flojos. El movimiento se hace con los tríceps y desde allí se mueven los demás músculos hasta las manos.

Se paró a su lado y ejecutó el movimiento que acababa de describir.

Tras un par de intentos en silencio, Fuuma pudo imitar a su compañero. Para ese momento, la práctica terminaba pero, como castigo, el sensei le obligó a quedarse media hora más entrenando en el gimnasio.

Sarutobi se quedó afuera, sin siquiera ir a bañarse. Despachó a Sanada diciéndole que tenía que hacer otras cosas, y esperó hasta que Fuuma saliera.

Pasada la media hora, Fuuma salió, aburrido, con su mochila sobre el brazo, exhalando largamente cuando vio a su compañero en la puerta. Mas siguió caminando, tratando de pasarlo de largo.

–O-Oye... ¡Fuuma! –Sasuke se levantó de un salto y corrió tras él.

Quizás era lo mejor hacer caso a su consejero, por lo que Kotarou se detuvo y lo miró, expectante y cansado.

–Oye... Yo sé que... –empezó el de los tatuajes, dubitativo–. Fuuma... Hablemos, ¿sí?

–Te escucho... –murmuró el otro, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Aunque ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela, de momento a momento veían pasar a alguien. A lo lejos, desde la puerta de la entrada, la pequeña Tsuruhime los observaba, esperando a que el pelirrojo se desocupara para caminar con él de regreso a casa como habían hecho en la última semana.

–Dime... Dime qué pasa, por favor –pidió Sasuke, tratando de mantenerse calmado, pero sus nervios lo dominaban por completo–. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

Kotarou negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

–No hiciste nada...

–Entonces... ¿Por qué ya no quieres hablarme? Creí...

Caminaban despacio hacia la entrada.

–Creí que estabas contento.

Antes de responder, el otro dejó ir el aire en algo que pareció una risita amarga.

–Nunca hiciste nada, siempre tenías mejores cosas que hacer, mejores personas con quienes estar.

Le dolía decirlo, siempre había sido tímido e inseguro, pero jamás se había creído con el derecho a reclamar y ahora... Ahora simplemente el dolor de sentirse desplazado había sido demasiado para él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño en una expresión de dolida sorpresa mientras se detenía.

–Fuuma... –balbuceó, parpadeando varias veces–. Yo... No sabía, nunca me dijiste nada, no pensé... que querrías algo diferente...

–¿Debo recordarte que estoy aquí para que quieras estar conmigo? –la pregunta salió con un temblor en la voz del pelirrojo–. Es tu decisión con quién o cómo quieres pasar tu tiempo, sólo me cansé de ser tu última opción...

–De qué hablas, ¿última opción? –Sasuke estaba confundido–. Nunca has sido eso para mí y tampoco he querido que te sientas así, ¿cómo esperas que sepa lo que quieres si no me lo dices? No lo puedo adivinar.

Fuuma se giró para mirarlo desde atrás de su flequillo espeso. Los labios le temblaban y los ojos le ardían, pero no quería ceder a ese sentimiento.

–¿Por qué tengo que pedirte que estés conmigo? ¿Cómo quieres que te separe de tus amigos cuando te ves tan feliz con ellos? –bajó la mirada, clavándola en las hormigas que caminaban entre sus pies–. No lo entiendes... ¿verdad? El regalo fue porque había pasado un año desde que esto empezó... Pero es tan secreto que hasta tú lo olvidaste, ¿no?

La tierra tembló bajo los pies de Sarutobi, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse derecho y no perder el equilibrio.

–Fuuma... –volvió a llamarlo, sintiendo los ojos a punto de estallar. No sabía qué decir para reparar esa sensación dolorosa. Todo el peso de la culpa cayó sobre él con aquel reclamo, y sin embargo no estaba enojado ni indignado. Al contrario, se supo culpable desde el primer instante, y dolido y avergonzado por no haberse percatado de aquello por sí mismo.

Sin importarle nada ni nadie, acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo hacia sí con sus brazos temblorosos.

–Lo lamento... Lo lamento tanto... Nunca quise... que te sintieras así... Perdóname, por favor, yo... soy un idiota...

Kotarou se desarmó completamente ante aquella calida sensación, aquel calor que tan pocas veces había sentido y que tanto añoraba, pero no quería retroceder.

–Déjame ir... –dijo al fin, dejando que finas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos–. Ya no quiero que duela...

Metió las manos entre los dos para empujarlo suavemente.

–Debes estar con alquien que no te avergüence... Alguien a quien no tengas que esconder...

–¿Qué? –la voz nasal de Sasuke estaba consternada–. Cómo puedes decir eso... ¡Jamás me he avergonzado de esto! –lo atrapó con más fuerza para que no se alejara–. No quería dañarte con esto, dañar tu imagen con otros... Nunca supe si lo sentías igual que yo... –comenzó a sollozar en voz baja–. Debí preguntártelo y nunca lo hice... pero te quiero... Yo te quiero, Kotarou...

El pelirrojo no pudo más y levantó los brazos para aferrarse al castaño, apretando los ojos.

–Nunca me ha importado lo que nadie pueda pensar de mí... –farfulló Fuuma, con la boca ahogada por la tela del uniforme–. Yo te quiero...

Pegó la frente contra la del otro para mirarlo a los ojos y susurró, casi rogando:

–No me hagas a un lado otra vez...

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron mientras contenía otro sollozo.

–No, nunca más...

Y cerró esos ojos oscuros y profundos, acercándose a Kotarou y besándolo despacio, con dulzura, disculpándose serenamente.

El beso fue largo, sin importar si alguien los veía o no, destapando todos los sentimientos contenidos.

–Acompáñame... –murmuró el pelirrojo cuando al fin se separaron, indicándole la dirección de su hogar mientras dejaban la escuela.

–Claro –asintió el de pelo castaño, con una sonrisa sincera.

Ninguno de los dos vio que detrás de ellos quedaba la sombra, estirada sobre el suelo, de la devastada Tsuruhime. La pobre chica no supo hacer más que darse vuelta y correr en dirección contraria, tratando de contener las lágrimas desesperadas que se escapaban de sus ojitos oscuros.

Su primer y gran amor rompía su corazón en miles de pedacitos. Quizás nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, pero sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo eran tan sinceros como ella misma.

La casa de Fuuma estaba lejos de la escuela y era pequeña y modesta. El joven sólo vivía con su padre, quien siempre estaba fuera debido a su trabajo.

Había pocos muebles y todo era totalmente tradicional, incluso el cuarto del muchacho carecía de más enseres que un escritorio y un ropero empotrado en la pared; y, en medio de la habitación, un futón desordenado, que le había dado pereza levantar esa mañana.

–Me gusta tu cuarto –dijo Sasuke en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

Fuuma se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado, y lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras buscaba un poco de té frío para ambos. Al regresar, le entregó la taza, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se sentó a su lado.

–Extrañaba esto... –murmuró, dejando la taza a un lado y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke–. Esta paz...

–¿Has tenido tiempos difíciles? –preguntó el otro suavemente–. Hace días que te escapas de mí...

–Fue difícil escapar de ti... –se rió el pelirrojo, dejándose caer sobre su espalda con una sonrisa.

Sasuke puso la taza en el suelo y se inclinó sobre Kotarou. Con una de sus manos corrió el cabello rojizo y miró intensamente a los ojos recién descubiertos.

–No quiero herirte de nuevo... Si algo te molesta, quiero que me lo digas...

Con la mirada perdida en las orbes oscuras del castaño, Kotarou sólo atinó a asentir, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y alcanzar sus labios.

El sabor dulce del té fue desapareciendo rápidamente mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y el beso se hacía más profundo e íntimo.

Sarutobi se había trepado sobre la cintura de su compañero y lo besaba con decisión, con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Fuuma por encima de la ropa.

La respiración de Kotarou era acelerada y nerviosa, tratando de responder a aquellas caricias que quemaban su piel, deseando más. Era una situación en la que jamás había estado y le alegraba que fuera Sasuke quien estaba con él, aunque sabía que el otro tenía mucha más experiencia con el sexo opuesto.

No supo cuándo o cómo, pero su camisa yacía ahora en el suelo, cerca de su cuerpo, y los labios de Sasuke besaban cálidamente los marcados músculos de su abdomen.

Se cubría el rostro con un brazo, emitiendo gemidos, completamente avergonzado sobre todo por lo rapido que se había excitado. Sentía sus pantalones como una dolorosa prisión.

–S-Sasuke...

La tranquilidad con la que actuaba el castaño era tranquilizante en cierta manera, le hacía sentir tonto pero confiado.

–Si algo no te gusta, sólo dímelo –sonrió Sarutobi, desabotonando los pantalones del otro con cuidado.

Todo el cuerpo de Kotarou se tensó al sentir las manos presionando su erección para poder abrir los pantalones, y se cubrió la boca.

Sólo unos breves segundos después, los labios del castaño besaban y su lengua lamía con suavidad aquel miembro tembloroso.

El pelirrojo trataba de contener los movimientos de su cuerpo, de sus piernas nerviosas y la cadera que exigía más de ese calor. Gimió largamente el nombre de su compañero cuando la tibia lengua lamió la punta de su miembro.

Ganando altura al apoyarse sobre sus codos, lo miró, completamente sonrojado.

–T-Tú... también... –pidió al salir de su trance. No quería ser el único disfrutando de todo aquello.

–¿Yo? –preguntó Sasuke, parpadeando.

–También quiero... verte... –la última palabra fue apenas un susurro avergonzado.

El de pelo oscuro volvió a parpadear.

–No te entiendo...

Levantándose sobre sus rodillas, el pelirrojo se acercó a él y tiró de su camisa, comenzando a aflojar el cinturón de su compañero.

–No quiero ser el único... desnudo.

Sasuke inhaló fuertemente, sorprendido y avergonzado, pues la actitud de equidad casi infantil de Kotarou lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–Ah, ja, ja... –rió, nervioso–. Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo –susurró, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás nuevamente hasta tenderlo de espaldas.

El corazón del anfitrión latía a toda prisa y no podía apartar la vista de su novio, estar haciendo eso llevaba su relación a un nuevo nivel. ¿Sería verdad que a Sasuke no le importaba que los demás supieran? Él sólo quería poder ser libre a su lado.

Mientras besaba despacio todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, Sarutobi dijo a media voz:

–¿Estás incómodo con esto? ¿Preferirías que fuese al revés?

–¿Al revés? –cuando el cerebro de Fuuma procesó la pregunta y se imaginó a sí mismo dominando, el carmín en su rostro duplico su intensidad–. N-No... Es mi primera vez... No sabría qué hacer... Y me gusta... me gusta que me toques...

–¿Es tu primera vez? –preguntó el otro, sorprendido–. Vaya... Tendré... Tendré que ser cuidadoso.

Sonriendo de la forma más cálida, Sasuke se inclinó sobre él y besó largamente sus labios mientras una de sus manos recorría el costado del cuerpo de Kotarou, reptando bajo su ropa interior y acariciando suavemente una de sus nalgas.

Los brazos fuertes de Fuuma rodearon su espalda para mantenerlo cerca y levantó la cadera para permitirle terminar de quitarle la ropa.

–Me alegra que seas el primero... –susurró en su oído, lamiéndolo tímidamente, aprendiendo rápidamente el ritmo que Sarutobi llevaba al tocarlo.

Un temblor sacudió enteramente al castaño, excitándolo sobremanera.

–Vas a hacer que me venga sin tocarme –respondió, con ojos pícaros.

El dueño de la casa sonrió más confiado y continuó atacando sus orejas y cuello, empezando a acariciar bajo el uniforme del otro.

–Sasuke... –gimió en voz muy baja rogando por más contacto.

–Agh, no hagas eso... –rió Sarutobi, bajándose despacio sus propios pantalones. Se había excitado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no podía atacar a Kotarou así como así. Le dolería demasiado y sería una mala experiencia.

Deslizó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Fuuma hasta dejar desnudas sus piernas y llevó ambas manos hacia su entrepierna sin dejar de besar su cuello. Con una mano acarició entre los glúteos de su compañero, con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo cuidadosamente.

–Ahh... –toda la piel del pelirrojo se erizó y miró de reojo el cuerpo de su pareja, sintiendo escalofríos en el suyo propio, moviendo sus piernas desnudas para acariciar las del otro.

Uno de los dedos de Sasuke se introdujo en el cuerpo de su compañero muy lentamente.

Los músculos de Kotaro se tensaron al sentir la invasión, incómodo, pero conforme la caricias continuaban se fue tranquilizando, soltando suaves gemidos.

–Sasuke... –volvió a llamar, excitado, acariciando el firme torso del castaño hasta alcanzar su erección y tocarla torpemente.

–Shh... –lo calló el de cabello oscuro, alejando su mano.

Otro de sus dedos se sumó, moviéndose despacio, entrando y saliendo acompasadamente, mientras no dejaba de besarlo.

Era una sensación extraña, aún no estaba seguro si le gustaba del todo o no, pero los estímulos extras eran deliciosos.

–¿A-Alguna vez has... hecho esto con otro hombre?

–No... –confesó Sasuke, algo avergonzado–. Pero me lo han hecho a mí.

La lengua del pelirrojo picaba con curiosidad, queriendo preguntar quién, pero logró controlarse y levantó la cadera para rozar su pene contra el del castaño con un sonido placentero.

–¿Te gustó?

Sasuke exhaló aire ruidosamente, visiblemente estimulado.

–Sí... Sí me gustó –respondió, volviendo a masturbar el miembro de Fuuma.

Aún con preguntas en su cabeza, Fuuma decidió que sería mejor dejarlas para después y dejó que las sensaciones lo llevaran a otro lugar. Levantó una pierna para enredarla en la cadera del castaño y tironear de ella para sentir su entrepierna otra vez.

–M-Más...

Sintiendo sus dedos húmedos, Sarutobi los retiró con cuidado y tomó suavemente las piernas del pelirrojo, arrodillándose frente a él y apoyándolas sobre las suyas propias.

–Si algo no te gusta o te duele, dímelo –susurró, mirándolo fijamente.

El pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza, tragando saliva nerviosamente, sosteniéndole la mirada y moviendo la cadera sin notarlo para rozar su trasero contra Sasuke.

Éste comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, distrayéndolo con suaves besos sobre su cuello y rostro. A cada momento exhalaba el aire, haciendo sonidos que erotizaban por completo a su compañero.

–Ngh... –los brazos de Kotarou temblaban mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas. Dolía y era difícil concentrarse en las caricias, pero una vez que Sarutobi se detuvo al fondo, una serie de escalofríos aparecieron entre sus piernas, provocándole intensas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, haciendo temblar su excitación bajo las caricias que recibía.

–S-Sasuske...

–¿Mmh...?

–S-Sigue... Me gusta... –dijo, moviéndose lentamente para sentir esa ardiente pieza otra vez.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre él y aumentó gradualmente la velocidad hasta encontrar un ritmo que le complació, buscando algún indicio de que a Kotarou le gustase también.

Por algunos minutos, el otro permaneció en silencio total, apretando la mandíbula para sobrellevar el ardor, pero conforme avanzaban su cuerpo empezo a desear más y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en ardientes gemidos, acariciándose a sí mismo y luego a su pareja.

Atento a las señales, Sasuke se dio por servido y aumentó un poco más la velocidad de su arremetida, comenzando a insultar a todos los dioses existentes conforme llegaba a su límite.

No se dijo ni una palabra más. Luego de un rato, las nuevas sensaciones fueron más fuertes que el pelirrojo y sintió el delicioso venir del clímax, el cual recibió aferrándose al castaño, respirando agitado y manchando los estómagos de ambos con la potente descarga.

Sarutobi se deshizo allí mismo con un poderoso orgasmo que lo dejó casi desmayado encima de Kotarou. Por tanto tiempo había deseado aquel contacto, que había dejado toda su energía en ese primer encuentro.

–No estuvo tan mal, ¿eh? –susurró, agitado.

–Fue... –una risilla fue lo único que pudo agregar el otro en respuesta, aún aferrado a sus hombros.

El castaño besó al pelirrojo lentamente, con mucho sentimiento; y cuando pudo recuperar el aliento le dijo:

–Una vez que descanses, lo podemos probar a la inversa.

Ese rojo adorable que no parecía querer irse de la cara de Fuuma acentuó su sonrisa.

–¿Puedo? Creí... Siempre creí que uno se quedaba en el puesto que empezaba... Pero sí, me encantaría...

–Bueno, no sé dónde hayas aprendido eso, pero a mí me gusta variar –sonrió Sarutobi, mirándolo con ojos tan afectuosos que Fuuma sintió que se derretía.

–Te quiero... –susurró Kotarou, perdido en los orbes oscuros de su amante–. Mucho... –agregó al final, alcanzando sus labios para besarlo.

El castaño no supo en qué momento pasó, pero pronto se encontró con la espalda contra el futón y los labios de Kotaro recorriendo su torso.

–¡H-Hey...! –exclamó, sintiendo cosquillas–. Deja... Deja eso, ahí me hace cosquillas... mejor bésame en el cuello...

Obedientemente, el otro regresó a su cuello, rozando sus cuerpos, endureciéndose nuevamente.

–Puedo... ¿Puedo preguntar... quién fue? –susurró, recordando lo de un rato antes, curioseando por la blanca piel, encontrando varias cicatrices por donde sus manos exploraban.

Ante el silencio de su pareja, sonrió y agregó:

–No es necesario si no quieres...

–Fue Kanbei –lo interrumpió Sarutobi, frotándose la nariz.

–No sabía que ustedes... –respondió Fuuma, parpadeando sorprendido pero sin detener sus caricias.

–No, no –el de pelo oscuro rió, avergonzado–. Fue cosa de una noche, estábamos en el Baigaku, tenemos algunos conocidos en común y nos presentaron... y... bueno, bebimos de más y me fui con él.

–Oh... –exclamó Kotarou en su oído, sosteniendo ambas erecciones en una mano para acariciarlas juntas–. Ah... La tienes más grande...

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Sasuke, comenzando a reír histéricamente.

–¡N-No te rías! –contestó apenado el otro, apretando ambas piezas como castigo pero gimiendo altamente en el proceso que no esperaba se sintiera tan bien.

–¡O-Ouh! Ten cuidado con eso... –sonrió el castaño, incapaz de esconder la felicidad que lo embargaba. Aquel momento era tan tierno y perfecto... No quería que se acabara–. Avísame cuando estés listo –susurró, lamiendo la oreja de Kotarou.

Tras otro gemido excitado, Kotarou sussuró apenado:

–Lo estoy pero... No sé... Sólo... ¿Entro?

–Juguemos un poco primero –sonrió Sasuke, tomando la mano de su compañero y llevándola entre sus piernas–. Mete un dedo, despacio... y no te preocupes, estoy limpio –rió, al ver la expresión de duda del otro.

–No lo dudé, tonto... –se quejó ofendido el muchacho pelirrojo, siguiendo nervioso el camino que le era indicado, empujando uno de sus dedos y suspirando deleitado al imaginarse esos muros calientes que rodeaban su dedo haciendo presión sobre su entrepierna.

–M-Maaaw... –maulló el de pelo oscuro, cerrando los ojos y retorciéndose.

El pelirrojo lo miró divertido y se lamió los labios antes de mordisquear su cuello, moviendo su mano adentro y afuera.

–Me gusta eso... hazlo otra ves... –susurró en su oído, moviendo la cadera para atender su propia excitación.

–¿Hacer qué...? –replicó Sasuke, mirándolo con los ojos húmeros y entrecerrados y el rostro sonrosado. Evidentemente no se había percatado de lo que había hecho.

Kotarou agregó un segundo dedo como lo había hecho Sarutobi con él antes de responder:

–Ese... maullido... Me gustó mucho.

Su voz eran acelerados jadeos, quería más, moría por sentir más del otro.

–¿Ma-Maullido...?

El cuerpo de Sarutobi se tensó por un instante, comenzando a salivar profusamente.

–Hmm... Sí... –Fuuma lamió los labios del castaño e intentó insertar un tercer dedo–. S-Sasuske... ¿Puedo...?

–A-Ah... Mmh... –el otro apretaba los ojos y trataba de retener la saliva en su boca–. S-Sí...

Con mucho cuidado, el pelirrojo sacó los dedos de su compañero y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre sus piernas, empujando con cuidado y reteniendo la respiración ante la asfixiante presión en su miembro.

–D-Dime si te lastimo... –pidió, al fin soltando el aire, empujando un poco más rápido.

–Je, je... Si hubieses visto a Kanbei... Ésa sería la última de tus preocupaciones –rió Sarutobi–. Espera... –se separó un poco de él y se tendió boca abajo, apoyando los brazos sobre el bollo de ropa que ahora era su camisa–. Adelante...

Kotarou tragó saliva, nervioso, al tener ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba tendido ahí, ofreciéndose enteramente a sus deseos. Pasó sus dedos por la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, tomándose unos segundos para delinear varias de sus cicatrices antes de volver a penetrarlo. Al serle más fácil de esa manera, alcanzó el fondo en poco tiempo.

–Es... Wow... –murmuró contra su oreja empezando a moverse casi automáticamente, encantado con la nueva experiencia, dejando que sus manos viajaran por toda esa deliciosa tierra y sus labios la marcaran como suya.

–A-Ah... –gimió Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados–. Fuuma, tú...

–Hmm... ¿Yo? –gimió en respuesta el pelirrojo.

–Hazlo como quieras... Más fuerte o más rápido, despacio, como quieras... Yo... ya lo estoy disfrutando demasiado –murmuró Sarutobi, llenando su camisa de saliva.

Todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo vibró con esa declaración y sus arremetidas se hicieron más profundas y fuertes, aunque seguía con la misma velocidad.

–Sasuske... Deja de llamarme "Fuuma"... –pidió, aferrando sus manos a su cadera para mantenerlo quieto y poder llegar al fondo en cada golpe.

El de pelo oscuro se asomó brevemente por encima de su hombro, mirando intensamente a su compañero, y luego volvió a ladear la cabeza sobre la camisa húmeda, concentrándose en el placer de aquel momento.

Los movimientos de Fuuma se hicieron desesperados, ansioso por alcanzar el intenso orgasmo que su cuerpo le anunciaba. Tras un buen rato donde le dedicó atención también al miembro de su compañero, terminó con un rugido ahogado por la piel de su espalda que estaba besando.

–Kotarou... –balbuceó Sasuke, mientras se venía también.

El pelirrojo se derrumbo sobre él y, agotado, se giró hasta quedar entre sus brazos.

–Sasuke... –susurró, adormilado, besando sus labios tiernamente–. Quédate conmigo...

–Sólo deja... que le avise a Oyakata-sama...

–Hay un teléfono en la sala... –bostezó Kotarou, acostándose sobre su pecho–. Quizá deberíamos ponernos la ropa interior... Sólo por si acaso...

–¿A qué hora vienen tus padres? –preguntó Sasuke, buscando su celular.

–Sólo es mi padre, llega tarde... Normalmente ya estoy dormido a esa hora.

El shinobi detuvo sus movimientos al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo fuera de lugar.

–Lo lamento, no... no lo sabía.

–No te preocupes... –el joven le sonrió lleno de amor, haciéndole entender que no importaba–. Oh, cierto... Sasuke... ¿Estás seguro que no te importa que nos vean?

–¿Por qué debería? –replicó el aludido, tecleando en su teléfono sin atención–. No es como si estuviera mal lo que hacemos.

–Lo sé, pero... Creí que te incomodaría con tus amigos... –como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitió, Kotarou se movió para ponerse los calzoncillos y se metió bajo las sábanas cómodamente–. Me da gusto que no sea así.

Sasuke exhaló aire por la nariz, pensando que quizás debería aclarar ese asunto.

–Mira... No es acerca de lo que puedan pensar o hacer con respecto a mí. Sé que son mis amigos y que no me juzgarían, pero no sé si entenderían la forma en que me siento.

Kotarou lo miró fijamente.

–¿Y cómo... te sientes?

–Para mí, amor es amor, no importa la cara –respondió el de cabello castaño, arrodillándose junto a él–. Si es un hombre o una mujer, no me molesta. Me importa la persona que hay dentro. Y realmente... no sé si los chicos entenderían esa libertad que yo tengo. Tú podrías ser la criatura hermosa que eres, o un ser deformado, y yo igual te amaría lo mismo...

Sasuke se detuvo, sonrojado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

Los ojos claros de Kotarou se abrieron ampliamente y esbozó una sonrisa enorme. Salió de entre las sábanas y se prendio de los hombros de Sarutobi, besándolo dulcemente.

–Ahora no voy a querer que regreses a tu casa nunca... –rió suavemente, dejándolo ir para que pudiera hacer su llamada.

–T-Tonto, no digas esas cosas... –rojo como un tomate, Sarutobi se comunicó con Takeda y le dijo que no regresaría esa noche.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta con su ropa interior puesta, su anfitrión buscó acurrucarse entre sus brazos y enredó sus piernas juntas, murmurando que lo amaba mientras se quedaba dormido.

Muy tarde en la noche, la puerta del cuarto se descorrió pero el intruso salió rápidamente. Siempre había sabido que su hijo era diferente, pero la sonrisa que mostraba aun durmiendo le bastó para no cuestionarle nada; y el cansado hombre sólo se fue a la cama, también sonriendo para sus adentros.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Confesiones**

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella tarde en que Sasuke y Kotarou habían desnudado sus sentimientos. Esos días habían sido especialmente tristes y deprimentes para la pequeña Tsuruhime, que cada jornada volvía sola a su casa; pues Kotarou se había "arreglado" con Sasuke y no había nadie que viviera cerca de ella que pudiera acompañarla.

El jueves siguiente a aquel descubrimiento que había hecho por error, Tsuruhime decidió ir a casa de Magoichi-senpai. Había estado allí varias veces, así que sabía dónde quedaba el departamento en que la joven vivía con sus padres; pero nunca había ido sola y le daba miedo que la pelirroja no quisiera recibirla. Con todo, reunió valor y se dirigió al elegante edificio, llamó al departamento y esperó.

–¿Sí? –respondió una voz femenina.

–¿Señora? Soy Tsuruhime –respondió la niña, temblando por pura timidez.

–¡Ah, queridita! Magoichi no está ahora –le informó la mujer–. ¿Quieres subir y esperarla? No debe tardar en llegar.

–Uhm... Si... Si le parece...

–Por supuesto, querida. Ya te abro.

La puerta emitió su clásico zumbido y Tsuruhime la empujó, entrando al elegante hall con pasos inseguros.

Una vez en el lujoso departamento, la madre de Magoichi la condujo a la habitación de la muchacha y le ofreció algo de comer o beber. La niña se negó educadamente y se sentó en la cama, abrazando su portafolios con expresión de desazón.

Casi quince minutos después, la altiva pelirroja ingresaba a su casa y su madre le informaba de la visita inesperada.

–¿Y la dejaste sola en mi cuarto? Cómo eres, mamá –se quejó Magoichi, descolgándose el bolso y apresurando el paso hacia su habitación.

–¡No quiso comer nada! –replicó la madre–. No voy a obligar a la pobre niña a comer si no quiere.

La adolescente giró los ojos, fastidiada, y abrió bruscamente la puerta, transformando su expresión en una de confusión cuando se encontró frente a frente con la pequeña Hauri, que abrazaba su maletín con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza y lágrimas amontonadas pues mientras esperaba había repasado una y otra vez lo que había visto.

Al ver a su anfitriona, Tsuruhime se limpió rápidamente y fingió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ho-Hola... Perdón por venir sin avisarte antes...

–No hay problema –replicó Magoichi con su usual tono severo, aunque sus ojos rojizos siempre guardaban un brillo de amabilidad para con la niña–. ¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó, dejando su bolso en el suelo y sentándose a su lado–. ¿Sucedió algo?

La más pequeña bajó la mirada, apretando sus manos sobre el cuero de su portafolios.

–M-Magoichi-senpai... –murmuró mientras sus labios temblaban–. Yo... Yo no sé qué hacer... confesó, con lágrimas que se amontonaban otra vez en sus ojos.

Contrario a sus modos normales, Saika se acercó más a la niña y la abrazó despacio.

–Dime –pidió, con voz suave pero firme–. ¿Qué sucedió?

–Él... Yo... creí que... Es siempre tan amable conmigo... –gimoteó Hauri, perdiendo el aliento–. Tan lindo... Creí que yo era especial...

La pelirroja acarició su cabello cariñosamente.

–Pero Sasuke... –agregó Tsuruhime despectivamente entre sollozos, casi inesperadamente, provocándole un gesto de sorpresa a la más grande.

–¿Sasuke? Es imposible que pensaras eso de Sarutobi...

–No... ¡No él! –farfulló la niña, rompiendo en franco llanto–. ¡Él se lo llevó!

Saika inhaló con fuerza, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–¿Se lo llevó? –murmuró en voz baja–. Tsuruhime –la tomó por los hombros y la separó de sí para mirarla a la cara–. Tsuruhime, no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

–Fuuma... Kotarou... –dijo la aludida entre lágrimas, tratando de limpiarse la nariz con las mangas de la camisa–. Yo lo quiero... pero Sasuke... Ellos...

De pura suerte Tsuruhime no vio la cara que hizo Magoichi, pues la pelirroja se deformó en una expresión de incredulidad, asombro y desconcierto.

–Pero... ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

Relajándose un poco, la chica escondió el rostro contra el pecho de su compañera.

–Él suele acompañarme a casa... –recordó con una sonrisa totalmente devastada–. Pero la semana pasada... Mientras lo esperaba... Sasuke... Él lo besó... y se fueron juntos...

–¿Sarutobi? –preguntó Saika, escéptica–. No es que no te crea, pero... ¿él, de toda la gente?

–Yo los vi... En serio... –lloriqueó la pequeña–. Fuuma parecía enfadado pero luego... pasó eso... Y se fueron juntos... Se van juntos... todos los días...

La pelirroja exhaló aire suavemente.

–Yo sé que te duele ahora, pero Fuuma no es el único chico del mundo. Ni siquiera el único en toda la escuela, ¿eh? –dijo con voz amistosa, tratando de animarla.

–Pero es que él... es diferente... duele... duele mucho... –aferrándose a su anfitriona, la castaña rompió en llanto una vez más. Incapaz de articular más palabras, aun con todo su dolor no podía dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo como en un hombre perfecto.

Magoichi abrazó con más fuerza a Tsuruhime y se repitió mentalmente la cantidad de balas que le metería a Sasuke en el trasero en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

–No llores, oye –trató de reconfortarla frotándole la espalda–. Haremos esto. Hoy te quedarás a dormir aquí y te haré olvidar de ese tonto amante de los cuervos.

Ante aquella perfecta descripción de Kotarou, Tsuruhime rió mientras aceptaba moviendo la cabeza.

–Sólo... debo llamar a casa...

La noche fue agradable y divertida y por un momento realmente logró olvidarse del pelirrojo, aunque a la mañana siguiente regresó el reto de todos los días pues había que volver a clases.

Las dos chicas caminaban juntas, ya cerca del colegio, cuando Saika carraspeó con dignidad.

–¿Quieres que haga algo con esos dos? –ofreció, con tono serio.

–No es necesario... –replicó la niña tristemente–. Sería injusto... Yo jamas le dije nada a Fuuma... Sólo creí... –miró a la muchacha a los ojos y le sonrió tranquilamente–. Él parece feliz con Sarutobi, no tengo derecho a decirles nada...

–Aun así... –murmuró Saika, molesta.

Se despidieron en el pasillo, pues tenían que dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

–Cualquier cosa que pase, me dices –le recordó la pelirroja, antes de despedir a la niña con un suave apretón en su hombro.

–Gracias, Magoichi-senpai... –Hauri abrazó a la pelirroja rápidamente y corrió a su aula.

La estoica muchacha subió las escaleras con parsimonia y recorrió pacientemente el camino hasta su aula. Era la primera de todas, pero habia elegido subir por la escalera contraria sólo para pasar por los demás grados antes.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta de su salón, como siempre, charlando con otros compañeros.

–Sarutobi –llamó Magoichi, deteniéndose cerca del grupito.

El shinobi la miró, curioso, y se separó del grueso para acercarse a ella con su tranquila sonrisa.

–Hey... ¿Qué pasa? Es raro verte por acá.

Por toda respuesta, la joven estiró el brazo, cerró los dedos simulando un arma con su dedo índice y fingió que estaba disparando, todo con la cara más seria e intimidante que el de los tatuajes le había visto jamás.

Hecho eso, le dio la espalda y siguió caminando hacia su aula.

Sasuke la observó desconcertado mientras se alejaba, sin comprender que había sucedido. Volvió en sí sólo cuando uno de los otros chicos lo llamó.

La mañana transcurrió en una tensa calma para el shinobi del instituto. A la hora de almorzar, salió de su aula y esperó a ver si Kotarou salía de la suya pues quería comer con él. Desgraciadamente, Magoichi y Kanbei salían al pasillo en el mismo instante en que el pelirrojo se le acercaba, y Sarutobi pudo sentir los ojos rojos de Saika clavándosele.

Aquel instante fue tan rápido y desconcertante que Sasuke no se percató de lo que había hecho hasta que todo estuvo consumado.

Moviéndose por instinto, cosa que nunca hacía, abrazó suavemente a Fuuma y le dio un beso largo y cariñoso frente a las miradas atónitas y totalmente descreídas de todos sus compañeros.

Kotarou contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa pero respondió a la muestra de afecto, sonrojándose completamente cuando se separaron y escucharon a Motochika aclarándose la garganta.

Entre las reacciones varias hubo risas, miradas despectivas y otras de ilusión.

Sasuke se paró derecho y, mirando uno por uno a los que los rodeaban, dijo con voz firme y sin una pizca de vergüenza:

–Sí, estoy saliendo con Fuuma, ¿y qué? Vayan a llorarle a quien quieran, no voy a dejar de estar con la persona que amo por sus malditos prejuicios... y si eso cambia quién soy yo para ustedes, bueno, supongo que ya no seremos amigos.

Muchos se alejaron ante la acusación y otros retomaron su camino, apenados, no sabiendo qué decir. Keiji, que se unía al alboroto justo en ese instante, no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión de entera incredulidad del amante de los cuervos.

–Vamos a comer, el Dragón y Takechiyo nos guardan lugar en la cafetería.

–Lo siento, Keiji, pero quiero comer con él hoy.

Maeda se encogió de hombros, con su peculiar y amable sonrisa.

–Vale, pero sabes que cualquier amigo tuyo se nos puede unir cuando quieras.

En eso, Chousokabe se le colgó del hombro al vagabundo para llevárselo y dejar a los otros dos a solas.

–Deja a los tórtolos en paz, ¿qué no entiendes las indirectas... tan directas? –se rió mientras movía la mano, saludando al de los tatuajes.

–¿Tú sabías algo de esto? –preguntó Keiji en voz baja, mientras descendían al piso inferior.

–No tenía ni idea –el Demonio no podía dejar de reír al pensar al respecto. Más que el hecho en sí, sentía pesar de no poder tomas las cosas así en su propia situación–. Aunque no me sorprende, es raro que el idiota nos diga algo de él.

–Quizás debamos aprender a escuchar mejor –sonrió el de la coleta, mientras entraban al comedor.

En el piso del segundo de preparatoria, Saika aún no podía salir del trance que le había provocado aquella escena.

–¿No vas a comer? –le preguntó Kanbei.

–¿Es que a ti nada te quita el apetito? –bufó ella, molesta, dando un trago a su jugo–. ¿Sabías algo de esto? Saber que Sarutobi es gay es más que una simple sorpresa... –murmuró, acusadora, ante la tranquilidad de su amigo gigante.

–En realidad... –replicó Kanbei, girando los ojos aunque ella no pudo verlo. No supo cómo decirlo.

–¿Lo sabías? –repitió ella, aunque aquella media afirmación le sorprendió.

–¿Te acuerdas de que... yo soy bi? –murmuró él, mientras bajaban la escalera.

–Oh... Tienes historia con él... –casi en los últimos escalones, dio un golpe al enorme brazo de su compañero–. Gracias por decírmelo antes...

–Ahh, pero si no fue nada –se quejó Kuroda–. Fue sólo una noche. Y él nunca había estado con nadie.

–Oh, por todos los... ¿Le hiciste el favor? Eres un cerdo... –lo golpeó una vez más, apresurando el paso hacia los baños, pues un suave sonrojo la invadió al recordar su experiencia con su amigo; la que, a decir verdad, deseaba repetir.

–¡Serás...! –exclamó el de cabello oscuro–. Estábamos en el Baigaku, andábamos tomados los dos... Sólo se dio y ya. Yo no tenía idea de que le iban los hombres también. Sólo pasó...

–Por escondérmelo... tendrás que comprarme una malteada luego de clases –cortando la plática, Saika se metió al baño de mujeres.

Kanbei exhaló, molesto, y siguió camino hacia el comedor.

Para la última clase del día, por todo el colegio corría la noticia de que el tan conocido Sarutobi prefería la compañía masculina. Teniendo tantos amigos en todos los cursos superiores, al de tatuajes le costó aceptar que ahora debería lidiar con las miradas acusantes de todos sus compañeros; pero, como había dicho, quien fuera a juzgarlo no era necesario como amigo. Tragando muy duro, trató de prepararse para la salida, que sería un verdadero martirio si no se concientizaba antes.

Aunque nunca se iba con su "hermano adoptivo" a casa, esta vez el Tigre lo esperaba en la entrada, pues quería saber si era verdad el rumor; pero junto a él estaban Masamune, Ieyasu, Keiji y Motochika, que de algún modo querían hacerle saber que les importaba poco con quién eligiera estar, pues la actitud de Sarutobi les había parecido muy agresiva al apartarse de ellos en el almuerzo.

Si bien era cierto que ellos habrían preferido manterlo secreto para evitar conflictos con sus normales rivales, no por eso harían a un lado a su amigo.

Kotarou se había retirado por su cuenta, no sabiendo cómo manejar aquella inesperada atención sobre sí mismo; por lo que Sasuke caminó lentamente entre sus compañeros, evitando hacer contacto visual y fingiendo estar muy entretenido con su celular.

–Oi, vamos a mi casa a comer y ver una película, si dices que no te amarramos y te llevamos a la fuerza –amenazó el Demonio, abrazándolo por los hombros.

–¿Eh? –Sarutobi levantó los ojos, topándose con Chousokabe y el resto de sus amigos–. ¿De qué...? ¿Por qué?

–Por que nos has esquivado toda la maldita semana –se quejó Masamune, mientras tironeaba al Tigre para que caminara a su lado.

–Yo no puedo ir pero... Uhm... –Tokugawa quería decirle que lo apoyaba, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, se sentía cursi y fuera de lugar.

–¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa! Son ustedes los que se olvidaron de mí.

–¿Qué pasó, Takechiyo? –preguntó Date, girando la cabeza sobre el hombro para mirarlo.

–Tengo que volver a casa, pero... –Ieyasu miró a Sarutobi e hizo una ligera reverencia–. Sarutobi, no importa qué digan los demás, me gustaría poder seguir siendo tu amigo –al levantar la mirada otra vez y sentir los ojos de todos en él, se tornó completamente rojo y balbuceó un avergonzado "Nos vemos mañana" antes de echarse a correr camino a casa.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con expresión de desconcierto.

–Fue un bonito discurso el que te echaste allá arriba –dijo Masamune, con una carcajada soberbia–. Hasta me da pena habérmelo perdido.

–Ma-Masamune-dono... No lo molestes... –murmuró Yukimura, sonrojado.

–Vamos, si creyó que le daríamos la espalda por eso, merece que lo molestemos de por vida –dijo el de cabello cano, despeinando aun más a Sasuke–. En marcha, Keiji paga la cerveza... –agregó.

–¡O-Oye! –exclamó el de coleta–. Toshi ya no quiere que saque más cerveza del restaurante...

Aprovechando que el alcohol sería tema seguro de discusión, Yukimura escapó del abrazo de Date y se acercó a Sasuke.

–Esto... Sasuke... –murmuró, sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras caminaban.

–¿Hmm? –murmuró el aludido, sonriendo divertido al ver a sus amigos.

–Por qué... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –preguntó el de coleta, entristecido de pronto. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, le contaba todo, y aun así... él sabía muy poco del shinobi.

–Danna... No es... No es que no te lo quisiera decir... –Sasuke suspiró y sonrió afectuosamente–. Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba... Y cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado un año...

Yukimura parpadeó y miró a su amigo.

–Esa vez... cuando te pregunté por el regalo para Masamune-dono...

El shinobi asintió con la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera yo había notado que había pasado tanto tiempo...

El más pequeño bajó la mirada, sin dejar de caminar.

–Y... ¿estás contento?

–Si... Por eso no me importó hacer ese anuncio... Él... Él es alguien especial.

Acarició cariñosamente el cabello de su amigo y agregó, casi en un murmullo:

–¿Podrás perdonarme? Por habértelo escodido...

–Entiendo por qué lo hiciste –sonrió Yukimura con actitud cándida, por lo que Sasuke se supo perdonado al instante–. Admiro mucho tu valor... Yo...

Hizo una pausa, sin detenerse.

–Yo amo a Masamune-dono... Pero no sé si me atrevería...

–Está bien así... No es como si Ryu-niisan y tú se escondieran.

–A veces siento que es así –murmuró el muchacho, mientras cruzaban la calle.

Sarutobi permaneció callado ante eso, recordando una de sus pláticas al respecto con el Demonio.

–Danna, para todo hay un momento.

Aceptando sus palabras, el Tigre le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y confiada.

Una vez en casa del Demonio, mientras Sasuke, Keiji y Yukimura se instalaban en la sala, Masamune se encerró en la cocina con Motochika.

–¿Y? –le preguntó, nervioso.

Chousokabe levantó una ceja, interrogante, y miró la puerta cerrada.

–Sexy... Pero tu novio está en el otro cuarto... ¿Qué pasará si nos escucha? –replicó, burlón.

El Dragón se puso rojo como una peonía y le dio un feroz puñetazo en el brazo.

–¡Idiota!

Carcajeándose, Motochika se frotó el brazo.

–Y... ¿Qué de qué? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

–¿Hablaste con Takechiyo? –preguntó el de parche oscuro, más calmado.

Chousokabe suspiró con un gesto de decepción.

–Le dije lo de Sasuke y lo invité a venir... Esperaba poder hablar con él, pero... Ya viste que se fue.

Hurgó en la nevera buscando las cervezas de su padre y, dándole la espalda al otro, agregó:

–Quizás realmente me odia...

Masamune suspiró con resignación.

–Yo sé que no quieres que me meta, pero... –hizo una breve pausa, buscando los vasos en la alacena–. Realmente, no soporto verlos así.

–Ya ni siquiera quiero que me corresponda... Sólo quiero poder estar como antes –con todo listo entre los brazos, el más grande se detuvo junto a la puerta para esperar al otro tuerto.

–No sé... Creo que es mejor si yo hago las cosas... Pero gracias...

El Dragón apretó los vasos en su mano, mordiéndose los labios mientras Motochika abría la puerta para ir al living.

–Tengo que hacer algo... –dijo para sí, frunciendo el ceño.

Contuvo la respiración por un segundo y luego siguió a su amigo hasta la sala.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo y divertido. Ya entrada la noche se fueron juntos, separándose Keiji y Date de los otros dos cuando su camino se los indicó.

Los días siguientes la comidilla de la escuela fue el tema del shinobi de la escuela y el loco amante de los cuervos, pero en general las cosas mejoraron para ellos. No vieron ninguna presión por parte de los profesores, por lo que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo entre ellos dos.

Una tarde de aquellas, Ieyasu, extrañando salir con los chicos, caminó de regreso a casa con Masamune, quien parecía nervioso.

–Oye –llamó el del parche–. ¿Quieres ir por una soda o algo?

Tras mirar la hora en su celular, el más pequeño aceptó.

–Claro, aún tengo tiempo antes de volver a casa.

Se dirigieron entonces hacia el lugar; y una vez allí, luego de ordenar sus bebidas, Masamune juntó valor y se sentó muy derecho frente a su amigo.

–Sabes que yo nunca me meto en los pleitos de nadie y que nunca tomo bandos –le dijo, muy serio–. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Sí, sí... Claro... –el kouhai parecía confundido–. ¿Pasó algo malo?

–Pues... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Chika y tú? –la pregunta del Dragón fue directa, como todo en él.

–¡N-No pasó nada! –se apresuró a decir el adolescente, asustado, como si Masamune los hubiese visto aquella noche–. Sólo... discutimos, pero ya está todo bien...

–¿Y por eso ya no hablan ni has querido venir con nosotros a ningún lado? –el de pelo castaño respiró hondo–. Tú eres mi amigo también y no me hace gracia que ya no podamos hacer nada juntos. Tú y Chika... son mis mejores amigos, no me quiten esto.

Una puñalada de culpa se clavó en el muchacho, pues Motochika había intentado arreglar las cosas varias veces; pero él, por su propia confusión, estaba siendo egoísta.

–Lo lamento...

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –insistió Date, mientras les llevaban sus bebidas. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero tenía que lograr que Ieyasu se lo dijera.

El de cabello corto enrojeció; mas el gesto en su cara, más que vergüenza, parecía de tristeza.

–No... No lo sé realmente...

El Dragón se sintió miserable por insistir, pero estaba determinado a sacarle la verdad a cualquier costo.

–Haz el esfuerzo –pidió, bajando la vista lastimeramente–. Por favor.

Lentamente, Ieyasu volteó hacia otro lado y lo dejó salir, confundiendo sus palabras en un suspiro:

–Motochika-senpai me besó...

–O-Oh... –Date se quedó muy quieto.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo minuto, hasta que el tuerto se animó a retomar la conversación:

–Y... ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

–El senpai se disculpó, pero... No me siento cómodo con esto...

Temía decirle que estaba confundido, temía decirle que le entristecía saber que así como había sido él, podría haber sido cualquier otro que estuviera en ese momento con Motochika.

–Puedo entenderlo, es... es complicado lidiar con sentimientos que uno no corresponde.

–Estaba borracho, pronto pasará... No importa... –Tokugawa miró a su amigo, mientras jugaba con su sorbete–. Pero tienes razón, trataré de... dejarlo pasar.

–Tú... –empezó Masamune, tomando su vaso con delicadeza–. ¿Sientes algo por Chika?

–Es mi amigo... –fue todo lo que dio por respuesta de capucha amarilla.

Se sentía mal, particularmente patético por tener sentimientos hacia quien sólo lo veía como un amigo.

–Entonces... ¿Por qué te ves tan confundido?

Cuando Ieyasu levantó la vista, se encontró con el rostro más afectuoso y seguro que Masamune podía ofrecerle. No podía esconder nada a nadie, menos a aquel joven que lo veía todo.

–Estaba borracho... Pude ser yo o cualquiera... No importa... –el moreno trataba de mantener una expresión calmada y de comprensión, pero era difícil–. No importa si yo... siento algo.

Date se mordió los labios y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

–¡Por supuesto que importa! –exclamó–. ¿Acaso tú...

Se detuvo, pues no sabía cómo decirlo.

–Ieyasu, si sientes algo por Chika... él... tiene que saberlo.

–No... Por favor... –pidió suplicante el más joven–. Quiero arreglar las cosas, pero... no quiero que lo sepa, por favor, Dokuganryu...

El Dragón trató de contener la lengua. No podía decirle así nada más que Chousokabe estaba loco por él, pero de alguna forma quería que las cosas les salieran bien.

–Yo... En verdad creo que deben hablar, Ieyasu –dijo al fin, terminando su bebida.

Con una exhalación larga, Tokugawa hizo a un lado su vaso vacío y sonrió.

–Tienes razón...

–Prométeme que lo harás –pidió Masamune, apelando a la incapacidad de Tokugawa de romper un compromiso.

–Lo prometo, hablaré con Motochika-senpai...

Sentía un gran peso ante ese compromiso, pero a la vez le provocaba una extraña alegría.

Y así como prometiera, la siguiente vez que se encontró a solas con el Demonio, no huyó de él.

Al contrario, fue quien inició la conversación.

–¡Senpai! –llamó, con su mejor sonrisa. Motochika estaba saliendo de la piscina del colegio, empapado y buscando una toalla.

El de cabello cano le sonrió ampliamente, echándose la toalla sobre la cabeza para secarse el cabello y luego envolviéndose en ella.

–Ieyasu... ¿Qué haces por acá? Creí que para esta hora no habría nadie en la escuela.

–Me quedé un rato más en la práctica, Kennyo-sensei quería que lo ayudara a poner en orden los vestuarios del club... –Tokugawa se rascó la cabeza, tratando de sonar firme–. ¿Vas de salida?

–Si, ya terminé aquí. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? –se aventuró a ofrecer el de pelo cano.

–Bueno –aceptó el moreno, parpadeando.

–Dame un minuto que voy a vestirme... No te vayas –Motochika estaba emocionado y no quería que cambiara de opinión, por lo que sin esperar respuesta corrio a los vestidores y se puso el pantalón y la camisa a toda velocidad, saliendo aún empapado a encontrarse con el otro.

De camino al centro de la ciudad, luego de una serie de comentarios torpes, Chousokabe repitió su disculpa.

–Ieyasu... Lo que pasó esa noche... En serio, lo siento... No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo por eso...

–Sabes, senpai... –apretando las correas de su mochila, Tokugawa se detuvo en una esquina. Ya había anochecido y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo–. Creo que... Creo que me dolió pensar que podrías haber hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra persona que hubiese estado allí en ese momento.

Miró la bóveda oscura sobre sus cabezas y luego miró fijo a Motochika.

–¿Lo hiciste sólo porque habías bebido? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

El más alto lo miró por varios segundos, tratando de leer lo que pensaba. Sin lograr ver más allá de esos preciosos ojos tristes, inspiró largamente.

–Mi disculpa es por haberte atacado de esa manera... Pero te equivocas en una cosa... No pudo ser cualquiera, o al menos... yo quería que fueras tú...

El rostro de Ieyasu se coloreó de pronto y empezó a respirar con más fuerza.

–Senpai...

–No quiero que me odies por esto y no tienes que corresponderme ni nada por el estilo... –la sonrisa del Demonio era cálida mientras extendía una mano para acariciar el oscuro cabello de su compañero–. Sólo quiero poder seguir siendo tu amigo. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Ieyasu tomó esa mano antes de que se separara de su cabello y la sostuvo con la suya, cálida y fuerte, por varios segundos.

Tomando eso como un "Sí", la sonrisa de Chousokabe se amplió enormemente.

–Gracias...

Pero no pudo decir más, porque el muchacho lo había tomado por el hombro con su otra mano y se había parado en puntas de pie para alcanzar el rostro de Motochika y darle un beso completamente inesperado y sincero.

El cuerpo de Motochika se sacudió por la impresión; pero cuando logró reaccionar, levantó muy lentamente su brazo libre para envolver a su joven kouhai, disfrutando de cada segundo mágico que duró aquel contacto.

Cuando los labios de Ieyasu se separaron de los de Motochika, sus ojos oscuros estaban embelesados y su rostro apenas enrojecido.

–También... También me gustas, senpai...

El rostro del tuerto, completamente arrobado por aquel beso, puso la sonrisa más tonta que se le pudo haber imaginado y lo abrazó una vez más, aunque sólo por unos segundos.

–¿Significa... que ya no me evitaras? –bromeóm tomando la mano del moreno para acariciarla suavemente. Estaba feliz, emocioando, maldita sea... estaba tan enamorado.

–E-Eso... Senpai, yo... –tartamudeó Ieyasu–. Todavía no entiendo bien qué me pasa...

El cano no dejó que eso lo desalentara.

–Yo tampoco... Pero si tú quieres... podemos averiguarlo juntos... –acarició la enrojecida mejilla de Tokugawa–. No tiene que ser ahora ni tienes que responderme nada... Sólo dejame estar cerca...

Tokugawa dijo que sí con la cabeza, nervioso pero, de alguna forma, feliz.

–Puedes... ¿Puedes besarme de nuevo...? –susurró–. Quiero saber cómo se siente cuando lo haces bien... no como aquella vez...

Sosteniendo aquel inocente rostro, Motochika se inclinó para besarlo profundamente. Su único ojo permanecía cerrado, sentía las manos del otro aferrandose a su camisa e hizo lo mismo, viajando de su rostro a su espalda, acarciándola suavemente.

Sintió cómo la espalda de Ieyasu temblaba con sus caricias mientras el beso se hacía más y más intenso y sus cuerpos se pegaban irremediablemente.

Un insesante vibrar en el bolsillo de Chousokabe lo hizo volver en sí.

Se separaron muy lentamente, temiendo romper el hechizo que los tenía unidos.

–¿Es mejor...? –Preguntó en un susurro, sin molestarse en contestar la llamada, pues sabía quien llamaba.

Ieyasu se coloreó hasta la frente y dijo que sí con los labios apretados.

–Es tarde... ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –ofreció Motochika dulcemente, incapaz de apartar su mirada de los ojos oscuros del chico.

–N-No... Estoy bien... Nos veremos luego, senpai...

Alejándose lentamente, le dio la espalda y trotó calle abajo.

El Demonio se quedó parado, viendo como su figura se perdía a lo lejos. Cuando ya no distinguía nada del joven, caminó sobre sus pasos hacia su propio hogar.

Cada paso era como andar sobre nubes, ni siquiera en su mejor borrachera había sentido esa maravillosa ligereza.

No podría haber imaginado nunca la mano que el Dragón les había tendido. Y quizás era mejor así; sería mejor que no lo supieran.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Suspendido**

Una tarde que no había clubes, Masamune alcanzó a Yukimura en la entrada del colegio y le tiró de la cinta roja, sonriéndole cuando el chico volteó a mirarlo.

–¡Masamune-dono! –exclamó él, con los ojos llenos de luz. Ieyasu, que iba caminando junto a Yukimura, sonrió al Dragón igualmente.

–Dokuganryu.

–Qué hay, Takechiyo. Oye, quiero llevar a este tonto a comer a un restaurante que me encanta y estaba pensando que podías acompañarnos.

El moreno parpadeó, sorprendido.

–No quiero ser una molestia... –murmuró apenado, pues sabiendo que eran pareja creía que sería mejor para ellos estar solos.

–Tsk, nada de eso. ¿Te molesta que venga con nosotros, Sanada? –preguntó Date al otro muchachito.

–Para nada. La compañía de Ieyasu-dono siempre es bienvenida.

–Gracias –respondió el invitado, sonriendo radiante.

Los tres se encaminaron entonces hacia el centro, a un pequeño restaurante decorado con colores pasteles y largas figuras llenas de detalles. El cartel en la puerta rezaba "Belle Epoque" y todo el mobiliario, construido en metal delgado, estaba lleno de curvas y florituras.

–Se dedican puramente a la comida vegetariana, pero vaya... es la mejor que he probado –comentó el Dragón, mientras entraban.

Yukimura hizo ademán de buscar una mesa pero Masamune los guió hasta el fondo, donde una figura familiar esperaba sentada en una mesa para cuatro, jugando con su celular.

Motochika alzó la vista cuando se sintió observado y sonrió ampliamente a los recién llegados, levantando la mano como saludo.

–¡Hey!

–¡Yo'! –saludó Masamune. Yukimura sólo inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente e Ieyasu se puso rojo como un tomate.

Tratando de aparentar calma, Tokugawa se sentó al lado del demonio, dejando la mochila a sus pies. A Date le dio gusto ver que al parecer sus amigos habían arreglado sus diferencias.

–Qué curioso que Chousokabe-dono haya aceptado comer aquí –observó Yukimura cuando les trajeron la cartilla de platos–. Sasuke siempre dice que no come otra cosa más que carne.

Motochika se rió, más que nada para ocultar un ligero sonrojo pues sólo había aceptado ir porque quería estar un rato con Ieyasu.

–Es bueno hacer algo diferente de vez en cuando –dijo al fin.

A ojos de Masamune, su amigo lucía inusualmente feliz.

Comieron en calma, hablando mucho y riendo otro tanto, y cuando hubieron comido el postre, Masamune decidió que quería ir al cine.

Para sorpresa de Yukimura, pues solía ser una actividad que hacía a solas con su novio, los otros dos se unieron. Chousokabe compró una montaña de dulces mientras el muchachito de pelo oscuro le advertía que se enfermaría.

–Masamune-dono... –llamó suavemente Sanada, mientras caminaban hacia el cine.

–Yeah?

–¿Está bien que vengan con nosotros? Digo, siempre dices que vayamos solos a ver películas...

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, el tuerto respondió en un murmullo:

–¿Te molesta?

–N-No, sólo me pareció inusual –respondió el de coleta, sonrojándose.

–Son mis mejores amigos y tú... bueno, quería estar con los tres –fue la explicación despreocupada de su pareja.

Yukimura asintió, mirando al suelo. Y luego no dijo nada más por un buen rato.

Luego de una breve discusión por qué película ver, principalmente entre Motochika y Masamune, fueron por una de acción. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía ya que era día laboral, así que estuvieron a sus anchas para hacer todo el escándalo que quisieron hasta que la película comenzó.

La cinta era entretenida, estaba llena de explosiones y momentos épicos; pero en la algarabía general de los muchachos había una gota amarga para Yukimura, pues el tiempo que pasaba con Masamune era contado y, a pesar de que sus amigos le agradaban, su novio siempre hacía cosas con ellos y casi nunca con él.

Comenzaba a crecer en él un sentimiento de posesión, como si ahora tuviese que competir con los otros para poder pasar tiempo con el Dragón.

Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada aquel día. Quizás era un sentimiento aislado y esperaba que no se repitiera.

Por otro lado, a los "invasores" se les notaba muy animados, especialmente Ieyasu, aunque en un momento se quedó completamente callado mirando fijamente a la pantalla. Los reflejos en la sala oscura hacían imposible saber por qué, pero su rostro se había congelado con una sonrisa, completamente rojo, cuando Motochika había apoyado la mano sobre su rodilla. Ieyasu deslizó su propia mano para acariciar la otra suavemente.

Lentamente los dedos lastimados de Ieyasu envolvieron la mano de Motochika y se entrelazaron con los largos dedos del Demonio.

Aquello le provocó una sensación muy cálida a Chousokabe. Mientras avanzaba la película, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro fuerte del muchacho. Aunque el contacto era de lo más inocente, le parecía algo completamente íntimo y agradable.

Luego de un rato, dio un beso rápido en su mejilla y se paró para ir al baño, con una sonrisa enorme.

Para el momento en que acabó la película y se encendieron las luces, los dos tuvieron que por fuerza cortar su romance. Date y Sanada se iban a ir a caminar y Motochika supuso que no querrían que los acompañaran allí.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Ieyasu? –preguntó, antes de que el otro tuerto intentara siquiera ser amable y los invitara también.

–C-Claro.

–No tienen que irse... –empezó Yukimura, tratando de ser cortés y sintiéndose algo culpable por sus sentimientos de antes.

–Está bien, quedé de ir con Keiji e Ieyasu no puede andar tan tarde fuera ¿verdad?

Tokugawa sacó su celular y miró la hora.

–¡Oh! Tengo que estar en casa en una hora.

Sonriendo, el Demonio se despidió de los otros dos y dejó que su kouhai hiciera lo mismo antes de caminar con él en dirección contraria a sus amigos.

–¿La pasaste bien?

–Sí, mucho –sonrió el moreno, con genuina felicidad–. Fue una sorpresa... ¿Acaso lo arreglaste con el Dokuganryu?

–Algo así... Aún no le he dicho nada pero le comenté que quería que saliéramos juntos.

–V-Vaya –replicó Tokugawa, coloreándose todo.

–Oye... –Llamó el Demonio mientras llegaban a la esquina donde el chico esperaba su transporte.

–¿Sí?

–Masamune es mi mejor amigo... –empezó el canoso, no muy seguro de cómo decirlo–. Y bueno, él me confía sus cosas, yo a él las mías... Pero...

Respiró profundamente y miró a sus bonitos e inocentes ojos, esperando que pudiera leer su mente; pero como eso era imposible, continuó:

–Me gustaría decirle de nosotros... si no te molesta.

–Creo que lo sabe –murmuró Ieyasu, fingiendo que miraba la calle a ver si venía el autobús, pero estando realmente ajeno a ello.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, sorprendido, el más alto–. Bueno, entonces no hace falta decir nada.

–Yo... le hablé hace poco, de hecho... él me convenció de que te hablara otra vez... –murmuró el de ojos oscuros–. Es un muy buen amigo.

–Sí, lo es... –murmuró Motochika antes de mirar a su alrededor. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie prestándoles atención, agarró suavemente al de cabello oscuro por el brazo y sonrió cálidamente, mirándolo a los ojos–. Hagamos esto más seguido... ¿Sí?

Ieyasu tembló de pies a cabeza y dijo que sí en voz baja. Afortunadamente para él, quizás, el bus se acercaba rápidamente a la parada.

–Esto... Chousokabe-senpai... yo...

–Ah, maldito autobús... –rió quedamente el Demonio, y habría mentido si dijera que no moría por besarlo, pero sólo acarició levemente su mejilla–. Te veo mañana, quizá podamos almorzar juntos.

–De acuerdo –asintió el kouhai, corriendo al autobús.

En otro camino, por los senderos de grava del parque, Masamune caminaba tomado de la mano con Yukimura, sin preocupación alguna que alterara su estado de felicidad.

–Masamune-dono...

–¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Tigre?

–Tú... te llevas muy bien con Ieyasu-dono y Chousokabe-dono, ¿verdad?

–Yup, diría que son mis mejores amigos... –admitió el muchacho, con una sonrisa–. ¿Por qué?

–N-Nada en especial. Supongo que debe ser agradable poder pasar tanto tiempo con ellos –respondió el de coleta, mirando al piso otra vez.

–Yeah, aunque mayormente nos vemos en la escuela... –respondió Date, mirándolo, y dejó ir su mano para abrazarlo por los hombros–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, es sólo que... –Yukimura se coloreó–. Es que a veces siento que no tengo amigos, Masamune-dono. Y que sólo te tengo a ti para hacer cosas.

–¿No es Sarutobi tu amigo?

–Sí, pero él siempre tiene a alguien con quien salir, además de Fuuma-dono.

–Right... –se rió el tuerto, recordando a la curiosa pareja–. Pues... no sé que decirte, deberías intentar hablar más con tus compañeros, eres muy genial.

–¿T-Tú crees?

–Lo sé –aseguró Masamune, atrayéndolo hacia sí para darle un beso rápido y no caer mientras caminaban–. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? –preguntó, tratando de aparentar compostura, pues besar sus labios aunque fuera un segundo siempre era un hervidero de emociones.

–Quisiera que vinieras a casa, pero... Oyakata-sama...

–Está bien, podemos ir otro día con más tiempo –sonrió el Dragón–. ¿Quieres cenar mañana en mi casa? Kojuurou hace el mejor estofado, incluso está enseñando a Kobayakawa, heh.

Yukimura parpadeó inocentemente.

–C-Claro... –intentó sonreír, pero no le salió–. No has... No has hablado con tus padres, ¿verdad?

Cayendo en una actitud más seria y un tanto evasiva, Masamune murmuró un sordo "No". Le avergonzaba admitir que no estaba listo para compartir eso con su familia, incluso con extraños que no fueran sus amigos.

El más pequeño asintió tímidamente.

–Entiendo. Oyakata-sama sabe de ti, pero tampoco estoy preparado para tenerlos a ambos en el mismo sitio –admitió a su vez, sonriendo tontamente.

–Es... intimidante... –contestó Masamune, volviendo a tomar su mano, esta vez con más fuerza.

–Sé que lo parece, ¡pero es el hombre más increíble que podrás conocer jamás! –exclamó Yukimura, emocionado, aunque se calmó pronto–. Bueno... por lo que me has contado de Katakura-dono, quizás nadie más logre impresionarte.

La sonrisa de Date ante la euforia de su pareja se transformó en algo más dulce y cálido cuando éste mencionó a su mentor.

–Masamune-dono...

–¿Sí?

–¿Puedes... besarme...?

No sabía por qué se sentía tan inseguro, pero necesitaba recuperar la confianza y saber que el joven del parche no había cambiado sus sentimientos.

Sonrojándose levemente ante la inesperada petición, el Dragón miró a su alrededor y llevó a su novio a un lugar más apartado. Sostuvo el rostro del muchacho con sus dos manos y lo besó lenta y largamente.

Sanada prácticamente se derritió en aquel momento, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba como loco bajo el control de los fuertes labios de Date.

Era un sentimiento compartido por ambos, aunque mostrado a diferentes niveles, pero el joven Dragón anhelaba poder permanecer con esta persona todo el tiempo posible.

No dejaba de pensar, sin embargo, en todo lo que había hablado con Motochika aquella vez y que casi le había costado la amistad con él. Pero el Demonio y el Tigre eran entidades separadas; tenían por fuerza que serlo en su corazón también. No elegiría a uno de los dos sobre el otro, si podía evitarlo.

Las clases prosiguieron mientras el tiempo cambiaba, y pronto el cálido aire tibio del verano se fue reemplazando por las corrientes frías y las lluvias inesperadas. El otoño en la ciudad costera era especialmente frío y, aunque no nevaba, a veces la temperatura descendía tanto como si así fuera.

Contrario a su entorno, los cálidos lazos que había entre los muchachos se estrechaban y convertían en algo que no necesitaba de nombres o palabras para alimentarse y crecer. Al menos así lo sentía el joven Demonio, que día a día se sentía más unido a sus amigos, especialmente a aquel que ahora le hacía descubrir todo un mundo de emociones.

No lograba pasar tanto tiempo a solas con él como hubiese querido, pues el grupo de amigos había crecido y siempre disfrutaban saliendo todos juntos. Pero cuando Maeda acaparaba a Date y a Sanada, creyéndose el "cupido" del Tigre y el Dragón, Sasuke solía huir, libre de tener que cuidar a Yukimura, por lo que Motochika e Ieyasu podían disfrutar de al menos una conversación propia hasta que Keiji decidía volver al grupo.

Aunque Masamune no le había mencionado nada, a veces le parecía que sabía su "secreto" pues ocasionalmente se las arreglaba para que las dos parejas salieran, siempre regalándoles momentos propicios que no pasaban desaprovechados para compartir una caricia o beso fugaz.

Y así fue que, de tanto soñar dormido, Motochika acabó por fin soñando despierto. Ponía menos atención en clase de lo usual y se quedaba largos ratos solo en el aula, pensando vaya a saber en qué. En clase de natación, el profesor lo había amonestado más de una vez por no hacer los ejercicios como le eran indicados.

Increíblemente, tan intensa fue su baja de atención, que las primeras notas del semestre pusieron en alerta a Anegakoji-sensei, su profesor designado; quien no dudó en consultar al director Oda al respecto de su joven alumno.

Anegakoji era un hombre de edad, aunque parecía algo más joven de lo que en realidad era, pero lucía siempre tan serio que se hacía respetar con poquísimas palabras. Le tenía aprecio a toda su clase, especialmente a Motochika pues había sido uno de los que habían puesto más atención a su clase de biología y botánica en años anteriores, pero su comportamiento actual... no lograba descifrarlo.

Así, el muchacho se ganó una reunión luego de clases con su profesor y director para hablar sobre la baja en su rendimiento y buscar una solución que no afectara mucho al chico si en verdad deseaba recuperar sus notas.

–Ichi puede ocuparse de esto –observó el director, luego de un rato de charla.

–Ugh... –soltó el muchacho, cubriéndose el rostro. Eso no podía ir peor.

–¿Acaso hay alguna queja, Chousokabe-kun? –preguntó Oda, muy serio.

–¡No, señor! –se apresuró a contestar, muy recto, el joven–. Le agradezco por preocuparse por mí...

Y así fue como, por espacio de dos semanas, cada lunes y jueves después de clases Motochika debió reunirse con la psicóloga, teniendo incluso que saltearse las prácticas de natación.

La psicóloga Ichi era hermana del director y aterraba más o menos lo mismo que él. En lugar de mejorar su ánimo, el Demonio salía ahogando la respiración y, además, dudando de los porqués de su existencia.

Ese último lunes, Motochika decidió esperar a que Motonari saliera de la reunión del consejo. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban más que en los recreos y, a decir verdad, lo extrañaba un poco.

El primero en salir de la reunión fue el miembro más nuevo. Ieyasu trotó hasta la entrada y miró a Motochika con ojos llenos de inocente alegría, y estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando Mitsunari apareció en la puerta de la escuela.

–Ah... hola y adiós, senpai...

–¡O-Oye! –llamó Motochika, tratando de alargar un momento más su compañía y de paso aclarar alguna duda–. ¿Sigue Nari dentro?

–¿Nari? –preguntó Ieyasu, apurado al ver que su amigo se acercaba más y más.

–Ehh... Perdón –sonrió el joven–. Mouri, Presidente-san.

–¡Ah! Eh, sigue adentro, ya sabes cómo es de responsable –sonrió el moreno. Pero no pudo decir más, pues Ishida lo tomó por el brazo y lo obligó a caminar con él.

Con un suspiro largo de resignación, Motochika se quedó apoyado en el muro, mirando al par aquel hasta que se perdió de vista.

Los demás miembros del consejo salieron unos minutos más tarde, pero Motonari seguía sin aparecer.

De pronto, unos pasos apresurados en el patio llamaron su atención.

Motochika se giró despacio hacia atrás, para ver al presidente estudiantil acercándose a la entrada. Cojeaba y una de las mangas de su chaqueta colgaba de su brazo, pues la habían arrancado.

El alma casi se le fue al suelo a Chousokabe.

–¡Nari! –gritó, lleno de pánico, para correr a su encuentro.

Lo alcanzó a mitad de camino. Cuando lo sostuvo por los brazos, se dio cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja.

–E-Estoy bien –mintió Motonari, tratando de sonreír–. Sólo... me caí, me enganché la manga con la baranda de la escalera y tropecé.

–Ajá, y luego vino el hada de los dientes y te llevo a Magialandia... –contestó, lleno de sarcasmo y preocupación, su amigo–. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

–Lo que te acabo de decir... –Motonari se interrumpió al ver que la furia se posesionaba del rostro de Motochika. Ootomo Sorin salía de la escuela, arreglándose el cabello con un ademán afectado y mirando su celular, completamente tranquilo.

Chousokabe soltó al castaño sin apartar la vista del rubio. Podía verse un aura asesina rodeándolo.

–La escalera, ¿eh...?

Dio varios pasos largos hasta llegar a Sorin. Cuando éste levantó la mirada, a punto de decir algo, el Demonio le asestó un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula.

La fuerza del golpe prácticamente envió al rubio contra las puertas de cristal de la entrada, fracturando en miles de pedazos una de las hojas.

–¡Detente, Motochika! –gritó el castaño, avanzando como podía hacia donde estaban los otros dos. De seguir así, alguien los vería y expulsarían al tuerto sin duda alguna.

Había tomado a Sorin por las solapas del uniforme y lo sacudía con violencia entre sus manos nerviosas.

–¡Te lo advertí! –bramó, asestándole otro golpe en la cara–. ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él!

Cuando la sangre de Ootomo caía al suelo, una larga figura apareció en el hall de la entrada.

–Chousokabe-kun...

Todos conocían muy bien esa voz grave y oscura, que podía tornarse cavernosa y profunda si así lo quería.

El director Oda Nobunaga caminaba hacia la entrada, alertado evidentemente por el sonido del vidrio quebrado.

El tuerto dejó caer al herido Sorin al suelo. Éste sangraba copiosamente por la nariz, probablemente se la habría roto. Motochika se giró para encarar a Oda, apretando los puños con furia y temblando de arriba abajo por la ira contenida y la frustración de que, además de que posiblemente lo expulsaran, sería sin haberle dado bien su merecido al niñito rico.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Nobunaga, quedándose de pie ante la puerta destrozada. Ni siquiera miró al rubio, que yacía retorciéndose. Sus ojos oscuros no se despegaban de Motochika.

–Pasa que iba a matar a este pedazo de imbécil y usted llegó a interrumpir –retó el joven cano. De todos modos, parecía que ya no había salvación para el.

Oda levantó una ceja, interesado.

–¿Y bajo qué razón procederías a ejecutar a Ootomo-kun?

–Es un bastardo malnacido que cree que por tener dinero y "amigos importantes" puede hacer lo que le plazca –cada una de las palabras del Demonio denotaba profundo desprecio y odio–. Le advertí que no lo hiciera... ¡Le dije que alejara sus malditas manos de Nari!

–Motochika... –la voz quebradiza de Motonari pareció calmarlo, pues dejó de gritar al escucharlo. El presidente estudiantil se acercaba rengueando.

–Nari... ¿Quieres decir Mouri Motonari? –preguntó el director, aunque más bien era una afirmación. Reparó en el aspecto del presidente del consejo estudiantil y frunció el ceño–. Quiero saber qué pasó aquí, ahora.

Para nadie era un secreto que Motonari era uno de los escasos favoritos de Oda. Chousokabe miró a su amigo, esperando él también escuchar la verdad de todo aquello.

–Estaba a punto de irme, pues todos los miembros del consejo ya se habían marchado –empezó Mouri, tratando de no mirar a Sorin–. Pasé por el baño y, cuando iba a salir, Ootomo me detuvo. Hubo un problema, forcejeamos y me caí por la escalera cuando intentaba alejarme de él.

–Caíste... –repitió Nobunaga, no muy convencido, pues el castaño era una persona muy cuidadosa.

–Estaba nervioso, me sujetó por el brazo con tanta fuerza cuando quise alejarme, que me arrancó la manga.

Motochika también lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

–Por todos los cielos, sólo pisé mal un escalón y resbalé, no fue nada más que eso –protestó el presidente, molesto.

–¿Qué motivo pudo haber para que forcejearan al lado de las escaleras, al punto de usar tanta fuerza como arrancarte la manga de la chaqueta? –preguntó el hombre, con poca paciencia. Podía ser verdad que cayera, pero si el accidente había sido ocasionado por algo importante, Chousokabe no sería el único castigado.

Mouri se puso rojo como una peonía. Tardó al menos treinta segundos en contestar.

–Ootomo no quiere entender que no me interesa tener una relación amorosa con él.

–Ya veo... –suspiró el adulto–. Ustedes dos vayan a mi oficina, acompañaré a Ootomo-kun a la enfermería y en un momento me reuniré con ustedes.

Al presidente se le fue el alma a los pies. Miró al Demonio con una cara que mezclaba enojo, desesperación, vergüenza y frustración.

Chousokabe suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sabía lo que seguía y lo aceptaría, era su culpa el no haberse detenido a pensar, pero ver a Mouri de esa forma... Le había hecho hervir la sangre. Le quitó al castaño su maletín para echarse su brazo encima y obligarlo a apoyarse en él.

–Vamos...

Cojeando llegaron hasta la oficina del director y los dos se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta. Luego de unos diez minutos, el majestuoso Oda se acercaba por el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta y entró, dejando a los chicos que se sirvieran solos.

Una vez que los tuvo sentados frente a él, los miró fijamente uno por uno.

–Aunque los motivos hayan sido la reacción de un amigo preocupado, creo que saben que no puedo hacer como que no pasó nada –habló tranquilamente, aunque su semblante era severo.

–Oda-sensei –dijo Mouri–, esto no es culpa de Chousokabe, sino mía.

–No te estoy exentando de culpa, Motonari-kun –regañó el hombre–, pero primero necesito ver qué se hará con nuestro amigo Chousokabe.

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, aunque no sabía si era porque no dejarían escapar a su amigo o porque admitía su culpa también.

–Si deben expulsar a alguien, que sea yo –replicó, nervioso–. La raíz de todo el problema fui yo, Chousokabe sólo se preocupa por mí... Si hubiese sido más firme y alejado a Ootomo por mi cuenta, nada de esto...

La mirada oscura del director no admitía más quejas y le hizo callar.

–Creo que eso no está en ti decidirlo. Ahora, ¿puedo continuar? –preguntó, esperando que ya no hubiese interrupciones.

Motonari dijo que sí con la cabeza, instalando en su cara una muda expresión de angustia y desesperación.

–Chousokabe-kun –llamó Oda, para hacer que el tuerto levantara la mirada y pusiera atención–. Necesitaré que tu padre venga a hablar conmigo.

Motochika cerró los ojos, angustiado, y dijo que sí con un suspiro.

–Tendrás que pagar lo que rompiste, la escuela no puede absorber esa clase de gastos. También, para evitar demandas, tendrás que hacerte cargo de los gastos médicos de Ootomo–kun...

Antes de que el castaño pudiera elevar alguna protesta, Oda levantó una mano para informarle que aún no terminaba.

–Quedarás suspendido una semana y quiero que el próximo lunes, antes de clases, te presentes conmigo. No quiero que te atrases en ninguna materia, por lo que Motonari–kun se verá obligado de hacerte llegar todas las tareas y asistirte en lo que no puedas entender.

Los dos jóvenes abrieron ampliamente los ojos, sólo no dejaron caer la quijada en sorpresa por que sus cuerpos no respondieron del todo.

Motonari fue el que acertó a hablar primero.

–Entendido, Oda-sensei.

–Me gustaría un poco más de prudencia en tu modo de actuar, Chousokabe-kun. Durante una semana, luego de que regreses a clases, asistirás a algunas sesiones con Matsunaga e Ichi.

El rostro del joven cano se puso tan blanco como su pelo.

–Oh, no... no Ichi-sensei...

–Es la consejera de la escuela, necesito que evalúe si eres apto de la oportunidad que se te está dando.

Motonari pisó a Motochika con su pie sano.

–Asistirá, Oda-sensei. Le doy mi palabra.

–Pueden retirarse. Asegúrate de descansar bien, Motonari-kun, y Chousokabe-kun... Me gustaría que la visita de tu padre sea pronto.

–Yo me encargaré de todo –dijo el castaño, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Motochika imitó a su amigo para luego salir detrás de él. Eso había salido mejor de lo que esperaban, mucho mejor.

Cuando habían llegado al hall, Motonari se detuvo, respirando agitadamente. Viendo que sería un fastidio caminar a casa en ese estado, el Demonio se inclinó y lo subió a su espalda a la fuerza.

–¡¿Qué...?! –bramó Mouri, mirando en todas direcciones.

–¿Podrías no quejarte? Me duele la cabeza –pidió tranquilamente el otro, pasándole los maletines a su amigo para sostener sus piernas con los brazos.

El presidente se sonrojó un poco, sujetando los portafolios y apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de su amigo.

–Vamos a tu casa... –pidió, cuando ya habían traspasado la reja de la entrada.

–Bien... –aceptó Motochika.

El trayecto no era muy largo, pero caminar con el otro a cuestas era bastante más cansador de lo que recordaba. De niños, solía llevarlo mucho en su espalda y por eso se había acostumbrado a su peso, pero estaba exhausto por el desgaste de energía física y los nervios que había sentido en ese ultimo rato.

Chousokabe padre acababa de llegar cuando vio entrar a su hijo.

–Motochika –llamó, acercándose a la puerta–. Motonari-kun... ¿Qué sucede?

–Kunichika-san –saludó el de pelo castaño–. Necesito... Necesito hablarte de algo.

El tuerto bajó suavemente a su amigo, exhalando cansado y nervioso.

–No otra vez, por favor... –el mayor de los tres se masajeó las sienes. Todo lo que iniciaba con un "necesitamos hablar" e involucraba a Motochika solía terminar muy mal.

–T–Tranquilo –Motonari apoyó una de sus manos en el brazo del hombre–. Esta vez la culpa fue mía, en realidad...

Mientras iban hacia la sala, Kunichika vio que el joven caminaba de forma extraña.

–¿Qué tienes, Motonari-kun? Deja que te mire el pie.

–De acuerdo... –el presidente había olvidado que el padre de su amigo era médico, y uno muy conocido y querido en el vecindario.

El hombre inspeccionó el tobillo y luego se lo vendó con fuerza.

–Con eso estarás por ahora. Bien... Sentémonos... Motochika, trae algo de beber.

El joven hizo lo que se le pedía sin queja alguna. Desde la muerte de su madre, su relación con su padre se había hecho muy informal y distante y Motonari era quien solía mediar entre ellos cuando había problemas.

Rápidamente puso el castaño a su "tío" al tanto de la situación. Obviamente, evitó exponer el motivo de la discusión con Sorin, y trató de reducir la culpabilidad de Motochika al mínimo.

–El director dijo que debías ir a verlo, no nos dijo realmente por qué motivo, pero... te espera cualquier día que puedas...

El hombre pareció meditar algunas cosas por varios segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

–Iré mañana... El miércoles saldré de la ciudad.

Motonari se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó de repente.

–Tengo que asistir a unos cursos, quieren que dé un par de clases a unos chicos recién egresados de medicina... que... los instruya durante la práctica...

–Oh, ya veo –murmuró Mouri–. Bueno, no te preocupes por nada, yo cuidaré de Motochika –añadió, con una sonrisa.

–Así como cuidas de ti... –masculló Chousokabe, cruzándose de brazos a su lado.

Kunichika lanzó una risa ahogada.

–Bueno... ¿Te quedas a comer, Motonari-kun?

–Si a Motochika no le molesta...

–¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? –se burló el tuerto, poniéndose de pie–. Vamos a comer, señor presidente.

Chousokabe padre cogió el teléfono para llamar un delivery mientras los chicos iban al cuarto del Demonio. Motonari se estaba sentando en la cama cuando Motochika, luego de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, lo interrogó:

–¿Por qué no le dijiste que debía pagar las cuentas de Sorin y la puerta de la escuela? Que yo sepa, el dinero lo tendrá que poner él.

–Yo te daré el dinero para eso –respondió Mouri, entrelazando las manos sobre el regazo–. Esto te pasó por mí.

–Estás loco, es mucho dinero, no lo aceptaré –se quejó Motochika, rodeando la enorme cama para acostarse a un lado y tomar el control del televisor.

Motonari se dejó caer a su lado.

–¿Y se lo vas a decir _tú_ a Kunichika-san?

El Demonio abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero nada salió. Nari tenía razón.

Acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su amigo, el castaño cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente.

–No tienes idea... –empezó, en voz baja.

Chousokabe le pasó la mano por encima para acariciarle el cabello.

–¿De qué?

–No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste.

–Mantente lejos de él, llámame si te busca y no trates de encubrirlo otra vez –exigió el de cabellos canos en un regaño.

La voz de Motonari salió en un susurro.

–Me dio tanto asco que me tocara...

–Dime la verdad, Nari... ¿Sólo discutieron?

El de ojos pardos se encogió más entre los brazos de Chousokabe.

–Cuando salía del baño, estaba en la puerta, esperándome. Me dijo que le habías dicho que me dejara en paz, pero que quería oírlo de mí. Se lo repetí, le dije que no quería nada con él, intenté alejarme y me agarró y... me besó –apretó los labios–. Lo empujé, le dije que ya se había excedido e intentó agarrarme de nuevo, pero sólo logró aferrarse a mi manga y le dio un tirón tan fuerte que la rasgó. Yo estaba a punto de bajar la escalera, me hizo perder el equilibrio y... me caí.

Se restregó la nariz, mirando a un punto ausente.

–Casi me doy la cabeza contra un escalón. Si no me hubiese agarrado de la baranda...

–Oda no debió llegar... –maldijo Chousokabe en voz baja, con aparente tranquilidad, pero Mouri podía sentir sus brazos temblando de furia–. Esta semana me hará bien... Si lo viera ahora, probablemente no podría contenerme... –admitió, tratando de relajarse, cuando su padre llamó a la puerta.

–Llegó la comida, los espero...

–Vamos a cenar –murmuró Motonari, con deseos de no hablar más de todo aquello.

Antes de que el castaño cruzara la puerta, Chousokabe lo abrazó desde la espalda con fuerza.

–Me dio mucho miedo... pensar en lo que te podría haber hecho... No me preocupes así... –rogó en voz muy, muy baja, casi inaudible incluso para Motonari.

Éste bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que su estómago se achicaba.

–Lo siento...

–Vamos a cenar o Kunichika se enojará –dijo al fin el Demonio, soltándolo.

Cuando estaban saliendo del cuarto, Motonari miró a su amigo.

–¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?

–Claro... –aceptó el dueño del cuarto sin siquiera dudarlo–. Por ahí debe haber algún uniforme limpio tuyo.

Luego de una cena tranquila, los chicos regresaron a la cama y se dedicaron a ver programas de asesinatos por un largo rato. Luego de casi una hora en silencio, Motochika llamó muy suavemente a su compañero, para no despertarlo si ya se había dormido.

–Nari...

–¿Sí? –ronroneó el presidente, adormecido.

–Sabes... Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que eso siga así...

Motonari se dio vuelta en el improvisado abrazo, mirándolo con ojos cansados.

–Ajá... ¿Y?

–No quiero guardarte secretos... Pero tampoco quiero herirte... nunca...

–Ya quedó en claro que no sientes lo mismo, ¿por qué estás diciéndome esto? –cuestionó el castaño, despertando del todo–. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

–No, sí tengo que... Quiero compartirlo contigo, todo lo que me hace feliz o triste...

Con emoción en su voz, observó al castaño.

–Estas últimas semanas la he pasado entre nubes, Nari... Nunca me había sentido así y quiero poder compartirlo contigo... Sólo si me dices que eso no te hará odiarme.

Motonari cerró los ojos, inhalando tan de cerca del aroma natural de Motochika.

–Nunca podría.

–Estoy... enamorado, no encuentro otra palabra para decirlo... –dijo el Demonio, ensanchando su sonrisa, como si al final compartírselo a alguien lo convirtiera en algo real y no sólo un sueño de todos los días–. Estoy saliendo con Ieyasu...

La transformación operada en el rostro de Mouri fue tan evidente que Motochika no entendió, por un momento, qué era lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

Su cara se puso totalmente blanca, sos ojos se abrieron de pronto y apretó tanto los labios y tembló tan perceptiblemente que parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, logró mantener la calma.

–Eso... Eso es muy bueno, Motochika –dijo al fin, con voz hueca.

–Nari... –murmuró el canoso, muy triste de pronto, separándose de su amigo–. Perdóname, sabía que no debía decirte nada... Soy un maldito egoísta.

–No, no –dijo rápidamente el presidente, apoyándose sobre un codo y mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada–. Es genial, que haya alguien que se interese tanto por ti. Me alegro por ti.

Motochika pasó la mano por su espalda y lo atrapó en un abrazo apretado y dolorido.

–Perdóname, en serio... Pero era importante para mí decírtelo...

–No te disculpes. Me alegro en verdad.

El Demonio sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, aunque doliera, pero no podía evitar sentirse como escoria pues sabía de los sinceros sentimientos de su amigo.

El presidente, por su parte, sólo se acurrucó en ese abrazo intentando suprimir las ganas de llorar. ¡Llorar! ¡Él! ¿Desde cuándo? Le molestaba y le dolía la confusión de sus sentimientos, estaba furioso consigo mismo por la forma en que aquella noticia le había afectado.

Dando por terminado el asunto, decidió que no se lastimaría a sí mismo preguntándose cosas por su amigo y su nueva pareja, pero no pudo evitar notar en el día a día los detalles que antes había pasado por alto.

El hecho de que Motochika pareciera más y más distante, perdido en su mundo de sueños, lo amargó a tal punto que había perdido por entero el apetito. Solía regalar su almuerzo a las pocas kouhai que se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, intrigadas por el misterioso presidente.

Tristemente, la amistad de Motochika y Motonari no era lo único pasando por momentos agridulces, pues conforme pasaba el tiempo el corazón del joven Tigre se llenaba de temores que no lograba explicar; los que, sin darse cuenta, terminó acreditando al inocente Tokugawa.

No quería ser desagradable con él pues iban a la misma clase y se llevaban bien, pero la constante presencia de éste y el Demonio acabaron por hacer que dudara incluso de sí mismo. Y ante la duda, no supo hacer más que recurrir a su buen Sasuke.

–Danna... No es bueno pensar de esa manera, el Dokuganryu tiene a sus amigos pero él siempre te dará tu lugar.

–Yo sé, yo sé, no quiero pensar así de ellos, no... no me desagradan, pero...

Yukimura sintió que sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de tragarse las lágrimas de pura frustración.

Sarutobi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa comprensiva y lo abrazó muy suavemente.

–Entiendo lo que sientes, quizá debas hablar con el Dokuganryu, pero... aclara tu mente primero o pensará que quieres apartarlo de sus amigos y eso no es bueno, ni para ti ni para él... –dijo el shinobi, para luego acariciar su pelo como si se tratara de un niño–. Yo no aceptaría nunca que Kotarou me pidiera que dejara de verte a ti.

El muchachito levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con sus grandes ojos llorosos.

–¿Fuuma-dono sabe de mí? –preguntó, sorprendido.

–Por supuesto, él sabe lo importante que eres para mi... Y que no importa el momento, si tú me necesitas yo vendré –sonrió Sasuke, pensando en el silencioso pelirrojo–. Y él lo entiende, y eso me hace muy feliz, por que sé que confía en mi.

Yukimura no dijo más por un rato, cobijado en ese abrazo cálido. Afuera se hacía de noche, y la oscuridad se apoderaba de la vista de la ventana.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Las dos caras de la elegancia**

Las hojas secas bañaban las calles de la ciudad esa tarde en que el presidente estudiantil regresaba a casa, caminando solo como era usual.

Con actitud resignada entró al lujoso edificio, se encerró en el ascensor y subió hasta el décimo piso, donde vivía con su familia en un amplio departamento. No había nadie en ese momento. Tras inspeccionar las habitaciones de la casa, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y se quedó abrazándose las rodillas en la creciente oscuridad.

Era tarde cuando sus padres llegaron, acompañados del hermano mayor, pues habían ido al supermercado a hacer las compras.

–¡Motonari! –exclamó su padre, al verlo luego de encender la luz–. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado a lo oscuro?

El adolescente sólo le dirigió una mirada fría, mientras se levantaba para ayudar a su hermano con las bolsas.

–¡Qué frío más horrible hace afuera! –protestó la madre, arrojando su cartera sobre el sillón–. Con suerte no tendremos que salir de nuevo hasta el fin de semana.

El menor de los Mouri no respondió nada, se limitó a ayudar con las cosas para luego anunciar que tomaría un baño antes de cenar y así enclaustrarse en la privacidad de la ducha.

Unos diez minutos después, su hermano mayor golpeó la puerta.

–Shoju... Ya está la comida.

–Vaya –comentó Motonari–, ¿tan rápido? ¿Es recalentada?

Okimoto murmuró algo, molesto por la actitud altiva de su hermano, como siempre.

–Apúrate, papá ya esta en la mesa –fue lo único que dijo, como si se tratara de un ultimátum.

Efectivamente, eran las sobras de la cena anterior, pero de alguna manera la madre se las arreglaba para hacerlas ver sabrosas.

El presidente hizo un gesto de fastidio, revolviendo su plato, pero ante la mirada severa de su padre comenzó a comer de manera elegante y sin rechistar, evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquier otro de los Mouri.

–¿Cómo estuvo el día de todos? –preguntó el padre, comiendo lentamente.

–Hubo muchos problemas en la oficina –dijo de pronto Okimoto–. Creo que no se quieren acostumbrar a que soy tu reemplazo cuando no estás.

–No de nuevo, querido –intervino la madre–. Creí que habías hablado con los empleados.

–Con los cambios se han dado muchas libertades, parece que deberemos tener una reunión crítica la próxima semana –comentó el padre con voz imperiosa–. ¿Y tú, Shojumaru? Espero una explicación de tu día antes de tener que preguntar por qué me llamó el director.

–Eso fue hace una semana atrás, me extraña que se me pregunte por eso ahora –respondió el hijo menor con actitud calmada pero fría.

–Te estoy pidiendo una explicación ahora –los ojos de Mouri padre, al igual que su voz, hacían ver por qué eran tan eficientes sus métodos en el trabajo–. ¿O acaso debo llamar a Kunichika-san para preguntar si está al tanto que te estás haciendo cargo de los daños de Motochika otra vez?

Ambos pares de ojos pardos se encontraron, pero los de Motonari se agitaron repentinamente con el resto de su cuerpo.

–Lo que pasó fue culpa mía. No permitiré que le digas nada a Kunichika-san –amenazó el joven, comenzando a enojarse.

–¿Y qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó el padre sin cambiar su aspereza, midiendo al muchacho sin revelar qué tanto le había dicho el director, pues tan sólo le había informado que ambos adolescentes estaban en problemas.

El hijo menor apretó los labios por un instante, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa.

–Tuve una discusión con alguien y él sintió la necesidad de involucrarse.

La madre los miró ansiosamente, esperando que no desataran una nueva guerra verbal a la hora de la cena.

Uniendo los lazos del agresivo chiquillo que siempre golpeaba a los niños que molestaban a su hijo con "la necesidad de involucrarse", el padre suspiró largamente con una idea de lo que había pasado.

–Si le dices algo a Kunichika-san no sólo seré la desgracia de la familia, desapareceré de la faz de la tierra y nunca más me encontrarás –amenazó una vez más el presidente, retrocediendo en su silla.

La mirada cansada de su padre lo observó detenidamente antes de volver a su comida.

–Quiero hablar con Motochika entonces. Ahora, retírate de la mesa –ordenó, aunque el chico no hubiese comido ni la mitad de su plato.

–Pregúntame a mí lo que quieras saber.

Cruzándose de brasos sobre la mesa, Hiromoto miró muy molesto a su hijo y, antes de que dijese algo más, Sachi intervino, incorporándose:

–Por favor, ve a descansar, Shoju... En la semana invitaremos a cenar a Motochika, ¿sí?

–No, que me diga ahora qué es lo que le molesta –lo desafió Motonari, coloreándose de rabia, algo que casi nunca pasaba–. Ya no alcanza con cuestionar mis elecciones para el futuro, las materias en las que bajo un punto mis notas o el club deportivo en el que estoy... Ahora, tras haberme "pedido" muy gentilmente desde hace tantos años, que sea independiente y que deje de lloriquear, y que maneje mis asuntos por mi cuenta como un hombre, de pronto papá necesita saber acerca de ellos, ¿tan mal lo estoy haciendo? No, debería decir... ¿Es ésta otra cosa que hago tan mal?

Hiromoto golpeó la mesa con un sonido fuerte, tras lo que la madre se sentó otra vez, clavando la vista en el piso.

–Creí que tenías la capacidad de lidiar con la simpleza de la escuela como tu hermano lo hizo, pero en lugar de encargarte de tus asuntos vas solucionándole la vida a ese muchacho –aunque los Mouri adoraran a Motochika, a veces su padre simplemente no medía su lengua pues no tenía razones para hacerlo–. Hasta que no demuestres ser capaz de lo que se te pide, seguirás mis órdenes. Ahora vete a la cama, no deseo verte.

Motonari tragó tan duro que le dolió la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron tanto de lágrimas que empezó a ver borroso. Arrojando la servilleta con violencia sobre la mesa, dejó su asiento y se retiró mordiéndose los labios.

Los otros tres continuaron la cena en un silencio sepulcral. Cuando todos se hubieron retirado, Sachi separó una rebanada del pastel que habían comprado y lo llevó a hurtadillas a su hijo menor, dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche del cuarto oscuro.

–Deja de consentirme –murmuró el muchacho desde abajo de las sábanas.

–Eres mi bebé y te quiero... –susurró la madre dulcemente, acariciando el bulto que era su hijo en la cama–. Ahora come antes de que se ponga feo.

–Sabes que ya no como dulces...

Sachi sólo hizo una mueca triste y asintió aunque el otro no la pudiera ver.

–Buenas noches entonces, Shoju... –dijo, antes de besar la coronilla de su cabeza y dejar el cuarto, abandonando el plato en la mesada de la cocina.

Los Mouri eran una familia tipo, con sus momentos de tensión, sus peleas y sus alegrías. Eran personas algo frívolas, con el aire de elegancia que aportan los buenos genes y una ascendencia con renombre en la ciudad; pues los padres de Sachi, madre de todos y comandante del hogar, habían sido unos respetables banqueros que habían abandonado una gran metrópolis para mudarse a la tranquila ciudad costera y descansar del ajetreo constante. Su hija había crecido rodeada de lujos, pero Sachi era una persona sin muchas pretensiones y se había relacionado con gente de todas las clases.

Así había conocido a Hiromoto, su novio de adolescencia y finalmente feliz marido, al que sus padres sólo habían aprobado porque, incluso en sus días de estudiante universitario, ya sabía lo que quería y había peleado por ello.

Hiromoto era el dueño de una gran empresa de construcción, la más grande de la pequeña ciudad. Era un arquitecto brillante y dedicado, un hombre lleno de ambiciones y de férrea voluntad, quien esperaba que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos.

Okimoto, su primogénito, había llenado sus expectativas. Alto y fornido, algo rudo pero de carácter decidido, había estudiado para maestro mayor de obras y trabajaba a tiempo completo en el negocio familiar. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros, como su madre, y sin duda había sacado la pesada complexión de su padre.

Motonari, por su parte, a quien todos llamaban cariñosamente "Shojumaru", era pequeño y delgado, más parecido a su madre en complexión, pero con el cabello castaño y los ojos pardos y profundos de su padre. Era un estudiante brillante, un verdadero prodigio académico que además lideraba el consejo estudiantil y parecía que se desdoblaba por arte de magia para cubrir las múltiples actividades que realizaba.

Pero había sólo una mácula en su éxito y en el orgullo de Hiromoto, y ésta era que Motonari no quería ser arquitecto. Había decidido, casi a los trece años, que quería ser profesor de literatura, y aquello había sido una gran decepción para su padre.

No tenía nada en contra de los sistemas educativos, pero no consideraba esa profesión digna de alguien con una ascendencia como la suya.

Y desde entonces, los conflictos se habían hecho presentes semana tras semana, con la pobre Sachi tratando de mediar entre los dos para suavizar las cosas.

A veces alguno de los dos cedía sólo para no causar más problemas y había semanas tranquilas sin discusiones; pero Hiromoto y Motonari eran ambos muy orgullosos y era muy difícil que no estallaran si el otro lo provocaba.

El día que Motochika se presentó a cenar con ellos, Hiromoto tuvo una larga charla con él, ocultando sus dudas entre preguntas simples, pues aun con todas las rencillas amaba a su familia y cualquier persona que cuidara de ellos, como el Demonio, eran algo que el sabía apreciar.

Cuando el adolescente se marchó, Mouri padre estuvo más tranquilo, volviendo a esos extraños momentos de paz con su hijo.

–Shojumaru... –llamó, rompiendo el silencio mientras descansaba en la sala.

–¿Hmm? –respondió éste desinteresadamente.

–Este fin de año iremos de viaje a Europa, si Motochika no tiene planes y deseas invitarlo, déjamelo saber la próxima semana.

Motonari abrió los ojos, sorprendido, aunque nada más en su rostro delató su estado de ánimo.

–Le preguntaré.

Asintiendo, su padre dio por terminada la plática y continuo viendo el noticiero, revisando la bolsa de valores.

Una semana pasó desde esa charla, llegando al día en que el joven Ootomo Sorin era dado de alta del hospital.

De la mano de un hombre alto, de barba gris y ojos penetrantes, el muchacho rubio abandonaba el lugar con su habitual aplomo, contento de librarse del fastidio de las enfermeras.

Su cuerpo aún mostraba moretones y marcas que quedarían ahí por un par de semanas más, pero el dolor ya era soportable y pronto podría volver a clases; aunque no le emocionaba la idea, se consolaba con la imagen mental de aquel par, viéndolo de regreso, orgulloso.

–Sorin-sama, tiene una charla pendiente con el director –le comunicó su tío, una vez que llegaron a la casa del hombre. El muchacho vivía solo en el centro, pero tendría que quedarse con su pariente debido a sus heridas.

–Lo sé, estuve ahí cuando lo dijo –revoleó sus ojos el muchacho fastidiado, tumbándose lentamente sobre el sillón más cómodo para encender el televisor–. Seguro sólo es para revisar que esté apto para regresar a la escuela y que aquellos dos paguen lo que deben.

–De hecho, Sorin-sama, los cheques están llegando a nombre de un... Mouri Motonari.

El rubio arrugó la mirada, molesto, para luego regresar a su usual sonrisa retadora.

–Que tan patético puedes ser, sunday.

Un día antes de su regreso a clases, tuvo lugar la reunión con el director. El muchacho se había convertido en alguna especie de leyenda, pues decían que le había plantado cara al Demonio y que se había reído aun mientras yacía ensangrentado en el suelo; y su regreso orgulloso y tranquilo, cubierto de moretones, daba la razón. Sin embargo, sus minutos de fama se vieron opacados cuando Oda los recibió pues, para sorpresa de Sorin, contó a su tío exactamente lo que había pasado.

–Si bien no apruebo estos comportamientos, no puedo negar que Chousokabe-kun sintió que debía proceder de esa forma por un motivo válido –fueron las últimas palabras del hombre de cabello oscuro, que miraba fijamente al muchacho.

El viejo no podía creerlo. Se sentía en shock. La pequeña criatura a la que siempre había cuidadp era acusada de un intento de ataque sexual, era justificada la paliza que le daban y, para acabar, el mismo chiquillo le mentía.

–Sorin-sama... –murmuró el hombre de barba.

–Tachibana-san, creo que comprende la necesidad de disciplinar a Ootomo-kun.

El rubio les miró con recelo y protestó, alegando que suficiente castigo había tenido ya, pero sus quejas se vieron calladas de inmediato por una fuerte bofetada; la que, más que causar daño al muchacho, le humilló frente al director y rompió en él el mínimo respeto que creía tener sobre su tío.

–¡Abra los ojos, Sorin-sama! –exclamó el hombre–. No puede vivir haciendo lo que le place, el poder de su familia quizás sea grande pero no significa que no debe intentar ser una mejor persona por ello...

Los ojos del adolescente pasaban entre furiosos y sorprendidos, pero no pronunció otra palabra. Se limitó a salir de la oficina y meterse al auto para esperar, no soportando la fuerte mirada del director, quien de alguna manera parecía disfrutar el espectáculo.

–Lo lamento muchísimo, Oda-sensei. Haré todo lo posible por enmendar esta terrible situación –manifestó Tachibana, doblándose en una reverencia que casi tocó el piso.

–Confío en su juicio y espero no se repitan incidentes de este tipo, o realmente tendremos que consultar a la ley.

El avergonzado hombre se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se reunió en el coche con su sobrino, sin dirigirle la palabra hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la casa.

–Sorin-sama, tendrá que regresar a vivir aquí –dijo al fin el viejo, cuando el muchacho se tumbó furioso en el sillón.

La mirada de ira que le dirigió el joven rubio lo incomodó sobremanera.

–¿Y por qué, Muneshige?

–Porque prometí a el director que me haría responsable de usted, dejarlo viviendo solo sería una falta de responsabilidad por mi parte... –explicó Muneshige, lo más convencido que pudo.

Sorin suspiró largamente, con sus aires afectados.

–O tendré que hablar con su madre.

Allí fue cuando el adolescente dejó todos sus juegos.

–No te atreverías –amenazó.

–Esto no se trata de un asunto simple, Sorin-sama...

Regresar a la casa de Muneshige significaba que sus días de libertad se terminarían.

–No lo haré. Para algo tengo mi propio departamento –espetó el muchacho, arrogante.

–Que le fue dado por que su madre tenía entera confianza en usted, pero ahora... –suspiró el tutor, observando a su obstinado sobrino–. Las cosas no pueden seguir así.

Sorin tuvo que tragarse lo que iba a decir, pues sabía que su tío tenía razón.

Su madre y su padre, ambos acaudalados hacendados del condado vecino, tenían amplísimas hectáreas de campos a un centenar de kilómetros de la ciudad costera. Poseían una gigantesca mansión en uno de sus terrenos y, aunque eran afectos a la vida solitaria y recluida, daban fiestas ocasionales y organizaban reuniones sociales donde se hablaba de arte, de literatura, de política... Pocas veces salían para ir a la ciudad, y si lo hacían era porque había un evento especialmente importante.

Para Sorin, naturalmente, aquel ambiente en el que se había criado pronto se volvió aburrido. Hijo único como era, siempre consentido, no podía relacionarse con nadie en aquel entorno pues la mayoría de los amigos de sus padres no tenían hijos, o eran mucho más pequeños o más grandes que él en edad.

Por eso, cuando había entrado a la secundaria, habían decidido enviarlo a la ciudad costera. Era más pequeña y quizás no se codearía con gente de su nivel, pero al menos podría conocer gente de su edad.

El muchacho siempre demostró ser merecedor de aquella muestra de confianza ante su independencia; y aunque poco a poco descubrió varios placeres de moralidad cuestionable, se supo mantener a la raya ante los ojos de sus padres y su tío, quien supuestamente estaría al tanto de él.

Sorin era un joven arrogante y muy inteligente, muy leído y culto, pero eso no importaba mucho pues su vida "secreta" escapaba al control de sus familiares... Al menos hasta ahora.

Muneshige, que era en realidad esposo de la tía de Sorin, era un hombre de clase media que había tenido la suerte, o quizás la desgracia, de casarse con aquella mujer esnob. Ella abusó de él cuanto quiso en todas las formas no físicas que encontraba, haciendo su vida un entero infierno hasta que el pobre hombre decidió separarse de ella.

El divorcio había sido escandaloso y su ex mujer le hizo vivir una odisea, pero finalmente se había visto libre de ella. No obstante, apreciaba mucho a sus cuñada, la madre de Sorin, y por ello había aceptado cuidar de él cuando ella se lo había pedido; pues él vivía en la ciudad desde la separación.

El hombre adoraba a su sobrino, pero más de una vez le dolía tener que corregirlo. Le dolía porque veía que el joven se iba haciendo más y más frívolo.

–Bueno ¿y a ti que con todo esto? Ni siquiera somos familia ya... –vociferó el muchacho, sin argumentos para refutar las palabras del hombre–. Si quieres seguir sacándole dinero a mis padres yo te lo doy, pero deja de tratar de arruinarme la vida.

–Sorin-sama... Quisiera poder decir que me sorprende escucharle decir esas palabras, pero la verdad... es que no me sorprende en lo absoluto –replicó Muneshige, con voz quebrada–. No quiero su dinero; nunca lo he querido. Y a diferencia de lo que usted cree, sigue siendo mi familia.

–¡Ja! Como si mis padres no te dieran nada por cuidar de su pequeño príncipe –el chico se cruzó de brazos, altanero–. Es patético a lo que te reduces por unos cuantos centavos.

El buen hombre respiró hondo y se dirigió a un enorme mueble oscuro. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un enorme paquete amarillo, dejándolo caer ruidosamente sobre la mesa de café frente al rubio.

–Ése es todo el dinero que han enviado desde el día en que usted llegó aquí. No he hecho más que juntarlo todo en un solo paquete para no perderlo. Nunca se lo di porque la mensualidad de su madre es más que suficiente, pero planeaba regresárselo una vez que usted fuera mayor de edad.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, en cierto modo... feliz. Pero su orgullo era demasiado como para simplemente aceptar tal muestra de amor incondicional, por lo que sólo hizo una mueca burlona.

–Claro, qué bondadoso... –dijo sarcásticamente.

Muneshige vio que era inútil seguir discutiendo.

–Prepararé la cena –y se perdió en la cocina.

Ootomo se quedó meditando por largo rato hasta que escucho que sonaba el teléfono y a su tío atendiendo. No pudo con los nervios de lo que el viejo pudiera decir a sus padres, por lo que cuidadosamente alzó otra bocina para escuchar la conversación.

–¡Yoshiaki–sama! Qué gusto escucharle.

–Buenas tardes, Muneshige. Te molesto porque estoy llamando a Sorin a su departamento desde hace varios días y no está contestando. ¿Sabes dónde está?

–Oh, Yoshiaki-sama, lamento no haberle informado, pero se ha estado quedando aquí conmigo... –mintió el hombre amablemente–. Pescó un resfriado y se ausentó de la escuela también pero ya esta mejor y mañana regresa a clases...

–Ah... Ya veo –el hombre hizo una pausa–. Bueno, asegúrate de avisarme la próxima vez. Ya sabes que lo llamo a casa porque nunca confío en dónde esté si le llamo a su celular –y rió tontamente.

–Por supuesto –concedió el tutor–. Ahora está descansando, ¿desea que lo llame para que atienda el teléfono?

–No, no, déjalo dormir. Volveré a llamar mañana. Gracias, Muneshige.

–Muy bien, Yoshiaki-sama, que tenga excelente noche... Le informare a Sorin-sama que mañana por la tarde espere su llamada.

Alarmado, Sorin dejó el teléfono en su sitio y fingió estar muy desinteresado en todo, incluso en el programa que veía.

–Sorin-sama... –llamó el tío, después de un rato de haber terminado la llamada–. La cena está lista, por favor venga a la mesa.

El rubio obedeció y se sentó a comer en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar a Muneshige.

–Su padre llamó hace un rato, le dije que estaba resfriado... Le llamará mañana después de clases, por favor trate de no preocuparlo.

Ootomo asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

Al teminar la cena el tio recogió los platos y subió las escaleras para prepararle la cama al muchacho.

–Sorin-sama... Le he arreglado la habitación que da al jardín... ¿Quiere algo más antes de ir a la cama?

El muchacho estuvo tentado de pedir una botella de tequila, pero sabía que las bromas no serían bien recibidas.

–No. Buenas noches.

Con una pequeñísima reverencia, como solía hacer a veces el señor, se retiró a terminar sus deberes antes irse a dormir.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: La fiesta en la playa**

La época de los exámenes de mitad de semestre había llegado y de pronto pareció que todo el grupo de amigos se había desbandado. Tanto los que eran un prodigio escolar como los que se conformaban con notas promedio se hallaban ayudando a aquellos a los que les iba peor; y era gracioso ver cómo luchaban contra las matemáticas, biología, derechos civiles, literatura y las tantas otras materias de las que se componían las clases del Instituto Sengoku.

"Si de algo puedo enorgullecerme", decía a menudo Oda-sensei, "es de brindar la educación de excelencia que incluso el más pendenciero delincuente se merece".

Y así se podía ver a todos con bolsas bajo los ojos, algunos dormitando mientras recitaban alguna formula matemática o haciendo notas rapidísimas antes de presentar algún examen.

Pero, aun con todo, el delincuente de segundo encontraba unos minutos para aterrorizar a su novio secreto durante el recreo, llevándole alguna fruta con la excusa de buscar a Sasuke cerca de Sanada. Ieyasu recibía los regalos con terribles sonrojos, tratando de ocultar lo feliz que lo ponían aquellas atenciones.

Pero, por desgracia para los enamorados, había alguien que conocía demasiado bien al más joven y esos pequeñísimos cambios de humor se hicieron tan obvios como el anochecer, por lo que para final de la semana día Ieyasu tuvo que lidiar con el peso de una carga más en sus fuertes hombros.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ese senpai? –inquirió una voz grave, filosa, que caminaba junto a Tokugawa camino a casa luego del último día de exámenes.

Conteniendo lo mejor posible la sorpresa, Ieyasu contestó desinteresadamente:

–¿Quién?

–No me mientas a mí. Aquel alto del parche –escupió el jovencito de pelo plateado.

–Ah... ¿Chosokabe-senpai? –murmuró el moreno–. ¿Qué le pasa con qué?

–Todos los días viene a verte y cada vez que se va te quedas con esa cara de... –el muchacho se detuvo, cambiando su semblante de enojo por uno de sorpresa e indignación–. ¡¿Acaso tú y él...?!

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –trató de tranquilizarlo su amigo–. Chousokabe, Sarutobi y Date son mis amigos... Sólo me da gusto... saber que están al tanto de mí...

Se sentía miserable por mentirle tan asquerosamente a su amigo, así que decidió que una verdad a medias era mejor que una mentira.

–Aunque ahora que lo mencionas... Sí es curioso que vaya a buscarme todos los días...

Dicho eso, le costó un esfuerzo monumental no poner una sonrisa de bobo al recordar la cara de su novio cuando secretamente le dejara una manzana en la mano, rozando sus dedos suavemente.

Mitsunari se mordió tanto los labios que acabó por hacerlos sangrar un poco.

–Hasta mañana –dijo de pronto, doblando en una esquina y caminando rápidamente.

–¡Mitsunari! –llamó Ieyasu en vano, sin la menor idea de por qué su amigo estaba tan molesto.

Respirando hondo en un suspiro de resignación, Tokugawa siguió camino hasta su casa, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

Cuando entró a su hogar y lo encontró desierto, no se sorprendió; su padre trabajaba mucho y solía volver hasta muy tarde, por lo que se dedicó a hacer las tareas de la casa.

Siendo hijo único y huérfano de madre desde muy corta edad, Ieyasu era un niño muy responsable y atento, pues había tenido que cuidar de sí mismo desde pequeño. Su padre, Hirotada, era un empresario muy importante y ganaba muy bien, por lo que le daba todos los gustos. Pero Ieyasu era sencillo y nada ostentoso, así que casi nunca pedía nada.

Vivían los dos en una lujosa casa de dos pisos, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Hirotada era muy estricto con su hijo y rara vez le permitía ir a fiestas o volver a casa muy tarde; no le conocía otros amigos más que Mitsunari y Keiji y le exigía un alto rendimiento escolar, pues era "lo único que tienes que hacer, así que espero que lo hagas bien".

Por más que quisiera presentar al señor a sus amigos, sabía que el hombre no vería bien a los dos tuertos.

Suspirando por enésima, vez recogió la basura antes de mirar su teléfono una vez más para ver si tenía algun mensaje de sus amigos.

"¡Yo', Takechiyo! Mañana vamos a celebrar que se acabaron los exámenes con una fiesta en la playa. ¿Vienes?", era el simpático mensaje de Masamune.

"Pediré permiso, espero poder ir...", fue la desanimada respuesta, realmente quería ir pero conocía demasiado bien a su padre.

Más tarde recibió un mensaje de Mitsunari: "Lamento lo de hoy. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al cine mañana?"

Fue ahí cuando el peso de las verdades a medias le recordó por qué no debía ser deshonesto.

Pesadamente se dejo caer en el amplio sillón con el teléfono en mano, cubriéndose el rostro, inseguro de qué hacer. Si iba a un lado, claramente estaría despreciando al otro.

Quería ir con su amigo, pero era mucho más difícil tener la oportunidad de estar con Motochika, incluso si significaba solo poder sentarse juntos porque los demás estarían presentes.

Pero también estaba el problema de si su padre le dejaría ir a la playa, pues las invitaciones de Mitsunari estaban dentro de lo permitido y lo demás... simplemente no.

Tenía dos soluciones en mente y ambas eran igual de imposibles, pero aun así intento al menos una: "Mitsunari, ¿quieres ir a la playa conmigo y otros amigos? Me gustaría que nos acompañaras mañana".

Pasaron casi veinte minutos sin respuesta, pero al fin recibió una.

"No. No conozco a nadie ahí."

Soltando el aire de sus pulmones pesada y tristemente, Ieyasu sonrió a la nada.

"Ok..."

Mitsunari casi nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera él, siempre se iba a casa solo y no hacía el menor intento de socializar con sus otros compañeros. Sabía que vivía con su tutor, un hombre al que Mitsunari llamaba "Gyobu", pero nunca lo había conocido; el muchacho nunca había querido llevarlo a su casa.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Tokugawa se decidió firmemente, mandó otro mensaje a su amigo.

"Perdón, pero ya había hecho planes con Date-senpai... Realmente me gustaría ir con ellos a la playa. Vamos luego, ¿sí?"

No recibió respuesta, por lo que asumió que Mitsunari se había enojado.

Esa noche, mientras cenaba con su padre, decidió poner toda su fe en ello. Estaba listo para una negativa pero aun así deseaba un sí.

–Papá... –llamó cuando terminó su plato–. Los exámenes terminaron y creo que me fue bien...

–Está muy bien –aprobó Hirotada, pelando una manzana–. Es todo lo que esperaba.

El chico asintió con su usual sonrisa amable.

–Papá... Algunos de los amigos que te he contado me han invitado a salir para celebrar mañana...

Antes de que el padre hiciera alguna mueca de negación, continuó:

–Sé que no estás de acuerdo, porque es lo que se espera de todo estudiante, pero me gustaría ir con ellos... Maeda-senpai me ha acogido en su grupo y... Es agradable que me tomen en cuenta...

–¿De qué hora a qué hora?

El chico levantó la vista, emocionado.

–Despues de las diez... Maeda debe regresar antes de las tres para ayudar a sus tíos por lo que yo regresaría con el...

–¿Las tres de la mañana? ¿No es un poco tarde? –observó su padre.

–No, no... Perdona... Quería decir en la mañana... Irán a la playa –se sonrojó el muchacho, notando que el "salir a celebrar" sonaba a fiesta–. De diez de la mañana a tres de la tarde más o menos.

Hirotada pareció pensárselo un poco.

–Supongo que te lo has ganado –aprobó, mordiendo un trozo de fruta–. ¿Mitsunari va contigo?

El chico sonrió ampliamente y luego bajó la vista.

–No, me ha dicho que no se siente cómodo con tanta gente –tras un suspiro, continuó–. Me invitó al cine, pero no quería abusar pidiendo permiso para las dos cosas y quería intentar socializar con los otros chicos... Por supuesto, se lo expliqué antes de pedir permiso.

–Si regresas a tiempo para una función de cine en la tarde, avísame y yo te llevo al centro –fue toda la respuesta de Hirotada, que se sentía generoso aquel día.

El rostro del chico se iluminó ampliamente e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

–¡Gracias, padre! Llamare a Maeda-senpai para decírselo, gracias...

–Anda, ve a bañarte y luego a dormir. Necesitarás toda tu energía mañana –sonrió el hombre, levantándose y recogiendo los platos.

–¡Sí! –respondió el chico, feliz, ayudando a su padre y abrazándolo rápidamente antes de correr escaleras arriba para ducharse y enviar un mensaje a Masamune. "¡Sí voy!"

La mañana del día siguiente al fin llegó y, para suerte de todos, el clima era excelente, a pesar de ser otoño.

El Dragón olvidó avisar a los otros que Ieyasu se les uniría, por lo que cuando Motochika llegó con rostro adormilado y vio al chico se hizo obvio que algo pasaba entre los dos adolescentes. Por largos segundos se miraron a los ojos con una emoción que sólo alguien que lo había vivido podría explicar.

–Psst, Dragón –llamó Keiji.

–¿Hmm? –contestó aburrido el tuerto, metiendo comida en una mochila.

–¡Me vas a decir que no acabas de ver la miradita que se echaron esos dos! –le dijo Maeda al oído, colgándose de su hombro.

–Yo no vi nada y tu tampoco –lo reprendió Masamune con una media sonrisa, dándole la razón.

El de coleta rió tontamente, pero cuando otra figura apareció se volvió loco.

–Uh, oh, ah, ¡Magoichi! –exclamó, corriendo hacia ella.

Para Masamune fue imposible contener una risotada mientras terminaba de empacar.

–¿Estamos listos entonces?

Con todos a favor, fueron saliendo de la casa. Motochika detuvo a su enamorado por la cintura para ser los últimos y muy tierna y rápidamente acarició su barbilla y beso sus labios.

Tokugawa se puso rojo como un tomate, pero pronto emprendió la marcha con los demás.

El día fue para él, en pocas palabras, increíble. Ieyasu, como menor del grupo, jamas había experimentado algo así y entre todas las fotografías que tomaron podría armar unos muy bellos recuerdos.

–Ieyasu-dono, ¿nunca habías tenido una fiesta en la playa? –preguntó Yukimura, quien desde que lo incluían en todo había aprendido que había diversión en todas partes.

–No... –admitió Tokugawa, riendo ampliamente mientras veía a Keiji, Sasuke y Motochika peleando a la orilla de la playa por un balón–. Es la primera vez que salgo con tantos amigos... Es realmente fantástico.

–Nunca te había visto por aquí –le dijo una voz filosa, femenina. Al voltear, se encontró cara a cara con la imponente Saika.

El chico se sintió intimidado bajo la imponente chica en bikini.

–Uh... Ah... Hola... soy Tokugawa Ieyasu... –se presentó, levantándose de la arena para saludarla respetuosamente.

–Saika Magoichi –respondió ella, extendiéndole la mano. Cuando el chico la tomó, ella la estrechó con energía–. Me gustas. Espero verte más seguido.

El muchacho sonrió, sonrojado, rascándose la nuca.

–Gracias, también espero verte más seguido...

–Hey, vamos a jugar un poco de fútbol, ¡Takechiyo, necesitamos esas piernas aquí! –exclamó Masamune, haciéndole señas.

–¡Ya voy! –anunció el chico, sacudiéndose la arena del pantalón para unírseles.

Ya muy pasado el mediodía, se había hecho la hora de volver a casa; Masamune se iba a ir con Yukimura, Sasuke y Keiji a ver películas a la casa del último, mientras que Saika iría a beber un poco con los otros compañeros. Cuando se le preguntó a Ieyasu qué iba a hacer, recordó de pronto a Mitsunari y se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

–Si tienes que ir a algún lado, yo te llevo –intervino Motochika, tratando de disimular su interés.

–Debo llegar al centro para avisar a mi padre que regresé... Si no está fuera del camino de senpai... –murmuró Ieyasu, apenado, bajando la voz mientras continuaba y omitiendo que saldría con Mitsunari a propósito.

–Por supuesto, no hay problema –sonrió el de pelo blanco, buscando sus llaves–. ¡Vamos entonces!

Tras una breve despedida de los otros, subieron al auto de Chousokabe padre. Antes de encender el coche, el Demonio alcanzó la mano de su acompañante y tiró de ella para besarla suavemente.

–¿La pasaste bien?

Tokugawa tragó muy duro, sonrojándose, pero en vez de huir agarró a Motochika por los hombros y lo besó en los labios largamente.

Esto sorprendió de una manera muy agradable al tuerto, que profundizó el beso separando sus labios para probar más de la boca del otro.

El más pequeño gimió roncamente, arrobado por el momento. Por alguna razón que no comprendió en el momento, se movió de su asiento y se montó encima de la cintura de Motochika, abrazándolo y escondiendo la cara contra su hombro.

El Demonio lo rodeó con sus brazos suavemente y besó varias veces su hombro, su oreja y su sien.

–Te quiero... –susurró en la intimidad del momento, completamente sincero.

El muchacho se estremeció, no esperaba escuchar eso. Avergonzado, volvió a besar esos labios que tanto deseaba, metiendo su lengua tímidamente.

El cuerpo entero del tuerto vibró y pronto domó la boca del de cabello oscuro, enredando sus lenguas en una batalla de mutua exploración mientras sus manos acariciaban tierna y lentamente la espalda y brazos del chico.

Despacio, torpemente, Ieyasu metió su mano en el pantalón de Motochika, tanteando sobre la ropa interior.

El senpai tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos dejando ir el aire entrecortado, mudando sus caricias a las piernas del otro pero sin avanzar más, queriendo ver hasta dónde quería llegar.

La mano lastimada del chico al fin encontró lo que buscaba, comenzando a masajear el miembro como podía en lo estrecho del lugar en que se encontraba. Mientras lo hacía, besaba nuevamente los labios del Demonio, metiendo la lengua ahora con mayor decisión.

Hirviendo con todo eso, Chuosokabe se entregó de lleno al beso. Sus manos, sin pensarlo mucho, desataron el short playero del moreno y liberaron su erección, masturbándolo de una manera más cómoda pues tenía más espacio al tener a Ieyasu encima.

–¡E-Espera, senpai! –exclamó el muchacho, alejándose un poco.

El único ojo azul, resaltado por el sonrojo del sol y el momento, se clavó en los de Tokugawa, sin mirar en ningún momento lo que su mano estaba haciendo.

–Tranquilo... –murmuró, tratando de darle confianza–. Sólo son caricias... Como cuando estás solo... Pero podemos parar si quieres, quiero que estés cómodo con todo esto...

–Déjame hacerlo... –susurró el chico.

Alejó su mano lentamente y volvió a su tarea.

Chousokabe dejó ir al kouhai y se dedicó a seguir acariciando sus piernas y espalda con ojos cerrados. El aroma peculiar de sus entrepiernas llegaba a su nariz provocativamente y, de momento a momento, movía un poco la cadera para tener más de sus manos cicatrizadas, comenzando a respirar por la boca más pesadamente.

Ieyasu ya podía masturbarlo cómodamente por la erección, aunque no se había atrevido a sacarlo de dentro del pantalón. Agitó la mano con más fuerza, lamiendo el cuello de Motochika suavemente.

El más alto empezó a presionar sus labios en la cara del chico, respirando sonoramente contra su ardiente piel, dándole pistas de vez en cuando como "más rapido" o "no tan duro".

Tokugawa obedeció lo más que pudo, sintiéndose horriblemente excitado, pero por alguna razón no quería que lo tocara, no todavía.

Sintiendo tortuosas de pronto las caricias, estando tan cerca del orgasmo, Motochika atrapó la mano del chico y por cerca de un minuto lo hizo masturbarlo a un ritmo más familiar para él; hasta que apretó el semblante y dejó ir un largo y profundo gruñido desde el pecho contra los labios de su pareja, atrapando su descarga con las palmas de las manos para no manchar al chico.

El moreno respiraba agitado, sonrojado, con algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

Tras unos minutos, Motochika fue tranquilizando su respiración y separó su párpado para mirar la cara de su compañero. Sonrió, depositando besos en su barbilla.

Para ser la primera vez que un hombre lo tocaba, se sentía increiblemente bien. Dio el crédito a que se trataba de Ieyasu y no cualquier hombre y eso le hacía sentir de una rara manera... satisfecho, feliz.

Lentamente, el chico se sentó en el otro asiento, muerto de vergüenza.

Aún con el corazón acelerado, el más alto alcanzó su toalla para limpiarse las manos y arregló sus pantalones. Sujetó el volante y antes de encender el auto repitió una vez más:

–Ieyasu... Te quiero.

Ieyasu no supo responder, así que sólo dijo que sí con la cabeza nerviosamente.

Si esto decepcionó al otro o no, no lo dejó ver. Encendió el auto y lo llevó a su destino, no hasta su casa pues el chico había asegurado que regresaría con Maeda y no quería que su padre lo sorprendiera en el engaño.

–Gracias, senpai.

El aludido acarició la cara del de cabello oscuro con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió para luego inclinarse y besar sus labios inocentemente.

Ieyasu abrió la puerta del auto y le sonrió.

–Hasta luego, senpai.

–Hasta luego, Ieyasu...

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera diferente para la pareja. El mayor de los dos se quedó en un estado de ensueño luego de tomar un baño, que lo acompañó hasta que su padre llegó, tarde en la noche, para cenar.

Tokugawa, por su parte, fue al cine con Ishida y la pasó igual de bien, pues el chico era su mejor amigo desde que tenían ocho años y resentía grandemente el pelear con él, por el motivo que fuera.

A Mitsunari le había molestado descubrir que de todas maneras había ido con los otros, pero luego de un rato de seriedad decidió que no valía la pena y pronto estuvo en paz con su amigo para disfrutar de algo agradable.

El fin de semana acabó, por desgracia, y el lunes todos debieron regresar a clases. Esta vez nadie del grupo pasó por alto las miradas que intercambiaban Ieyasu y Motochika, e incluso Mitsunari se vio afectado por ellas.

Sin embargo, decidió no insistir con el asunto. Si Ieyasu se molestaba con él, siempre estaba presente la oportunidad de que lo abandonara y eso era algo que no quería.

Apoyados en la baranda de la azotea, mirando el patio de la escuela, los dos tuertos fumaban silenciosamente.

–So... ¿Me lo dirás oficialmente o me quedo con los que mi ojo ve? –rompió de pronto el silencio Masamune, provocando que el otro sonriera ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes.

–Estamos saliendo... –admitió Motochika, con una muy agradable sensación en su interior.

–Vaya... ¿Y pensabas decírmelo cuándo?

El Demonio rió sonoramente y despeinó el cabello de su amigo.

–Ieyasu me dijo que ya lo sabías... Como nos invitabas a salir contigo... Supuse que era verdad.

–¡Ha! Eres un desgradecido entonces –bufó el Dragón–. Con todo lo que he hecho por ti, y soy el último al que se lo cuentas. ¡Si no fuera por mí, el chico aún te evitaría!

–¡Vamos! –exclamó el de pelo cano, abrazándolo del cuello–. Te lo repondré, tú di y yo lo hago.

–Meh.

–¿Comida en el Inu por el resto de la semana? –lo tentó Chousokabe, sabiendo que realmente estaba en deuda con el castaño.

Masamune no respondió. Se limitó a soltar el humo de su cigarrillo con mala cara.

–Gracias... En serio... –murmuró Chousokabe, muy bajo.

–¿Terminaste con tu cursilería? –reclamó Date–. Tengo que irme.

El Demonio dejó ir el humo de sus pulmones pesadamente y dijo que sí con la cabeza.

–Te veo mañana... Voy a esperar a Mouri.

El Dragón no respondió y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras.

Un minuto entero pasó antes de que la desagradable sensación del silencio de su amigo terminara de asentarse cuando decidió correr tras él, atrapándolo en algún lugar de las escaleras de servicio.

–¿Qué pasa...?

Masamune no lo miró.

–Qué pasa con qué.

–¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

–¿Por qué te importa? –fue la respuesta molesta.

Eso dolió a Motochika, de cierta manera.

–Oye... Perdóname si hice alguna estupidez pero eres mi amigo... ME IMPORTA.

El de pelo castaño al fin lo encaró.

–Estoy tan malditamente harto de que nadie aprecie lo que hago –espetó al fin.

–¡Masamune! Maldita sea, por supuesto que sí... Perdóname por no habértelo dicho, pero sabías que estoy en... enamorado de él... Di por hecho que lo sabías –el Demonio lo sostuvo por los hombros–. Y yo te agradezco lo que tengo ahora, porque tú me diste maldito valor y se que metiste mano con Ieyasu...

El Dragón hizo un ruido con la nariz.

–No todo se trata de ti, sabes.

El más alto lo miró, confundido, pero no dejó ir sus hombros.

–¿Tienes problemas con... él?

–Anoche... discutimos –murmuró Date, bajando la mirada.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó suavemente su amigo.

–Empezó a quejarse de que no le daba suficiente tiempo y que siempre los atendía a ustedes primero antes que a él –respondió el castaño en voz baja–. No me importaría que me reclamara nada, sé que tiene razón, pero... ¡la maldita forma en que lo hizo! Parecía que le estaba clavando un puñal, me... me irritó tanto que me enfadé...

El Demonio acarició suavemente la cabellera de su amigo, dejándolo apoyarse en su hombro.

–¿No han hablado luego de eso?

–Supuestamente nos "arreglamos" anoche mismo, me hizo quedar hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Pero igual sigo molesto...

–Entiendo... Intenta hablar luego con él... Quizá sólo fue el calor del momento...

Masamune resopló, librándose del abrazo.

–Supongo –admitió, enfurruñado.

–Hey... –sonrió el Demonio maliciosamente–. Vamos a patear algunos traseros, tengo unas "deudas" que cobrar...

–Nah, no estoy de humor para eso.

Date sacó un chocolate de un bolsillo y se puso a comerlo pensativamente.

–Y a ti te espera el pequeño tirano anyway.

–No sabe que lo estaba esperando, no saque "cita" –se rió el albino.

–Pfft. Anda, ve a atender tus tareas –replicó el Dragón, abriendo la puerta que llevaba a los pasillos.

–Hmm... Vamos por helado, anda... Luego me pateas si quieres.

–No, quiero estar solo –fue el último comentario del Dragón, mientras se alejaba.

Motochika suspiró, viendo que se iba. Se sentía inútil pero tampoco quería asediar a su amigo así que, ya sin ánimos, regresó a casa a ver películas.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar de pronto.

–Hmm... Hogar de Chousokabe, ¿diga?

–Motochika –la voz de Motonari sonaba agitada. Parecía estar caminando–. Motochika, necesito ir a tu casa ahora. ¿Puedo?

–Claro... ¿Pasa algo?

–Mi familia... mi padre... ya... ya no los soporto más, ¡a ninguno de ellos! –gritó el presidente, al borde del llanto, deteniéndose en una esquina–. No puedo más con esto.

Motochika sonrió al teléfono, acostumbrado a esos desplantes.

–Dejaré la puerta abierta para que pases, ¿okay?

–Vale...

–Te espero... –dijo el Demonio para terminar la llamada, tirándose en su cama a esperar por su amigo.

Al rato, escuchó que la puerta del frente se abría, y luego que se cerraba con traba.

–Eres un inconsciente –le dijo una voz constipada–, dejando todo abierto...

–No quería levantarme a abrir la puerta... –se quejó el cano, rodando para darle espacio en la cama.

Al ver que Mouri traía un bolso colgando del hombro, Chousokabe se despertó del todo.

–Qué...

–Necesito estar lejos de ellos –lo interrumpió el presidente, inmóvil en el marco de la puerta. La luz del corredor lo iluminaba desde atrás y su rostro quedaba oscurecido–. No sabía a dónde más ir...

–Vamos... No puede ser tan malo... –replicó el anfitrión, parándose para ayudarlo a dejar sus cosas a un lado y atraparlo en un abrazo protector.

–Mi padre está haciendo mi vida más miserable que nunca –sollozó Motonari, aferrándose a la ancha espalda–. Todo lo que hago le molesta, todos mis logros no le alcanzan... me la pasé estudiando para los exámenes y lo tuve que hacer con él hablándome a mi espalda, criticándome, y luego soportar que me dijera que si bajaba una sola nota se me acababa el consejo y el club y todo... que no te vería más... ¿Y cómo rayos voy a concentrarme si me está mortificando todo el tiempo? –escondió la cara llorosa contra el pecho de Motochika–. Mi madre no hizo nada, ¡nada! Mi hermano sólo le da la razón... Y ahora repaso estas dos semanas y sé que tuve que hacer mal algún ejercicio en alguna parte, porque no puedo... no puedo más...

–Vamos, Nari, es así cada temporada de exámenes... Vamos, acuéstate, te prepararé algo... Dales unos días y date unos días para tranquilizarte...

–Este año es peor que los anteriores... –hipeó Mouri, sin soltarlo–. Por lo de Ootomo...

El Demonio se quedó muy quieto por unos segundos, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y llevarlo a la cama consigo.

–Estoy contigo... Tranquilo...

–No me vas a abandonar... ¿Verdad? –lloriqueó el presidente, sintiéndose muy débil.

–Tonto, por supuesto que no.

Luego de diez larguísimos minutos, Mouri pidió algo de comer.

Motochika preparó algo sencillo y rapido, sentándose en un lado de la cama para dejarlo comer.

Arrodillándose sobre el colchón, Motonari comió despacio, casi sin ganas, mirando ausentemente su plato.

–¿Quieres hacer algo cuando termines de comer?

–Estoy agotado de tanto llorar... –dijo el de ojos pardos, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato–. Debo verme tan patético ahora...

–Yo no veo nada así... –se quejó Chousokabe, dejando el plato en la mesita de noche antes de acostarse y atraer a su amigo una vez más entre sus brazos.

Sintiéndose preso en ese abrazo cálido, Mouri se achicó y se hizo un pequeño ovillo.

–No me dejes... –susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

–No te dejaré, ya te lo dije...

Casi una hora después, Motochika dormía pesadamente pero Motonari no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Demasiados pensamientos se atropellaban unos a otros en su cabeza, y sólo podía desear que aquel momento durara para siempre pues no se sentía capaz de abandonar ese abrazo cálido para enfrentarse con el mundo real.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, tratando de no despertarlo, contemplando ese rostro tan decidido, tan curtido. Despacio, muy despacio, rozó sus labios con los propios, y luego los unió por varios segundos, soñando con un beso que nunca tendría.

Alejó el rostro, apremiado, castigándose mentalmente por su debilidad.

Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a esa bestia que conocía tan bien, y trató de dormirse.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Amistad**

Después de aquel viaje a la playa, Motochika se sentía más cerca del joven Tokugawa, buscándose más tiempo para estar con él aunque más no fuesen un par de minutos. Ese día lo había llevado a comer a uno de esos lugares que él conocía de sus largas jornadas de deambular por las calles. Era un lugar muy modesto y poco concurrido pero la comida era deliciosa, la atmósfera le brindaba momentos para poder tomar su mano bajo la mesa o hacerle sonrojar con algún comentario.

–Gracias por traerme, senpai –agradeció el chico tímidamente–. Conoces muchos lugares...

–Antes solía vagar mucho por estas calles, llegué conocer cada puesto de comida y a los vendedores en ellas –rió Choukosabe y alcanzó la mano del chico–. Te llevaré a conocer los mejores siempre que tengas tiempo.

Tokugawa no dijo nada más, pero la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, dulce y sincera, demostraba a las claras que estaba teniendo una revolución interna.

Luego de un rato, la mesa de al lado se ocupó y los muchachos tuvieron que portarse más discretamente, cesando las caricias y cambiando la conversación, dejando al albino un tanto... decepcionado.

Cerca de medianoche, mientras miraba televisión ausentemente, un mensaje en su celular lo sacó de su modorra.

"Hola, amigo", enviaba Sasuke. "¿Hiciste la tarea de biología? Dime que sí, por favor".

El chico frotó su cara frustrado, subitamente recordando que no todo era disfrute y que había olvidado la tarea. "... Te diría que sí, pero no... Me lleva. ¿Has hecho algo?"

El siguiente mensaje tardó algunos minutos en llegar.

"Ni una palabra".

"Maldita sea... ¿Puedes salir ahora? ¿Quizá podamos hacer mitad y mitad y pasárnola?"

El teléfono se sacudió con la vibración. "Pues como poder puedo... ¿Dónde nos vemos?"

Motochika lo pensó por un momento antes de responder: "Hay una estación de servicio abierta toda la noche con cafetería, robare el auto y te veo allá, ¿vale? Es por donde esté el parque..."

"De acuerdo", respondió Sasuke, como mensaje final.

Unos veinte minutos después, se hallaba de pie cerca de la entrada de la cafetería, con su enorme mochila llena de libros. Sacudía despacio la cabeza, escuchando música mientras esperaba.

Una mano tocando su hombro lo sacó del trance y el recién llegado le sonrió. Llevaba una mochila más chica, tan sólo con su laptop y un cuaderno.

–Vamos, que es la primera clase de mañana.

Sasuke se quitó los auriculares y lo siguió. Compraron dos cafés grandes y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a los enormes ventanales. El de cabello castaño sacó un pesado libro y lo abrió, buscando un capítulo en especial.

–Tú toma los dos últimos temas, yo iré con los dos primeros. Y no copies todo de Wiseypedia, Anegakouji-sensei se da cuenta y tendremos una mala calificación.

–Lo sé, lo sé... –suspiró el otro–. Buscaré algunos libros en línea –y así hizo, aunque su cabeza divagó por otros lados hasta empezar a teclear más lento–. Sasuke... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

–¿Mh? –respondió el otro, repasando con lápiz algunos pasajes del libro.

–Uhm... Es sobre tú y... ya sabes, lo tuyo con Fuuma...

–Sí, ¿qué pasa con él? –replicó Sarutobi, sin sacar los ojos fel texto.

El tuerto inspiró y bebió un poco de su café.

–¿Cómo haces para haber estado tanto tiempo juntos en secreto?

–¿Cómo hago...? Pues no hago nada, sólo se dieron así las cosas y ya.

–Bueno es qué... –Motochika no sabía cómo ponerlo pero se animó al final–. Es que apenas han pasado unas semanas y siento que me gustaría gritárselo al mundo...

Sasuke mordió el extremo de su lápiz.

–Si eso sientes, ve y hazlo, yo qué sé.

Levantó la vista oscura y miró a su amigo fijamente.

–Si crees que lo debes hacer, hazlo, pero hazlo a conciencia.

–Es que no quiero hacerlo, pero hay veces que me gustaría... –frustrado con su propia indecisión, suspiró largamente–. No importa, olvida que dije algo.

–Oye, no te pongas así –murmuró el de pelo oscuro, bebiendo de su café.

Despues de un rato en un silencio incómodo, el tuerto decidió volver a hablar.

–Hace poco hablaba con Masamune y... Whoa... Me sorpredió mucho escuchar cómo era antes de conocernos.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Sarutobi, tomando notas en su cuaderno.

–Oí que era un niño muy sonriente –rió el Demonio–. Todo lo contrario a hoy en día.

–Ah, sí. Eso ya lo sabía.

Motochika dejó de escribir y miró a su amigo, confundido. Masamune se la pasaba diciendo que él y Tokugawa eran sus mejores amigos pero... ¿Sasuke sabía más de él?

–¿Cómo lo sabías? Creí que no eran tan cercanos.

–No lo somos, el danna me contó algunas cosas –replicó el shinobi, sin mirarlo.

–Vaya...

Sasuke levantó los ojos del cuaderno.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

–No sé... Sólo me parece curioso... –sonrió sin gusto alguno el otro–. Me lo dice como si fuera algo serio pero ustedes lo sabían desde siempre.

–Oye, él y el danna están juntos, no sería raro que se lo contara, yo soy amigo del Dragón pero no tanto como para saber esas cosas... Es más, creo que si se entera que el danna me lo contó, voy a estar en problemas –sonrió Sarutobi tontamente.

–No sé, yo no le cuento cosas de ese tipo a Ieyasu... –Motochika sabía que lo que decía era estúpido, pero de alguna manera estaba resentido pues consideraba a Date uno de sus mejores amigos.

–Tú eres tú y el Dragón es el Dragón... –observó Sasuke, sin demostrar que tenía grandes deseos de terminar con ese tema.

–Es bueno saber.

Por infantil que fuera, el tuerto cerró en ese momento varios de sus accesos, como reduciendo su confianza en aquellos amigos.

–Tú le cuentas todo al Presidente-san y no he visto a ninguno de tus amigos quejándose de eso –espetó el shinobi, tratando de concentrarse en un texto que ya había leído cinco veces.

–Yo conozco a Nari desde que tengo seis años –se defendió Chousokabe.

–Ah, entonces conocerme desde que entramos a la secundaria no tiene valor... Vale, intentaré recordarlo.

–No quise decir eso, no te pongas así –dijo el más alto, frunciendo el ceño–. No puedes decir eso cuando siempre vengo corriendo contigo... Digo, hay cosas que no te puedo decir pero... No pasa nada.

Sasuke levantó la vista.

–¿Cosas que no me puedes decir? ¿Cuándo te he echado la sal por algo?

–No me refiero a eso... No sé, yo sé tan poco de ti... No importa, son cosas triviales sin sentido que quizá te parezcan una estupidez... –murmuró Motochika, refiriéndose principalmente a que Motonari lo podía adular si era por hacerlo sentir bien cuando buscaba un consuelo.

El shinobi había levantado su café pero lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

–Está bien, Chika, no tienes que decir nada más, ya me quedó claro –dijo, muy serio, volviendo a tomar su lápiz.

El de pelo blanco se sintió como un completo idiota luego de eso, habiendo arruinado el ambiente para ambos.

–Vamos, Sasuke... –dijo luego de un rato–. Perdona, es que... No sé, últimamente actúo más imbécil de lo normal...

–Yo entiendo, Chika, entiendo todo de todos, ¿pero decirme que tus cosas me parecen una estupidez?

Sasuke nunca confrontaba a nadie, nunca se enojaba, nunca reaccionaba de manera evidente a menos que fuese algo que lo tocara muy profundamente.

–No quise decir eso... Es que... Son cosas a lo mejor tontas, pero tú nunca nos hablas de nada... Pareciera como si no pasaras por ellas.

El muchacho dejó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno otra vez.

–No soy diferente a nadie.

–Es difícil saberlo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Nunca nos hablas de ti, además de tu nombre y edad, creo que no sé nada más –murmuró el tuerto, clavando la mirada en la pantalla.

–¿Y eso significa que no soy confiable? –replicó el otro, comenzando a indignarse.

–¿Qué? No, no... No acudiría siempre a ti si fuera así... Sólo digo que, no sé... Sabes que no me gusta preguntar por lo que la gente no quiere decir, pero sería genial conocerte mejor.

Sasuke se removió en su asiento, incómodo.

–No soy del tipo de persona que habla mucho, ¿sí? No es mi estilo. No tengo nada que decir.

–Lo sé... Eres así desde que te conozco –Motochika exhaló largamente y le ofreció la mano a su amigo–. No debería pedirte que fueras diferente, perdona...

Éste no se movió.

–No sé por qué de pronto es tan importante que hable de algo en particular. Estoy aquí cuando me necesitan, ¿no es suficiente eso? –preguntó, visiblemente ofendido.

Chousokabe alejó su mano y volvió su atención a la pantalla, sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

–Lo es... Realmente eres un buen amigo... Yo... Soy un idiota por decirte eso.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Sarutobi dejó ir una exhalación cansada.

–No, no lo eres.

–Claro que sí, siempre has estado ahí para todos y yo te vengo con todas estas estupideces.

–¿Quién más estaría haciendo un trabajo conmigo a las dos de la mañana en una gasolinera? –preguntó Sasuke, recuperando su sonrisa acostumbrada–. No te cambiaría por nadie, ni a ti ni a los otros idiotas.

Motochika sonrió ampliamente y levantó el puño para Sarutobi.

–Yo tampoco, torpe.

Contestando al gesto, Sasuke volvió la vista hacia su cuaderno. No dijo mucho más durante el resto de la noche.

Al otro día, al terminar las clases, se encontró al pelirrojo esperando por él en uno de esos lugares que sólo a él se le ocurrirían; sentado en el borde de una barda leyendo algo, apostando a que Sasuke pasaría por ese callejón para ir a casa.

–Fuuma... –murmuró el aludido, deteniéndose de golpe. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Kotarou sonrió al escucharlo y ágilmente saltó de su asiento para unírsele.

–Pensé que ya no te vería hoy...

–Lo siento, tuvimos que correr con unos trabajos y un par de exámenes –se excusó el castaño, sonriéndole cansado.

–No hay problema... –contestó tranquilamente su pareja–. Oye, ¿tienes un poco de tiempo?

–Claro, hoy no me espera nadie en casa.

Con una sonrisa tímida, el pelirrojo buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón, presentándole a Sasuke dos entradas de cine.

–Me los dejó mi padre esta mañana en la mesa...

–Oh... –Sasuke se esforzó por sonreír más–. Pues vamos entonces.

Mientras caminaban, Kotarou acarició apenas la mano de su novio con el dorso de la suya.

–Si no tienes ganas de ir no te tienes que forzar... Está bien.

–No, sí quiero, sólo... –Sarutobi inspiró hondo, deteniéndose junto a un negocio y mirando la vidriera ausentemente–. Fuuma... ¿Tú crees que soy mal amigo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al otro chico y observó a su pareja a través del reflejo del cristal.

–Para mí siempre fuiste un buen amigo, antes de empezar... juntos, y tus amigos siempre acuden a ti, no creo que te consideren un mal amigo.

–Anoche me dijeron que nunca hablo de mí y que eso generaba dudas acerca de mi amistad.

–Bueno... No puedo hablar por ellos pero yo te confiaría hasta mi vida... Aunque nunca hablemos de nosotros mismos.

Kotarou se giró para poder ver realmente a Sarutobi y extendió el brazo para tocar su cabello.

–No se necesitan muchas palabras para eso, creo yo, pues muchas veces ésas son mentiras.

–Pero tú y yo vemos las cosas de la misma manera, es por eso que podemos entendernos –dijo Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos oscuros–. No sé, tú sabes que me gusta el karate, que a veces bebo, que me gustan las pelis, que se me da muy mal el álgebra... Realmente no siento la necesidad de hablar de ello.

–Yo no tengo muchos amigos para poder darte una buena opinión, peo Matsunaga-sensei dice que si no hablo la gente no me escuchará... Quizás es tonto pero supongo que hay gente que prefiere escuchar las cosas, es más sencillo que entender a alguien...

–¿Tú crees que eso es algo necesario para ser amigos? ¿El saber todo del otro? –preguntó Sasuke, desanimado.

–Yo creo que tú no deberías ser el único que los entiende a ellos...

Kotarou suspiró suavemente.

–No te digo que cambies por ellos, pero quizá debas hacérselos entender.

–No me gusta pensar que los demás deben cambiar por mí –murmuró Sarutobi, acercándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

–No creo que realmente desconfien de ti... Eres buena persona y la gente te quiere –dijo Fuuma, subiendo las manos hasta abrazarlo suavemente.

Sasuke se quedó un rato en silencio, luego lo soltó muy despacio.

–Sabes, la verdad no he dormido en dos días, ¿podríamos dejar lo del cine para otro día? –pidió, en voz baja.

–No hay problema, el cine no irá a ningun lado... Puedo esperar –fue la respuesta siempre amable del pelirrojo–. ¿Irás a tu casa o quieres venir conmigo?

–Me hace buena falta una siestecita, así que creo que iré a casa.

Kotarou asintió y se acercó para besar su mejilla rápidamente.

–Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se quedó de pie, inmóvil.

El otro realmente no lo quería dejar solo mientras estaba así; pero si quería estar a solas no debía insistir, así que sólo agitó su mano para despedirse antes de regresar por donde habían venido.

El shinobi emprendió el camino a casa. Su hogar estaba desierto, justo como esperaba, por lo que se acostó en su futón en el suelo sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

Algunas horas despues llegarón los otros dos moradores. Las cosas de Sasuke estaban en el rincón acostumbrado, pero luego de unos minutos en entero silencio, Shingen se retiró a bañarse y dejó que Sanada fuera a averiguar si su amigo estaba en casa. Lo encontró en la misma posición boca abajo en la que se había acostado.

–¿Sasuke...?

El muchacho se movió despacio.

–Danna... Bienvenido a casa.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el de coleta, animándose a entrar al cuarto–. Es raro verte en la cama tan temprano.

–Sólo estoy cansado, no he dormido desde antes de ayer –bostezó Sarutobi, sentándose en el futón–. Estoy bien.

–Oh, cierto... –rió Sanada–. ¿Salió bien al final su tarea?

–Eso creo –sonrió el más grande–. Supongo que el profesor devolverá los trabajos la semana próxima. ¿Te fue bien a ti?

–Sí, lo normal... –la voz del chico sonó un poco descepcionada para el final–. Iba a invitar a Masamune-dono a cenar, pero se fue antes con Ieyasu-dono.

–Bueno, ellos dos son muy amigos, no es tan raro que se vayan juntos. Además, según me has dicho, a Ieyasu no le dejan hacer mucho en su casa.

–Si, eso he escuchado...

–¿Pasó algo? –inquirió Sasuke, más despierto ya.

–No, no –se apresuró a negar Yukimura, agitando las manos frente a sí–. Sólo esperaba poder pasar tiempo con él también.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto, mirando sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. No era la primera vez que Yukimura manifestaba su inconformidad con lo que hacía Masamune y ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

–Danna, ¿has hablado de esto con el Dragón?

–Sí... Bueno, discutimos un poco... ¡Pero todo esta mejor! –se apresuró a agregar el muchachito–. Aunque creo que está un poco molesto...

–Entiendo.

Sarutobi se quedó un rato en silencio mientras Yukimura lo miraba, expectante.

–Sé que no sería bueno presionar al Dragón, pero tiene que entender que si te quiere con él debería darte tu tiempo.

–¿Crees qué deba decírselo? –obviamente, Yukimura dejó sin mencionar que sí pasaban tiempo juntos, sólo que realmente él quería más.

–Supongo que podrías, pero tienes que estar listo para su respuesta, sea cual sea. No vale la pena empezar otra pelea por esto, ¿o sí? –aconsejó Sarutobi, muy serio.

–No, la verdad no me gusta pelear con él.

–Entonces trata de ser lo más objetivo que puedas –sonrió Sasuke–. Y bueno... Creo que ya viene siendo hora de echar la pestañita, ¿eh?

Más tranquilo, el de cabello largo asintió.

–Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Apagaban las luces y en la otra punta de la ciudad, también en la penumbra de una habitación, Masamune hablaba en voz baja con Ieyasu, a quien había invitado a dormir aprovechando que su hermanito no estaría en casa esa noche.

–No me gusta esto, Takechiyo, pero siento que se está poniendo muy difícil y no sé qué hacer –murmuró en voz baja el castaño.

–No puede ser tan malo... –dijo el otro con su acostumbrada tranquilidad–. Quizá sólo le confunde que ahora salgas un poco más con nosotros.

–Siempre ha sido así, antes de que pasara nada siempre estábamos todos juntos, él fue el que se alejó.

–Hmm... No sé entonces, quizá le es difícil encontrar un tiempo a solas contigo... –el moreno pensó en su propia situación con Motochika, pero esperaba nunca "ponerse exigente", como decía Date–. Quizá debas hablar con él... pacientemente –agregó, riendo.

Date chasqueó la lengua.

–Yo... lo quiero, sabes que sí, pero no me gusta que me estén controlando tanto –se quejó, girándose para mirar a su amigo.

–Lo unico que se me ocurre es que pongas unos límites... Aunque no muy duro... –Ieyasu suspiró largamente–. Qué complicado...

–¿Tú cómo haces para mantener sujeto al Demonio? –preguntó Masamune, con una sonrisa torva.

Adivinó en la oscuridad, por cómo se abrieron los ojos de su kouhai, que se había puesto completamente rojo.

–N-No lo mantengo sujeto, sólo... No sé... En realidad las cosas son como antes, seguimos hablando de las mismas cosas, sólo que ahora, pues... Ya sabes...

El Dragón no se movió de su posición.

–Vienen las vacaciones de invierno, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó, sonriendo amablemente.

–Mi padre invitó a Mitsunari a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros en las montañas, aún estoy tratando de convencerlo pero ése es el plan.

–Oh... –murmuró Masamune, algo decepcionado pues casi no se llevaba con Mitsunari y hasta podía decirse que le molestaba un poco que él e Ieyasu fueran tan cercanos–. Entiendo. Tu padre siempre te lleva a buenos lugares, ¿por qué no quiere ir?

–Bueno... –el chico dudó un poco pues era algo personal, pero se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos así que confió en él–. El tutor de Mitsunari tiene una enfermedad crónica... A Mitsunari le asusta mucho la idea de alejarse mucho de él, pues sólo son ellos dos.

Date parpadeó con su ojo sano, visiblemente sorprendido. Sus propias reticencias hacia el muchacho le habían hecho tomar una posición agresiva cuando no sabía nada de él y descubrir algo así le era bastante sorpresivo.

–¿No tienen a nadie que les pueda ayudar?

–No... Pero creo que el mismo señor está buscando a alguien, mi padre hablo con él y según me dijo él quiere que Mitsunari venga con nosotros.

–Bueno, han de ser muy cercanos si ustedes dos son amigos desde niños –observó el Dragón.

Tokugawa se sonrojó un poco y respiró resignado.

–Sólo mi padre conoce a Gyobu... Mitsunari nunca me ha invitado a su casa, creo que le molesta un poco la "diferencia de clases".

–¿Tanto así? ¿Vive debajo de un puente? –bromeó Masamune.

El más chico no pudo contener una la risilla y negó con la cabeza.

–No, pero supongo que debe tener sus razones, Mitsunari es un tanto... ¿especial? –dijo, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para definirlo.

–¿Más especial que yo?

–Mucho más dificil de tratar... –admitió Ieyasu, suspirando.

–Vaya, eso es todo un halago –rió el Dragón. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos y luego, a fuerza de coraje, preguntó algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza durante las últimas semanas–. Oye, Takechiyo... Tú... Sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos... ¿Soy lo mismo para ti?

Sin duda alguna, el kouhai le sonrió ampliamente.

–También eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Masamune... Y me alegra mucho que a mi papá le agrades... No recuerdo la última vez que dormí en la casa de alguien.

Masamune se quedó muy quieto, con los brazos enroscados en la sábana.

–¿Creías que no? –preguntó Ieyasu, curioso.

–Yo nunca tuve muchos amigos cercanos, ni siquiera amigos superficiales –murmuró el Dragón–. Supongo que necesito que me digan las cosas.

–Bueno, no dudes de eso, para mí eres uno de mis mejores amigos y creo que también lo eres para Motochika-senpai... –curiosamente podía dirigirse de manera normal a Masamune, pero a Motochika, incluso luego de haber pasado todo lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de nombrarlo de aquella manera.

–Chika y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, no sólo lo de los ojos –sonrió Masamune–. Es sólo que no se me da bien abrirme con la gente, sabes. Siempre estoy temiendo que puedan traicionarme. Y contigo no me da esa sensación...

–Me alegra que confies en mí... –murmuró Tokugawa, rodándose para estar boca abajo pero sin perder el contacto visual con Date–. Y no sólo lo digo porque... estemos juntos... Pero creo que Motochika-senpai también es alguien de confianza. Si alguna vez puedes, quizá debas darle la oportunidad.

–Chika sabe más de mí que cualquiera, quizás sólo menos que Sanada –replicó el otro.

–Sabes... –empezó Ieyasu, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

–¿Mmh? –hizo el de pelo castaño.

–Me agrada cuando salimos los cuatro...

–¿Tú, yo, Chika y Sanada?

–Si... Es divertido.

Masamune sonrió apenitas, aunque con mucha sinceridad.

–Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido entonces.


End file.
